Tales of Vesperia: Calamity Trigger
by Cypher0120
Summary: A powerful new enemy, said to be from a different world has arrived. Initially, the plan to destroy it is simple but...someone else is pulling the strings. Duke is helping as well, along with questionable new allies. Part 1 Finished!
1. Part 1 Beginning: First Movement

**Summary: **

A Tales of Vesperia and Blazblue crossover. These are events that could happen due to shifts that appeared in both worlds. (Actually just an excuse to crossover the two fandoms.) Most of the main characters and some minor characters should be able to make an appearance. After all, they are up against another threat to the world.

**Pairings:**

Yuri/Estelle, Flynn/Sodia, Jin/Estelle, Jin/Sodia, Carl/Rita, Carl/Patty, Carl/Gauche, Carl/Droite, Raven/Judith, Hakumen/Nirvana

**Important Notes:**

See those pairings listed above, I haven't really decided who goes with who...but the general main heroic characters in this fanfic are going to be Jin Kisaragi and Flynn Scifo. Though you wouldn't know that from initial glances. Warning, this fic is going to be very long.

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own Tales of Vesperia, nor Blazblue. (I don't even think this is necessary. It's redundant, and there are already well-written legal disclaimers on the main 'rules' section right?)

* * *

A piercing white light that appeared in the sky, following something dark in front of it. Was it a sign of ill omen, or perhaps something more? Regardless, days after, the event was forgotten and faded into obscurity...

----------

"That took forever!" the young lady told herself, desperately trying to keep a low profile even as she headed out of Zaphias. It was a much needed break...so she told herself after all the work she had to do. It's only a few weeks before Estelle is coronated and there was no way she was just going to stay in the castle for the last few days.

"Maybe Flynn would get worried and go get help from Yuri. Yeah, that would be nice." Estelle smiled, though it's not like she'd be gone for too long.

It wasn't long before she reached a large open field. The night sky above her and the moon looking down. An almost ethereal presence, considering the fact that a few weeks ago, she and the others defeated the Adephagos.

----------

When he came to, he realized he was laying down on the ground...somewhere. He couldn't feel anything anymore. He could move his right hand...but just barely.

"The stars...are lovely." The young man said quietly, looking up at the night sky. The night sky is so beautiful, he couldn't help but think about it. But the moon...the moon is too bright for his eyes. He tried to block out the light with his right hand, before remembering what happened. Tears then began rolling down his cheek.

"Brother..." he whispered. He knew he had to kill him, he must know why.

Just then, he heard the sounds of footsteps close by.

"Who's there?" he asked, turning his head painfully. The image of a young girl was there, seemingly surprised to see him, battered and wounded on the ground.

This wasn't the girl he saw last. Not the girl who watched him fall into the Cauldron with a dull expression on her face. In fact, she didn't even look like anyone 'normal' he knew.

--------

"Huh?" Estelle turned, gasping as she saw a heavily injured young man on the ground. "Ah...hold on. Let me help you." She said quietly, kneeling down besides him. "Don't talk. Not yet until you regain your strength." She continued, placing a hand on him. "First Aid." She whispered, using the power of the aer around her to at least do something to help.

"Don't touch me..." he said quietly, though powerless to resist. Whoever it was, she was healing him...although it was unwanted.

"Come on, don't act so...umm...unfriendly." Estelle said nervously, continuing her healing arte. This can't take too long right? Somehow it was though. His constitution was slightly different from other people, and that part was constantly bugging her. "Come on, you can get up now right?" she asked, holding out her hand.

The young man did indeed get up, though he didn't even bother to take her hand for support. "Where...am I?" he asked groggily, his left hand on his forehead.

"Ah, you're kind of right outside the city of Zaphias." Estelle answered, stepping back a little. Just who was this guy anyway?

The name was unfamiliar. And right now, something else was amiss. It felt as if they were on the ground, where the unnatural concentration of seithr would have killed them already but..."Where is the closest hierarchical city?" he asked again, still a bit disoriented.

"A hierarchical city? What is that supposed to mean? The closest city is at Zaphias...which isn't really far away." Estelle replied. Was he lost? Did he lose his memory or something?

"What the hell is going on...?" Jin whispered quietly, still noticeably weakened before he heard the sounds of other people approaching.

"A lady and a young man walking alone together at night. This is too good of an opportunity to pass up." A voice said.

Immediately Estelle turned, seeing a group of strangers approaching her. Thieves and bandit, here? "Don't come any closer!" she ordered, drawing her sword.

"Don't worry, it's not like we're going to harm you that much." Said a particularly large one holding an axe. "If you can just come with me..."

"Arctic Dagger!" the young man shouted, drawing his own sword and letting a wave of ice wash over the approaching intruders.

"Ice?!" Some of them cried out, finding themselves immobilized for a while.

"Leave..." the young man said, looking at their leader with a cold and deathly gaze. "I don't care who you think you are, but all of you are just annoying me now." He continued, Estelle hiding behind him.

"Thanks." She whispered, though the young man didn't even look at her or acknowledge her presence behind him.

Already, the bandits were at a loss at what to say. With blastia being rendered ineffective for the time being...after all of it was used against the Adephagos, they really had no answer towards the young man's freezing capabilities. It wasn't long before they turned and left.

The young man was breathing heavily. "Why?" he said quietly, kneeling down on the ground. One attack drained him so much. Yukianesa never drained him that much whenever he used its powers. So why did he feel so much more drained than ever. Even when tired, he should at least be able to consistently use it without too many problems.

"Umm...hello?" Estelle asked. "You don't look so good again. Maybe I should – eep!" she gasped, seeing the young man suddenly collapse again. "Hey, don't do that. What if those creepy people come back?! Hey! Come on, wake up!" she called out, trying to shake him awake.


	2. Part 1: Evening and Daybreak

Complete annihilation of the 13th Hierarchical City Kagutsuchi: confirmed.

Phase #724 completed successfully.

System isn't operating within normal parameters.

Transmitting all data to "Tamagahara".

The system can't proceed to Phase #725.

Danger! Danger!

-----

"_Why? Why won't you die?!" he shouted. No matter how many times he stabbed her, or how many times he froze her, the girl keeps getting up._

"_Impossible, you cannot kill me." His opponent replied._

"_What did you say?!"_

"_Perish!"_

_A bolt of light erupts from his opponent's body and slammed into him._

"_Damn it my feet! You bitch!" he shouted out. Was he going to die here? The girl kept walking towards him...and kept going. This was a bit of a surprise._

"_Ragna...Finally the hindrance is gone. We're together at last!" said the girl, reaching for his brother._

"_Brother?!" he called out._

"_Stop it...I..." his brother said quietly._

"_Finally...we can be one."_

_Already he was screaming. "Stop it! Brother, BROTHER!" He screamed and screamed, but still his body refused to move. He can only watch as that girl leaped into the Cauldron, his brother in her arms._

"_Ragna!" he called out._

_They melt together, his brother and that girl. They turn into something else...something...very dark._

_-----_

Immediately, he opened his eyes. "A nightmare..." the young man told himself. "No...that event already happened but where....GAH!" he clutched his head. "Where...who..." he continued.

"Ah you're awake." Said a voice.

He looked up, just to see the source only to find a girl staring down at him. Right now, he was laying down on a bed, but he didn't even remember being brought here. Was it the girl? No...she probably couldn't even carry him so help must have been needed.

"How's your sleep?" asked Estelle. "You know, I haven't even thanked you properly for last night. And-"

"You are a chatterbox, you know that?" the young man interrupted a little as he sat up on the bed. "Sorry, I was just a bit disoriented, that's all." He frowned. Seriously, where was he?

Estelle was still as cheerful as ever though, seemingly unfazed by his small display of rudeness. "That's alright. Umm, we didn't get a proper introduction last time. And ah...guess I should start." She smiled. "My name is Estellise Sidos Heurassein. But umm, I guess you should just call me Estelle. I'm a princess to succeed the throne here."

"Is that so?" the young man asked. "My name is...my name...why..."

"Mmm?" Estelle asked. "You can't just forget your name can you?"

"Yukianesa...Beast...my name...." he muttered, placing a grip on his sheathed sword. "My name is Jin Kisaragi of the Novus Orbis Librarium." He said suddenly, only slightly confused by an odd feeling that washed over him.

"Oh good, I thought your name would be the other things you mentioned." She chuckled. "But umm, I think I'll just call you Jin. Is that alright?"

This was certainly an odd girl. "Yeah, sure. But I need to get going."

"Wait, wait, wait..." Estelle said hurriedly, placing a hand on Jin's shoulders to stop him from getting up. "Flynn said that you are still quite injured, and you probably aren't familiar with this place just yet. If the guards find you wandering around, they may think you're a thief." She told him.

"What time is it?" Jin asked, a little annoyed now.

"Umm...dawn actually. It's probably a few hours before the sun rises." She replied.

"I see." Jin whispered. "Let me guess, you're going to introduce me to your friends or something of the sort, aren't you?" he asked.

"Actually just Flynn. He helped carry you back from that field and to my room." Estelle answered.

"Your room? I hope you didn't do anything controversial to me while I was asleep." He said sarcastically.

With a look of shock on her face, Estelle merely turned and said, "How rude. Here I am, trying to act friendly towards someone whose life I saved and now he begins to insult me."

"Whatever you say, princess." Jin replied, closing his eyes. _"Please let this be a dream."_ He thought to himself.

-----

(Next chapter...Duke, The White Mask, and Terumi.)


	3. Part 1: Dividing Light and Dark

"And that's the situation so far." The man said, staring back at the white-masked figure in front of him. "Now that I know where you come from, I don't know how to help you get back. Not at the moment at least. But what you say worries me."

"You did mention that recently, the defensive capabilities of this world are rather lacking." The masked figure replied. "And judging from what I know, this place will not last once the beast awakens from its dormancy."

"Regardless, there must be something we can do. I plan to ask the spirits of the Entelexeia for advice on this." The man continued, standing up from his position. "My name is Duke, a hero of sorts during the great war of this world."

"My name is Hakumen." The masked man replied, "One of the Six Heroes in my world."

"I see." Duke replied, "Then we are kindred spirits. Similar in some respects I guess."

"Even so, I do not belong in this place. As much as I would like to find a way to leave, I cannot let the Black Beast awaken. If it does for any reason, then this entire world is doomed." Answered Hakumen.

"Very well, let's begin our journey. One of the major Entelexeia isn't far from here and..." Duke paused, watching Hakumen hold out his hand as if to stop him from saying anything else.

"We are being watched." Said Hakumen, placing a grip on the handle of the extremely long sword behind him. "I knew it, so you were the cause of all this." He whispered, drawing the blade and pointing it straight at the figure who appeared behind him.

The figure didn't even look human. It was mostly dark, with a pale green glow surrounding it and an unearthly smile etched onto its face.

"Very perceptive aren't you, old friend? I didn't even think you'd notice me at that amount of power." The figure smirked.

Frowning, Duke also drew his sword. Not Dein Nomos but a relatively simple longsword and pointed it at the figure who appeared before them.

"Terumi, what is it that you're after this time?" Hakumen asked, circling the ghost-like figure menacingly.

The smiling figure merely smiled before answering with a sinister whisper, "The brightest star in the sky. The one known as 'Brave Vesperia.'"

"Literally or figuratively, you're going to fail in that regard." Duke said, already behind Terumi. "You can't take on all the heroic souls who are a part of Brave Vesperia."

"Don't underestimate him." Hakumen whispered, suddenly slashing at Terumi once with his sword. As expected, the ghost-like figure merely floated off to the side and completely avoided the blow.

"Hey, hey, hey! I didn't do anything to you...yet." Terumi chuckled, floating away from the two. "From my stay in this world, there are interesting pieces of information that would go perfect with my plan. Of course, this means I'm going to need a new host. And just to make sure that you don't interfere, I'll share a little something with you two. Take-Mikazuchi will fire yet again in exactly three days. Think you can stop it?" he laughed, disappearing from their view.

"Hakumen, who was that?" Duke asked, lowering his weapon. "More importantly, he mentioned something else..."

"A ghost from my past." The masked man replied. "But something's off. Take-Mikazuchi can only be fired once every four years. And if he managed to get that thing through the rift created through space and time, then this world is in far more trouble than you may think possible."

"Then we have no time to waste. The spirits of the Entelexeia should be able to do something about this threat." Duke continued.

"You are a little too overconfident regarding the capabilities of those spirits. Nevertheless, let's hope you are correct in that regard." Hakumen answered, following the other man.

-----------------

"_No....NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! Sis...Sis! Answer me! Ada! Ada!" he screamed._

"_Elimination of phenomenon: complete. Target...destroyed...Initiating next phase." the woman in front of him said, seemingly ignoring the boy now. _

_He was still crying, muttering quietly to himself. "No way, there's no way my Sis is gone...She won't leave me...There's no way she'd do that...She won't." Rubbing his eyes, he continued, "Right Sis...? If you leave me, I'll be all by myself again...I don't want to be alone anymore...by myself..."_

_Just at that moment, his personality seemed to have changed. Saying this in a casual manner now, "How could you, Sis, you left me again."_

_His sister was scattered all over the place...He picked her up...again, and again..._

"_There you are...You were just hiding weren't you? Thank God." The boy continued. "I won't leave you ever again...I don't want to be alone...You too right?" he asked._

_The woman in front of them was saying something, talking to someone else. Before long, the area was surrounded by a bright, white light. Coming from the Cauldron? Or perhaps something else?_

"_Hey Sis...I don't know why...but I'm getting sleepy..." he whispered, before hearing a loud roar emanating from somewhere. "That's...No, it's nothing. Good night, Ada." He finished, closing his eyes with his sister's arms wrapped around him._

_______________

"Hmmm...I think he's waking up." Yuri said, watching the boy wince a little on the bed. "Hey Karol, go find Rita and tell her that the kid she found is waking up!" he called out to his young friend.

"Hmm? I think she's still working on that broken doll she found. Said it was talking to her, but that's probably her acting up again." Replied the other boy, dragging a heavy bag towards Yuri. "Anyways, here are the supplies. Though I guess we won't exactly need them that much."

"Mmm...Sis? Where are you?" the boy on the bed asked quietly, opening his eyes.

"Hey, you're awake." Said Yuri, looking down at the boy. "Remember anything about yourself?" he asked.

"My name? It's Carl, Carl Clover." The boy said quietly.


	4. Part 1: Metempsychosis

"Tea?" asked Estelle.

"Sure..." replied Jin, sitting down on a small chair opposite to another young man comparable to his own age. "Your name is Flynn is it not? Estellise said that you did help in bringing me here so I should be thanking you." He said.

"Correct." The young man in front of Jin said, taking a small sip from the tea that Estelle poured in both of their cups. "But regarding your explanations on where you came from, that part confuses the two of us."

"But we're still going to try to help you, right Flynn?" Estelle asked her companion, that same smile still on her face.

"I don't recall asking for help." Jin frowned, still not touching the teacup offered to him but instead, leaving it on the table. "Whatever it is that you want from me, there's no way I wish to be part of it." He continued, closing his eyes.

"We're not expecting anything from you. And if what you say is true, you have nowhere to go and probably wouldn't last long outside the city should you decide to leave. Worse, you may be thrown into the dungeon for...disturbing the peace." Said Flynn.

"Flynn wait." Estelle said quietly before turning towards Jin. "Umm...Jin, please reconsider our...my offer. I mean, I really do wish to help after you saved my life. I can make sure you get into the knighthood under Flynn's command for a bit if you want?"

Jin merely smirked at the thought. "The knighthood. Guess that's all I'm always going to be in. Dispatched in mankind's darkest hour, we are knights of the blue flame." He whispered.

"Mmm?" Estelle wondered at his mumbling.

"One condition. I will not be anyone's subordinate. I'm willing to work under him, but never order me around." Jin looked at Flynn.

"Only if you know what you're doing. Do you even have experience in this sort of thing?" the other young man replied.

Standing up now and looking away, Jin took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Why don't you show me, what you can do?" he asked quietly, placing one hand on the handle of Yukianesa.

"Not here!" Estelle interrupted. "Umm...the courtyard. The damage should be kept at a minimum there." She suggested.

"Estelle, you stay here and watch. We'll be the ones heading downstairs then." Flynn said, getting up and staring back at Jin.

"Huh? But I want to watch close up." She complained.

"It's not going to be that entertaining. This demonstration would probably only last thirty seconds at most." He said quietly.

Frowning, Flynn continued to glare at Jin. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind watching us closely. It's not like there'd be much of a difference watching from up here."

"Lead the way then." Jin replied, "I want to see what the people here are capable of."

________________

Sure enough, the trio made their way down towards the courtyard below. Just a bit outside of Estelle's room and down a staircase or so. Once they reached the place, Jin and Flynn took a step back from each other, preparing themselves for their little 'sparring' match.

"Umm...begin now?" Estelle called out, watching the two as she stepped away from the area.

Flynn acted first. "Sonic Thrust!" he shouted, making a stabbing motion with his sword just to see how Jin would react.

"Gale." Jin said quietly, waiting for Flynn's strike before he suddenly ducked. There was a flash of silver, Jin drawing his sword and a clang of metal. Something went flying off, and Flynn was shocked to see his weapon fly away towards the other side of the courtyard.

"Didn't expect that." Flynn said, walking over to his weapon.

"Come on, don't tell me that's it? You weren't even trying." Jin taunted, smiling now.

Frowning, Flynn picked up the sword. "Would be much easier if I had my bodhi blastia again." He whispered, getting himself into his stance. The two didn't even say anything else before both attacked simultaneously.

Flynn attempting to overpower his opponent with clear, swift, strikes with his sword. And at the same time, Jin was parrying each and every strike without even fully removing Yukianesa from its sheath. Both certainly had something to prove to each other, their eyes locked as if to threaten the other.

They broke away, neither of them tired just yet. This may take a while.

"Yukianesa's power..." Jin whispered, part of the gleaming edge of the blade being shown now. "Experience it firsthand!" He finished, the blade radiating something...cold.

Flynn was prepared, so he thought until an icicle appeared underneath Jin, speeding straight at the knight with Jin riding atop it. And it was fast...he barely had time to dodge before Jin took another slash with his sword, disarming Flynn yet again.

"What kind of blastia is that?" Flynn wondered, down on the ground and looking up at Jin...who was pointing his sword straight down at him.

"What the hell are you talking about? This is my Nox Nyctores, Yukianesa. But it doesn't seem to be working properly for some reason." He muttered, walking away from Flynn. "Using its power is not supposed to drain me this badly..."

"I think that weapon is using the Aer directly as a power source. Though maybe its not accustomed to it just yet." Said Flynn. "Anyways, I concede. In a straight up sword fight, I won't be able to beat you."

"I wouldn't say that. You were just holding back for the most part after all." Jin replied. "I'm still going to be working under you for a while. Just remember the deal, don't order me around too much."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure not to do anything of the sort unless it's absolutely important." Flynn answered, extending one hand towards Jin. "Welcome to the knighthood, Jin Kisaragi. Just talk to Estelle about where to get your uniform, I'm sure she'll be able to find someone to make one just for you."

"Thanks." Jin said in the same expression he always had before walking towards Estelle. "Well, you heard him. I'm supposed to get a uniform from you. Or something like that."

"Huh? Oh, uh...yes, of course." The young woman replied with a smile walking away now.

"Brother....where would you be now?" Jin whispered quietly, making sure that no one else could hear him.


	5. Part 1: Leap the Precipice

Aurnion was a city that the members of the Guild known as Brave Vesperia helped rebuild. Serving as a temporary headquarters for any of its members, and with a decent amount of information, it is perfect to find out what was happening in the rest of Terca Lumireis. Of course, it wasn't as extravagant as the bigger cities...but the people here know how to live without the use of blastia. The same cannot be said for the rest of the world though. Aurnion was seen by few as the cause of the malfunctions going on. It was a minority of course, but with each city being attacked by more and more monsters, it gets troubling.

___________________________________________________

"Sir, thanks again for rescuing me." The boy said, his blue eyes looking up at Yuri as they walked through the town.

"No need to thank me." The young man replied, "Rita was the one who found you and that marionette."

"Don't call my sister a marionette, thank you very much." Carl frowned, straightening his glasses. "Ada doesn't like being called that."

"Sister? But...ah, nevermind." The other boy behind Carl said quietly. "Carl, wasn't it? My name's Karol Capel. The leader of the Guild in this town right now."

"We do odd jobs for now." Yuri continued. "Anyways, here we are. Rita's temporarily staying here, and she's the one fixing your...ah...'sister.'" he finished, looking up at a somewhat impressive house that the guild rented for a bit.

"Ada's there right?" Carl continued. He didn't really seem to care much about these two, just interested in where his 'sister' was right now. And properly thank the person who was helping in fixing her.

"If that's what you call her." Sighed Yuri. Odd kid...but at least he seemed smart and tolerable. "Hey Rita, done yet?" he asked, knocking on the door. No response, so he opened the door. "She's probably working downstairs."

"Uh...Yuri?" Karol asked, taking hold of his sleeve. "Is Duke supposed to be visiting this place?" he continued, pointing at the white-haired man approaching them.

"Huh. Guess he needs something from the Guild." Yuri replied. "Hey Karol, show Carl around a bit. Make sure to find Rita first though. I'm going to talk to Duke."

"Got it. Hey Carl, let's...uh...Carl? Where'd you go?" asked Karol, scratching the back of his head as he entered the house.

________________________________________________________________

"Sis! There you are!" called out Carl, approaching the slightly damaged marionette. "You're fine now aren't you? I thought I had to fix you up really good after what happened."

"Huh? Who's there?!" a voice called out. The brunette-haired girl immediately got up from her desk. Obviously, she had been asleep for a while there. A reason why she didn't answer the door when knocked on. "Oh, it's you. I take it that you're all fine and well now?" she asked.

Carl turned around to face the girl. "Yes, thank you for your help. And thanks for fixing my sister while I was knocked out." He smiled. "I didn't think anyone else other than me knew how to fix Ada."

"Oh....uh, about that...your 'sister' was kind of talking to me. Though she's kind of hard to understand." The girl replied. "Kept me up all night even though I couldn't really understand her that well."

"Oh that's okay. At least you can hear her, right Ada?" the boy asked the puppet...which didn't really make a response. "Ah, my name's Carl. Carl Clover." He continued, taking his top hat off and taking a quick bow.

Rita smirked at this. "A gentleman huh? Say...you're from nobility aren't you?" she asked.

"Me? No, not really. I went to an academy where much of the nobles studied though." Carl answered.

"Hey! Carl?! Rita?!" a voice called out from above.

"Okay, who let Karol inside?" Rita frowned.

"Well, Mr. Lowell did open the door here when you didn't respond. And I suppose Karol was supposed to be showing me where you were instead of me barging in to find Ada. Sorry about that." He bowed again.

"Err, now you're creeping me out." Said Rita. "Just call those two Yuri and Karol. Or a funny nickname I could use to annoy them."

______________________________________________________________________

"So we're all meeting here right? And you sent someone to fetch Estelle and Flynn?" asked Yuri.

"Correct." Answered Duke, though he looked a bit unsure about himself. "The only thing I'm concerned about would be if that white knight could be truly trusted. The spirits seem to trust him enough, but something about him felt...dark."

"Yeah well, it's not like people are just going to do something to stop what's going on. Let's just accept help when offered, unless he tells us to do something quite unreasonable." Yuri answered. "Your description of him kind of freaks me out though. No eyes on his face but eyes on his shoulders and feet? That just sounds really odd."

Duke sighed. "He seemed to have good intentions at least. But still, be wary. I sent him to Zaphias to fetch Estellise and her knight. A meeting of the founders of Brave Vesperia, even though they aren't truly members themselves."

"He knows the way?" asked Yuri, narrowing his eyes.

"One of the spirits fused with his weapon. And you may be able to use blastia again, Yuri Lowell. Or at least, only a few people selected by the Entelexeia." Duke replied.

"Guess blastia would still have some use. At least until the threat is removed right?" Yuri responded, turning his head slightly. Rita came out of the house...followed by that large, mechanical puppet. The puppet itself was holding Carl and Karol in each hand.

"Ow! Ow! Ada, why are you following her orders like this? I wasn't being mean to her." Carl called out.

"Eh? Alright that's enough. You can drop them now." The girl smirked.

Both Carl and Karol were dropped onto the ground with a dazed expression on their faces.

"You said your sister only listened to you." Karol said, standing back up.

"Guess she just took a liking to Rita. I mean, who can blame her." Said Carl, stretching his limbs.

"That better be a compliment." Rita turned to Carl and held out her hand. "Come on, get up." She ordered.

"Well well, look like they became friends quickly enough." Yuri said quietly, looking towards the young trio. "Anyways, we're waiting here for Flynn and Estelle right? Judith and Raven should be dropping by soon and we can tell them to stay for a bit."

Duke nodded his head, but added, "Just one thing though. Someone is after Brave Vesperia. The star or the guild...he was being quite vague about it, though it's likely to be the guild."

"Don't worry about it too much." Replied Yuri. "It's not like we're under any big danger from one person. Besides, it's not exactly a busy place here so we'll be able to see who's doing something odd...like that guy approaching us."

"Ah, guess I was a little too obvious." Said the man, a hat on his head and eyes almost always closed. "I'm new here. Don't mind me, I'm just visiting." He smiled, passing by Duke and Yuri. "My name is Hazama, pleased to meet you."


	6. Part 1: Still in the Dark

"We're not losing it. Ba'ul, speed it up!" the young woman called out to her mount. The whale-like figure didn't even look back to know that whatever was following them, was rapidly gaining.

________________________________

"So you're saying you come from a different world?" asked Yuri, eyeing the man with the hat cautiously. He didn't seem that bad but...

Hazama merely smiled. "Yeah, I'm from a different world. The distortion caused by the going ons in my world actually sent me and a few others here accidentally. But at least there's someone I can recognize." He said, looking at Carl.

"Huh?" the boy asked. "Wait, do I know you?" he wondered. "Ada, you can't remember where you met him?" he asked the puppet.

"So even that thing can forget." Sighed Rita. "For a doll, you sure act a lot like a normal person."

"Of course she acts like a normal person. She is my sister after all." Carl retorted, fixing his glasses a bit.

"Nox Nyctores Nirvana...so it made its way here after all." Hazama told himself quietly. He straightened up, opening his mouth to speak but a loud screech filled the air.

"What?!" Yuri looked around, surprised. There in the air was Judith and Ba'ul, followed by a large creature that seemed to be trying to attack them. Whatever it was, it had two wings with a dark, wispy substance coming out of each.

"Hey, that's Judith!" shouted Rita, watching as the Krityan and Ba'ul spiralling down towards the ground. The whale-like creature managed to straighten out, Judith jumping off to land on the ground in front of the small group.

The winged creature above them had no care. Though Ba'ul was now trying to escape, the beast opened its mouth as if to breathe a blast at the Entelexeia.

"Oh no you don't!" Judith called out, throwing her spear directly at the creature, the weapon bouncing off its scales before returning to Judith. That attack seemed to catch its attention, looking down at the group with cold, dead eyes.

"Ah so the seithr managed to corrupt that thing." Hazama said aloud, Yuri and Duke looking at him oddly. "Oh don't mind me." He continued, "That creature's not going to live too long anyway."

"Stop talking and help us get rid of this thing!" Rita ordered, reaching for something in her pockets as the creature approached.

**BOSS BATTLE: EXECUTIONER**

The creature wasn't particularly large, but its first attack managed to wipe out an entire house. It would seem that the creature's main method of attack was a blast of light from its mouth, incinerating whatever it wishes.

"That was a close one." Hazama told himself, brushing off dust that managed to cling to his coat. "All of you still breathing?" he asked.

"You're the one who tried to hide in the house. How'd you manage to survive that?" asked Yuri, his sword ready to be used once again. Something was odd here, the creature's attention seemed to be focused on Hazama, instead of the one who tried to attack it.

Hazama jumped back, the creature landing on the ruins of the house with all four of its legs. At this distance, the creature was easier to analyze. It looked like a giant lizard, but everything about it was dark other than its red eyes. Again it opened its mouth to aim at Hazama but something grabbed its tail.

Nirvana moved, lifting the creature up and sending it away towards a group of trees. Almost as if to send it away from Aurnion.

"Now!" Yuri shouted, jumping on top of the creature and bringing his sword down. Not enough to kill it of course, and he was left hanging as the creature attempted to shake him off. "Argh, come on!" he complained.

Duke also closed the gap, the gleam of his longsword appearing as he slashed the head of the thrashing creature. It didn't show any signs of visible damage, but a thick, dark substance seemed to be flowing out before stopping. It swung its head, Duke ducking down and impaled his sword at its neck...again, not exactly killing it yet.

"You two get away!" shouted Rita. Yuri and Duke taking both their respective blades out of the creature as Rita threw some orb straight at it. Upon impact, the explosion bathed the thing in fire, Yuri looking impressed at the ex-mage. "That's one of the main fruits of my research." Rita said proudly, before frowning as the thing came charging at her. "It's still alive?!"

"Con Anima!" Carl shouted, Nirvana moving straight at the creature, grabbing it again and throwing it at Karol.

"Here goes." The other boy said. "Dragon Upper!" he shouted, swinging his hammer and sending the creature back at Carl. Even without the use of blastia, the blow was still more powerful than what people give it credit for.

" Fermata!" Carl replied, Nirvana swinging a fist up and sending the creature up towards the sky. Immediately however, it spread its dark wings and looked down. Though weakened by the attacks, the creature will still continue its assault. Scanning the area for Hazama, it felt something bite its neck.

A snake-like chain seemed to latch on, before the creature felt itself being pulled down with surprising speed.

"Snake Wing – Crumbling Heaven Blade." Hazama said quietly, disappearing suddenly before reappearing in front of the creature to and kicking it towards Duke.

"I'll end this." Duke said, waiting a moment before dashing right through the creature and slicing the whole thing in two. Again, everything inside the creature was just a dark, sludge-like liquid before the entire creature just fell apart. "What...is this thing?" Duke asked.

"A beast corrupted by seithr." Said Hazama. "I think it's time for me to be the one asking questions now. Notably involving what you people call aer and..." he jumped back, Nirvana swinging a fist at him.

"Sis? What's wrong?" Carl asked.

"He's dangerous?" Rita wondered, turning to look at Hazama. "You don't know who he is exactly but you say he's dangerous?"

"What are you here for anyways?" Yuri asked, his gaze at Hazama.

"Oh nothing much." The man replied. "I must be going now unfortunately. Next time we meet, I hope your sister is in a more talkative mood." He continued, bowing down slightly towards Carl. "Until next time then." The man smiled, disappearing suddenly.

"That man has a hidden agenda, that much is certain." Said Duke, closing his eyes. "Though I'm not quite sure whether it is benevolent to us or not."

"Excuse me but...can anyone tell me what just happened? Rita has a new friend and that man just helped us but, details please?" asked Judith.

"I might be able to provide some answers. My sister too." Said Carl.


	7. Part 1: The Mask Does Not Laugh

"Alone in this strange land. Brother, what are you doing?" Jin whispered, staring out of the balcony. It was the middle of the night, the moon wasn't exactly full anymore but it was still a little too bright for him. Added to the fact that there was a really bright star in the night sky, the light didn't sit well for the new knight.

"Sir." A woman's voice called out.

Jin turned around with a bored expression on his face. "You are Commandant Flynn's second-in-command are you not?" he asked, leaning back against the railing. "What do you want?"

The strawberry-blonde girl seemed to be a little surprised by Jin's direct response. "My name is Sodia, and I was just curious as to why you are just standing there."

"Heh, you're not the only one." Jin replied. "Isn't it impolite listening in to other people's conversation without telling them?" he called out.

Sodia turned, and there, headed towards them was Estelle. "Lady Estellise." She bowed down slightly.

"Oh don't be so formal, Sodia..." said Estelle, "...Flynn isn't anywhere nearby is he?" she asked.

"No Lady Estellise. I believe the commandant is already asleep." Answered Sodia.

Jin frowned, walking past the two and still with the same annoyed expression on his face.

"Huh? You're leaving already?" Estelle asked. "Aww, but I wanted to ask you something."

"Better ask now." Said Jin, turning to look at the princess. "Otherwise I may not be in the mood to grant any requests. Even if the Commandant told me that my main job is to keep an eye on you."

"Oh? Even if the princess herself orders you to answer?" Sodia asked. "Don't forget, a knight is bound to honor the princess' request. Especially if she's the future Empress."

Estelle shook her head. "Not yet at least. The council is having doubts about my ability to lead and I've heard rumours that they're moving towards the knight's preference of Ioder being the Emperor instead."

"I haven't heard anything of that sort." Sodia said quietly, "But Lady Estellise, I will be taking my leave now. Unless you wish for me to stay here just in case he tries anything funny." She frowned at Jin. Immediately she looked away, finding out that Jin was glaring right back. Those eyes of his...scared her.

"No, that's alright." The young princess replied. "It's just a short talk."

"Very well." Sodia replied, making her exit.

Watching the woman leave, Jin then turned his gaze towards Estelle now. Before he could open his mouth to speak, Estelle spoke first.

"I would kind of prefer if Flynn was here to listen as well but I may as well just ask you now." The young woman said. She approached the balcony, looking up at the night sky and closing her eyes to think. "You said you are not from around here. And I've never heard of Kagutsuchi...how different is Zaphias from that place?"

Well something felt a little off here. "That's not your main question." Jin replied, standing besides Estelle. "But the onlything I can tell you about that place would be the fact that the moon is brighter there. I do not actually live there, just the place I visited before I ended up here."

"The moon is...brighter?" Estelle wondered, "The light of the moon here is kind of shared by the brightest star in the sky. The brother of the child of the full-moon..." she mumbled.

"I never did like the moon. Though not as much when I was little and I thought it was going to fall." He chuckled, reminiscing a few more memories in the past.

"Hmm, would you be interested in hearing a story regarding the brightest star in the sky?" asked the princess.

"That all depends if you're a good storyteller. I don't have much to do at the moment so better start now before I get bored." Jin replied.

"Well okay." She answered.

"Brave Vesperia is the name of that star." Estelle pointed up at the sky. "In the days of old, a great cataclsym occured that plunged the world into ruin. Countless lives were lost as the people struggled to stand the oncomming disaster. Its energies all but spent, humanity's hopes seem to be lost. When a pair of siblings appeared. This Brother and Sister together fought the calamity, and saved the world from annihilation. The sister they called the Child of the Full Moon. After the struggle, she remained with the Earth. Her Brother they called Brave Vesperia, and he ascended to the skies to watch over the world. The End. "

Jin was quiet, his eyes closed almost as if to listen intently. Odd...a parallel to a legend he knew all too well. Of course, with a major difference.

"Jin?" Estelle wondered, poking his forehead to see if he was still awake.

Immediately, his eyes opened. "An interesting story, though similar to something I've already heard about. Just with a very different ending." He frowned.

"Would you mind sharing that story?" the princess asked.

"If you really want to know." Came his response. "And it is no mere legend. The actions were legendary, but they all happened." Jin continued, looking back at Estelle. "Once upon a time, there was a black beast. The beast was very strong, and it ate many people. The people fought the beast but...it was still too strong, and they could not win. When the world was at a loss...a white knight appeared out of nowhere, and followed by five champions. They were very, very strong...and the people finally defeated the beast. When the battle was over, the white knight spoke:

'_You must ammend your evil ways.'_

It was strange, the beast was the villain after all. But the people got mad at the white knight...and locked him up in a dark room." He finished.

"That's a depressing story." Replied Estelle. "The white knight, fighting for the people and possibly betrayed by the very ideals he believed in. It's a bit tragic really. He would probably have had a much easier time if he joined the knighthood here don't you think?" she asked.

"You admire people who have those kinds of ideals don't you? Those who would risk everything to help those even if they will be betrayed in the end?" he asked.

"It describes two people I know perfectly well. I mean...you met Flynn already and he's a knight who would be willing to protect everyone here. Another person I know who can be described as someone like the white knight would be a member of Brave Vesperia. Err, the Guild, not the star. Yuri Lowell." She explained. "But what about you, Jin? You are willing to be a knight and protect everyone too right?"

At this, Jin turned away and began laughing. "Do I really look like that kind of person? Someone who understands justice and be willing to defend it?"

"Yes." Estelle replied.

"That is where you are wrong, Lady Estellise. I have been following orders all my life and it is only recently that I bothered to go against them." He answered. "Following orders had gotten me manipulated more than once and I would only follow another if I completely trust them."

"You can trust me and Flynn though." She replied, "You remind me of Yuri a little, but he did change a bit. His methods are different, but the ideal behind it is still the same."

Jin sighed. "We shall see about that. I warn you though, I don't take kindly to those who get in my way."

"Are you planning something?" asked Estelle.

"Not really, Lady Estellise." He answered.

"Umm, you sure you'd rather not call me Estelle? It would be a bit simpler just in case..." she started, but Jin interrupted this time.

"No thank you. Estelle is just one syllable from the name of someone I never got along with for some reason. A certain someone I..." he paused, clutching his head. This sensation...the memory of what he...did?

______________

"_Hah!" Jin gasped._

_When he came to, Noel Vermillion was nowhere to be seen. It's quiet, and there's a shadow standing in front of him. It looked familiar...like someone he used to know..._

"_You're...?" he whispered, "Ugh!" he grunted."Wh...what was that...just now...?" he asked himself. "...And this..."_

_His right hand is drenched in something...red. It's awfully warm to the touch._

"_Did I kill...that girl?" he whispered._

________________

"Hey Jin, are you alright?" asked Estelle.

Almost as if in a trance, Jin snapped out, gasping for air. "You...huh, yes....I'm fine..." he said quietly, walking away. "I'm just going to take a rest now." Continued Jin. "Let's just talk again tomorrow."


	8. Part 1: Guilt

Morning already.

"Now remember what the boss said, confirm the new guy's abilities." Said the thin knight towards his much shorter companion.

"I say, Adecor. Do we really need to fight him? The Commandant did seem to have problems during their sparring match." Came the response.

"Boccos you fool! The Commandant only lost because the newcomer was wielding a weapon that acted like a Blastia. When we face him, we shall force him to agree not to use those abilities. Especially that icicle he was riding on." The other knight replied.

There were footsteps behind them, and the two knights of the Schwann Brigade turned around...right in time to see Jin standing in front of them.

"You're blocking the hall, move." The young man told the two.

"Oh, sorry." Boccos answered, stepping out of the way.

"By the way, Jin Kisaragi was it?" asked Adecor.

"Yes?" Jin sighed, walking past them and not bothering to turn around.

Adecor immediately pushed the smaller knight towards Jin, Boccos muttering, "Why me?"

"Well spit it out. The princess wants to meet with me again for some reason." Jin continued, tapping his foot on the floor impatiently.

"Err, as one of the new knights of Zaphias, would you give us the honor of sparring with..." Boccos started, before Jin just turned to leave.

"Not interested." Called out the young man.

"You didn't even let us finish, you coward!" Adecor replied...pausing as Jin stopped in his tracks.

At that moment, Jin drew his sword, touching the floor with it before continuing on his way. It took a while as Boccos and Adecor attempted to scratch their heads in confusion...attempted being the key word.

"Wha...!" the two of them cried out, both of them finding one foot and one arm frozen to the floor and wall respectively on opposite sides. "Damn you, Jin Kisaragi!" they called out.

"What a waste of time." Jin whispered, passing by another knight. The Commandant's assistant, Sodia.

"Act any more like Yuri and they're bound to try and find something that can lead to your arrest." The woman said as she passed him.

Smirking, Jin replied, "This Yuri person must be quite notorious in the knighthood. I can only wonder why you'd compare me to him."

"He was a criminal whose crimes were pardoned in the past. Then again..." Sodia paused, remembering a certain event at Zaude. "...Nevermind. Lady Estellise wanted to talk to you did she not?"

"She just wants to continue our conversation from last night." Jin replied. "Nosy little witch isn't she? Pestering me just to know who I am." He muttered.

"Lady Estellise is not a witch!" Sodia turned towards Jin. "What's wrong with you? You should feel honoured that the princess would actually take the time to actually try to make a new knight feel comfortable."

"I don't recall ever asking to feel welcome here. It's your Commandant and that Princess who started it all first." he frowned in response, but surprisingly added, "I guess it was nice of them though. Sorry for insulting them."

Sodia was taken aback by this. For Jin to display this sign of...gratitude? Thankfulness even? She thought he was just someone who never really cared how they were helped by others. Maybe there is another side to him after all. "Ah, that's not a problem anymore." She answered, "I've kept you waiting here long enough."

Jin nodded, walking away from the Commandant's assistant. That woman...she reminded him just slightly of Tsubaki. Only slightly though, and this small feeling just made him a bit homesick now. "Damn it." He whispered.

When Jin was gone, Sodia turned back to look at the frozen Bocos and Adecor and sighed. "You must have done something pretty stupid to get frozen like that." She told them.

"Adecor called him a coward. Not my fault." The shorter knight said.

Already, Sodia took out her sword, ready to cut their limbs out of the frozen liquid.

In her room, Estelle seemed to be intently fixated on a letter. One that had just recently arrived in the morning from the council. Apparently now, her coronation was just postponed due to recent events and the fact that the council were having second thoughts on who to actually succeed the throne.

This was a relief at least. It's not like Estelle wanted to become the Empress in the first place.

There was a knock at the door, and the Princess turned around. "Come in." She called out. 'Punctual isn't he?' she thought to herself.

Opening the door, Jin entered the room with the same expression he always had, boredom. "Are you always reading something?" he asked, standing at the entrance.

"Huh? Well, kind of. I'm running out of things to read though." She replied, before remembering the reason that Jin was here. "Oh by the way..." she started, "...Flynn is going to Deidon Hold and I've heard that my cousin, Ioder is in Halure. If possible, would you mind joining our group and accompany me later on once we start heading for Halure? Flynn is staying at Deidon Hold for a while and I would appreciate some company instead of going to Halure by myself." She explained.

Already Jin had a slightly confused expression. "I don't even know where those places are but I guess I don't have much of a choice."

"Oh that's right. You're not familiar with this world...I think. I say it could just be an altered memory of yours but oh well." Estelle replied, "But it's good for you to learn about more places. It's how I started my journey outside of Zaphias."

"The Commandant and his two assistants are coming with you two aren't they?" Jin asked.

"Just up to Deidon Hold. You get to accompany me straight to Halure straight after." She replied. "Hey wait, I'm the one supposed to be asking questions..." Estelle frowned.

"Again with the questions. What, you want to ask about my life story?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Kind of..." said Estelle.

"Ugh..." Jin muttered, plopping himself down onto a chair...seemingly just reserved for him.

Estelle grinned. "Not many people actually get invited to my room you know. I just started inviting others recently, but Flynn and Yuri haven't actually seen the inside here just yet."

"It's tolerable." Said Jin, "But like last night, I suggest ask the questions before I decide to leave."

"Oh alright. But just in case you want to know anything else about this world, feel free to ask as well." Estelle said happily. "Now, let's start with...your past?"

He didn't like this one bit. Being forced to remember things he thought he had forgotten already. At the moment, there wasn't much he could do. Normally, these memories would have caused him to act out more than normal...but somehow, Yukianesa was silent. He told the Princess what he knew at least. The very basics of his life. The fire, being adopted into the noble house of Kisaragi, the academy, his duties as a commanding officer in the NOL. He was quite surprised that Estelle told him he would have had a much higher rank than Flynn if he started out here. Not that it mattered of course. He explained how all those titles and everyone calling him a hero mattered very little. And then the recent events, a reunion with his brother and falling into the Cauldron. It was soon after that he met Estelle.

That was mostly true. He neglected to mention the precise details during the fire. How he was the one to cut off his brother's arm. How he helped someone he couldn't remember in kidnapping his little sister. How he killed his own lieutenant...

Those were memories he would rather forget...even if he didn't remember them clearly, or why he chose to do them.

It's not like he was the one talking all the time. When he asked questions regarding this world, he could find at least a few similarities. Aer and Seithr, The Black Beast and the Adephagos, A recent war...it really did feel quite a bit like home. What he failed to ask would be her life story, which was something he didn't really care to know.

After an hour or so of just talking, Jin just about had it.

"Sorry, that would be enough. That's enough about me that I revealed to someone I hardly even know." He frowned.

"Eh?" asked Estelle. "Well, you can get to know me and everyone else eventually. Don't worry about it. Once we're all friends, I'm sure you'll be much more comfortable staying around." She smiled.

"I guess I'll take my leave for now. We are leaving tomorrow after all, and I want to be able to do something else before night falls." Jin replied.

"Alright, make sure to talk to Flynn about this. Tell him it was my idea for you to join." The Princess called out as he left.

"What an odd young woman." He frowned, heading towards the courtyard. "Oh what now?"

Adecor, Boccos, and Sodia were there. They probably had business with him, given the fact that all three were just looking at Jin and seemingly just blocking his path. Well, the two odd-looking knights were at least.


	9. Part 1: This Illusion

"Inconceivable..." Adecor said, he and his companion both laying down on the ground.

"Inconceivable?" Jin asked, "Don't tell me you actually expected to win?"

The two knights slowly picked themselves right back up, bowing lightly towards their most recent opponent. "The Commandant wasn't kidding about your strength. We just thought it came from the freezing capabilities of your weapon but it seems we are mistaken. We are sorry for wasting your time." They told him.

Oh? That's certainly unexpected. As annoying as these two were, at least he can respect them for their acknowledgment of his skills. "So what are you here for?" he turned to Sodia.

"It's not like I can just miss out on a chance to see the skills of someone who managed to beat the Commandant." The young woman replied. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're ready to be promoted to a captain in a few days or less."

"Your Commandant wasn't even trying. How many times must I repeat that." Muttered Jin. "Anyways...hmm?" he paused.

"What is it?" Sodia asked, turning around. "Captain Schwann!"

"Raven, just Raven. I thought I told Flynn that Schwann doesn't really exist anymore." The older man sighed, approaching the four.

"You are...?" Jin asked.

"Immortal Old Man, Raven. Pleased to meet you." The man answered. "I was watching your fight with those two so, pardon me for intruding."

"Our ex-captain was watching us the entire time?" Boccos whispered to his companion.

"We must have looked pathetically weak." Adecor answered back, his gaze at Raven, then back to Jin.

"You don't look that old to me." Sighed Jin, resheathing his katana. "And that's enough fighting for me today. I'm tired enough already."

"Not to worry boy, I'm not here for a fight. Though the Commandant did tell me I'm possibly the only one who can match you." Raven grinned, scratching the back of his head.

Jin sighed. He had neither the time nor the inclination to deal with them just now. Besides, it was the Commandant Flynn that he had to talk to. His assistant, he can tolerate at least but right now this was just an unnecessary detour. "Can anyone just tell me where the Commandant is? This is getting a bit boring."

"Boring?" Raven turned. "For you maybe, but it was some much needed entertainment."

"Shouldn't you be bugging other people, old man?" Sodia asked, frowning slightly and moving towards Jin. "Come on, I'll show you where Commandant Flynn is."

Jin nodded his head, acknowledging that and following Sodia out of the courtyard.

"Think there's something going on between those two?" Raven asked, the two knights behind him merely shrugging.

"I doubt it." Said Adecor. "From what I can see, Miss Sodia has her eyes dead set on the Commandant. But then again..."

"Guy's quite the charming young man though. I can see why he could easily get into the knights." Raven chuckled quietly. "I wonder if he and that kid would be able to get along when they meet?"

---

"I really hope that's the last of those who would actually challenge me." Jin sighed, following the woman through the hall.

"Really?" Sodia asked. "You seem to be enjoying yourself after beating those two up."

"You noticed?" Jin replied. That was only partially true though. As much as he enjoyed being given the privilege to fight someone, recently he was beginning to hate it. This world...just did not suit him.

Sodia shrugged in response, continuing to lead Jin to the side of the throne room, past a staircase and right outside Flynn's new room. Originally Alexei's but, Flynn is the new commandant anyways so that didn't really matter much.

"The Commandant's room huh? I thought it would be a bit more...extravagant." Jin smirked, knocking lightly on the door.

It didn't take too long before Flynn was at the door, greeting the two with a quick bow. "Jin...and Sodia too?" he wondered.

"This is just a quick message from Lady Estellise." Jin said simply. "Supposedly I am to be your travelling companion from here to wherever the place called Deidon Hold is. Then accompany her towards the town of Halure."

"Halure?" Flynn asked. "I guess it is because of Lord Ioder's appearance there. I see, thank you for telling me, Jin. Though I do wonder why you wanted to tell me now? You could have just told me tomorrow right before we leave."

"It's quicker this way." Jin replied, not exactly caring that much.

Flynn nodded, before asking, "Did you talk to Lady Estellise about your uniform yet?"

"Not exactly my style." Said Jin, "The knight's armour would impede most of my movement and would diminish my skills in return."

"I see." Answered Flynn. "I guess you can still keep whatever it is you're wearing but...you'd certainly stand out in the knights."

"Don't misunderstand. I don't plan on looking that much different from everyone else. As soon as I can find the closest tailor, I could probably recolor what I'm wearing now." He smirked.

Sodia took a look at Jin, then at Flynn again. "You know, if you turn the colors of your clothes into mostly just white and blue...you'd look a lot like the Commandant."

Jin turned around. "Is that so? You're an odd one for suggesting that." Already he began to walk away. "I'll see you two tomorrow then."

As soon as Jin was out of earshot, Sodia asked the Commandant, "Why did you agree to let him be a knight in the first place? He's strong, but he doesn't seem like the type who would be interested in following orders."

"Just like Yuri." Flynn replied, his assistant flinching just a little from a certain memory that always invoked. "Just a bit of an experiment of mine actually, just in case he and Yuri were to meet."

"Why would you even want to know that?" asked Sodia, looking up at the Commandant with an odd expression on her face.

"Actually, him and Yuri meeting was Lady Estellise' idea first. I just went along with it." Flynn chuckled. "That...and the fact that he knows things even we ourselves never even heard of. His knowledge would be quite useful for the world, maybe. At least that's what I'd like to think."

---

**The Ruins of Zaude:**

"What the hell is that thing?!"

"Hurry up and get to the ships! That thing is tearing this whole place apart!"

_Murakumo unit activated...Blood Scythe deployed...now terminating targets_

Their attacks don't even faze the beast, with good reason. Their weapons are crude and they could barely even do anything to the beast. These people...they were busy trying to hold off the dark head of the beast before another head literally smashed the floor they were standing on.

"No way!"

"Captain!"

"Sir, our ships have been destroyed too!"

"Can't breathe..."

The screams continued on inside and outside the ruins of Zaude. Ever since 'it' started waking up, more of its body parts were becoming more active. The crash scattered some of what it had but...reforming into the main body was a simple task.

One of the pillars broke, another head roaring out with a mouthful of researchers inside.

Devour....destroy...eliminate...

It wasn't long before the screams stopped, and only the loud roar of the beast could be heard. Seithr being produced in massive quantities as it continued to grow.

The Black Beast has been unleashed.


	10. Part 1: Broken Balance

"There's Deidon Hold." Flynn pointed out in the distance. The small group of five had already headed out of the capital early morning. Flynn, Sodia, Witcher, Jin, and Estelle.

"Not exactly that far from the capital is it?" Jin asked, still quite bored. At least there was a change of scenery compared to what he was used to.

"We just have a short meeting with Fortune's Market here." Flynn replied, seemingly ignoring Jin's question. Then again, he can't just state the obvious now can he? "Halure would be about the same distance from here and you two are just taking a break at Deidon Hold, correct?"

Again, Jin shrugged in response. This was Estelle's idea after all to have him tag along.

"It's already noontime though." Estelle said, looking up at the sky. "Think we can make it to Halure before nightfall?" she asked.

"That really depends on how fast you walk." Sodia answered, turning around just slightly. "But in those clothes...you'll probably arrive sometime after the sun sets."

"Or I could freeze her and put her in a carriage to hurry the journey." Jin suggested, not seriously of course. But he still felt a whack to the back of his head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!" he turned around to look at whoever hit his head.

"Your fault for suggesting that." The little boy said behind Jin as he walked past him. "Freezing the princess huh?"

"I didn't actually mean it." Jin frowned, staying quiet again. His attempt at a joke didn't seem to actually cause any amusement. There was a quick chuckle behind him though. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing." Estelle replied. "You seem to be having fun actually."

"Is that so?" Jin asked. He could briefly remember something like this in the past...again involving someone he once knew. Perhaps at the academy?

"If that sounded funny, I don't know what-" Witcher started, before the group heard a loud crash and subsequent roaring coming from Deidon Hold.

"What was that?!" Sodia asked quickly, drawing her sword. Flynn and the others all had their weapons ready as well, except Jin of course. He merely continued to hold on to the hilt of his own weapon.

"Let's hurry." Flynn suggested, the group breaking out into a run. As soon as they reached their destination, the carnage was a bit hard to believe. The gate leading out to the plains had fallen, monsters pouring in with a particularly large one leading them. Presumably, that was the one that broke the gate...

"It's a Giganto." Estelle said quietly. She remembered this one being defeated by her, Yuri and the others. There's actually more than one but they never directly attacked the small town. So why...

"Well don't just stand there looking at it." Jin said, turning towards the Commandant.

"There are very few knights actually stationed here. And we need to lure the monster out of the town." Flynn replied. "Jin, Sodia, come with me. Witcher, get Lady Estellise somewhere safe." He ordered.

"Flynn, you know I can help." Estelle pouted, with her own sword ready for action. "If anything goes wrong, I can heal you."

"No time for that. Those things are looking at us. Seriously, just us." Jin pointed out, crouching just slightly to prepare for the inevitable charge. "This is a way out of the town right?" he asked Flynn.

"I guess." Said the Commandant, before the monsters began their attack on them.

The Giganto arrived first, flanked by four other mosters and driving a rift right in between the group. Knights further on ahead were busy dealing with the other, smaller monsters so it was up to them to take care of this one.

"The Giganto is called Brutal, while its companions are called Rhinossus. Careful, those things are very strong." Witcher coughed out, their little group being scattered by the quick assault. Essentially, the five monsters at the moment were in between them. Flynn and Sodia were on one side, while Jin, Estelle, and Witcher are at the other.

"Take care of the smaller ones. I'll keep the large one's attention." Jin said coldly, taking control of the situation. The Commandant and his assistant seemed to agree with his plan...even if they didn't really here him. They merely watched Jin get in front of the Giganto while they worked on holding off the others.

"Careful Jin!" Estelle called out, whispering a few words to help her other companions with supportive spells. With just the sword backing up Flynn and Sodia, and Witcher making sure Estelle wasn't harmed, this was harder than it looked.

"Worthless." Jin muttered, keeping the Giganto's attention and making sure to lead it away from the town. How far away though? That would be up for him to decide. As soon as the monster and him were at a reasonable distance, Jin jumped back one last time and stared right back at the creature. "Giganto my ass. You're just an oversized monster." He smirked, Brutal charging at him. Jin leaped up into the air, a sharp icicle speeding out towards the monster's head...with Jin riding on top of the icicle.

"Die." He said, colliding with its head, jumping off the icicle and slashing at one of the monster's eyes. "Stand down." He continued with a quick laugh, backing off to let the monster try again. "Is that all you've got?" Jin taunted, even though the monster probably can't understand a word he just said. It still seemed infuriated, given the fact that he managed to wound an eye.

"Hmm?" Jin whispered, taking a look at his sword. "Yukianesa is reacting with something." He muttered, turning around just slightly...only to have one of the Giganto's companions collide into him. The impact sent him flying a few metres back, dropping Yukianesa on the way.

"Damn it!" he shouted, attempting to pick himself up. Not enough time, the Giganto was attempting to trample him with another charge so he rolled out of the way instead. He was defenceless, but all he needed to regain was Yukianesa make sure not to get distracted again. The monster charged again, Jin leaping straight at its face...and running down its back. "Too slow." He smirked, grabbing Yukianesa from the ground and turning around once again.

There was a bit of a loud scream, Jin making sure to only turn slightly towards its direction before finding a not-so-nice surprise. Another Giganto monster appeared, the same as the one he lead away but the new one was focusing on his four companions. "Damned obstacle!" he shouted, the flash of steel slicing through his opponent's legs, freezing them in place. "Disappear." Jin continued, cutting the ice and shattering the monster's limbs. The smaller one seemed to be visually distressed and move back towards the other larger one.

"Commandant!" Sodia called out, Flynn being swept aside by the Giganto. More of the knights joined in, but it's hard enough trying to drive the thing back. Turning its gaze towards Estelle, the monster roared and charged.

Jin was quick to respond, pushing the petrified princess out of the way before the monster collided with him. He heard a snap...only to realize it was his right arm that broke. Gritting his teeth and refusing to cry out in pain, Jin stayed down on the ground. He was losing consciousness...

Rearing up on its hind legs, the Giganto was just about ready to crush Jin but right before it landed...

"Retribution!" a voice shouted, a masked figure with long, white hair leaping down in front of Jin and held out an extremely long sword, a shield-like barrier appearing in front of him right before the Giganto's feet came down. Upon touching the shield, everything seemed to pause for a moment. Time didn't exactly stop but...the following attack was extremely quick.

"Perish Evil!" the masked man shouted, ramming his sword right through the monster. It was only one slash...but moments later, the creature fell down...as if perforated by many more slashes. The masked man flipped his sword, resheathing it right behind him.

"A creature entranced by seithr. So it begins." Hakumen said quietly, turning his head towards the almost unconscious Jin, then towards Estelle. "You are the child of the full moon are you not?" he asked, the princess stepping back a little from the imposing figure.

The rest of the monsters that attacked Deidon Hold seemed to have retreated as well, but was it because of Hakumen's presence?

"Who are you?" Flynn asked, making sure not to sound threatening. After all, this stranger did just save their lives.

"I am Hakumen. Do not forget that." The masked man replied.

"Hakumen...one of the Six..." Jin whispered, before finally losing consciousness.


	11. Part 1: SUSANO'O

"Nox Nyctores?" Flynn asked, looking up at the masked man. It has been a hour ever since he showed up and saved them. But to think that the spirit of water, Undine, was leading Hakumen to Estelle's location...

"Correct. From what I understand of this world, the recent imbalances of aer are caused by the Nox Nyctores, and the Black Beast." Hakumen replied.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Flynn sighed, looking back at the tent. Estelle was healing Jin there while Sodia and Witcher are talking to the other knights stationed close by. "Jin is a friend of yours, I'm guessing?"

At this Hakumen, seemed to laugh...or rather, just tilted his head up. "I know him very well. But he does not yet know me." He answered, clenching his fists. "His sins can not be forgiven, but at least I am here to eliminate him should the need arise."

"And what sins would these be?" Flynn questioned, narrowing his eyes. The masked man seemed to have less than noble intentions but then again, he didn't seem that bad. Jin's sins...what are they then to warrant suspicion?

"I am under no obligation to answer any more of your questions." Hakumen replied, "All you need to know is that Duke requests a meeting between you, the princess, and that of a certain guild."

"Something big is going on I bet...again." Flynn sighed, taking another look at the tent.

"What was your first clue? The attacks?" said Hakumen sarcastically. "If you really want to know what's going on, I'd suggest asking Jin for an easier perspective. I can fill in the gaps if needed."

"You two are from the same place aren't you?" asked Flynn.

"In a way, yes." Hakumen answered, before raising his head. "It looks like he finally recovered." He whispered, looking at the tent.

----

"You alright?" Estelle asked quietly, looking down at Jin. The past hour was mostly her casting her healing artes on Jin. Compared to other people though, he didn't seem to heal quite as fast.

Jin didn't respond, merely attempting to sit back up to think about this situation even further. Hakumen of the Six Heroes, something about him made Jin feel very nauseous. Was he the reason that caused Yukianesa to act up?

"Also, thanks. You know...for saving me earlier." Estelle continued, that same smile on her face again.

"Did I?" Jin wondered, his eyes still closed. It was a reflexive action, one that he barely even thought of. "You would have survived anyway even if I hadn't interfered."

"Don't be so modest. I always knew you were good inside and that just proves it." Estelle replied. "Oh by the way, that masked man who saved you...he said his name was Hakumen. You know him, right?" she asked.

"Hakumen..." Jin whispered, ignoring Estelle's comment about him being 'good inside.' That was merely out of duty, not a sense of what felt right. "I don't know who he is, but I know some of the legend surrounding him. If I recall correctly, I did tell you the story about the Six Heroes once didn't I?" he replied, straightening his back and getting into a better position.

"The Six Heroes? Oh right...that time when I was asking you to tell me about your past. Umm, you're still in a sharing mood right?" answered the young princess, tilting her head to the side a bit.

A sharing mood, what? Was he supposed to attempt explaining things again? "He's the white knight who was betrayed by the people he protected. Surely you can at least remember that?"

"The knight with the tragic story..." Estelle said in a bit of a dreamy tone, "Now I just want to talk to him." She smirked.

"I want to know how he still exists, and whether or not he was the cause of my sword acting oddly." Jin replied, attempting to get up.

"Here, I'll help you up." Estelle said, extending her arm forwards and helping Jin get back up on his feet.

"Thanks." Jin said quietly without really looking back at Estelle but still asked, "Where is Hakumen now?"

"Oh...he's right outside, talking to Flynn. Supposedly, Duke sent him here to find me and Flynn for a meeting. Once we're done at Halure, we'll probably have to wait there for Yuri and the others." She responded.

Jin nodded, before heading out of the tent, Estelle following close behind. Approaching both Flynn and Hakumen, Jin paused some distance away. The white knight's face masked face wasn't really 'looking' at him, but the eye-like things on his shoulders certainly are.

"To think that one of the Six Heroes is actually here, and one rumoured not to even exist anymore..." Jin started, before he frowned. "Who the hell are you...?"

"You haven't changed at all." Replied Hakumen, shaking his head. "For me and you to exist at the same time in this place, no...that is no longer relevant to the situation at hand."

"At least you two seem to be familiar with what's going on." Flynn said, stepping just slightly away from the two. The looks they were giving each other seemed very...hostile, in a way. "What of this situation though?" he asked Hakumen. "Other than the recent aggressiveness of the monsters, you said it had something to do with the Nox...Nyctores was it?"

"Heh..." Hakumen smirked, "You know much about them don't you?" he asked Jin, "Especially given the fact that you rely on one such as Yukianesa."

"That's what you call your weapon isn't it?" Estelle wondered, though Jin frowned at the question. Now she was getting just a little bit uncomfortable around him again. Did she say something that annoyed him?

"The Nox Nyctores..." Jin started, "...are high class weapons that act as a conduit for magic. My sword, allows me the ability to manipulate ice, which you've already experienced firsthand." He continued, looking at Flynn. "That's about all that I know about the Nox Nyctores."

"That's the bare minimum of what one should know." Said Hakumen, before turning his head towards Flynn. "What you call 'Aer' is similar to the 'Seithr' in our world. Usage of Ars Magus, a method that combines existing technologies with the miracle that is magic can produce various effects. Right now, the Nox Nyctores in this world are using Aer as a substitute for the missing Seithr." He turned towards Jin, "You can feel its effects can't you? You're strength and abilities are very much diminished without the proper 'fuel' for your Nox Nyctores."

That explains the sudden bouts of weakness he had at times. Using the full power of Yukianesa's abilities would be hard enough now. "You seem to know everything about these weapons." Jin muttered, "What are the Nox Nyctores in the first place?"

"I am one of the Six after all. But..the Nox Nyctores are a set of weapons created during the Dark War to combat the Black Beast. Only those with the highest proficiency in the use of Ars Magus can wield them, and even then...there is a significant risk of mental burden on the user." He explained, Jin merely responding with a quick hiss of frustration. "The Nox Nyctores are based on three original units, the Sankishin. One of which, is Susano'o, the armour I am encased in."

"Sankishin?" Jin wondered. This was new information...for him at least. Does this mean Hakumen drew his strength from that suit alone then?

"Susano'o sounds familiar." Whispered Estelle. "Where have I heard that name before? One of the Fell Arms we collected maybe? I think it's Repede's." She asked herself a little loudly.

"The Nox Nyctores are just minor problems for this world." Hakumen continued, Jin and Estelle looking up with renewed interest. "The Black Beast has awoken."

"Brother...." Jin whispered. So he was here, even after that incident...

"It won't be long before it attacks the first city it lays its sights on. Killing it is out of the question. By killing the beast, a massive amount of Seithr will be released from its body in large concentrations. Without the correct tools, it will spread and cover the surface of this world. Like the Aer, it will be harmful in that kind of concentration." Hakumen continued onwards, Estelle and Flynn the ones that looked a bit mortified now.

"One monster that can cause the end of the world if we kill it? And the cause of destruction if we don't?" Flynn wondered.

"I can see why Duke thinks of this matter as very urgent." Estelle whispered. "But we all managed to defeat the Adephagos didn't we? We should be able to find a way to get through this as well." She continued before adding, "...after we meet Ioder at Halure."

"This is your world. I don't care what you intend to do with it, but keep that threat in mind." Said Hakumen.

"They are keeping that threat in mind." Said Jin, "They just don't know an answer to that just yet."

The Black Beast, a creature of darkness that almost caused the extinction of humanity in their world, and now in a world that is woefully unprepared. The main problem isn't how to kill it, it's what they needed to do to prevent the Seithr from spreading.

"I was sent only to deliver the message to you two." Hakumen said, looking towards Flynn and Estelle. "Whatever business you may have before meeting with Duke, I suggest you do it now." He continued, before walking away.

"Wait a second." Estelle said, stepping forward. The White Knight stopped in response. "Even with everything that's going on, would you mind accompanying me and Jin to Halure? We could use someone like you if any more of those monsters attack us." She said quietly.

"A poor choice of words." Hakumen replied. He didn't like how she used the phrase 'using someone like you.' It made him feel like a tool. "Nevertheless, I will accept. I can only assume that once you're done with that place, you can think seriously about what to do next."

That was a surprising response, coming from one of the Six Heroes. Jin was displeased at this though. The very feeling that came in interacting with Hakumen was still very much unnerving. This sensation...fear perhaps? Was he afraid of him?

"I'd suggest leaving for Halure now. Though you'll probably reach it at nightfall anyways." Flynn said. "Sodia, Witcher, and I will finish up what we came here to do then we'll follow you there."

Estelle nodded, motioning for Jin and Hakumen to follow her through the fallen gate.

Hakumen didn't say a word but still walked behind the young princess. Jin was pausing for a moment though, before feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"Take care of Lady Estellise, Jin. Do not let her fall into danger, even if she insists on doing so." Flynn told him.

"That's her decision, not mine." Jin replied, "If she is in danger, I'm merely there to protect her. That's what I am to do isn't it? Not preventing it from happening in the first place."

"If you say so." Flynn answered.

That was when Jin walked after the two. At least working with one of the Six Heroes could be beneficial. And perhaps, he could get a few more answers from Hakumen as they travelled. The hero didn't seem to be in much of a talking mood though, kind of like him at times.

"You certainly took your time." Said Hakumen, looking behind towards Jin.

Jin didn't reply, but decided to walk besides Estelle instead. With Hakumen behind him, it felt easier to think clearly without him in his view all the time.


	12. Part 1: Just Out of Reach

The silence was unbearable! Both Jin and Hakumen hadn't even said anything, to her or each other. Did they just expect to walk all the way without any form of conversation?

"Hey, you two." She started, both Jin and Hakumen turning their heads slightly towards her. Okay, nervousness now. "Are you two...related somehow?" asked Estelle.

"No."

"Not exactly."

The first reply was from Jin. The second was from Hakumen.

"I'm not going to ask what you mean by that. Though if I may take a guess, an ancestor perhaps?" Jin smirked.

"The descendant of a legendary hero, that must feel nice." Said Estelle.

"Is that what you think?" Hakumen asked. He didn't show it, but he was certainly laughing inside. Jin hadn't suspected anything, not yet at least.

"Oh, by the way. Earlier today, you said Undine led you to find me right?" asked Estelle, halting her walk.

"The Spirit of the Water, yes. She volunteered to fuse with my weapon for the time being." Hakumen replied, drawing his sword. The Nox Nyctores known as Ookami.

"Undine...volunteered?"

"Correct." Hakumen replied. "Me and the man you know as Duke talked to the spirits of the creatures known as Entelexeia. I explained the situation of the Black Beast, and they agreed that it will take the power of the 'Child of the Full Moon' to stop its corrosive effects on the world."

"Me?" Estelle wondered.

"I don't get it." Jin muttered.

"Simply put, you can 'heal' the beast. The only problem would be making a proper conduit for your power..." answered Hakumen before adding, "...There are people following us. And it isn't one of your friends."

"Hmm?" Jin turned around. He saw no one there, but there are the woods that could potentially hide the presence of people following them. "We should just keep going. I highly doubt they'd attack us anyway."

"But it's almost night." The princess said quietly. "Ever since Blastia couldn't be used anymore, there have been sharp increases of bandits, thieves, and people who think they can do whatever they want now that the blastia are gone."

"Go on ahead." Hakumen told them. He's willing to stay here for a short while.

"Can you catch up with us later?" asked Estelle.

"He did track you down the first time didn't he?" replied Jin, "So I suggest we just keep moving." Being away from Hakumen could help calm him down somewhat...at least until he reappeared again. There was something he wasn't telling them though.

"They'll get suspicious the longer we stay here so you two, just go." Continued Hakumen.

"Alright." Answered Estelle, before the two started to run off.

xx

* * *

xx

"Are you captivated?" Hakumen called out, moments after his two 'companions' left. "Did you really think that I wouldn't see those you sent out ahead?"

At this, the people moved. Out of the forest, a group of maybe about ten people approached the white knight.

"We were after that girl and her companion." One of them said. "Especially after one humiliated us last time."

"A simple wish for revenge then." Hakumen said, his back towards the small group of bandits. The eyes on his back shoulder however, were still looking at each of them.

"Oh make no mistake, we're going to make both of them suffer." Said another one. "Especially that girl, future empress or not."

The group of bandits surrounded him, all wielding various clumsy weapons. What, did they think that he stayed behind as merely a distraction?

"I hope you know what it means..." Hakumen said, drawing his sword. "...To stand before me!"

Two went down as he swung the blade, sliced in half from the waist. At this, the remaining eight became more cautious. They weren't that much of a threat, not to one of the Six Heroes at least.

"Judgement." Hakumen continued, raising his sword and generating a massive amount of energy.

"Don't just stand there! All of you, take him down right now!" their apparent leader shouted. The rest of them had no choice but to follow the order, running straight at Hakumen with their weapons raised.

"Squall!" Hakumen shouted, bringing his weapon down. The shockwave created blew the majority away, all except their leader of course. The rest of the bandits were down on the ground, writhing in pain.

"This is...w-we didn't agree to..." their leader stuttered, stepping back from Hakumen...who conveniently started walking towards him. It wasn't long before he tripped and Hakumen picked him up by the throat.

"For a bunch of incompetent fools, I doubt you were after revenge like this." Hakumen said. "Humiliated once, I would have expected people like you to have given up already but you mentioned something about an agreement." Hakumen asked, his white mask looking up coldly at the man.

"Ack!" the man gasped, clawing at his throat for air. He stayed like this for a second or so, before Hakumen dropped him. The cold steel pointed at him as Hakumen asked...

"Who put you up to this?"

The man stayed paralyzed for another moment before finally responding, "We don't really know who it was. It was a voice, someone who told us that we will be rewarded if we were to capture that girl."

"And where were you supposed to get your so-called reward?"

"At Shaikos Ruins." The scared man replied, attempting to crawl away.

Hakumen paused. Whoever ordered them must already know something about the Black Beast and wishes to gain the power of the Child of the Full Moon. He didn't have any evidence for this, but he suspected it was Terumi again.

The man continued to crawl away, before looking back to see Hakumen turning around to leave. "Bastard." He whispered, taking something from his pocket before throwing it directly at Hakumen. The small sphere exploded, before that man got up and threw another one.

The first one was barely noticeable damage. Hakumen turned around at this though, not exactly enraged but seeing the man throw a second one at him made him act quickly.

"Judgement." He said, a barrier like object appearing on his arm, catching the explosion before Hakumen cut the man down in a flash. "Snowstorm." He finished, the covered distance possibly quite surprising for someone like him.

Out of the ten, he took down the lives of three. This was their fault so he can't exactly be blamed. Self defense...though maybe it was the bandits who should have focused more on that. With the rest disoriented, he did not need to stay here any longer. "Shaikos ruins, eh?" he wondered, resheathing his sword.

"The remains of an ancient civilization. But I don't think anyone actually resides their naturally." A voice in his head echoed.

"It is to be expected, water spirit." Hakumen replied.

xx

* * *

xx

"You're really powerful, Jin." Estelle said, watching the young knight encase the seven bandits in blocks of ice. They were still moving, but trapped and unable to do anything else.

"I have a feeling Hakumen knew we were being followed too." He replied, choosing to ignore Estelle's little compliment. "You're not that bad in luring them to my trap." He said, surprising Estelle a little bit. A compliment from Jin must be quite surprising...

"Huh? Oh, thank you." Estelle replied, watching Jin put away his weapon. "Tired again?" she asked.

"Hakumen did explain just a little bit about why I feel weaker than normal." Jin replied, straightening his back. "My guess would be that Yukianesa uses the aer in this world and my own life because of the lack of seithr. Strange though, its abilities seem to be more potent than normal."

"I'm going to ask Rita to examine that when I get the chance so try not to worry about that too much." She answered, walking over to Jin and casting a minor Healing Arte. He winced a little, but at least he was no longer pulling away from her attempts to help.

"That's Halure is it not?" Jin looked straight ahead towards a gigantic tree, surrounded by what appears to be a ring of light close to the top.

"Yes." Estelle, replied. "The only place that actually has a natural barrier left."

"Interesting..." he whispered, "I can generate a barrier, with the proper use of Ars Magus that is." He continued.

"Mmm, can you show me how?" the princess asked.

"Eventually." Jin answered, "But we should probably get to our destination first."

"Oh, right." She replied, watching Jin get up and head towards Halure. "Wait, what do we do about them?" she pointed at the partially frozen bandits who tried to attack them.

"Leave them." Jin said simply, "We're not responsible for their actions and I would like nothing to do with those idiots."

"They'll be fine though, right?" Estelle wondered.

"Why do you even bother? They're a waste of time anyways." Jin continued, refusing to look back at those fools.

Estelle sighed. Jin was cold, but at least he was easier to talk to now. His cruelty however, was still a bit new to her though.

It didn't take long before they finally arrived at the entrance. The stars shining down and the moon...

"Ioder!" Estelle called out, seeing the other candidate of the Imperial throne right outside the Mayor's House.

"Lady Estellise?!" he said with a bit of surprise, watching the princess run up to him before pausing to catch her breath.

"It's about time." Jin whispered, approaching the two before resting his back against a wall. Looking up at the sky, Jin frowned. Again, the moon seemed to be looking down at him with a harsh light. Why was it only him who felt that?

"You travelled all this way?" Ioder asked, looking at Estelle, then to Jin. "Let's talk inside." He continued, leading the way towards the inn.

"You said he was your cousin right?" Jin asked, as he and Estelle followed.

"Kind of. We are related after all." She replied.

"I can only wonder what you want to discuss with him." Said Jin not exactly in the mood for any talk right now.

"It's not such a bad thing. Maybe a bit of a thank you depending on his response." Estelle shrugged.

"And how long are we staying here again?"

"Actually, we're staying here to wait for Flynn remember? Also, Yuri if he's quick enough." She continued, looking back at Jin.

"So the Commandant is coming back to get you. I look forward to meeting your other friends though." Jin added.

"Really?" Estelle said incredulously.

"No."


	13. Part 1: The First Encounter

"So that's the council's stance." The young man told them. Ioder certainly knew what he was talking about. No one can be blamed for the council's flunctuating decisions after all, other than the members of the council themselves. Initially, they couldn't decide between Estelle or Ioder to take the Imperial throne. Then they decided to support Ioder after the events of the Adephagos. But considering the fact that the world was at peace, they had decided on a more peaceful ruler such as Estelle. Apparently Ioder knew that Estelle wasn't exactly comfortable in becoming the Empress so...now they were back to the beginning.

"Are you also here for your pilgrimage?" Ioder asked Jin, looking at the slightly older man oddly.

"A what?" Jin answered.

"He's...very new to this." Apologized Estelle. "Umm, Jin?" she turned towards him. "Maybe you would be interested in starting your pilgrimage now? Halure is generally the first stop for knights in doing good deeds for the betterment of the world."

"Not interested." He replied, "Unless you can give me a reason on why it's so important."

"Well, because all the knights do it eventually. Otherwise you won't rise up the ranks." Said Estelle. "And who knows? If you do well enough, Flynn might make you a lieutenant or something."

"That still does not interest me." Continued Jin as he stood up. "I will be heading outside now that I'm not needed anymore."

"Don't go too far. We're supposed to wait for Flynn and the others..." Estelle called out, before the door slammed shut, "...here. At least he tries to act nice, sometimes." She sighed.

"Don't worry too much about that knight." Ioder told her. "I'm guessing he's just not that good at talking with others. He reminds me a little of the last Commandant though."

Estelle sighed, "You had to make me remember him again." Alexei was the Commandant before Flynn, and his fighting style, two artes in fact involved quite a bit of ice. Still, maybe it would be more advantageous to teach Jin those moves. "I'm going to look for Jin, maybe there's something he might be interested in, for once." She grinned.

"Take care, Lady Estellise." Ioder called out as the princess started to run off. "And don't go wandering...ah whatever."

xxxx

___________

xxxx

"You certainly took your time." Jin said, staring at the figure just ahead of him. "Now, who the hell are you really?"

Blocking the entrance to Halure was Jin, who's hand was grasped tightly around the hilt of Yukianesa.

"What do you want?" Hakumen asked.

"Answers." Jin replied simply. "As one of the Six Heroes, you must know something about the Black Beast. More importantly, what the Black Beast was in the past."

"Your brother." Came the response, Jin taking a step back, surprised at how quick and accurate his answer was. "This isn't a chase, Jin Kisaragi. We are merely passengers on the turning wheel of fate, describing a perfect circle to this point. We have been brought here for a reason."

Jin frowned. "Spare me your elaborate metaphors. I don't care about any of that. How do you know about me and my brother though?" he asked.

"Heh." Hakumen merely smirked in response. The action wasn't obvious, but his tone certainly annoyed Jin.

"Answer me!" Jin ordered, drawing Yukianesa and pointing it at Hakumen.

At this, Hakumen drew his own weapon, the Ookami. "Are you challenging me?" he asked.

"And what if I am?" replied Jin.

"Well I can't deny it. You are standing before me, confronting me. Very well, I will indulge your bloodlust." Said Hakumen, bringing his sword up in front of him. "I am the white void. I am the cold steel. I am the just sword." Energy began to generate from his sword, surrounding Hakumen briefly in a light aura.

Jin frowned. "You may be one of the Six Heroes, but I'm not backing down just because of this." He whispered. He felt a shiver down his spine though. This sensation, an indescribable feeling of displacement, as if reality itself was moving around him. There was no change in the surroundings, but still...

"With blade in hand shall I reap the sins of this world, and cleanse it in the fires of destruction. I am Hakumen. The end has come!" the Heroic soul finished, facing Jin with grim determination. Neither of them were willing to attack recklessly, not yet at least.

Jin broke the stalemate, jumping right over Hakumen and attempting to freeze him, before his opponent elbowed him sharply as he passed him. Stunned for a moment, Hakumen kicked him up in response, jumping up as a follow up to grab him out of the air and throw him down onto the ground.

That hurt. Jin was already breathing heavily, a bit bruised and knowing that Hakumen was barely even doing anything. He expected the attack and performed a fitting response. It isn't the difference in their strength that's the problem, rather, it was Hakumen who predicted his move.

Jin didn't have time to ponder that however as Hakumen's sword came down on him. The two Nox Nyctores clash, Ookami and Yukianesa, and sparked on contact.

"Fuh...!" Jin gritted his teeth in annoyance, rolling over to the side as Hakumen increased pressure on the blade. Even if it overpowered him, Jin does not yield.

The next few attacks forced Jin to dodge and block whenever he had the chance. He could see openings, but Jin was wary of getting too close to Hakumen's sword. What he needed was a decisive strike, one that could hopefully defeat Hakumen in a single blow. The hero however, was not giving him that opportunity.

Even though Jin is obviously weaker, he is certainly proving a match for Hakumen. He blocks, parries, and faces the assault head on. The only thing missing would be an actual attack.

Someone else was awed. Right at the entrance to Halure, Estelle watched their battle, entranced at the way they fought. They may think that they're alone but...

Hakumen turned his head slightly, a little distracted. At this Jin took full opportunity of the opening to slash Hakumen with Yukianesa.

But...

His attack is countered by a powerful sideways blow from the Ookami, and Jin is flung away. That was close. If he hadn't seen that, he would have been cut neatly in half already. Being sent flying away was better than being sliced in half.

Even as he was recovering, Hakumen was up in the air in pursuit, swinging Ookami at him again. As Jin blocked Hakumen's blade head on, he is flung away like a ball...and falls to the ground yet again.

"Jin!" Estelle called out, running straight at the injured knight.

Hakumen dashed through the air and towards Jin in response. The match was already decided but he's not done yet.

Jin however, stuck his sword into the ground, creating a small pillar of ice that appeared right in front of Estelle. It's as if he was telling her to back off before he resumed their fight.

'It is a divine work of utmost excellence,' thought Estelle. Jin may not want her help but seeing him fight seriously for once, she was fascinated. She had uneasiness regarding what may happen if this keeps up but all of it is blown away as she sees what Jin was trying to do.

Dancing swords. Within this whirlwind of fatal destruction, Jin was challenging his enemy without hesitation. Estelle gasped at what happened next.

Yukianesa must have hit Hakumen, or he must have lost his footing. Hakumen was frozen, Jin breathing heavily as he leaped backwards.

"Arctic Dagger!" he shouted, a chilling wind aimed at Hakumen.

He thought that the man wouldn't be able to break free of the ice however, he was dead wrong.

"Judgement - " Hakumen shouted, the ice shattering around him as Jin's attack connected. A barrier-like object appeared in front of Hakumen, shielding him from the attack.

Sensing imminent danger, Jin started to jump back even further.

"- Snowstorm!" Hakumen continued, charging at Jin with incredible speed. Being far enough away, Jin was ready to counter attack. He miscalculated though, the impact made Yukianesa fly away from his hands. Down on the ground, Jin struggled to get up before Hakumen pointed Ookami down at his figure.

"What was that? Don't tell me you call that fighting?" Said Hakumen, Jin glaring in response.

And so the battle ends. It was known from the start who was going to win. It was a one-sided battle where Jin didn't have much of a chance at winning.

Hakumen stepped away from Jin and passed Estelle without even glancing at her. "You can heal him now if you wish." He called back, before entering Halure.

"Jin, are you alright?" she asked, approaching the fallen knight.

"I didn't think the difference in our power was that much..." he whispered in response as Estelle kneeled down right beside him. Feeling her healing arte course right through him, Jin turned to her and asked, "Why are you healing me? I'm not that injured."

"You can't rely on yourself all the time, Jin. I know you just aren't that good with people or maybe just acting nice isn't your thing but..." she paused, looking straight at his eyes. "...There's something else about you. The reason you act that way...we don't care about that. Just please tell us if you need help in anything. I don't know how people where you came from acted but you can trust us."

This girl...isn't kidding. He can see it in her eyes. Was she just stupid enough to follow that wayward ideal or...?

Jin stood up, his eyes closed. Everything up to this point was just himself trying to find answers all by himself. He didn't have that much luck so far and demanding answers from Hakumen proved futile.

Hearing footsteps, Jin opened his eyes and watched Estelle walk towards Yukianesa, knocked away during his fight with Hakumen.

As soon as she picked it up however, she was overcome with an odd feeling, an empty, cold, and malevolent feeling. Immediately she dropped the weapon, Jin soon standing besides her.

"The Nox Nyctores choose their wielders. I can only guess that Yukianesa didn't like you very much." Said Jin, picking up the sword and resheathing it. He turned towards Estelle and extended out a hand which...surprised her at the very least.

"Huh?" she asked.

"A handshake. For once, I can accept someone like you as a friend of mine." Jin replied.

"Really?" Estelle said happily, shaking his gloved hand with her own.

"Alright then, let's head back." He smiled. He smiled...a genuine, almost rare smile. Estelle didn't show it but she felt happy at this...and a little creeped out. Jin smiling didn't seem natural.

"Mmm?" she looked up at the sky. "Is that Ba'ul?!"

A shadow loomed over the two, before the Entelexeia landed some distance away.

"They really did come here! Yuri! Over here!" she called out happily, running over to the Fierta attached to Ba'ul.

"And so I finally meet them." Sighed Jin, before looking back towards Halure. Hakumen was there, waiting for all of them now most likely. He turned towards the giant Entelexeia and began following Estelle. At least he needed to introduce himself, or them introducing themselves first.

"Hmm?" he wondered, looking down at Yukianesa. "Why are you acting up again?"


	14. Part 1: A Simple Life

"Whoah!" the young man cried out as Estelle just seemingly jumped straight at him and hugging him tightly. "Ah...I missed you too?" Yuri said quickly.

"Cute couple." Jin smirked, as he approached the small group.

"Flynn, you look different." Said Karol, walking up to him.

Letting go of Yuri, Estelle turned around. "Oh, that's not Flynn. He's a new knight acting as my guard for a bit."

"I have a name you know?" Jin frowned before staring back at the odd group.

"Wha...why are you here?!" a surprised voice told him, Jin turning his head towards its direction. That boy there seemed familiar.

"Hey Carl, you forgot something." Another voice said, a young girl opening the door of the fierta...and followed by a tall marionette-like thing.

This he certainly recognized. "Now I remember, Carl Clover wasn't it?" Jin frowned, looking straight at the boy.

"You two know each other?" Yuri wondered, "Guess that's a good thing. I was beginning to wonder where we were supposed to drop him off."

"Really? I thought he was staying to help with my research. I'm not quite done fixing his ah...'sister' after all." Replied Rita before turning her attention towards Jin. "Are you Carl's brother or something?" she asked, before shaking her head. "No, your eyes are too different."

"My name is Jin Kisaragi. Carl here was someone I met who challenged me and lost in the past." He said

"Wait, that's not right. I found you and defeated you. You hadn't beaten me." Carl retorted.

"I don't forget things that easily. I recall you walking up to me and challenging me at the port. In fact-" Jin was interrupted as Carl spoke up.

"I challenged you at the Cathedral. I remember that clearly. That was right after that weird girl told me I can obtain your Nox Nyctores." Said Carl.

"You two are very confusing individuals." Said a deeper voice, Duke stepping up to meet them. "Hmm?" he wondered, looking at Jin. "Haven't we met before?"

"I don't think so." Jin replied.

"Well, now that everyone's here...aren't we all tired?" said the blue-haired Krityan. "Raven doesn't look so good after we picked him up."

"Oww..." said a voice from the side of the Fierta. "My stomach..."

"Everyone's supposed to be sleeping right now and I'm going to guess that Flynn will be here tomorrow." Yuri sighed. "Anyways, we have way too much to talk about right now. Let's just sleep this off for now."

"Are all of us going to fit in the inn?" said Karol. "There's, how many....Yuri, Estelle, Raven, Judith, Duke, Carl, Rita, me, and that guy...Nine in total?"

"Eleven in total if you include Ioder and Hakumen. That's enough for two or three rooms at least." Estelle continued before adding..."Oh yeah, I forgot about Repede. I guess that's twelve then?"

"My sister counts as one so thirteen in total would be the correct answer." Carl continued.

"So he did manage to find you." Duke said quietly, looking at Halure's entrance. Hakumen wasn't there but he had a feeling that the supposedly heroic soul was watching them close by.

"You said that Hakumen person is very odd." Yuri looked at Duke. "But you also said he reminds you of yourself?"

"That is correct." Duke replied, turning around to see Hakumen standing right there.

"Wha-where'd he come from?!" Karol exclaimed, startled by how silent the white knight made it to their location.

"Guess he wasn't quite done yet." Jin muttered.

"You have arrived earlier than I anticipated." Hakumen started, "Nevertheless that is not such a bad thing. It means I can explain things with greater detail tomorrow once everyone has rested enough."

"So you're not going to explain anything to us yet?" Rita scowled, stepping towards the white knight. "If it's so important, why are you waiting then?"

"Umm, Miss Mordio? I don't think that's a very good idea..." Carl whispered, attempting to pull Rita away from Hakumen. Not that he needed to. Hakumen didn't even reply or acknowledge Rita's presence.

"All of you can find me at the base of the tree tomorrow. I will not be sleeping." Hakumen said before leaving the group.

"Don't tell me that's all he came here to say." Karol said.

"Well, you heard him. We'll have to wait until tomorrow. Let's just get to the inn and rest. We have all the time in the world to ask him the questions we want." Yuri replied.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the inn, Ioder sitting down at a table and almost falling asleep. "Oh, you're back." He raised his head, before being surprised by the rather large amount of people who came in through the entrance.

"Four rooms please!" Estelle told the innkeeper.

"Wait...if it's four rooms and twelve people...wouldn't it be three per room?" asked Yuri.

"I guess it's good if you want a bit more space rather than being cramped in like that." Raven said. "Now who shall be my roommates?" he wondered.

"Jin's staying with me and Yuri!" Estelle proclaimed, grabbing the hands of the two young men, leading them up the stairs and into the first room.

"But I didn't agree..." started Jin before the door closed. Not locking of course.

That was certainly awkward, but that leaves nine people...kind of.

Rita yawned. "Carl and Ada are in my room then. Come on, let's go." She ordered, Nirvana picking up an almost hesitant Carl up the stairs and following Rita.

"Hmm, I guess this means Old Raven is staying with...hey!" he paused, Ioder, Duke, and Judith already heading up as well. "No one wants to stay with me?!"

"Oh don't worry about that." Judith smirked. "At least you get to keep Karol and Repede company."

"Come on old man. We have a long day tomorrow." The boy sighed, though Repede didn't follow and instead headed outside. "Out for a walk again?" Karol wondered.

xxxxxxxx

__________________

xxxxxxxx

The dog was walking around Halure, heading straight for the base of the giant tree...and of course, seeing Hakumen waiting there. That was Repede's plan of course.

Repede immediately barked, catching Hakumen's attention as he turned towards the dog.

"Are you planning to wait here as well?" the white knight asked, staring down at Repede.

In response, the dog laid down right besides Hakumen. Though it didn't really know much about the stranger, Repede seemed to trust him for some reason.

"It is a long wait." Hakumen continued, staring up at the sky.

xxxxxxxx

__________________

xxxxxxxx

It wasn't even an hour later before a certain genius mage opened her eyes again. Taking a look around the room, she decided to get off the bed and stand over the sleeping Carl. "You...wake up." She ordered, shaking him awake.

"Huh? What....what time is it?" Carl asked groggily, still very disoriented from Rita's shaking.

"Nevermind that. You need to help me with something." She continued.

Carl yawned, reaching towards a table for his glasses. "It's the middle of the night. What can I possibly help you with?"

"That guy's weapon." Rita grinned. "You know, the one who seems to know you quite a bit. I want to study it. Right now. And you're going to help me borrow it and return it before the night is done." She said.

"Are you crazy?!" Carl exclaimed, before lowering the tone of his voice somewhat. He highly doubted anyone heard but still. "If Jin finds out we were tampering with his things, he'll kill us for sure."

"Yeah, I highly doubt he can do that. Besides, we're returning it before he's even awake." Frowned Rita. "Now come on. The faster we get this over with, the more time I'll be able to sleep."

With a sigh, Carl whispered, "Ada, can't you tell her that this is a stupid idea?" There was a short pause before he frowned again. "What do you mean it was your idea?"

"Come on." Rita said, heading out of the room with Carl reluctantly following her.

Slowly, the pair made their way to the next room, opening the door just slightly in order to make sure everyone was asleep. "There he is..." whispered Rita, spotting Jin sleeping on the bed. Strange...he seemed very calm. "Now, go get his sword." She ordered.

"What?! Why me?!" Carl hissed in irritation, before Rita pushed him into the room.

"Just hurry up. It would be better if a familiar face was caught by that guy instead of me." The young mage smiled.

"You're using me as a guinea pig?!" Carl whispered.

"I said hurry up..." continued Rita.

Luckily for Carl, Jin wasn't holding on to Yukianesa. At least...that's what he originally thought. It was propped to its side against a wall in its sheath. He was hesitant to reach out for it but grabbed the handle anyways, walking slowly back towards the entrance...and froze.

Not literally of course. He just stopped his movements.

"Y-Yuri...what are you..." Estelle murmured in her sleep. Carl sighed, before finally getting out the door where Rita was waiting. Heart pounding, Carl dropped down on the ground.

"Alright, now let's take it to our room." Rita smirked happily, leading the way.

"Evil..." Carl said quietly, having no choice but to follow the mage. Once they reached the room, Rita seemed to take something out from her supplies. Various objects that seemed like a chemistry set...at least from what Carl knows about chemistry. Some of them are just plain odd though. In that room, they continued to spend time weighing Yukianesa, acting surprised when they found out Yukianesa's blade was literally ice, and one important detail.

"I don't believe it." Rita gasped in amazement. "It's not using aer to create its desired effects. It's bypassing the Rizomata formula." She continued.

At this, Carl frowned. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he asked.

"It's revolutionary, that's what it is." Rita answered, stopping her analysis. "I need to make a few notes on what's happening here. Your sister gave me some information when I was studying her but seeing this sword...it's giving me something I never even thought I'd be able to manage until a few years from now."

"Mhmm..." Carl replied, partially bored and partially interested. Rita did explain the basics of what's going on in this world. Blastia, aer....surprisingly enough, he managed to grasp the basics of the old formulas she showed him.

"There, done. We can give it back now." Rita said, turning to a half-asleep Carl. "You know what, for your help...I'll let you sleep. I'm taking this back." She continued.

Yawning Carl muttered, "Thanks Miss Mordio." Before going back to his bed.

"What? What are you looking at me for?" she asked Nirvana. "Yeah I know. He follows what I tell him to do a little too much. He complains a bit but at least he tells me what he thinks."

A pause.

"What do you mean he likes me? I don't understand you at all." Rita said in a bit of a flustered expression before heading out of the room.

As soon as he returned Yukianesa...right besides Jin's sleeping form...Rita made her way back. That didn't seem hard at all. At least, not that Rita felt it was overly difficult. It was mostly luck in hoping no one woke up.

"Good Night." She whispered, slipping back onto the bed and closing her eyes.


	15. Part 1: Footsteps of Ruin

It was an odd dream and it felt like he wasn't even the one speaking. But there couldn't have been anyone else. He could see his brother, fighting him. A memory from his past. Surprisingly enough, the battle was quicker than he ever thought possible. What happened next was far more confusing.

"_I shall bend the world – the past and the future – to my will. Now rest in peace, Ragna the Bloodedge...Ragna, my brother." _He said.

The words however, did not contain his voice. It was Hakumen speaking, and in this dream...Jin could feel himself being Hakumen. What the hell did this mean in the first place?

"_I deserve no redemption! May my soul forever atone, encased in this undying shell – Sankishin Susano'o!" _he felt himself speak again. _"I am the white void. I am the cold steel. I am the just sword. With blade in hand shall I reap the sins of this world, and cleanse it in the fires of destruction!"_

That same speech again, and Jin felt like he himself was saying it.

"_My past incarnation is no exception!" _he shouted. _"I am Hakumen, the end has come!"_

The words seemed to flow so naturally, almost as if he had always been meant to say them. Again, what happened next caused him more confusion. A dark silhouette of...himself had appeared to challenge him. No, it was just an image of Jin Kisaragi that challenged Hakumen. What is this supposed to be? A memory of what the future holds?

The words he said earlier...regarding the past incarnation. Is it even possible for such a thing to even happen. Maybe it isn't the future, perhaps it already happened? But the events were impossible. It is inconsistent with what happened to him so far.

Before he could delve any deeper into what was happening he was being woken up.

* * *

"What? What's going on?" Jin mumbled, opening one eye...and staring right back at Estelle's face. "What is it?"

"You've been asleep for an unusually long amount of time. And you've been saying quite a few uncomfortable things." Replied Estelle, looking behind her towards Yuri.

"I've heard worse." Said the young man. "You reminded me a bit of some other crazy person I knew though."

"You mean Zagi?" Estelle asked. "No, I don't think Jin's that crazy."

"Shouldn't we be meeting up with Hakumen now?" Jin replied, placing a hand on his forehead to think a little bit more. His dream from earlier...Hakumen knew something about his brother and himself. Though Jin was hesitant to admit, there was a chance his theory could prove correct and the thought scared him just a little bit.

It's not that surprising. Hakumen and Jin hated each other from the start. They wanted to oppose each other, unable to get along. Jin didn't know why, but he just cannot approve of him.

The reason behind it...If "that" is really the reason for them not being able to approve of each other...then it is natural for this feeling of distortion to be felt.

"We're actually the last ones to be there." Estelle said nervously. "We were kind of waiting for you to wake up first."

"You could have left without me you know?" Jin said, getting up on his feet.

"Well yeah, but that would have been quite rude." Estelle replied. "And you didn't have a proper introduction with Yuri yet."

The young man there shrugged, "Her idea, not mine."

"Couldn't I have had a proper introduction with everyone else once this is over?" Jin sighed. "And why an introduction with him?"

Estelle closed her eyes. "Well, it's because..."

"You're really taking a long time in there. Come on, hurry up! Duke and Hakumen are all ready to explain what they know now!" a voice said from outside the room.

"Rita." Yuri smirked. "Ah well, let's just get this over with. I'm sure we'll have lots of time to make proper introductions like what Jin said."

"But...but..." Estelle said before Jin started pushing her towards the door.

"Come on princess, time's being wasted." Jin whispered.

* * *

"So you're all finally here." Hakumen said, Duke standing to his left and Repede laying down to his right.

This caused a bit of a puzzled expression from the group.

"What's Repede doing there?" Estelle wondered.

Yuri shrugged in response. "Guess he took a liking to the guy. It's kind of quick though."

"What? I don't even think they know each other. And Repede's already making friends with him after I try to be his friend for so long." The young princess pouted.

"Oh I'm quite sure that dog is your friend." Jin replied, "Maybe it's just trying to annoy you."

"Like the way he annoys Rita? Yeah, that's certainly possible." Yuri smiled a little.

"Sorry I'm late. I overslept." A voice called out. Ioder, Flynn, Sodia, and Witcher arriving soon after...which was a bit of a surprise as well.

"You're not the only ones. Rita and Carl overslept too and were carried by her to get here." Judith pointed at Nirvana.

"What is..." Flynn started to speak before Yuri made a motion of his hand to be quiet.

"It's a long story. Come on, sit here. We're interrupting a speech made from the two heroes over there." Yuri told his friend.

This time, with everyone finally settled down, Hakumen spoke.

"You all may not be aware of this yet, but there is a threat that has appeared in this world. And from what I can see, you don't have the capacity to fight back once it makes its move."

"Not at the moment, no." Duke continued. "The creature that Hakumen calls the 'Black Beast' is currently residing at the Enduring Shrine of Zaude. Right now, I don't think it's making any move towards a major city but when it does, we will be powerless to stop it."

"Zaude..." Ioder whispered. "This isn't good. We sent some of our researchers there to investigate something. Don't tell me..."

"They are all probably gone at this point." Hakumen replied. "Unless you have a proper defense against it, there is no way you can win."

"That's a depressing way of putting it." Yuri said. "Are you telling us there's nothing we can do about it?"

"You didn't even let me finish." Hakumen continued. "I am one of the six who defeated the original Black Beast. Now that I have given you information on the threat that befalls your world, you should be able to do something about it."

"It's best if we demonstrate what we think might be able to help." Duke said, then sighed. He didn't think they will actually have to use Tarqaron again.

Hakumen nodded, raising his Nox Nyctores. "Undine, you can gather your siblings." He said, the spirit appearing right above Hakumen.

"Undine had been working with Hakumen...then what he plans to do would be..." Estelle gasped.

The water spirit raised her spear, and then a bright light shooting out into the sky. Almost in an instant, the three other spirits, Efreet, Gnome, and Sylph made their appearance surrounding the whole group.

"The four elemental spirits..." Duke whispered, "...though the blastia cores had been all used up during our battle with the Adephagos, they still have the power to destroy this current threat."

"Unfortunately for us, it's not that simple." Hakumen continued, "The Black Beast is a creature that indiscriminately absorbs surrounding life force. Destroying it is still quite debilitating for this world."

"It is akin to an overflow in an aer krene. I'm sure most of you have felt the effects of too much aer in your bodies." Duke replied.

"Hold on..." Rita called out from the back. "Couldn't we create a barrier to contain that Beast if we do destroy it? Of course, we don't have the capability to create one large enough for that but I did recently work out a formula that should help very much in this."

"You are catching on pretty quick." Duke said. "But if I may suggest something, how about re-activating Tarqaron? Its ability to direct the energy we allow it to have would be very useful."

"We're going to have to see about that." Rita frowned. "But Tarqaron already crashed. How are we supposed to raise it up again?" she asked.

"We have our ways." Duke continued, looking at Hakumen. "Or at least, I think he knows something about it."

"Then it's settled then." Said Hakumen. "Whatever you're planning to raise up again, I will need to see it. And you..." he pointed at Carl, who stiffened almost immediately. "You and Nirvana shall come with us for now."

"Don't call her Nirvana." Frowned Carl.

"Her name is Ada, and I'm coming too." Rita spoke out.

Looking at Ioder however, Duke nodded his head. "I can assume that we may need Dein Nomos for this. And also the Fell Arms. I have entrusted the Empire with keeping them hidden but I think for now, we need their power."

"Most of them are back in Zaphias. Two are left with the Krityans in Myorzo." Ioder replied.

"I will retrieve the ones in Zaphias." Said Sodia, which surprised Flynn of course. "The Commandant and the others can stay here. There is no need to waste energy in travelling back."

"I'm coming with the Captain then." Jin said quietly, standing up...which also surprised a few others around. "I'd rather not stay in a large group such as this. No offense." He smirked.

"I have one question though. Why aren't the Guilds being made aware of this? I mean, other than our Guild, Brave Vesperia of course."

"I almost forgot." Said Duke. "Yuri Lowell, would you mind going to the Union and explain things to them? Maybe it would have been easier if we held the meeting at Dahngrest...though I didn't think it was a good idea."

"You got it." The young man said. "Alright then boss, you're leading us again." He grinned at Karol.

"I'm coming with you, Yuri. As always." Estelle smiled.

"And me too." Flynn added.

"I'll be off somewhere. Don't worry about me." Said Raven. "Just going to see what the two leaders of Leviathan's Claw are doing. I just hope they're not planning to go to Zaude anytime soon."

"Gauche and Droite?" Yuri asked. "I think those two visited Yeager's grave a month or so ago. I don't think they have any reason to go back there just yet.

"We know all our intended destinations correct?" Duke asked. "Then let's head out. Once everyone's finished, we'll meet back here if possible. Or in Tarqaron if we do get it running."

"Things are at least getting interesting again." Yuri smiled.

* * *

_The wolf knows what the ill heart thinks._

_The quest finally begins._


	16. Part 1: Weak Executioner

"Tarqaron, what is that place?" asked Carl, looking at Rita.

Looking back, Rita sighed. "We don't really like that place very much. Considering what it did to Aspio." She glared at Duke. Well it was mostly his fault at that time. "It's basically a giant blastia, surging with power and the size of a city. Actually, it is a city...but we deactivated most of what it did a little over a year ago." She continued.

"Right now, Tarqaron is on the ground. It will take a while before we can raise it up again and get it working properly." Duke called out, before they reached an overlooking cliff.

"Whoa." Carl whispered, staring in awe at the fallen city. "That's Tarqaron? It's huge...."

"Oh, that's strange." Hakumen whispered, looking ahead of him. "Nirvana, you can sense it too right?"

The puppet didn't say anything, but both Carl and Rita seemed to understand. "Someone else you know is here?" they asked.

The group of five continued to walk down, reaching the base of the cliff before heading straight towards Tarqaron. There are many entrances there of course, but getting to its control room would be hard to do with everything deactivated.

"You three go on ahead. I need to check something." Hakumen said, his companions nodded as they came in one of the entrances.

"Wait, three?" Rita wondered, "What did he mean three?"

"Ada?" Carl asked, looking back at the entrance. "I guess she needs to check on something too. I'll go back and see."

"Hold it!" Rita said, grabbing the back of Carl's cape. "He said 'You three go ahead.' That meant he knows your sister will be staying. Don't be so dependent on her. You'll be fine with us."

"B-b-but..." Carl whispered, as he continued to be dragged by the mage.

* * *

An overhead slash, followed by a swift horizontal slash. Whoever his target was, he stepped back quickly to avoid them.

"Whoa! Watch it! That was way too close." The man said.

Even at this, Nirvana threw out a sphere-like projectile at him, the man in the hat jumping out of the way again.

"Oh come on, not you too?" he asked.

Straightening up, Hakumen asked, "What are you plotting, Terumi?"

"'Plotting?' C'mon, old man, gimme a little credit...Besides...don't you already know what I'm gonna say...Jin Kisaragi?" Hazama asked.

"That name has no meaning to me now." Hakumen replied, pointing his sword at Hazama.

The man smirked, "So, how's the old shell feel? Nice and comfy right?"

"The fragments of your memory that infest it make the experience less than pleasant."

"Hahahaha! What a load! Like that's even possible! Well...then again, that was my body for quite a while. I suppose maybe something rubbed off..."

Hakumen did not seem to be in a very good mood as his tone was noticeably darker than ever. "Would I have learned of your existence sooner, perhaps this tragedy could have been avoided."

"No dice pal!" answered Hazama, "This is how it had – well, has, I guess – to be...Can't turn out any other way. Not even Nine figured it out, big guy. What makes you think you could've?"

"You are not meant to exist in this world. It is my duty to bring an end to you, and I mean to fulfill that duty!"

"Oooh, is this your first fight with me in 90 years? I hope you two won't disappoint me. After all...both of you are not meant to exist in this world either." laughed Hazama, still standing in between Hakumen and Nirvana. "Well, I'm waiting?!"

* * *

**Zaphias Entryway**

"You haven't really spoken much at all." said Jin, looking back at his companion. Ever since that blue-haired person...the Krityan as she called herself dropped them off, he noticed that Sodia barely spoke, and looked very uncomfortable whenever the man called Yuri was around.

At least they were gone now after they reached Zaphias. Back on that giant...thing they were flying on. They called it Ba'ul or something...

"She's always on edge whenever Yuri Lowell is around." The young boy with them said. "I don't blame her though, we still consider him a criminal even if the Commandant says otherwise."

"Is that so?" wondered Jin, approaching the young captain. Even though they only briefly spoke, Captain Sodia seemed to be the type of person he can tolerate for a while. It's best to strengthen any potential friendships he could have with the people in this world at the very least.

"The Fell Arms are hidden at the very top of the castle. Come on, we should be able to make it back to Halure if we get this over with." Said Sodia, hurrying forwards. The three passed by the Lower Quarter, past the area where most of the nobles lived, and finally at the castle itself. "Well, we're back." She sighed, entering the door.

"You two barely speak. It's kind of creepy." Witcher said quietly as they entered. They didn't seem to respond though. "See what I mean?" he sighed.

"Captain Sodia!" one of the knights called out, a pair approaching the group of three.

"Oh, the Commandant isn't with you?" the other knight asked.

"Shastere, Hisuka." Sodia nodded towards the twins. Both were fellow captains as well, and they did know Flynn and Yuri in the past, at least more than she did. "The Commandant is travelling with Yuri and Lady Estellise towards Dahngrest. I don't think they'll be back here anytime soon."

"Oh, alright then." The two knights answered. "And who is this person?" they looked at Jin.

"Commandant Flynn recently appointed him as my new Lieutenant." Sodia replied, only to have Jin answer.

"I am?!"

"Oh sorry." Sodia said quickly. "I forgot to tell you about his decision while we were at Deidon Hold. Witcher's too young to be a Lieutenant, and you've shown skill that can surpass the Commandant. He thought it would be a good idea to let you rise up in the ranks just in case."

"I never asked for this." Jin frowned, though at the very least, he didn't seem too annoyed with it. He wasn't complaining of course, this feeling was essentially the same way whenever he got promoted in the NOL.

"Nice to meet you!" both knights said, both extending one hand each as if in greeting.

"Thanks..." he said quietly, shaking both of their hands.

"Well anyways, the two of us need to get going now. We have some errands to run." They said, already walking away from the three.

"Those two are captains of the Nylen Corps. There was only supposed to be one, but the Commandant allowed that group to operate with two Captains." Sodia told Jin. "Come on, we don't really need to stay here that long."

Before long, they reached the courtyard. A familiar place for Jin by now.

"Witcher, take care of the statues to the east of here. Me and Jin will handle the west." Sodia ordered, the boy immediately heading off for his task.

"Statues?" Jin asked.

"It's a way to get to the Fell Arms. Originally it was a hidden room only usable by high-ranking officers like the Commandant. Now we're just using it to store the Fell Arms." She answered.

Reaching the first statue, Sodia explained, "Normally you are supposed to hit it with a blast of concentrated aer. That's how Yuri and his friends manage to open the hidden passage."

"Regarding Yuri." Jin said, "I noticed that you don't act so...normal when in his presence." Jin said. "I can think of two reasons why that may be the case." He smirked.

Already, Sodia seemed offended by what he said. "It's not what you may think. Even the Commandant doesn't know why I act the way I did."

"Ever thought of confiding your little secret with someone then? Since your friends don't seem to know, perhaps someone who doesn't particularly care about it." He continued.

"And you're suggesting yourself?" asked the young Captain.

"If you'd allow it. You don't have to tell me anything, but it might help me understand a little bit more about your world." Jin replied.

"You ask for too much. What, did you think I will start telling you things just because you're my Lieutenant?" frowned Sodia.

"Of course not. You don't seem keen on sharing any information. Which is probably the reason why the Commandant barely pays attention to you despite your advances." He smirked.

"Wha-what advances?" Sodia blushed, pushing a switch on the statue. "If I tell you what I know then, will you stop pestering me about the Commandant? Flynn wouldn't really like it that much especially if I told him."

"I'm all ears." Jin answered.

The two walked down the hall, Sodia speaking in a hushed tone. "That man I have problems with, Yuri Lowell...he is a good friend of the Commandant. But in the past, I saw him as just someone who gets in the way of Flynn's job while he was a Captain."

"I see that as jealousy." Said Jin, though vaguely reminded of how he himself was jealous for someone else's attention.

"As I was saying..." Sodia frowned, "At one point, after Flynn almost lost his life trying to save Yuri, I decided on a course of action. In the confusion after the event, I stabbed Yuri Lowell and watch him fall. I don't know how he survived that, but in our next meeting, he said he wouldn't tell anyone about what I did. Forcing me to continue living in guilt over what I did."

"Is that it then?" asked Jin. "Simple guilt over what you did and you never got over it?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sodia replied. "If you were in the situation I was in..."

"I was in a situation similar to your own." Jin interrupted. "Only in my case, I succeeded in ensuring the death of someone. And it had always been my decision. I don't know why I made sure my sister died, but I try to forget that memory." He frowned.

"Then you are..." Sodia whispered.

"I have more skeletons in my closet than you could ever have. Don't think that almost killing one person makes you a pitiful wreck. Deal with it and don't dwell on it." He said. In his mind however, he himself was wondering? Did he manage to deal with it? He knew that his actions may have lead to Saya's death. But he failed to make sure his brother died. Not once, but twice.

"I wouldn't say I approve of your actions." Said Sodia as they reached the second statue. "But the way you deal with regret is admirable at the very least."

"Regret huh?" Jin wondered. He didn't exactly felt any regret towards those actions. Not yet at least. "You and I are kindred spirits I guess. If only slightly. Lady Estellise wants to know more about me, but I'm more comfortable talking to you at least."

"You flatter me." Sodia replied. "But we do have a mission to fulfill so let's continue on later. Besides, I hear Witcher approaching."

* * *

**Tarqaron**

"Hey now what the hell was that? That was just sad. I didn't think you'd be this much of a pussy. No, nonono... This is all wrong." Laughed Hazama.

Even as he laughed, Nirvana shot out another Volante sphere at him, only to be dodged again.

"Well, you –are- tied to the master unit." The man smirked.

"This power...you couldn't have...!" Hakumen muttered, kneeling down on the ground.

"Haku, my man, this is good-bye. I don't really want to see you again, so I think I'm just gonna snap you into a buncha bits and leave you to rot in the Boundary, 'K?"

"Hold it!" a voice called out. Both Carl and Rita burst right out of the entrance and looked at Hazama.

"Duke managed to start up some operations and we can see what happened here." Rita said, before looking at Hazama. "You may have helped us only once but you don't have any good intentions do you?" she accused him.

"Oh? I'm hurt. How could you say that? These two attacked me first." Hazama replied.

"Ada!" Carl called out, running over to his sister.

"Forget it, I'm going to burn you to a crisp." The mage said, placing a small object on her necklace.

"Rita, you just started working on that. It might not work." Carl said.

"Oh it will work." Rita answered, chanting something now.

"What are you up to?" Hazama wondered.

"Oh flickering blaze, burn! Fireball!" shouted the mage, casting a stream of five spherical flames straight at Hazama.

"Whoa! This is new. Magic huh?" laughed the man. "Eat this!" he continued, a snake-like chain appearing and aimed at Rita.

Nirvana immediately stepped in between the two, cancelling out the attack. "Hakumen won't be able to fight well in this condition. Me and Ada are going to distract him while you cast your spells." Said Carl.

"Alright, hurry up." Rita nodded.

"Come on, you know you can't beat me." Laughed Hazama, watching as Carl and Nirvana approached.

"O righteous will, let fall thy sword of lightning upon those who bear fault! Thunder Blade!" Rita chanted, a blade of lightning appearing above Hazama and dropping down.

"Does this mean I'm going to have to fight seriously?" he wondered, jumping out of the way, but Nirvana grabbed his foot and slammed him down on the ground. "Ow!" he cried out, feeling the ground becoming moist. "What the..."

"Grant them thy undefiled purity...Splash!"

Water seemed to fall down on Hazama, the pressure stronger than normal water of course. "Oh you're in for it now..." he frowned, jumping straight at Rita and interrupting her spell.

"Ah!" she screamed, his knife stabbing her right arm, and then Hazama pointed at Carl, ensnaring him in his snake-like chain.

"You shouldn't have made me angry." Hazama whispered, only to have Rita's scarf plow right into his face and sending him back. "Ow! Hey that..."

"I am so going to make you pay." Rita frowned, entering Overlimit. "Blahblahblah...Meteor Storm!" she shouted.

"What?!" Hazama cried out, the rain of death aimed at him. "I didn't think anyone can do this other than Nine..." he said, running to dodge the Meteors. As one stray Meteor hit him, Rita smirked.

"Gotcha!" Rita said. "I, who stand in the full light of the heavens, command thee, who opens the gates of hell..." she chanted.

"Another spell." Hazama murmured...only to find that he couldn't move. A few circles seemed to form around him, and it looked like something was happening above.

"Lightning of the Gods..."

"Isn't this that damned vampire's..." he frowned.

"This ends now, Indignation!" Rita finished.

"This can't...This can't be!" Hazama shouted, the powerful lightning strike hitting him fully.

As soon as the dust cleared, Carl gasped for air. That Ouroborous chain that constricted him almost made him run out of air.

"Thanks Rita." He whispered, approaching the mage with Nirvana.

"You have intriguing power." Hakumen complimented, still kneeling down and staring at the place where Hazama...no, Terumi was caught by the lightning.

"I'm beat...that took a lot out of me." Rita sighed, sitting down on the ground.

"?!"

"!"

"Don't think this is over, goddamnit..." Hazama said quietly, emerging from the rubble caused by Rita's spell. "Once I wrap my plans up...I'm going to tear you into little bloody strips...nice and slow..." he warned, disappearing from view.

"Idiot." Rita said, glad the man left.

* * *

(Cameos from Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike, and a modified event from Blazblue: Continuum Shift. Yay?)


	17. Part 1: Motorhead

"So these are the Fell Arms?" wondered Jin, looking at the mounted display of hidden weapons. With those things supposedly very powerful, could they be comparable to the abilities of the Nox Nyctores?

"Correct. If what Duke says is correct, we should be able to use their power yet again." Said Sodia.

"You used them before?"

"No, but the Commandant and his friends did." Sodia replied. "Seven here, and two in Myorzo."

"How are supposed to carry all these anyways?" asked Jin.

"Simple, we'll have help from one of the lower ranking knights. Speaking of which..." she paused, heading out the doorway for a bit.

"Three, two, one..." Witcher said.

"I say, why are we needed in this?" Adecor muttered, his short companion following him closely behind. "These weapons are supposed to..." he paused as well, catching the sight of Jin Kisaragi. "You're back here already?!"

"I'm Captain Sodia's new Lieutenant, and she's doing an errand for the Commandant." Jin replied, barely acknowledging the presence of the two other knights.

"Lieutenant?! But that means you're now ranked higher than us..." the two knights said in surprise.

"Come on now. You're helping us take the Fell Arms back to Halure." Said Sodia in an impatient manner.

"The Fell Arms?" wondered the two. "But didn't the Commandant say..." Adecor paused before remembering, "...oh right, Commandant's errand."

With a sigh, Jin moved over to Sodia and whispered, "Can I talk to you alone for a little bit?"

"Hmm? Sure, I guess." Replied the young captain. "Adecor, Boccos, Witcher, gather up the Fell Arms please? Meet back at the courtyard once that's all finished." She said, following Jin out up a long pathway...which wasn't exactly the right way out. "Hey, that's the wrong way!" she called out.

Jin seemed to ignore Sodia, continuing through, running up the path and basically towards the top of the castle. Strange...he could feel something calling him, and even as Sodia shouted at him to wait, he didn't pay any attention.

The farthest he could go would be a circular platform overlooking the whole city. "Strange..." he whispered, looking down and feeling a bit...nostalgic. Ah, now he remembered. This was a similar feeling when looking down from one of the Hierarchical cities. The altitude wasn't exactly as high, but it felt like looking down at the lower quarters of Kagutsuchi.

"Lieutenant Jin Kisaragi, what do you think you're doing?!" Sodia called out, finally reaching him and trying to catch her breath.

He paused, then turned around to look at Sodia. "This area of the castle just felt a little bit like where I came from. Sorry for running off like that." Said Jin, before turning around to look at the view. There was still some kind of disturbance here though...Yukianesa could sense it.

"Jin." Sodia whispered, approaching him slowly. He was an odd person, and definitely not one she could understand very well. "You wanted to talk to me alone right?" she asked.

"Mmm?" he replied, turning back around. "Oh right. It's regarding your inclusion of a few more people in this group. I would have preferred it with less people but I can't really complain since it is your decision."

Sodia chuckled quietly to herself, causing Jin to frown.

"That's an odd thing to do. I never thought you could laugh like that." He said.

"I'm not laughing." Sodia responded, turning her gaze down at the view. "I haven't actually been here before but I heard this is where Yuri and the others fought Lady Estellise." She said.

"A friendly fight or a fight to the death?" asked Jin.

"I think it was both. And they did avoid having someone dying...thanks to Yuri's efforts." She sighed.

"A regular hero then, isn't he?" Jin said, though he can make more of a comparison to someone else who wasn't considered a hero. "I don't..." he paused, sensing Yukianesa's uneasiness.

Behind them seemed to be a distortion in space itself. A giant, reddish creature coming into view.

"What the hell are you doing here, Red Devil?!" Jin asked, his hand immediately on the hilt of Yukianesa.

"Red...Devil?" Sodia wondered, facing the giant as well. She did not like the fact that he seemingly appeared out of nowhere. And why here?

"The projection worked fine." The Red Devil whispered quietly, "Kokonoe, you won't believe who I found here."

"_I can see him you idiot! Careful Tager, you are not exactly at full capacity after the projection. If you take too much damage, you're form there will dissipate and be returned here."_

"The projection of someone else's consciousness...is that what it is?" Jin frowned. He had to be wary with the Red Devil, otherwise known as Iron Tager. Based on his reputation...well, he didn't have time to fool around.

"Who...are you?" Sodia asked, certainly feeling afraid of the creature. It only barely resembled a human but Jin didn't even seem fazed.

"Oh?" the Red Devil wondered, turning towards Sodia. "My name is Tager, from Sector Seven. I was sent here on an errand to retrieve someone named Hakumen, though I doubt he was here recently."

"Hakumen, isn't he that guy who...?" Sodia started, before Jin held out an arm to prevent her from saying anything else.

"Does Sector Seven even know what they're getting into?" Jin asked, circling Tager warily.

"What's the hero of Ikaruga doing in a place like this in the first place?" asked the red giant.

"I'm under no obligation to answer to you." Jin said, circling the giant.

"I don't think there is anything in this city that is of interest to you." Tager said, though there was certainly something odd going on here.

"Don't talk to my lieutenant that way!" Sodia called out, drawing her sword as well. Not exactly the best idea, but she did not want to look pathetic.

"Tch, I didn't need you to tell me that. Besides, I originally did not have any intention of extending my stay." Jin replied. Whatever Tager's explanation was, Jin easily saw Tager for what he is. "An obstacle..." he whispered, before suddenly swinging Yukianesa at the giant.

The blow was immediately avoided, Tager jumping back slightly to reaffirm his position. "Attacking me already, why am I not surprised?" he muttered.

"Jin, do you need support?" Sodia asked, already moving over to assist her lieutenant.

"Don't get in my way." Jin replied, leaping straight at Tager with his sword raised.

"Atomic Collider!" shouted the red giant, grabbing Jin out of the air and slamming him down on the floor. "I'd suggest stopping this. I wasn't here to take you out." Tager said, swinging his fist back to knock Sodia away.

Falling backwards, Sodia picked herself up immediately. That kind of physical strength was just impossible. Was the red giant wielding a weapon like Jin's as well?

"Red Devil my ass!" Jin muttered, rolling away from Tager and renewing his attack once again.

"Sledge!" Tager shouted, the full weight of his fists swinging straight at Jin, who could barely stop the attack with his sword.

He knew this strategy, and if what he predicted was correct....

Normally Tager was ready to pound his opponent down again, hence 'Sledgehammer.' But in times like this, it was better to go straight for a devastating attack that could potentially end this in one blow.

"Genesic-" he started, only for Jin to jump up and kick him in the head. "You dodged?!"

Jin didn't stop there, slashing Tager's chest once more for damage and then freezing him solid. The ice won't hold him long, and considering the man's strength, it wasn't a good idea to stay too close. Against someone like Tager, they should keep their distance unless they're sure they can do some damage.

The ice shattered, Tager only being slightly injured by his attack.

"I'm impressed. You're learning quickly from our last encounter." Tager said.

"He's a demon." Sodia said. She felt useless, there was no way she could match the red giant's strength or employ the strategy that Jin was using. He's the one with the special weapon.

"To be fair, he is nicknamed the Red Devil. Feared by many, and rumoured to be able to take on an entire division of soldiers by himself." Said Jin.

"You give me too much credit." Tager replied.

"I know I gave you too much credit. You're worthless." Answered Jin. Both him and Sodia circled Tager, looking for an opening.

"_Tager, I need you to return here for the moment." _Kokonoe said, interfering with the battle. _"I don't know what's going on exactly, but if what he says is true, we need to reconsider our strategy. Pull out." _She ordered.

"It would seem this fight isn't continuing anytime soon." Tager said, looking at Jin. "But tell me one thing, why are you working with the people here? I thought you were the kind not to take orders from anyone. And now you've been demoted to a lieutenant?"

This slight insult was infuriating. "And I'll respond the same way. I have no obligation to answer to you." Said Jin, watching Tager start to vanish before his eyes. They are certain to meet again, once Sector Seven made the necessary preparations. Oh, they'll be surprised at what's actually here.

"I bid you farewell then, Major Kisaragi. Though I will find out what the hero of Ikaruga is doing here once I return." The red giant said, Kokonoe's device activating to return the giant back to Sector Seven.

"He didn't seem like that bad of a person." Said Sodia, finally managing to relax a little bit more. At least that battle didn't last too long.

"He isn't. Not exactly." Jin replied. "Come on, we've wasted too much time here already."

Sodia nodded, following her Lieutenant down the pathway. "Things are getting strange." She whispered.

"I wouldn't really call that strange. Just unexpected. I'd suggest getting used to seeing things you haven't seen before." Said Jin.

* * *

(Short chapter right now.)


	18. Part 1: Opposition Resignation

"An Aer Krene is acting up?" asked Sodia.

The small group composed of Sodia, Jin, Witcher, Adecor, and Boccos had already managed to make their way to Deidon Hold, seven of the nine Fell Arms, Dein Nomos, and the False Dein Nomos tucked inside a rented carriage.

Of course, with the way to Halure blocked due to the recent monster activity again, they were forced to wait here.

"They say the Aer Krene in the Quoi Woods are the cause of this wave." One of the scholars from Aspio told them. "So far, the monsters have no intention of leaving anytime soon."

"We're going to investigate it then." Said Sodia. "Witcher, Jin, we're investigating the Quoi Woods. You two..." she looked at Adecor and Boccos, "...Don't let anything happen to the contents of the carriage."

"Yes Captain!" the two knights replied, standing guard now.

"Hmm?" Jin wondered, looking down at Yukianesa. "Again...why is it...?" he muttered.

Captain Sodia sighed. "Something with that sword of yours again?"

"Yukianesa is telling me something..." he whispered, reaching into the sides of the carriage and pulling out one of the swords. Not one of the Fell Arms, but the False Dein Nomos.

"That's the weapon used by the previous Commandant, Alexei. I don't think we're actually required to take it with us but still..." Sodia explained.

Jin closed his eyes, somehow Yukianesa was transferring parts of the False Dein Nomos' precious wielder's memories into him. It's almost as if Yukianesa was hungrily devouring any hint of information it found useful. "New abilities huh?" Jin whispered, returning the False Dein Nomos back into the carriage. He pulled out Yukianesa from its sheath and briefly took a look at it. He couldn't confirm it, but something about the Nox Nyctores changed.

"You're really acting weird." Sodia whispered, pulling Jin away from the carriage. "Come on, the Quoi Woods isn't that far from here. Though I heard its cursed." She said.

Jin smirked. "I'm not that superstitious in the first place."

* * *

He can understand why people would think of these woods as cursed. It was dark, quiet....actually, it really didn't seem like much. People were probably just afraid.

"The Aer Krene isn't far from the entrance. Witcher should be able to analyze and find out what's the problem." Sodia told Jin, walking ahead of them.

"So, you're not scared of this place then?" Jin asked.

"Of course not." Sodia replied, crossing her arms. "I don't see why anyone would be afraid of a curse."

"Applehead here looks like he's about to collapse." Jin answered looking down at Witcher.

"I'm not about to collapse. I'm just surprised here, that's all. It's my first time in these woods." The boy said, realizing that Jin and Sodia were already walking away. "Hey, wait up! Don't leave me!"

When they reached a small clearing, Sodia sighed, resting her back against a fallen tree trunk. "I'm not really sure where the aer krene is exactly. Just heard its general area from Lady Estellise."

"It shouldn't be that hard to find. After all, it's glowing." Witcher said. "The spirits normally should be able to keep it in check though. I wonder why this place..." he paused, freezing up.

"What's wrong?" asked Sodia, frowning as she did. Jin's expression changed too as he suddenly gripped the hilt of his sword. Before she could turn around, she felt a sudden pain at her back...and then the rest of her body went numb with paralysis.

"This isn't good." Witcher said, watching the giant monster appear. The 'log' Sodia was resting on was the body of a monster, now woken up. It appears to be a giant, multi-coloured butterfly, its talon like limbs scooping Sodia up and analyzing her.

She couldn't move, even as the monster lifted her up to meet its ugly head. Sodia closed her eyes, not willing to see what happens next. Before she knew it though, she was dropped down onto the ground, the monster shrieking with a shrill tone as it stepped backwards. Opening her eyes again, Sodia was relieved to see Jin standing in front of her, his sword having cut one of the monster's limbs.

"Witcher, you have something in that little sack of yours that can cure her, right?" Jin asked, keeping his eyes on the monster.

"It will take a while. If you can, please keep it distracted." Witcher replied, kneeling down besides Sodia.

Jin nodded, leaping forwards in an attempt to force the monster back. One of its limbs extended forwards, attempting to stop Jin. In response however, the knight easily stepped out of the way, swinging Yukianesa and attempting to freeze one of its limbs.

It froze alright, but it barely stayed there as the monster shattered the ice with its considerable strength.

"Damn, and I thought that would be enough." Muttered Jin, watching the monster rear up and spit some kind of phlegm-like substance at him. Immediately, he was forced to dodge again, watching the place where the substance landed. It was corrosive alright, dissolving the traces of organic material where he once stood. "Not bad." He said quietly.

"Jin!" Sodia cried out, the paralysis wearing off as she drew her sword and dagger.

"I'm going to guess that this monster had been staying here for a while now. If we can get rid of it, some of the spirits should be able to pacify the aer krene here." Witcher said.

"There's more than one." Jin replied, looking to the side. Indeed there was, another giant butterfly-like monster approaching them. Apparently it had been stalking them before they even met the first one. "How irritating." He continued. Maybe it's a good idea to perform one of the new abilities that Yukianesa gained for him.

"Pincer movevent. We're trapped." Witcher said.

"Yukianesa...hear me." Jin said, closing his eyes. One of the monsters suddenly leaped up into the air, its limbs about to go down on Jin before he rolled out of the way again. "Raging Ice Fang!" he shouted, swinging Yukianesa and creating a path of icicles right through the monster.

Sodia and Witcher focused on the other monster, nimbly dodging its blows, Sodia using her weapons to stab at its sensitive head area. Witcher in the meantime, threw various attack items from his bag, ranging from harmful status-inflicters, to those with more direct forms of damage.

"Guardian Frost!" Jin continued, stabbing Yukianesa into the ground, a circle of ice forming around him and preventing a direct attack from the enraged monster he wounded. Again, the monster shrieked, clawing through the ice in an attempt to reach him.

"Worthless trash." He muttered, jumping up to land on its back. "Frost Wyrm." He said, a vaguely draconic shape taking form around Yukianesa as Jin aimed it straight at the monster's head, freezing it. For a few seconds, the monster struggled even more than usual, trying to remove Jin from its back and the ice covering its head. As an insect however, the freezing effects of Jin's attack took its toll easily. The monster paused, before finally falling down. "That's one down." He said, looking at Sodia and Witcher's battle. They seemed to be doing fine for the most part.

She tried to ignore what Jin was doing, focusing on the battle with the other monster. Still, she couldn't help but notice the attacks he used. All attacks that were the specialty of the previous Commandant, Alexei.

"Need any help?" asked Jin.

In response to this though, and the creature being distracted by Jin's approach, Sodia took out her dagger and shoved it right through the creature's mouth. Before it could even do anything else, she swung her sword down at the monster's neck, decapitating it in one swift movement.

"Does it look like we need help?" grinned Sodia, breathing heavily. "That should be all...I hope." She sighed.

"Impressive." Jin said, standing besides the young Captain. "I didn't actually think either of you would have defeated it." He smirked.

"Don't underestimate us, Jin. Just because we don't have a weapon like yours doesn't mean we can't do anything." She replied, closing her eyes and suddenly falling unconscious.

"Sodia?" he asked, leaning down and looking at her with concern....surprisingly enough.

"She'll be fine." Witcher said. "I think we did our job well enough though. See that?" he pointed at a glowing, rock-like structure. "That's the aer krene. I'm going to have to set up a few things with our Light bottles to make sure no other monsters get close to it next time and accidentally prevent the regular process." He said. "Please watch over Captain Sodia while I work?"

"It's not like I have much of a choice." Said Jin, picking Sodia up and plopping her right against a tree in a much more comfortable position rather than just sprawled on the ground.

* * *

"Mmm...wha?" Sodia murmured, trying to see what just happened. "How long have I been asleep?" she asked.

"A few minutes at most." Jin replied besides her. "Witcher just recently finished 'fixing' that aer krene...thing." he continued, looking at the boy.

"Not exactly fixed, but we can find a more permanent fix later on. Right now, this aer krene should be stable for a few more weeks." Witcher said.

"Now that that's over..." Jin said, helping Sodia up, let's head back.

"Yeah you're right. The quicker we get out here, the better." Witcher started to say, before realizing that Jin and Sodia were leaving again. "Hey...wait up!" he called out.

* * *

Backtracking to Deidon Hold, the group was greeted by an odd sight. Adecor and Boccos were down on the ground and the other people were watching a certain stranger with a wary expression. He seemed to be looting their carriage.

"What do you think you're doing?!" shouted Sodia, approaching the green-haired man with the hat. Turning towards them, he paused and laughed.

"My, my...I didn't expect to run into you here, of all places." He smirked.

"What?!" Sodia replied, drawing her sword.

"Not you." Hazama frowned, "You." He pointed at Jin.

"What exactly are you after this time?" Jin muttered, keeping his grip on the hilt of Yukianesa.

"Hmm, I thought I wiped your memories of that incident. Guess I didn't really do that good of a job." Muttered Hazama, though that arrogant little smirk soon returned to his face. "Well anyways, I've been doing a little research in this world. And I need one of these things called the Fell Arms. Luckily for me, my Nox Nyctores could find out where they are." He continued.

"They're not yours." Frowned Jin, though he was a bit surprised. So he had a Nox Nyctores as well...

"Jin...be careful with him. He's far beyond what we thought. More than your battle with us." Adecor said, standing up slowly.

"No, no. You're just too weak." Hazama shook his head. "But Jin my boy, we're buddies aren't we? After all, I did help you get rid of..."

SLASH!

"Atatata....that's not the response I was expecting from you." Hazama laughed, jumping back to avoid Jin's strike.

"That doesn't matter to me anymore. Not in this world." Jin whispered, "But you're beginning to bug me." He continued, an icicle forming underneath him as he leaped up into the air and attempted to reach Hazama quickly.

"Always did love that move didn't you?" Hazama smirked, blocking the first strike. "And now...go away." He continued, disappearing suddenly and then reappearing behind Jin to kick him up into the air.

"Jin!" Sodia called out, running straight at Hazama with her sword raised.

The man continued to laugh, pointing a finger at Jin, a chain shooting out that grabbed Jin, pulling him down and sent him crashing into Sodia.

"Really Jin Kisaragi, you actually expect to defeat me in that condition? Try again in about ninety years. Or maybe longer...you won't have access to a certain something in the first place." Said Hazama. "Now, if you don't mind...I'll be taking one of these Fell Arms alright?"

"Damn it...wait!" Jin coughed out, rolling away from Sodia and getting back up.

"Calamity Chain – Ouroboros...well, isn't this a coincidence? The same name as my Nox Nyctores." Hazama laughed, taking the chain and wrapping it around his shoulder. "I could kill you now...but there may yet be some use for you." He said, looking back at Jin. "See ya!"

"I said wait!" Jin called out, throwing out a blade of ice at Hazama's form before he suddenly vanished. "Damn it! Whatever you're planning, I won't be helping you with it this time..." he said quietly.

"This isn't good. A stolen Fell Arm couldn't possibly be any good." Said Sodia, briefly wincing at a small bruise she obtained when Jin fell down on her.

"You think?" Jin replied, not amused.

"Well, at least he didn't take all of them. Maybe he didn't know he needed all of them to do something really big. According to what Yuri and his friends told us." Witcher answered.

"It sounds like he only needed one though." Muttered Jin, looking at the carriage. "We're just going to have to wait, and tell Hakumen later once we meet up with him again." He continued. "Captain, be careful."

"Careful? About what?" asked Sodia.

"You're travelling with me. If I'm ever a target of that guy, there's a chance your life will be endangered too." He replied.

"I'm not leaving my Lieutenant alone. Next time we meet him, the Commandant should be able to help us." Sodia answered. "And everyone else of course."

"You're a little more optimistic than normal." Frowned Jin. "Is there something wrong with you?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nevermind. Probably just my imagination."


	19. Part 1: Highlander

Dahngrest, the den of Guilds. Brave Vesperia is technically a Master Guild now, even if they were the newest one to be created. As the second largest city in Terca Lumireis, it was fare to let the higher ups here know about what's going on at least.

"Yuri Lowell, I assume you're done finishing up your headquarters in Aurnion?" a young man asked, approaching the group of three.

"Ah, Harry. Didn't expect to run into you here." Yuri said, waving a hand in greeting. Harry is the current leader of the Master Guild, Altosk. If there's anyone they needed to talk to about recent events, it's him.

Harry laughed a little. "Come on, you know I'm almost always here. And you brought the Commandant and Lady Estellise with you as well."

"Ahemm..." someone coughed out.

"Oh right, can't forget the leader of Brave Vesperia." Harry continued, looking down at Karol. "Say, where's Raven?" he asked.

"I believe he's at Capua Torim paying a small visit to Gauche and Droite." Yuri shrugged.

"Ah, of course. I heard rumours that he may step in to take Yeager's place as leader of Leviathan's Claw. Gauche and Droite didn't seem too happy about that though, and he still has his job as a Captain of the Imperial Knights. A double life I guess, much like what Yeager was." Said Harry. "Still, what are you four doing here then? Probably something important again, correct?" he asked.

Yuri, Estelle, Flynn, and Karol immediately nodded in response.

"Remember when we gathered everyone up and explained to them how we were going to sacrifice the blastia cores to stop the Adephagos?" asked Yuri. "Well, we have a similar threat now at Zaude."

"We know that." Harry replied. "There was an incident earlier on where a group of both knights and Guild members investigated Zaude and never returned. Thanks to the efforts of the Hunting Blades, we now know what's at that place." He continued.

"The Hunting Blades, where are they now?" asked Karol, looking up at Harry.

"They're at the Guild meeting room right now. I heard they're after another target since the one at Zaude is something no one can beat right now." Harry replied. "Anyways, with your recent travel, let's get all of you some rest at the headquarters. We can talk about what's really happening later."

* * *

"Tarqaron will take a while to rise up again." Duke said, watching Rita give a few Gels to Carl in order to heal up his injuries. Hakumen seemed fine though, his former strength seems to easily return if he's given time. They can fix Ada, even if she wasn't damaged too much.

"These gels taste funny. You're sure they're good at healing most injuries?" asked Carl.

"Of course. They're things that every traveller should always carry with them." Rita replied. "Anyways, are you feeling better?"

Carl nodded, standing up and looking at Ada. She seemed to be communicating with Hakumen at least.

"Hey Duke, how long would you say before we can actually get Tarqaron working again?" Rita asked, tuning towards the older man.

"Based on how much damage it sustained so far? Approximately three days." He replied. Three days...right now the beast is isolated in Zaude but still, if it leaves and attacks other cities then...

"Hold on." Hakumen said, approaching Duke. "How long has it been since our last meeting with Terumi?" he questioned, a hint of urgency heard in his voice. Was there something they missed while busy trying to get everything done as quickly as possible?

Duke looked at Hakumen oddly and then finally realized it. "It has been three days since we first met him. I believe he was talking about something about to fire at around this time."

"Nox Nyctores Gigant, Take-Mikazuchi." Hakumen whispered, looking up at the sky. This is a bad sign. Assuming that it somehow made its way to this world and managed to stay up in the atmosphere...any target is fair game for it. No one's in control of it, and he highly doubted Terumi can reach it right now.

* * *

The Beast thrashed around, destroying the walls, everything in sight before all eight of its heads looked up at the sky. As a creature destined to consume massive amounts of life force, it had no true mind of its own, even if it was originally formed from two consciousnesses. Something above it was a life filled with an overwhelming supply of power, but it can't reach it. Not yet.

"There it is." Judith said quietly. Inside the floating city of Myorzo, Judith and the other Krityans looked down towards Zaude, straight at the many eyes of the Beast that was looking up at them as well. "Elder, you've seen how this threat appeared there correct?" she asked.

The old Krityan nodded, his gaze transfixed by the radiating darkness from the beast. Even as it stared up at them, he could feel its intentions, or at least part of it.

"Yeah, that's a threat to the world alright." A voice called out from behind the Krityans. Hazama approaching them with his eyes still seemingly closed.

"How did you get here?" asked Judith.

"Oh come on now, why is it that everywhere I go, people seem to hate me?" he sighed. "I'm just a misunderstood traveller, I'm sure I should be able to explain my situation to your friends if they give me a chance." He smiled.

"I can't deny that you helped us back in Aurnion. But still, there's something about you that's really...uncomfortable? No offense." Shrugged Judith.

"None taken." Hazama replied, bowing lightly and taking off his hat. Straightening back up, he looked down at the Black Beast. "So it really is awake, that failure." He sighed.

Judith looked back at Hazama, still at odds whether to let him stay here to watch. Oh, what was she thinking? Of course he can, assuming he isn't as bad as they originally thought. Much like Raven, or Yuri, but still...

"I'd really suggest getting this place away from just looking down at that thing. From what I know, there's something big about to happen." Hazama said quietly, before asking, "You don't happen to have a place here where I can do my research do you?"

"Yes we do." Judith replied, leading Hazama towards one of the houses. Well, it was more of a resting place, but they needed to talk first.

"I am thankful for your hospitality." Hazama said politely, following Judith. "Your beauty is comparable to your kindness."

"Really?" she smiled at the compliment. "I don't know about that. Some people say I have a cruel streak sometimes."

Hazama gulped a little bit as he heard that. "Ehehe...well I hope I don't see that side of you." He said nervously, entering the odd-looking house. "Hmm, this is nice. I should be able to do a bit of my research here, given enough time." He said.

"Enjoy your stay. This is usually where the guests sleep sometimes but you are the only guest here after all." Shrugged Judith, stepping outside. Upon exiting the house, Judith called two children over. "Keep an eye on the man in that house for me please? And tell me if he does anything suspicious." She whispered.

"Got it, Miss Judith." The two Krityan children replied, heading straight for a better view inside. They shouldn't be seen of course, but then again...Hazama, no, Terumi already seemed to guess that he was being watched.

"Smart woman isn't she?" grinned Hazama, taking out a small notebook. All the information he gained so far in this world was recorded here, all the important ones at the very least. And the rest of his plans of course.

_Primary Objectives:_

_Get rid of the Black Beast (in progress.)_

_Destroy the Master Unit (in progress.)_

_Show the world the truth (in progress.)_

_Secondary Objectives: _

_Get Hakumen and his past self to destroy each other. (in progress)_

_Tear that mage into little bloody strips. (in progress)_

_Take the power of the Child of the Full Moon to revive the twelfth sample. (Haven't started)_

_Find someone in a high-ranking position and take control. (Haven't started)_

_Create Kusanagi. (Haven't started.)_

"Well let's see...I neither have the time nor the resources to actually start anything." He muttered quietly to himself. "That Beast would certainly go after me accidentally and ruin everything. Guess I really do need to wait for them to finish it off." He whispered. "They should be able to act now anytime after 'it' fires."

* * *

"Seithr concentrating is gathering somewhere above us." Hakumen said quietly, taking the hilt of his Nox Nyctores. "You can feel it too can't you?" he asked Nirvana.

"Ada?" Carl wondered, both Hakumen and his sister are looking up at the sky.

"What's going on?" asked Rita, trying to see what those two were looking at. She didn't see anything up there, not yet at least.

Duke was also a bit uneasy, a rarity for him.

* * *

"What...?" Jin whispered, taking the hilt of Yukianesa.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Sodia, her eyes staring right at Jin. He didn't say anything for a few seconds but then..."I feel as if there's something big about to happen." He replied, looking up at the sky. That is where Yukianesa was telling him to look at least. Was it something related to the Nox Nyctores?

"We're almost at Halure. I don't think we really need to stop now." Said Witcher.

"I say, he is acting very oddly." Adecor continued, looking at Jin. From the entire group, only Sodia seemed to be concerned with his well-being.

* * *

"It's time then." Hazama whispered, closing his notebook and headed outside. The Krityans were already on their way, having enough to look at the Black Beast. But were they far enough away?

A satellite-like object circling the world, sent here accidentally of course but its purpose still remains. The NOL normally had control of it but after being sent to this world, it can't do much either. This is quite possibly the last time it fires before becoming inactive.

There was no way to reuse its power but 'it' still knows what its purpose is. Destroy the Black Beast, or at least damage it with its power.

A bright circle of light gathered at the Gigant's 'mouth.' A pure, concentrated mass of seithr stored up inside and ready to be fired. Upon reaching its critical moment, the blast fired...directly at Zaude.

The shockwave was felt by the ones closest to Zaude. Even as they watched the beam of light come down from the sky, the blast caused their entire city to tilt back. Well, the whole city was forced to tilt back as the Entelexeia that covers it had to move.

"Krone." Judith whispered. She knows what the giant Entelexeia was thinking. The power released was something purely destructive. There would be nothing left of Zaude by now, just like how the Heracles almost destroyed Zaphias.

The blast left a crater for a brief moment, before the ocean washed over the hole. Was the Black Beast destroyed that quickly?

"We are too close to the surface." Hazama frowned, Judith and the other Krityans looking at him. "Seriously, this isn't a good place to..."

He couldn't even finish before a dark hed with red eyes shot out of the ocean, its mouth opening wide to bite down on the Entelexeia, siphoning its life force as it did.

"Damn, this isn't good." Hazama frowned.

"Krone's trying hard to fight it off. If he doesn't succeed then Myorzo will..." gasped Judith. They had to get away, as soon as possible. "Everyone, get on Ba'ul please!" she cried out. It will take at least ten trips to get everyone from Myorzo out. The Krityans moved immediately in an orderly fashion, and as soon as the Fierta was packed, Ba'ul flew off. The closest city to take refuge in would be the Coliseum City of Nordopolica but even then, with all these Krityans, the city will be overcrowded, very quickly.

Another head sprang up from the ocean, its mouth clamping down on the Entelexeia in an attempt to drag it down. Ba'ul will take a while to get back, and there are still going to be a lot more Krityans to be evacuated.

"I will see what I can do." Hazama said, watching the translucent body of the Entelexeia. On the other side was the head of the Black Beast, biting down. They didn't have a chance at winning of course, but he certainly could gain some respect by seemingly acting to buy them time.

He disappeared, using his chains as a makeshift rope that attached to various objects in order to secure his line of travel. Though Hazama wasn't as strong as Hakumen at one-hundred percent, he can still take on the Black Beast for a short period of time.

"Ha!" he laughed, kicking right through the semi-permeable membrane of the Entelexeia and causing one head of the Black Beast to lose its grip. How long he can keep this up? He didn't care, but still...this should be entertaining.

"Ah, little Ragna. Losing control once fused with the Murakumo unit. Too bad, so sad." He smiled, hanging from the edge where the Black Beast bit into the Entelexeia. "I doubt you could even recognize me anymore."

* * *

"You saw it didn't you? The bright light that came down from the sky?" Hakumen asked.

"That is an intensely destructive power." Rita said quietly. Even Duke seemed to have been mesmerized by the sight. It was far away, but its vision was awe-inspiring.

"It is a dangerous weapon once used to try to destroy the Black Beast. I can assume the Beast was its target." Said Hakumen. "Still, I know that won't be enough to destroy it. It certainly bought us some time but we need to make sure everything is ready."

* * *

"That bright light. What is it?" asked Sodia.

"I don't know." Replied Jin. Whatever it was, Yukianesa had a slight reaction to it. Was it the power of a Nox Nyctores? It seemed unlikely though. No Nox Nyctores could produce that much power. Not one he knew of at least.

"It's a nice spectacle though." Witcher said.


	20. Part 1: Gluttony Fang

"Nine trips already. One more, and that should be every Krityan in the city." Sighed Judith. Everything was happening too quickly. One mistake of trying to look a little bit closer at the Beast doomed their city. "I'm sorry." She whispered, looking up at Krone. The Entelexeia could not do much in this situation, even with Hazama trying to kick away the heads of the Beast that were trying to latch on.

It was dying, that's all she knew. The Entelexeia that sheltered and protected their city was being pulled down by the Black Beast.

Ba'ul returned, and as soon as it reached the port, Judith organizing the rest of the Krityans into the Fierta.

"Elder?" she asked, looking back at the old Krityan.

"I will be staying here. I've lived here all my life, and I guess it is time for me to depart." He said quietly.

Judith didn't argue with his reasons. As much as she wanted to save him as well, the look he gave her meant he was dead set on staying here. "I see." She replied, before turning her head towards the approaching Hazama. "I can at least thank you for your help in buying us time. You are coming with us though, right?" she asked.

"Mmm..." Hazama muttered quietly to himself. He didn't actually expect the Black Beast to have progressed this far. Heck, he didn't even think the original grew this large. What, with being able to extend its head to grab a floating city from the sky. It did move too low in altitude but...

"I have my own method of transportation, thank you very much." Bowed Hazama. "I'll stay here and accompany your Elder if you don't mind." He said.

Judith nodded, whispering a few words at Ba'ul as that Entelexeia flew off with the remaining Krityans. She tried to fight back tears in her eyes. Her home city, gone that quickly. She herself was surprised she managed to stay calm this long.

"A strong young woman isn't she?" Hazama grinned, looking back at the Krityan Elder.

"What are you planning, exactly?" the old man asked.

"Was it that easy to see through my ruse?" Hazama replied, watching one head of the Black Beast rip through the translucent skin of the giant Entelexeia and enter the city of Myorzo itself now. "Believe it or not, I want this Beast destroyed as well. This one being a lot stronger than the previous ones." He continued. "Probably because of the various effects that this world has on it."

"That Beast isn't truly evil is it?" the Elder asked.

"You think so?" chuckled Hazama. "Depending on your notion of what good and evil would be, then yes, it's not truly evil. It is just a malfunctioning cauldron after all."

The Elder stayed silent. He knew that Hazama was dangerous, but to what extent, he didn't know.

"I can share a few secrets with you at least." Smiled Hazama, opening his eyes. "Let's see...what was I talking about again, the cauldron was it? Yeah, the cauldron is the Azure Grimoire's original form." He continued, holding up his right hand. "It gathers souls to smelt the sword inside its body. And when I tried to make it my pet, it changed into the Black Beast."

This was all...quite confusing. But based on what Hazama was telling him, the Krityan Elder can be sure of one thing. Hazama was essentially, the cause of all this. "What do you plan to do once this Beast is stopped?" he asked warily.

"I'm glad you asked." Hazama said, feeling the whole city start to fall. The Entelexeia, Krone, is about to give in so he should make it quick. "Right now, everything in this world...and to an extension, where I came from...is nothing but a lie. I will show everyone what I like to call the truth. The truth of despair." He laughed. "But you probably won't live long enough to see it."

"You won't succeed." The Krityan Elder simply replied, walking away from Hazama.

"Come now, is that all you're going to say?" asked Hazama, the Elder not even bothering to reply. "Well that's boring. Guess I should have gone with that young lady instead. She seemed to be the more talkative type of your race." He smirked, before suddenly disappearing.

Once Hazama was gone, the Elder looked at the rest of the city. No one could have predicted this would happen. It won't be long now...

* * *

She gasped.

"What is it?" Yuri asked her, looking at Estelle oddly.

She shook her head. "I don't know what it is but...it feels like something really bad just happened." Said Estelle. "Anyways, what were we talking about again?"

"Well, based on what you told us, you all have a plan made." Harry responded.

"It's mostly Duke's plan. And that Hakumen guy's plan as well." Yuri shrugged. "The latter being the one who actually knows more about this than anyone so far. Scary guy I guess, but supposedly he's a hero like Duke so it's all good."

"Not going to talk about Jin? He's the first 'stranger' we actually met before anyone else." Said Estelle. "His looks remind me of Flynn, and his attitude is kind of like yours, Yuri." She smiled.

"And that's...a good thing?" the young man wondered. "What do you think about him, Flynn?"

"Like his weapon, he's really cold. In fact I'm surprised he's travelling with Sodia at the moment. I can only wonder how his reaction was when he finds out I made him Sodia's new Lieutenant." Flynn replied. "He did tell me he would never work underneath someone if possible but..."

"We are getting a bit off-topic now aren't we?" Harry interrupted, leaning back against his chair. "Karol's supposed to be spreading the news right now but I think he's taking an awfully long time chatting with the rest of the Hunting Blades."

"Yeah well, Nan's there so I'm not too surprised." Yuri said, closing his eyes. "Besides, there's no real rush at the moment."

"That's not what Hakumen said." Flynn continued. "But I really do hope nothing goes wrong. Since Duke is helping us this time, I feel a bit more optimistic but we still can't let our guard down."

"You worry too much, Flynn. And besides..."

"Myorzo has fallen!" Someone said, gasping as he delivered the news. One of the Krityans staying in Dahngrest had to say something after what he found out.

"Calm down. What do you mean Myorzo has fallen?" asked Harry.

The look of shock on Yuri, Flynn, and Estelle's faces were certainly very grim. Myorzo was Judith's home after all. But how was it possible that the whole city fell?

"I don't know the details, but it happened only minutes ago. It took place around the waters of Zaude." The Krityan messenger replied. "They say it was an attack made by a gigantic monster, the one said to have been recently residing in Zaude."

"So much for worrying too much." Yuri said quietly. "Guess you're right, Flynn."

"Wait, what happened to Judith?!" Estelle asked the Messenger.

"The one who rides Ba'ul? Supposedly she's heading here as we speak. I don't know the details about what just happened, but I'm sure she should be able to explain things." The Krityan continued.

* * *

"Block it properly." Jin explained, the second swing of Yukianesa knocking away Sodia's sword again. With nothing much to do after they reached Halure, they decided to spar for a little while until they got tired.

Adecor and Boccos did not wish to fight him however, for obvious reasons. They were pathetically easy to defeat. Sodia at least wanted him to train her. Her reason being that, 'it wouldn't look good if the Captain's Lieutenant is a much superior fighter.'

Frankly, he didn't see that changing anytime soon. Oh well, it was something to do at least.

"That move is really annoying. Riding straight at me with that icicle and then slashing down." Sodia complained, picking up her sword.

"You're too defensive. After the second hit, you should have enough time to mount an offensive...assuming you blocked my attack properly." Sighed Jin. "Now, let's try that again."

Sodia nodded, returning her sword in its sheath as if in anticipating Jin's attack. It didn't come.

"If you're thinking of copying my style using that clunky sword, it's not going to work." Jin said, still keeping a grip on Yukianesa's handle.

"Sorry." Sodia said quietly, drawing her sword and returning to her original stance. Again, her Lieutenant didn't give her that much time to react as he created that annoying icicle again and sped towards her. This time, she blocked both attacks and quickly retaliated with a horizontal strike, which Jin promptly dodged by stepping backwards.

"Very good." Jin said, though he still wasn't impressed. When Sodia mounted her offense, he decided to see how good she was at it. He partially sheathed Yukianesa, blocking her sword strikes with the blade as he was forced back towards the giant tree. "Tch, that should be good enough." He whispered, a barrier forming in front of him that partially pushed Sodia back every time she attacked.

"What? That's not fair..." she cried out, trying to keep the pressure on Jin.

"I told Lady Estellise about how I was going to show her my ability to create a physical barrier in the middle of a battle. But this is with the help of my weapon so it isn't much." Jin replied, still fascinated at how aggressive Sodia is. She's keen on making sure he doesn't get a counter-attack. Of course, she didn't count on one thing...

"Just a little bit more." Sodia whispered, gritting her teeth. He'll be trapped against the tree and when that happens, she'll be at a very good position to possibly defeat him. "Ha!" she shouted, bringing her sword down on Jin.

"Barrier Burst!" Jin raising his hand. A bright flash of light seemed to have blown away Sodia, causing her to fall down on the ground. "There it goes." Said Jin, running straight at Sodia. Even as Sodia recovered, Jin stuck his sword into the ground, an icy pillar appearing on the spot where Sodia was getting up from.

"What?! This is..." she cried out, before being immobilized and seemingly frozen.

"Shake it off if you're strong enough." Jin said, walking slowly towards his captain. He wasn't going to keep her there forever of course. After all, she was his Captain. Jin shook his head. It felt like he was forgetting something. Something he told the Commandant a few days ago.

That was still a quick battle, Witcher, Adecor, and Boccos continuing to look on. The latter two being bored out of their minds even as Witcher looked on with amazement.

"I say, I feel almost useless." The thin knight said.

"What a showoff." The shorter knight, Boccos continued.

"I don't blame him for acting that way. He's really good at what he does." Witcher told them, writing down a few observations he made. "I can see why the Commandant lost to him. Jin seems to have a lot of experience fighting."

"You're not wrong in that train of thought." Said Jin, walking over to the group and sitting down with Sodia besides him. "I was a Major in the past after all." He continued, closing his eyes.

"A Major...I think that's the same rank as Commandant." Witcher shrugged. "What else can you tell us about your past?"

"Let's change the subject now." Sodia said nervously. Right now, she knew she was the only one here who knew about the questionable things that Jin did. It's not a good idea to just force him to tell people he barely even liked about his past. Briefly, she caught a glimpse of Jin mouthing off a quick 'Thank you' towards her without voicing anything out. That's good right?

"Regardless, we better think of something to say to the others when they get back. After all, one of those Fell Arms just got stolen remember?" Jin frowned.

"I'm not really too sure about that. One can't possibly be that much of a difference right?" Sodia asked.

"You tell me, it was your Commandant and his friends are the ones who used them in the past after all." Jin answered, his eyes still closed.

"I don't think we ever actually know much about the Fell Arms. Just asking them would be our best bet later on." Sodia sighed. "I don't even know when they're coming back here. Maybe later today, maybe a few days from now."

"Maybe now." Witcher said, pointing in the distance. Duke, Rita, Carl, his puppet, Repede, and Hakumen were approaching them. "Looks like they finished what they planned." He said.

Jin was muttering something under his breath, their group standing up from their spot to approach the others.


	21. Part 1: Trapped Thoughts

"Ridiculous, so that's the reason why he's here?" asked Jin. Hazama...Terumi...whoever he is, nothing good can come out of it.

"You need to clarify this a bit more. I'm at a loss even with Hakumen's explanation." Sighed Sodia. "Nine Fell Arms and Nine Nox Nyctores...even that part is confusing to me." She said.

Jin paused, looking back at the young captain. "I don't think it should concern you very much. But that person who took one of those Fell Arms from us is closely related to my past. And according to Hakumen, he is one of the Six Heroes as well." He frowned.

"Well, it's not like we can do much about anything right now." Replied Sodia, shaking her head. Once Jin reached the entrance to Halure, she watched him pause as if deep in thought. Rita, Sodia, and Witcher are busy arguing about certain things she didn't bother to know more about with Ada just watching them. Hakumen, Repede, and Duke are doing mysterious things like the mysterious people...and a dog that they were, while Adecor and Boccos returned to Zaphias, seeing as they weren't really needed that much.

This, of course, left Jin and Sodia alone for now.

"Let me ask you one thing, captain." He said suddenly, turning around to face her with those piercing green eyes. Sodia had the urge to just look away, though she didn't...even though his gaze caused her to feel just a little bit of fear. Does he have that effect on people or something?

"Go on." Sodia replied, pretending not to be intimidated by her lieutenant. Of course, it wasn't exactly intimidation that she felt with the way he looked at her.

"It's nothing." He continued, turning back around. Maybe it wasn't that important...that, or he just wouldn't dare tell her about something else. If it involved his past, Sodia at least knew it wasn't something he was proud of. But if he gave her the details, maybe it could be too much to know.

"Well, I have something to ask you as well." Frowned Sodia, twirling her fingers a bit in one of her braids. "Umm it's a bit embarrassing but..."

"And you're telling me this, why?" Jin interrupted, not exactly concerned about anything she might say next.

"Just be patient. I would have asked the Commandant if he were here though I probably would back out of it if I did." She said quietly. "You did notice the flowers blossoming here in Halure right? There's a festival about to happen here." She said.

"I never really did like flowers. But why tell me now about this festival?" smirked Jin.

As that grin crept onto his face, Sodia paused. So...he probably knew what she was going to ask, right? "Don't misunderstand. I just...wait, can you give me a moment?" she asked, turning around and walking away from Jin for a few steps.

"Useless." Sodia whispered. Even with him, she can't go through with it. This always happened...but no, she can't let this keep interrupting what she wanted to do. It was against her principles, and she was only about to use him for an experiment of sorts at least.

'_Come to think about it, I've never gone on a date before.' _She thought to herself without realizing it. She sighed again. That's the problem. Even if she were to get Jin to go on a date with her for a little bit, she couldn't come up with any plan that wouldn't end in his boredom. And why did she want him to be her first date in the first place? Briefly, she looked back at Jin. "That's why..." she muttered, being reminded of Flynn.

"Is there anything wrong?" taunted Jin. He was still smiling in a mocking way, but judging by how he moved, he was getting bored.

"No." Sodia replied, approaching him.

'_Fine, I'll leave this to luck. I'll take him around and hope he enjoys himself. Who knows, I may even get to like him.' _She thought as she approached. Well, Sodia thought the plan had some weak points, but she made up her mind so that's what she's going to do. It's not like she had any other ideas while they waited for Tarqaron to rise again so she was going to entertain him today until he gives up.

"If it wasn't obvious already, usually couples are going to be found here soon once the festival starts. In other words, I'm saying let's go on a date. How about it?" Sodia asked swiftly. Ugh, that was horrible.

Immediately, Jin's smile disappeared, only to be replaced with a puzzling frown. "I don't understand what you're saying. Can you give me a concrete description?" he asked, even less happy. "I'm willing obey and do what you want even if I wouldn't normally do such a thing but please explain to me what you mean by going on this 'date.' Even though I am familiar with this world now, I still don't understand what you wish to accomplish with this." He frowned.

"I just wanted to hang out with you. Get to know you a bit more than the others." Sighed Sodia. This was getting too complicated.

"I understand the meaning of the word, but I do not understand your intent. What is your reason for doing this?" Jin continued to ask.

"Don't be so stupid!" a voice called out, Sodia turning around towards the source. Rita, Carl, and Witcher were...listening in? How much did they hear?! The mage approached Jin, grinning to herself. "Listen, if you haven't figured it out already, a date is a way for the one who asked to appeal to someone they like. You're the last person I thought she would fall for but you won't just say no are you?"

"She's getting the wrong impression..." Sodia muttered to herself. It's not that she liked Jin that much, she just wanted to use him as a bit of a stepping stone before Flynn. Though if she likes him enough at the end of this date, then....

"Very well, I accept." Jin answered. "But only for one day."

"Date's are only one day events, idiot." Rita replied, walking back to Carl and Witcher. "Which reminds me, I never had a date before either. Which means..." she looked at Carl and Witcher. Witcher, there was no way she could tolerate him. Carl was polite and she can easily make him do certain jobs she didn't want to do so...

"Ah!" cried out Carl, beginning to run away, but Rita grabbed his cape and pulled him back. "Lucky you." She grinned.

"Poor Witcher, he doesn't have anyone to go with." Sodia laughed softly before looking back at Jin. He still had the same expression as always, though she could detect a faint smile on him. "Well, the festival isn't until a few hours from now so we should probably just rest for a little bit."

"Tell me again what we're doing on our date?" asked Jin, walking past Sodia as he headed back to the inn.

"I haven't really thought about it that much really." Apologized Sodia. "It was a last minute decision and I was just hoping we do the basic things and hope we enjoy ourselves."

"It's your first date as well, isn't it?" asked Jin.

"Yes." She replied simply right as they reached the inn. Before they could open the door however, Hakumen stepped out, followed by Duke.

"There isn't much to do at the moment so for now, do whatever you want." Said Hakumen, barely turning his head to look at Jin.

"Tch, whatever." Jin replied, entering the inn with Sodia. He didn't go to one of the rooms of course. It was far too early for that. Instead, he sat on a chair close to a window, Sodia sitting on the opposite side of a table.

Looking at him, Sodia realizes how crazy she's being right now. Asking somewhat like that on a date, her Lieutenant as well. ...Well, in short...her mind starts to twist, realizing that they're going on a date soon. And she's getting really nervous. Sodia took a deep breath, trying not to let Jin notice, though there wasn't a problem there. He was looking away from her.

Her heart jumped. The Jin sitting in front of her was a Jin she didn't know. In the light of the window, he didn't look as cold as he always was. But still, just that makes her realize that Jin was 'different.' She calmed herself and shook off her weak spirits, breathing out and preparing herself.

"You look nervous. Is something wrong?" asked Jin.

The sudden voice, snapped her out of the trance as she stared right back at him. "Sorry, I was just thinking whether I prepared enough for this." Replied Sodia.

"You did say it was a last minute decision. So relax, it won't matter if it ends up a disaster anyways." Jin said in an almost light-hearted tone. "But I'm going to guess that after this, you'll be confident enough to ask the Commandant in the near future?"

"You're thinking too far ahead." She answered. "I just figured that if I can impress you, then maybe I can get the Commandant to notice me."

Jin shook his head. "You've impressed me enough already. More than other people I know at least." He said. "But you will still need to tell him what you told me."

"I know." Replied Sodia. "But you need to be there as well if I tell him." She continued, looking up at him with almost pleading eyes.

Immediately, Jin looked away. "Somehow I feel you deserve to know more about what I didn't tell you. It's only fair, after all you did tell me your greatest regret in your life so far." He said quietly.

"It's still just part of the past now. And I'm not going to force you to tell me the details." Sodia replied, sighing in response.

"After our date then." Said Jin, closing his eyes. "Once that's over, you'll be the first one to know about my past more than anyone else."

"Jin..." Sodia whispered. Why was he going that far? She said she wasn't going to force him to tell her. She wanted to know about his past of course, but his willingness to talk about it this quickly was a surprise. Was it because she asked him out? Looking at him again, she realized he wasn't as cold as he appeared to make himself look. Different from them, yes, but he was nice enough now...at least to her.

"By the way..." Jin said quietly, his eyes still closed.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." He replied.

"For what?" asked Sodia.

Jin opened his eyes, lazily staring back at her. "When I first found out that I was in this world, I wanted nothing more than to return and leave this place to its fate. I never actually cared what happened, even with Hakumen around. But..." he looked at her intently, "The fact that you're going through all this trouble of making me feel welcome is something that I have to repay at the very least. Maybe staying here in this world isn't such a bad thing after all."

"Is your world that different from this?" asked Sodia.

"Very much." Jin answered, "It's what this world would look like if we fail to stop the Black Beast."

"I should be thanking you as well." Said Sodia. "At least I can tell you my problems if I have any." She continued.

"Only if they're serious enough that you don't want anyone else to know about them. I'm not just someone you can dump everything at." He replied, standing up and walking over to her. "Come now, Captain. Don't look so down. After all, you did ask me on this date." Jin smiled, holding out his hand.

"But the festival didn't even begin..."

"Date's don't have to be at the start of a festival. And besides, it's better with an early start." He replied, Sodia taking his hand and standing up as well. "So I heard."


	22. Part 1: Peaceful Scenery

"Flynn, you're going to be fine staying here right?" Yuri asked, Ba'ul and the Fierta landing right at a clearing close to Heliord.

The Commandant nodded, "I'll be fine. I have a duty here to fulfill after all. And Yuri...?"

"Yeah?"

"If you don't mind, please keep an eye on Sodia. Having Jin as her Lieutenant is still making me uneasy. Even though it was my decision in the first place." Sighed Flynn.

Yuri couldn't help but give a quick chuckle at the thought. "She'll be fine. Geez Flynn, I've never seen you this worried before."

"I think it's cute." Estelle smiled, "You watching out for Sodia. I never thought you cared that much."

"I don't know. Maybe it's because he sees Jin as a rival or something." Said Yuri, looking off into the distance.

"A-anyways, keep an eye on Jin as well. I would ask him to accompany us here as well but I believe keeping him close to the Capital would be our best option given how unfamiliar he is with this world." Flynn replied.

Yuri shook his head. "I think he's a fast learner. And with everything that happened so far, it's a good idea to accept as much help as possible."

"He never really wanted to help though." Said Estelle. "And...we should probably get back now. Who knows what the others are doing? And Judith is...well, you know..."

"Hmm? You mean the incident at Myorzo? Don't worry, we Krityans can deal with crisis very well." Judith said.

"You're always so calm. I'm jealous about that." Estelle replied.

Another chuckle from Yuri. "And the other thing you're jealous of would be..."

"Hey! Not funny!" Estelle blushed, cupping her cheeks.

* * *

"A poker table?" Jin asked.

"They got the idea from that little 'Island of Happiness,' Nam Co-something, I don't really know." Sodia sighed. "You don't really want to play this game do you? It's so...un...what's the word...?"

"I'm in." Jin said, taking a seat at the table.

"Wha-what? Then I'm in too!" Sodia responded, taking a seat as well.

Their dealer was not too pleased. "I don't know...couples shouldn't be against each other in this game."

"They're not really much of a couple. I bet we could beat them, right?" a voice called out. Rita and Carl approaching the poker table.

"Hold on, there's no teams in this game!"

"It's a free-for-all then." Said Jin. "I don't know about you but I'm feeling a little competitive right now. Maybe beating you all would help calm me down."

"Fat chance of that happening!" Rita replied, pushing Carl down on a seat as she herself took another one.

"Start dealing." Said Jin.

"You all start with one-hundred chips. And the only way to gain more chips would be to take the loser's chips." The dealer said, giving them one card each. "And remember, you don't get any gald from winning. Just bragging rights."

"That's fine. Game, on." Jin smirked.

* * *

"We should be back at Halure in a few minutes." Judith said, looking down from Ba'ul.

"Oh, I just remembered, there's a festival happening at Halure today." Estelle said, looking towards Yuri. "It's a bit of a couple's thing. So Yuri, do you think we could...you know?"

He didn't make much of a movement, turning around to face Estelle and asked, "Huh? Oh, sorry...what did you say again?"

"A date? Come on, you need to accompany me there." Pouted Estelle.

"Mmm...so we'll be officially..." Yuri whispered.

"If you want. It's something I've been meaning to ask you for a month or so but never actually got to asking. I thought waiting until today's festival would be the perfect time." The princess smiled.

At this, Yuri gave another smirk. "You know, if you asked earlier I would have accepted."

"Really? Then how come you never asked her all those other times?" asked Judith, dropping down to the side. "There were so many opportunities...or did you also get cold feet?"

"Well for one, suppose I do this..." said Yuri, walking over to Estelle and kissing her forehead. "What would Flynn do to me?"

"Hmm...probably not much. He can't just say, 'That's not allowed!'" Estelle smiled, placing an arm around Yuri. "Though his face probably would be all weird-looking after finding out."

"That's fine with me. I always wanted to see Flynn acting surprised. Like...really surprised." Yuri replied. "Karol should have been here too with Nan or something. It would have been more fun."

"Well, technically those two are fixing things up in Dahngrest. Maybe he shouldn't be the leader of the Guild. It looks like a lot of work." Estelle continued.

"They're enjoying it. Don't worry too much about them." Yuri sighed. "Come on Estelle, just think of this day as our vacation day."

"Yeah, you're right." She said, looking down from the sky. "Ooh! There's Halure!" she pointed.

* * *

"Straight." said Jin.

"Four of a Kind." Sodia replied.

"Hmph..." frowned Rita. "I'm out. That's all of my chips." She said, standing up and leaving the table. "Well, at least I'm not the first one out...unlike you." She continued, looking at Carl.

"I don't even know how to play and you expected me to win?" he asked.

"Geez, relax. At least you got a few good hands before he beat you." Rita answered. "Still, I didn't think he was a good gambler."

"I've never seen Cadet Kisaragi do anything of this sort as well." Said Carl. "I'm pretty amazed at how fast he decides...and his date seems to be enjoying it."

"Well, let's just see what happens next. Jin has three-hundred and forty chips, Sodia has...sixty. It's a little obvious who's going to win." Rita replied, looking over at their table. And it's not just them, there's a bit of a crowd watching the two as well.

Jin smirked, picking up the first card given to him. Ten Spades. "You know, why don't we make this a showdown?" Immediately after, his entire pile of chips was moved to the center of the table.

"I don't have enough chips for that." Sodia replied, placing all of her sixty chips into the center as well. "But if I beat you, then you give me something after." She continued, picking up the card given to her as well.

"Very well then." Jin said, making a motion for the dealer to hand out the rest of the cards. Somehow...Jin obtained, the Jack of Spades, Queen of Spades, King of Spades, and Ace of Spades. A Royal Straight Flush...

Sodia received...the four Ace of Hearts. Four of a kind.

"Royal Straight Flush." Said Jin, revealing his face down card to see.

"Ow...that's going to be really hard to beat." Said Rita, watching the game intently. It will have to come down to Sodia's face down card.

Slowly, she picked it up, looked at it for a few seconds and smiled, revealing it as the Joker Card. "Five of a Kind." Sodia said, "This beats every other hand including your own."

"That's..." Jin muttered.

"You shouldn't have been too arrogant Jin. One little move and everything comes crashing down..." she taunted.

"Tch, of course." He replied, standing up and walking away.

"Hold it, you owe me one thing." Sodia frowned, standing up and pulling him away from the table. "You agreed that if I beat you, you give me something in return."

"I wasn't exactly expecting to lose like that." He said, "But fine, what's your request?"

"A kiss from you. If I'm going on a first date, I want to experience a first kiss as well." Sodia said quietly.

"Now you're asking for too much." Jin frowned. "But you're not letting me go until I agree, right?"

"Well, if you really don't want to..." she started, about to say that she thought up something not as drastic as that.

"Once no one is watching us, then I'll do it. Probably at night or something." He replied quickly, leaning back against a wall.

She smiled in response, leaning in close to Jin. "You sure you'd rather not have it over as soon as possible? No one's watching us right now."

"Your actions right now are really scaring me." Jin replied nervously, leaning back even further. "Either you seem to have become recently attracted to me genuinely or you're messing with my head." He continued.

"Can't it be a bit of both?" Sodia answered, pulling back and chuckling quietly. "At least I know you have human emotions like us."

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" Jin responded, wrapping both of his arms around Sodia. "You know, even though this relationship isn't going to last much, I'm glad for this opportunity. For once in my life, I can actually...well...you know..." he smiled.

Sodia shivered as his arms came in contact around her. Honestly, she kind of felt bad knowing that she told him she was only using him for experience. Still, he didn't seem to mind that much so that's a good thing. Maybe both of them always had someone else to confess to...so they knew it's impossible for them to be like this for as long as possible. She didn't think she could change him that much in the first place but...it is certainly noticeable.

"Whoa!" a voice said, both Jin and Sodia turned around to face the entrance. Yuri, Estelle, and Judith were staring at their little cuddle with an amused expression. "Poor Flynn." Yuri smirked.

Immediately, Jin removed his arms from Sodia, and looking as cold as he was the first time they met each other. Not that that's fooling anyone now.

"N-no, it's not what you think!" Sodia said nervously, shaking her head. "It's just a date, he agreed to it when I asked him. Err...I mean...it's just a quick practice!" she blushed.

"Not very good with words are you?" Jin sighed. "It's not like it's a serious date. Like she said, she wanted practice before daring to ask Flynn."

Sodia shook her head furiously in an amusing way. Well, certainly amusing for Yuri, Estelle, and Judith.

"Alright, alright, we won't tease you about this nor are we telling Flynn. We are on a date here as well after all." Yuri smiled.

Jin shrugged, taking Sodia's hand and leading her away. Dates are not meant to be interrupted by a group of people...or something like that.

"What do I do? What do I do?" Sodia said, pacing around. "What if Flynn's here already? What if he suddenly decides to look for me and get the wrong idea?" she continued.

"Acting like that seriously does not suit you. Besides, I did not see the Commandant with them." Jin sighed. "And our date isn't finished yet."

"You're right, I should calm myself down." Sodia muttered, breathing in deeply. At least they weren't attracting too much attention now. "Say Jin, when you said..."

She couldn't even finish before Jin lunged forwards and pressed his lips against Sodia for a brief moment. The instant there mouths met, Sodia was at a loss on what to do next. It's just their lips that met and he wasn't doing anything else to further it but...it felt nice.

It was short, but Jin pulled away soon after. "Now that that's over, I'll ask you one thing. How was it?" Jin said, looking at Sodia.

The captain however, was seemingly in a daze.

"Captain Sodia? Hello?" Jin asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

"You know, that looks really cute." Estelle sighed, hiding from behind a wall as she and Yuri spied on the two. "Yuri, do you really think this is just a practice session for them?" she asked.

"Huh? Well, I really can't say. Sodia may think that, but that kiss of theirs..." Yuri shrugged. "Wait hold on, Jin's going off somewhere. Estelle, follow him and get some information from him. I want to talk to Sodia for a moment." He said.

"Got it." Estelle smiled, Jin passing their hiding spot...and then he looked at them briefly before continuing on his way. "He knew?"

Watching Estelle follow Jin, Yuri walked up to Sodia, clapping his hands. "Didn't think you had it in you to make a bold move like that." He said.

"Yuri Lowell." She replied, glancing up at him. "This was partially your fault you know?" she said quietly, not looking up at his face.

"My fault? Since when?" Yuri asked, surprised at the harshness of her tone.

"You told me to take care of Flynn in your place. You told me to look for someone whom I can tell what I think. Jin basically offered to be the one who listens to my problems and I can't just say no." She said quickly, breathing heavily soon after. She had to get that out of her system.

"And now you're unsure of your own feelings for him." Yuri said. "Oh boy, you are in a bit of a pickle. Torn between Flynn and Jin...and you barely even know the latter."

"Would you shut up?" Sodia cried out. "He probably doesn't feel the same way about me in the first place."

"I wouldn't say that." He chuckled. "After all, from what I see, you're the only he actually tries to act nice around. Maybe Estelle based on what she told me but you...well..."

* * *

"Jin, do you really like her?" the princess asked, still following Jin.

Again, he shrugged in response. "Not sure. Maybe, maybe not...I like her devotion to her beliefs though." Jin said.

"Oh, but you two would look cute together!" Estelle smiled. "I bet Flynn would even agree, even though he might get just a little bit jealous."

"I don't see what the captain sees in the Commandant really. I don't know her well enough for that." Jin responded. "Anyways, why are you two spying on us in the first place? I don't like people who sneak up on others just because they're curious." He frowned.

"Oh, sorry..." apologized Estelle. "It's just a surprise to see. I mean, I heard Rita and that boy, Carl were on a date as well..."

"Unwillingly..." said Jin, remembering Carl's expression in trying to get away.

"Lighten up, Jin." Estelle told him. "Since you two are on a date, me and Yuri could help both of you in that regard as well. A double date, see?" she smiled.

"Oh boy..." he sighed.


	23. Part 1: Colliding Souls

"Third in line to the throne eh?" Hazama chuckled, walking through the noble quarter of Zaphias. It was a busy day for him, considering what he's been put through. Watching Take-Mikazuchi fire its last shot at the Black Beast...then seeing it attack the city in the sky.

Already, he knew that the Beast was moving through the ocean, heading north on the way. It should take a day or two before it reaches land based on the maps he read. And at the same time, the others have their weapon ready to combat it. For now, he needed to further his backup plans. Looking up at a large house, Hazama smiled. "So, this is it then?" He whispered, stepping towards the gates.

"Name, and purpose?" the guards asked, blocking his path with their spears.

"Tch." Hazama frowned, "My name is Hazama. I'm here for a meeting with a Mr. Merem Fortitudo?" He said, still attempting to walk past the guards but they did not let him pass. "Come on move it, I don't have all day you know?" he continued.

"Let him in." A young man said, from the entrance of the house. He didn't exit, merely headed back in the house.

"Thank you." Smirked Hazama, pushing the spears of the guards away as he moved past them. Once he was past the doors, they closed behind him, and he came face to face with his gracious host.

"I don't have that many visitors here so I'm curious as to how you've heard of me?" the young man asked, taking a seat. He was pale, and a bit sickly-looking...as if he hadn't gone outside for a while now. Much like Hazama, he had short, green hair and wearing an elegant black coat.

"Let's just say that I like to do research on the people of an area I'm travelling to. From what I know, you used to be an Imperial Candidate to the throne?" asked Hazama.

At this, Merem frowned. "How did you know that?"

"Some old guy at the council I met during my travels. Not the nicest guy it would seem." Hazama chuckled quietly. "He doesn't like the current candidate right now, Ioda or something like that." He shrugged.

"It's probably my grandfather." Merem said, "He's actually on his way to retirement now in a few days."

"Well, anyways...you must be curious as to why I am here?" Hazama asked, grinning happily at the young man. "It's regarding your current line of work I've heard so much about. An alchemist given the bodies of some dead criminals to work on. Do not ask me how I obtained that information." He snickered.

"What are you?" Merem frowned, though he wasn't really that concerned.

"As I've told you, I am just a simple researcher. And I am here for a little proposition." He replied, grinning happily and opening his eyes.

"I'm listening."

* * *

"Jin, can you cook?" Estelle asked.

Now with his three companions looking at him, he shook his head. "Not really. I tried once, but it was horrible."

"Guess who's also a horrible cook?" Yuri chuckled. "Forget it, let's just carry on."

"I think this date would be better at Heliord. Halure is usually for couples who like pretty things, waltzing around, and things like that." Said Sodia.

"In other words, you're not enjoying it." Said Jin, taking a seat at the base of Halure's tree.

"I am, I am." Sodia retorted, the rest of the group sitting down as well. "Flowers just aren't my thing."

"It's understandable." Estelle said. "But I love flowers. Someday, I think I may even move here as a new home."

"Really Lady Estellise? You don't like castle life that much?" asked Sodia.

"No, it's not that. It just gets boring after a while." Replied Estelle.

"Hey! Yuri! Estelle!" a voice called out. Rita was running towards them, followed by a very exhausted Carl.

"Wait...for...me...!" Carl gasped, before finally catching up to Rita when she stopped. "I...thought...this was...a date." He continued.

"Yeah well, if you don't want to be dumped, you better move faster." Rita frowned.

Both Yuri and Estelle were looking at Rita with an odd expression. "Rita...you're on a date as well?" Estelle questioned.

"Huh? Yeah, so what about it?" Rita answered.

Stifling another laugh, Yuri asked, "I didn't know you were into younger..."

"He's only one year younger than me. I'm sure it's alright." She replied. "Hey Carl, get our little experiment out." Rita said.

"Experiment?" Jin wondered. At least Carl seemed to have found something worthwhile to do here. Considering the fact that he's a smart kid but overly reliant on other people, that's probably a good thing.

"We actually had help with this one. It's what we've been working on during our date." Carl replied, taking a little something out of his hat.

"Recognize it?" Rita smirked. "It's just like a blastia core. Try it out, Yuri." She said, throwing the little sphere at the swordsman who promptly caught it with one hand. "I created it with Carl and Ada's help. Based on the analysis of certain weapons, it bypasses the Rizomata formula completely. Aer is indeed it's power source, but aer is its byproduct after being used as well. It doesn't mess up anything no matter how many times you use it." She explained.

"Then that means this should solve the current problem of the lack of blastia to defend the cities." Yuri said, looking at the sphere. "Well, let's see how good this baby is." He continued, inserting it right into his bracelet. The blastia core was gone there but with Rita's new...whatever it was...this should give him a much better way to fight. "Hey Jin, care to help me test it out?" he asked.

"Again?"

"Again?"

Both Sodia and Jin replied. Jin was getting tired of the constant challenges and it was almost night time after all. Still, other than Hakumen and Hazama, no one has beaten him yet. If Yuri Lowell can prove to be a worthy challenge with his new toy, then he needs to see it.

"Very well, I accept." Jin replied, standing up from his spot. "We're essentially showing the two ladies over there which of their dates are 'better' in battle."

"Oh now don't think like that." Yuri smiled, drawing his sword and slinging it over his shoulder. "Ready when you are." He said.

Almost immediately as Yuri finished, Jin had already created a blade of ice and sent it straight at his opponent.

Carl and Rita ran over to the spot where Sodia and Estelle sat, taking their seat as well as they watched the battle.

"Hey, where's Witcher?" Sodia asked.

"Sleeping most likely. Or reading something at the inn." Rita answered without giving too much thought to it.

* * *

"Azure Edge!" Yuri responded, a projectile of blue light colliding with the ice as they cancelled each other out. It wasn't long before both of them ran at each other and clashed their blades. Both seem to be having fun at least.

Breaking off the stalemate, the two circled each other.

"Your sword...the blade is literally made of ice isn't it?" Yuri asked, pointing his own sword at Jin. His weapon was nothing special, but it should hold for now.

"Glad to know someone actually noticed." Replied Jin. "Now...succumb!" he continued, forming an icicle beneath him and speeding right at Yuri.

It was fast, and like the others, Yuri barely had time to block the icicle. Then Jin's sword came down attempting to knock his weapon away. "Tch, not going to happen." He grunted, jumping back. "Shining Fang!" he called out, spinning his sword at Jin. The number of hits was hard to block, and Jin was being forced back. Yuri wasn't quite done yet however, "Dragon Swarm!" he continued, making a few leaps through the air and slashing down a few more times at Jin.

Right before Yuri could finish up the last hit, Jin lashed out violently, twisting around to draw Yukianesa fully and swinging it once.

"Gale." Jin said, sending Yuri away for a fair amount of distance before swinging his sword up at the falling Yuri. The impact was at least enough to send him back even mother after he blocked the attack. Jin immediately stuck his sword into the ground, a small pillar of ice erupting from the spot Yuri would have landed, and encased him in ice.

At this, Jin ran forwards, ready to make a decisive blow. The ice shattered right before he reached Yuri though and he paused.

"Nice trick." Yuri grinned, but Jin replied with another speeding icicle with Jin on top...again.

* * *

"He sure loves that move." Sodia said, watching their battle.

"That's because it's fast and effective." Carl explained. "From what I know of Cadet Kisaragi, that move is quite infamous for shooting down the self-esteem of any new soldiers from the Librarium. He uses that to see if they were even worth fighting...but at least your friend is doing fine."

Estelle watched, still mesmerized at the way the two fought. Yuri stopped Jin's icicle with his own attack, his signature 'Shining Fang.'

"Of course, once Jin takes you seriously, you shouldn't take your eyes away. He can and will try to end the fight as quickly as possible." Carl continued.

* * *

Yuri was smiling...and Jin was laughing.

"Aha, fun. Isn't this fun! You are the first person I can actually think of as a worthy opponent in this world." He continued, continuing to laugh.

"Now you really sound like Zagi." Yuri said, both of them breathing heavily. He was correct though, this is fun.

"Refreshing as this is, now is not the time for words." Said Jin with a smirk while stopping his laugh. "Raging Ice Fang!" he shouted suddenly, a wave of icicles speeding out straight at Yuri.

"Azure Storm!" Yuri replied, a collection of three projectiles destroying the icicles and dissipating soon after.

The shattered ice fell all around them, and both ran straight at each other again.

"Lone Wolf Charge!" Yuri shouted, elbowing Jin before the silhouette of a wolf like creature appeared to tackle him as well. In response again, Jin stuck out his hand and the silhouette of an icy wolf-like head collided with Yuri, freezing him yet again.

"Guardian Frost!" Jin said, bringing Yukianesa down and causing the eruption of a few icicles around him. There was a brief moment he was rejuvenated even as Yuri broke free of the ice.

"Guardian Field!" replied Yuri, performing a similar move but without the icicles around him. They seemed to be evenly matched...and that was a good thing.

"Still having fun?" asked Yuri, knowing that both are at their limit. Unless they were pretending. Both Jin and himself weren't exactly aiming to kill, and even if they were heavily wounded, Estelle was there for any healing support...assuming they didn't get stabbed in the heart or the head.

"You should ask yourself that." Jin replied. "Arctic Dagger!" he shouted, a chilling wind speeding out towards Yuri.

He grunted, the sudden blast of cold air was very much a surprise. Stunned, he could see Jin capitalizing on his advantage and running straight at him. "I'll blow you away!" Yuri responded, activating his Overlimit. Jin was blown back by the sudden burst of power and as he got up, he could see his opponent making his move directly towards him.

"It's over...Divine Wolf!" Yuri shouted, swinging wildly with his sword, each strike making sure it would cause tremendous damage even if blocked. However...

"Snow Flower Storm!" Jin replied, drawing Yukianesa and rapidly trying to strike at each one of Yuri's slashes. The ice on his sword continued to chip however, and he won't be able to make a proper counter-attack like this. Even if he uses a barrier here but still, "Armagus Overload!" he shouted. He hadn't used his barrier for a while so the blast of energy was enough to shatter the barrier that seemed to have formed around Yuri as well.

For a moment, both of them were surprised, but then Jin shouted, "Arctic Dungeon!"

Right as Jin raised Yukianesa, Yuri acted instinctively, sensing that Jin's next attack was something very dangerous. "This ends here." He whispered, slashing Jin right before his sword hit the ground. Cancelling Jin's attack, Yuri immediately performed his Mystic Arte.

"Oh brilliant blade of coldest steel..." he whispered, rushing past Jin and slashing him a few times, "...rend the infinite darkness..." Yuri continued, disappearing and reappearing at Jin's side, slashing even more, "...and crush my enemies to nothing!" The pattern of Yuri disappearing and slashing at Jin continued even more, though he made sure the wounds inflicted were not too severe.

"It's over. Savage Wolf Fury!" he shouted, dashing past Jin and making his final few slashes.

Holding on to Yukianesa, Jin dropped down on his knees, using his sword to prop himself up. Behind him, Yuri was breathing heavily. He had used much of his strength in performing the attack. If he could...he could make one last attack and hope to make sure he wins the battle...but Jin couldn't. Not in this state at least. He had to concede.

"You alright?" Yuri asked, not moving from his spot.

"Hehehe..." Jin chuckled quietly, "I haven't had someone beat me this bad ever since the fight with my brother..." he continued. "I must admit, it's just as...if not more fun than that."

"I can see why Flynn didn't manage to beat you. Your style is something that's not easy to get used to." Yuri whispered.

"Heh, don't act so modest. You defeated me. I hate to admit it, but I have to acknowledge you as the better swordsman." Jin answered, using all his strength to get back up again.

"Well then..." said Yuri straightening up and approaching Jin.

"You'd make a nice friend, you know that?" Jin smirked, turning around to face Yuri.

"A friend of Estelle is a friend of mine." Yuri said, extending his hand, which Jin promptly shook.

"Umm....if any of you don't mind..." Estelle called out, "...you two should really get back here and let me treat your injuries. Jin's especially."

"Does that girl have a habit of trying to heal everyone or something?" asked Jin, looking towards a waving Estelle.

"You have no idea." Yuri laughed, both of them heading back to the base of Halure's tree.

* * *

"Yuri Lowell is certainly impressive." Hakumen said, with Duke beside him.

"One of the people I'm sure who has the capability to change the world." Replied Duke, looking down from their vantage point on a hill.

"Regardless, fighting capability is not what will defeat the Black Beast. Not unless..." Hakumen paused, trying to think of possible outcomes if Tarqaron succeeds. "...No, that probably won't happen." He continued.

"You can sense it though, correct? The beast is moving." Said Duke.

"The ocean will indeed slow it down for now. But as soon as it reaches land, I can only wonder how much destruction it would cause...." Hakumen replied.


	24. Part 1: Calm Before the Storm

"You sure you'd rather not be staying with them?" Judith asked, looking down at the young boy beside her.

"It's my duty as the leader of Brave Vesperia to actually see what we're up against. Hearing from you, I'm surprised you still managed not to break down." Said Karol. As far as he knew, they were told that it was something dangerous, but they never actually saw it. For now he's going to travel with Judith at the place where Myorzo crashed.

"There it is..." Judith frowned, looking down at the ocean.

Once Karol looked down as well, his eyes widened. "Whoa...it's huge..." he whispered. Parts of the beast's body was submerged in the water but considering how deep the ocean is...it's still extremely large. Its many heads were ignoring them for now, but they could see that it's moving as well.

"Zaude was destroyed, but that creature is still alive." Judith whispered, pausing to look down at Karol. He certainly didn't waste time, taking something out to record what he's looking at and adding a few more notes. "Hold on..." he paused, "It's heading north!"

"Considering its speed, it will reach land in less than a day." Said Judith, knowing they can't do anything to stop it yet.

"The closest city north of here would be Heliord...then Dahngrest!" Karol cried out, "We have to warn them!"

"I didn't think it would be moving this quickly. Ba'ul...!" she called out, the Entelexeia flying north towards Heliord. It's easy enough to beat the Black Beast in speed when flying, but that won't be much help if it actually attacked.

* * *

**Shaikos Ruins**

"This is once a city created by an ancient civilization, correct?" Hakumen asked, walking down the steps after Duke. On the outside, there didn't seem to be anything important rising from the ruins. Underneath however was a complex maze of rubble.

"The Guild known as Ruin's Gate used to be excavating old blastia in this place. I believe they've been disbanded however." Said Duke.

"The dog seems to be quite familiar with this place." Hakumen said quietly, briefly turning his head to look down at Repede who was walking beside him. "Anyways, one of the fools who attacked my previous incarnation did say that they were 'hired' by someone in this place. I'm quite sure he's long gone by now but we may be able to find something here."

"It is still hard to believe that the boy and you are the same person. I won't ask how that works but is there any particular reason why you choose not to tell him?" asked Duke, pausing at the bottom of the stairs.

"It shouldn't be long before he figures it out in the first place. Somehow our dreams have become linked...I see his memories, and he sees mine." Hakumen muttered. "This can be blamed by the power of the Boundary, but even still, we can't be too sure about that. However, I can sense another presence here." He continued.

"The Boundary, you say it is the only thing that links this world and yours. Was it a recently created link, or has it always been there?" Duke asked again.

"Most likely the former. Think of this world as in a different plane of existence. The Boundary is unaffected by time and space, that is how both me and the boy can co-exist at the same time. It isn't a far-fetched theory that it also links dimensions...but maybe only for a small amount of time." Answered Hakumen.

"You....rrect....this is...lane of...u...power..." a voice echoed, both Duke and Hakumen looking up at the stone ceiling. There above them was a black, blob-like creature with a mask on one part of its body. "Lack of...eithr....eplacement is going....dire..." it continued hysterically dropping down to face them.

"It's obvious that you are not who those bandits are working for." Hakumen said quietly, "How long have you been here anyways?" he asked, pointing his blade at Arakune.

"You know this pitiful creature?" Duke looked at Hakumen.

"Yes, for a brief moment. He has came in contact with the Boundary and in doing so, transformed him into this mess. I don't know what he may have been in the past, but he shouldn't be much of a threat here." He replied.

"...been here...days....I've seen...rakumo unit..." Arakune continued, "...The wraith....here as well!" it cried out, briefly crawling back away from the three.

"Hmm, so a Murakumo unit was here. Then the wraith must have been Terumi." Hakumen said quietly, thinking deeply to himself. "The Murakumo then, must have been the twelfth unit considering that the thirteenth unit is already part of the Black Beast." Hakumen said.

"..tep away...dog..." Arakune hissed as Repede approached.

"As pathetic as you are right now, there is no reason to destroy you anymore. But your knowledge could prove to be useful sometime in the future." Hakumen muttered, sheathing his sword.

"Are you suggesting taking him with us?" asked Duke.

"Correct. Once we get back to the others, have some of them keep an eye on him. Preferrably by that young mage and the boy with Nirvana." Hakumen responded, turning around.

"Information...this world...should...be good...nough..." Arakune chattered, following the three slowly as they entered deeper into the ruins.

* * *

**Halure **

"You know, you didn't have to pretend to hate working with me." Rita frowned, Carl following closely behind her. "Besides, I know you at least enjoyed our date."

"It's my reputation." Carl shrugged, "Jin was there so if he blames me for losing, I really would rather not be there." He said.

"He's not that bad. You make it sound like Jin is a big jerk all the time." Replied Rita, noting Carl shaking his head in response.

"He's changed, that much I can tell. I don't know...maybe it's because he actually has some friends now?" Carl wondered. "Normally he is such a cold and uncaring person, even back at the academy, or when I fought him. He's just too different from the Jin I thought I knew."

"People change Carl. Simple explanation...that, or it's because of Sodia." She grinned.

"Ah yes, that girl he was on a date with." Said Carl. "To be honest, I was surprised that Jin accepted her offer. He ignored Tsubaki and Noel back at the academy so I wasn't sure what he's looking for in a girl."

"Maybe she just likes his 'cold as ice' personality." Said Rita, both entering the inn to get some more of their work done. "What do you like in a girl, Carl?"

Carl paused, Rita looking at him oddly. Was it because she wanted to know if their date went well? "Errr, I never actually thought about it that much but...I'd say someone like you Rita." He said.

"Really?" she smirked, "Why?"

"Smart, witty, not one of those girls who cry all the time just because of some odd reason or something." He replied, giving a quick shrug. "What do you want me to say anyways?"

"Nothing much." Answered Rita. "Anyways, we have a lot to do, trying to replicate what we gave Yuri. Let's get back to the room."

"Ada's in there right?" Carl asked.

"Yeah, she's there." Rita nodded, entering the room and looking over at the corner to where Nirvana stood. "Hey Ada, we're going to need your help again. Could you please come here for a moment?"

It was night, and as such, the date was over. At least, the so-called festival in Halure that coincided with the dates that Jin, Sodia, Yuri, Estelle, Carl, and Rita had.

"It was fun while it lasted right?" asked Estelle, looking towards Yuri with a look of pure glee on her face. When Yuri finished his battle with Jin, things quickly took on a turn for the better. What she noticed was the fact that Jin was certainly talking a bit more, talking to Sodia and Yuri at least. Well, she was the only one he actually talked to when he was at Zaphias. Again...he was a lot like Flynn when he became a knight.

Upon reaching the inn, and having their heads filled with what Jin would normally call worthless conversations, he then said, "I guess this is it for the date. Unless you want to continue this tomorrow, I'd say it was mostly a success correct?"

"The festival's over though by then so it won't be as romantic even if we were to continue tomorrow." Said Sodia.

"Who said anything about being romantic?" wondered Jin, shaking his head. "I kid, I kid. I enjoyed it, don't worry." He chuckled.

"That's a first." Said Sodia. She hadn't actually heard Jin laugh much at all. Granted, him laughing was still quite unnerving...though Yuri didn't seem affected.

"Just remember what I told you, Captain. I do get to tell you a story after our date." Jin continued, beginning to head up the room...before being blocked by a smiling Estelle.

"Story? What story?" Estelle asked.

"My life story." Replied Jin with some sarcasm. "On a more serious note, I told you that before when you asked me, remember? Only I didn't tell you the full details." He murmured.

"You didn't?" the princess continued to ask.

"Ah...Estelle? You really don't need to learn everything about someone." Yuri said, pulling her away.

Jin sighed. "If you three really want to know, I can't stop you from following me up and listen. I won't guarantee you'll like it very much though." He frowned. "Originally I only wanted Sodia to hear since she's the one who told me her story first."

"Jin, you don't have to..." Sodia protested, looking down at the floor.

He immediately waved his hand in response. "Considering the fact that you people are the only ones I can consider my friends in this world, you need to at least know a few things about your friends to form a proper Social Link." Continued Jin.

"A social wha-?" wondered Yuri.

"Nevermind." Said Jin. "Anyways, I'll be waiting back in the room."

Once Jin disappeared through the doorway, the remaining three looked at each other.

"Well, he is mostly a nice guy." Said Yuri. "Even if parts of his life story are questionable, we all have something like that right?" he looked at Sodia.

"Huh? Y-yeah...of course." Sodia said nervously.

"Jin kind of emphasized that when he told me his story. Of course, knowing that he intentionally left out a few things, I'm guessing what he told me was a mild account of his actions." Sighed Estelle.

"So we agree that if he says anything thought-provoking, we won't hold anything against him right?" asked Yuri. "I mean come on, he is willing to tell his story to us three. His 'only friends.'" He smiled lightly.

Estelle nodded. "Considering what you did in the past, Yuri...I think whatever he did can be forgotten. It's like listening to a tragedy I guess, with a bit of a happy ending since it's all in the past." She continued.

"Yeah...the past..." Sodia whispered. Almost killing Yuri still hadn't left her system though. If Jin's actions were something he couldn't let go even by this time, does that mean she'll end up the same way?

"That settles it, we'll be listening to him for a bit." Said Yuri, walking up to lead Estelle and Sodia up the stairs and into the room.

* * *

**Zaphias – Noble's Quarter**

"This is unexpected. So technically you just brought life back to this corpse." The young man said, mildly fascinated at Hazama's actions.

"It is the power of the Azure Grimoire after all. Or at least, with a few modifications thanks to your help." Hazama replied.

They may be in the Noble's Quarter, but this little experiment they were performing took place underground. A bit close to the hidden passageway that lead to the interior of the castle but nevertheless, still useful if no one wanted to be seen.

The body twitched, the giant of a man rising up from their working table and looked around. "I am..." he muttered, disoriented.

"...Reborn." Hazama smirked, taking a step back. "Do you remember who you are?"

A pause...the man closed his eyes before standing up and answered, "No."

"Interesting." Merem said quietly, taking down a few notes. "So your 'Azure Grimoire' can revive the dead, but with most of their memories gone."

"It's not so much that their memories disappeared. You did say this man died weeks ago. Just because you have a multitude of criminal corpses to study once executed doesn't mean they'll all be the same once brought back to life." Said Hazama. "I'm surprised you can stay and watch me work."

"I was never really someone who goes outside. Being able to see these things with my own eyes is certainly intriguing enough to keep me here." Merem continued, closing his notebook.

"I can see it in your eyes." Hazama smirked, "The desire to become more than you are now."

"A criminal, so that's what I was in the past." The man on the table chuckled. "Since you brought me back to life, I can only assume you want me to serve you?" he asked.

"Serve? Huh? Sure, it wouldn't be that bad. I wasn't even sure you were going to be brought back to life in the first place." Hazama replied. "But anyways, let's give you a name. Ah...what can you do right now?" he asked.

"My abilities? I'm not sure. I don't suppose this is natural though..." the man said, transforming his entire left arm into flailing tendril-like objects.

"A side-effect of the monster parts we gave him perhaps?" Merem asked.

"Close enough." Hazama responded. "I will call you Nero for now."

"Nero it is then. One who embodies the power of the beasts that make up part of me." The man replied, kneeling in front of Hazama.

"This is good. This is good." The green-haired man told himself quietly, before turning towards Merem. "Now then, I've also brought here the body of a girl. She was killed a few days ago but simple revival methods won't be able to work this time. I need her Azure and we can't achieve it with what we have here." Hazama said.

"And what do you plan on doing then?" Merem asked, still mildly disinterested.

"The powers of the child of the Full Moon." He replied, smiling.

"Child of the Full Moon, eh? The only member of the royal family who can actually do something with that power is Lady Estellise." Merem answered.

"Oh I knew for quite some time now." Said Hazama. "My attempts to capture her kind of ended in failure, but I'm in no rush just yet. I'll give them a few days to do whatever they want while we continue working on our experiments." He said.

"I don't care what you do with this kingdom, but you do know that you'll be branded a criminal if people find out what you're planning right?" Merem asked, giving Hazama an odd look.

"Let them try. This world's mentality is no different from the one I came from." Hazama frowned, walking past Merem. "Now then, let's continue with a few more experiments."

* * *

(Something big is going on in the next few chapters. The Black Beast making landfall ensures that things are going to go bad very, very soon.)


	25. Part 1: Res Novae Primaea

Well...Jin's story was much darker than the one Estelle thought. For one, he mentioned in full detail everything he could remember. Thinking that he killed his brother and sister in a fire during his childhood. He claims it was all his own will that caused it, something he still does not regret. Even as he said that, the air became very tense. Knowing these things, the three agreed not to say anything to Jin but still...

It wasn't over yet of course. Jin explained that the years after that became extremely blurry. His adoption into a noble house, rapidly rising in the ranks of the academy and as a soldier, the many questionable things he did under the order of the Imperator.

Towards the end of his story though, a few things made Yuri, Estelle, and Sodia feel even more uneasy. Jin did fight his own lieutenant, and he wasn't sure what happened to her. All he remembered about that fight was that at the end, his hands were drenched in something red. Talking about his reunion with his brother was probably one of the more surprising ones, and probably the reason why he wanted to tell this story.

His brother, the one he called Ragna is the Black Beast that was the threat to this world at the moment. It was confusing, but Jin did try his best to explain what he remembered. His brother's blood mixing with that of some other person that Jin failed to kill. Somehow, falling into the Cauldron triggered something else as well and the Black Beast was created. How they managed to get into this world however, was something that Jin didn't know and couldn't explain.

* * *

"So that's your true story then." Said Yuri. "To be honest, it's disturbing...but I actually expected worse." He sighed, standing up and stretching his limbs.

"A sad tale of a young man who lost everything and is now trying to atone for what he did." Estelle sighed, noticing that Jin and Sodia were giving her an odd look. "What? Was it something I said?"

"What are you, a writer?" asked Jin. "I don't seek atonement, I'd rather just forget about everything rather than living in the past. Isn't that right, Captain?"

"Y...yes, of course." Sodia replied, turning her head towards Yuri. This was a bit of a lesson for herself as well, with Jin helping out a bit.

"Hold on." Said Estelle, "You doubt that I'm a writer?"

"You are?" asked Jin.

"Of course. I have a book actually, Tales of Vesperia. It's actually a story about what me and our friends did a few months ago actually." She smiled.

"Is it any good?" asked Jin, looking at Yuri.

"Huh? I don't know...I've never actually read it." He responded, noticing the shocked look on Estelle's face. "What? I experienced the whole thing already. It's not like I need to read the whole thing again."

"You people are weird." Said Jin, shaking his head. To think that they actually didn't care too much about his past...it was something he wasn't quite used to. Of course, Sodia and Estelle knew bits and pieces of his personality already, and they weren't afraid of him. What, have they dealt with someone as messed up as him before?

"We agreed not to hold anything against you. Now, if you do any of those things in this world...or something like that, well that could be a problem." Said Sodia, before turning her gaze back towards Jin. "I can lend you the book she was talking about if you want. I don't really know if you like reading though."

"Sure, why not?" Jin answered, before standing up. "Oh, by the way...someone's been listening in." He frowned, drawing Yukianesa and freezing a small spot on the wall.

"_Argh! My glasses are stuck!" _cried out a voice from the other side of the wall. _"Rita, a little help please?"_

"_I'm trying to get some sleep!" _the mage replied.

Yuri and Estelle stopped their light argument and then walked over to where Jin stood. "That's a bit mean, freezing his glasses to the wall." Said Yuri.

"I could have done worse. Besides, I don't like being spied on." Jin answered. "But I do appreciate you three listening to what I had to say. At least know you know who exactly your newest friend is, and the nature of the enemy we must defeat." He said darkly.

"Again, try not to worry about that. Since Duke already has a plan, we just need to stick with it until this whole ordeal is over." Said Yuri.

"Just as long as it doesn't involve the sacrifice of human lives like last time." Estelle replied.

"No, no. I don't think he'd go that far this time." Yuri answered. "Also-"

The door burst open, Karol and Judith entering the room.

"Yuri! Big trouble. Heliord...under attack by a group of monsters. Big, giant beast...moving up. Most of the civilians are being evacuated-" Karol cried out before Yuri interrupted.

"Calm down Karol." Said Yuri. "Start from the beginning...or, maybe Judith should explain first."

The Krityan nodded, with the whole group listening in now. "The continent of Tolbyccia is the one in most trouble right now. Duke's plan isn't going to come fast enough before the giant Beast attacks Heliord. And right now, it seems the monsters are being driven north as well. Flynn has ordered the evacuation of the residents to Dahngrest, but he and his small group of knights are trying to keep the city from falling." She said.

"Then the Commandant needs our help!" Sodia cried out.

"Ugh, you're all so noisy." Rita said, stepping into the room. She managed to free Carl's glasses from the ice earlier, with both of them and Nirvana entering the little meeting. "So I guess this means the current plan is a failure. What's our strategy now?"

Jin was quick to respond. "Time is not on our side and there's no way any of us can take on the Black Beast and the best thing we can hope for is to lure it away and wait through the whole ordeal." He said, closing his eyes. "You four..." he pointed his fingers at Carl, Rita, Yuri, and Estelle, "...stay here and wait for Hakumen and Duke. Tell them what's happening right now. Sodia and I will help the Commandant."

"I'll lead Ba'ul then. But you do have a plan once we get there right?" Judith asked.

"Depends on what you mean by plan. I don't know the area but if this is just an evacuation or rescue mission, it shouldn't be too different to what I'm used to." Jin replied. "Come on, time's being wasted. And we should probably bring that applehead, Witcher with us as well."

"Hold it!" Rita called out. "Jin, take this." She said, placing a sphere like object into his hands. "Give this to Flynn if you find him. It should act as a replacement blastia, armagus, whatever it is you called it."

"Very well then." Jin answered, taking the sphere and following the Krityan out.

"You can't forget about me. Once we get there, I need to go straight to Dahngrest." Karol said, following Jin and Sodia as well.

"Shouldn't I be..." Yuri started, before giving out a quick sigh. They should be able to handle things the way they are. "Just get Flynn back in one piece." He called out, Jin managing to shrug just a little bit in response. Obviously, he didn't really think highly of the Commandant. Sodia did, but not him.

* * *

**Heliord**

"Sword Rain!" Flynn shouted, driving back a few of the reptilian beasts with his sword, before blocking the ensuing counter-charge with his shield. "There's no end to them! Are the civilians safe?!" Flynn called out.

"Everyone should be out of the city in fifteen a few minutes." One of the knights answered. "But the rest of the knights are at their limits. Let us withdraw! We can't get wiped out here!"

"Please begin retreating yourselves. Close the gate to the city as well." He ordered, keeping a few more of the monsters at bay.

"Commandant!" the knight shouted.

"Make sure everyone is alright. You can't leave a single person behind other than myself. That is the oath I made as Commandant." Flynn replied.

"But Flynn, you must be at your limit too! You can't...!"

"Fifteen Minutes!" Flynn answered, forcing himself right into the group of monsters. With more of them coming, he had to keep them distracted. "I'll be here for fifteen minutes, then I'll retreat as well!" he continued, the entire mass of bodies increasing in number and ferocity.

"Commandant, wait!" the knight cried out, watching Flynn disappear. "Argh, that idiot! Physical Attack Division, follow me!" he shouted, making a strategic retreat with the other knights. The unending swarm was something that they themselves didn't expect in Heliord.

Up on Ba'ul, Jin, Sodia, Judith, Karl, and Witcher could see what was happening below.

"Land right outside the city and keep an eye on anything odd-looking." Ordered Jin, Judith nodding in response as she told Ba'ul to fly low. "Sodia, Witcher, we need to find the Commandant first." He said.

"Got it." Both replied. Sodia was actually, at a loss for words. She was the Captain of this brigade, but Jin was definitely showing that he had more experience in this. Once they reached the ground, the three got off the Fierta and headed straight to the city. Meeting a few breathless knights on the way, they paused briefly. "Where's the Commandant?" Sodia asked.

"He's in the middle of the city, taking on the horde of monsters by himself." The knight said. "We told him to retreat with us, but he ordered us to make our retreat first."

"What?! You shouldn't have let him done that!" Sodia cried out.

"Leave him to me." Jin muttered, drawing Yukianesa and entering the city. "I'll bring him back."

"Jin, wait!" Sodia ordered, before being interrupted by a loud crashing in the trees around them. Monsters here as well?! "Argh! Get out of the way!" she shouted, drawing her sword with the rest of the knights.

* * *

"Ha! Go away!" Flynn shouted, ramming his sword through the one of the creature's mouths. It was only recently that almost every single monster in the region had gone berserk. Being able to catch the Imperial Knights off-guard was only the beginning. They were also heading north, almost as if they were running away from something too. "I've made it this far...just five more minutes..." Flynn gasped, looking around at the monsters that formed a circle around him.

Lightning streaked across the sky...signalling the appearance of a storm. Accurately enough, it started raining.

Flynn can continue on like this, most of these monsters are quite weak...just the fact that they were an unending swarm was the main problem.

Just as he was becoming a bit more comfortable, a looming shadow swooped over him, knocking Flynn back into the walls of a building.

"Guh!" Flynn cried out, his shield arm being broken in the attack. "A Giganto Monster, here?!" he asked incredulously, looking up at the giant Griffin flying above. That kind of Giganto rarely appeared in this region so why was it here? "Guess I was too careless." Flynn whispered, keeping his sword up.

"Where did that idiot go?" Jin frowned, cutting down the monsters in front of them. Vicious-looking as they were, Jin's own cruelty was probably far worse. "Trash, move aside." He continued, freezing a small group that blocked his path...only for him to be met by an even larger group of monsters. "I said move aside! Arctic Dagger!" he shouted, the stream of icy wind cutting a path right through the monsters. Just up ahead, he could see a particularly large group gathered around someone. Someone fighting with his life. "Found you, Jin whispered." As he ran straight ahead.

"I won't be able to last much longer." Flynn whispered. His five minutes that he gave himself would be up by now. But he won't be able to retreat properly with a broken arm. And with the Giganto monster preparing another attack, there wasn't much left that he can do.

A wave of freezing air interrupted his thoughts, Flynn turning his head, surprised to see Jin approach. "Jin!" he called out.

"I came to pick you up. And Captain Sodia would be very disappointed if I don't bring you back alive." The new Lieutenant said, tossing the sphere like object to Flynn.

"This is..." Flynn whispered, understanding what it was supposed to be used for. "A blastia core?!"

"Replacement whatever it was, that mage said." Jin replied, standing in front of Flynn and watching the Giganto swoop down to attack. "Also, take this." He said, giving Flynn a vial of some Gel.

"Thanks." Flynn answered, using the Gel almost immediately. His shield arm was still a little bit weak, but this should be enough. "Alright, let's see if this works." He said, placing Rita's creation into the empty blastia slot in his gauntlet.

"Absolute...Zero!" Jin shouted, firing an arrow of ice at the Giganto monster and subsequently impaling it with a continues stream of icicles. All as a cause of that one attack.

The Monster fell, crashing into another group and shattering into small pieces.

"The path to the exit is blocked by those monsters again. Think we can still break through?" Flynn asked, his sword blazing with renewed strength.

"I've been through worse." Said Jin, closing his eyes. "I'll suggest our strongest attacks in tandem if we want to get through as quickly as possible." he suggested.

"Alright then." Flynn nodded, a burst of energy coming out of his replacement blastia. A surge of power as he entered into Overlimit.

Jin nodded, "Armagus Overload!" he shouted, crushing his own barrier to allow the full force of his attacks. "Arctic Dungeon!" he continued, raising Yukianesa up into the air before sticking the blade into the ground, the entire area becoming completely covered in frost before freezing every single monster in their general area.

"Now we end this." Flynn responded, flames covering his sword, "Oh blade of thy burning heart, incinerate all before you!" he continued, slashing at the frozen monsters with his blazing sword before jumping back a fair distance, "Divine Rising Phoenix!" shouted Flynn, the burning effigy of winged creature travelling right through the swarm of monsters and instantly burning a path through the exit.

Most of the weaker ones had been rid of...but the attack wasn't quite finished yet.

"Yukianesa...I see, adding something else then?" Jin whispered, staring down at his sword. "Very well then. Go Yukianesa!" he shouted, a circular glyph suddenly glowing on the ground underneath him and spreading out all around.

"That's..." Flynn said quietly, jumping back even further to avoid the expanding circle.

"Brilliant Cataclysm!" Jin called out, the ground around him erupting into a dazzling, and certainly damaging torrent of light. An intensely powerful attack that finished off the monsters that were weakened by Flynn's Mystic Arte.

"Alexei's move." Flynn said nervously, before watching the light dissipate.

"Come on. Don't fiddle around, we're done here and it's time to retreat." Jin said, looking over at Flynn as they ran towards the exit.

Sodia, Witcher, and a few more of the knights were holding out quite well. It would seem that by the end of Flynn and Jin's sudden outburst of power, many of the monsters decided to take on separate routes instead of through the city.

"Commandant Flynn! Lieutenant Jin!" Sodia called out, spotting the two approach rapidly. "Thank goodness you're alright!"

"Back on that ship, now." Jin ordered, running past Sodia.

They didn't have time to ask why, but they followed his lead instinctively as they were lead back to Ba'ul and the Fierta.

"You took a while." Judith said, watching the group of people get on the ship. "Karol has already gone on ahead to Dahngrest with some of the knights running away. So, where now?" she asked Jin.

"You said the Black Beast was heading North, correct?" Jin asked, "Fly this thing up. Yukianesa can sense that it's close...extremely close."

The Krityan nodded, telling Ba'ul to fly. Once they were at a high enough altitude, Jin ran over to the other side of the ship and looked down. There, right at the edge of the beach was a dark mass...it's many heads attacking any of the monsters that are coming too close.

"Ugh....brother...." Jin whispered, clutching his head. Yukianesa was literally forcing memories into his head, not that it was needed though. He knew what was happening, and it's not a good thing.

"Lead it away from this place. Fire something at it." Jin said, staring back at Judith.

"Ba'ul?" she asked.

The Entelexeia carrying the ship seemed to understand, opening its mouth before shooting out a powerful beam of light that seemed to damage part of the Black Beast's body. The Beast roared its many heads in response, before looking up at them.

"Lead it away now." Jin said. "Not fast enough to make it lose interest, but slow enough so that it will continue chasing us." He frowned. "And make sure not to lead it through any major population centers like a port."

"Capua Torim and Capua Nor to the east of here is out of the question then." Said Judith, Ba'ul immediately flying off slowly enough...with the Black Beast following them in a deadly chase.

"That's the Beast...it's huge." Sodia said, amazed at its size and ferocity. Considering how large it was, the creature can move rapidly, single-minded in its purpose to devour life.

"Let's just hope that the others have a plan. This is a day too early from what Hakumen and his 'friend' intended." Frowned Jin. He continued to look down at the Black Beast, keeping a tight grip on Yukianesa. In the worst-case scenario, all of them would have to fight in on foot. If that happened, they were as good as dead.

* * *

(Small tribute to Guilty Gear: Drama CD Side Red if you look closely enough...)


	26. Part 1: Awakening the Chaos

"There's not much we can do until they get back then." Said Yuri, their little group standing at the entrance to Halure. "Hey Rita, do you have any kind of magic that can help in tracking people down?" he asked.

Rita shook her head. "I'm a mage, not a miracle worker."

"Jin telling us to wait here...tell me again why none of us disagreed with his order?" asked Carl. Not that he was complaining though.

Yuri shrugged. "He seemed to know what he was doing at least. And with them gone, we're left in charge of the Fell Arms." He said.

"Where the hell is Duke right now? He can't be in Tarqaron yet..." Rita complained, "I mean, yeah...three days of waiting is fine but they can't just disappear on us at any time."

"Hold on." Carl said. "Sis, you can feel something?" he asked Nirvana.

"Ada, what do you mean it's approaching?" Rita questioned.

"The Black Beast is headed this direction?!" Carl cried out. "I swear, if it's heading here because of Cadet Kisaragi..." he said nervously.

"My, my...the whole lot of you are in a bit of a pickle aren't you?" a voice said, the group turning around and watching Hazama approach, clapping his hands.

"You..." Rita frowned, holding out her hands and ready to cast a spell. "What are you doing here? Didn't you make a mess of things at Tarqaron already?" she asked.

"Rita, you know this person?" asked Estelle.

"Yeah Rita, don't you know who I am?" Hazama asked sarcastically, trying to stifle a bit of laughter. "Sorry...I just had to come here. Don't worry too much, I'm not here to follow on my threat a day or so ago." He said.

"Who are you?" asked Estelle, slightly hiding behind Yuri. Something felt wrong here...and seeing Rita and Carl's hostility towards the man just furthered it.

Hazama was still smiling though. "Ah, well....I'm here to help, wouldn't you agree old friend?" he asked.

Who was he talking to? It didn't take long for the group to find out that Hakumen was already there, lunging forwards in an attempt to take down Hazama from behind.

"You don't waste that much time do you?" laughed Hazama, jumping back to avoid the strike. "You can sense it too can't you? The Black Beast is approaching...and there isn't much you can do to stop it."

"We do have a plan, Terumi." Said Hakumen, pointing the cold steel of his blade at him.

"Oh really? So you say you won't be accepting my offer of help any time soon?" questioned Hazama, tipping his hat slightly.

Hakumen did not utter a proper response. "The Final Judgment – Infinity!" he replied, holding up the Ookami and gathering a massive amount of energy.

"You're really taking this seriously aren't you?" Hazama asked, still smiling though.

"What's going on?" whispered Estelle. "These two are not on good terms..."

"From what I know, those two were once part of a group of six. Hakumen told me that his opponent can be considered a traitor of their group but even I do not know as much as I'd want." Duke said, approaching them from behind. He wasn't concerned, Hakumen explained a few things to him...and the feeling of the Black Beast approaching swiftly.

"Hey wait, is that...?" Carl asked, looking at a dark, blob-like object behind Duke. "I swear I've met you before."

"A new pet I bet." Frowned Rita, staring at Arakune. Repede barked, which made Rita turn around and step backwards. "Ugh, I'd rather hang out with that thing rather than you, dog." She said.

Estelle shook her head. The fight in front of them was something that can't be explained by mere words. Hakumen and...what did he call him...Terumi? Two warriors in single combat battling with all their strength, light reflecting off sword and chain and the shadow of swinging blades.

But the amount of escaping magic and the intense heat were different. If it was merely a clash of cold metal, what would be the mighty torrent of air that accompanied it and destroyed all in front of them?

The foot that landed crushed the ground. The wind that followed the swinging of Hakumen's blade crudely severed a tree in half. Estelle could no longer see the movements carried out at such intense power. She was only feeling the aftershock caused by the conflict between those two.

"They're in a different league than any of us." Said Yuri, watching the battle with amazement. It made his own sparring session with Jin look like child's play. He wasn't the only one who thought that, everyone else other than Duke were too mesmerized by how Hakumen and his opponent fought. Repede and the blob looked like they were watching as well.

The bushes in front of Halure's entrance was ripped away by the wind from Estelle's side as if it was just a piece of garbage. She could not comprehend how the plantlife was torn away. Perhaps it was Hakumen's sword or Hazama's chain that brushed against its adjacent hollow space. Apart from that, she could not come up with any other explanation.

The wind was moaning. Faced with a force of impact caused by the clashing of the two fighters, completely at odds with the laws of this world, the air emitted paranoid wails. A chaotic storm raged outside Halure, destroying, trampling anything that may get in the way of the battle. Their strength and speed were unimaginable...it basically told Estelle the reason why Jin couldn't have won against Hakumen. Maybe Yuri as well, but she doubted he would be eager to face Hakumen any time soon.

"Oof!" Hazama cried out, slammed right into the ground in front of Yuri before watching Hakumen drop down from the air. "I'd say you've recovered quite a bit of your original strength haven't you?" Hazama asked, picking himself up and dusting off his clothes. "I'd say that was...fifty percent perhaps?" he continued.

"You are also not using your entire power." Hakumen said, sheathing his blade. "What is it that you want?"

"I thought I told you already?" asked Hazama, "But that takes secondary now. I have no way of reaching that lofty goal with the Black Beast around so I'm here to offer a temporary truce. You can do whatever you want with me after this but I'd suggest a team-up to defeat this enemy. What do you say, old friend?" he chuckled.

"You're not thinking of a direct confrontation with the Black Beast are you? We are only two of the Six Heroes after all." Asked Hakumen.

"Don't forget, we do have Duke's plan with Tarqaron to help out as well." Yuri said, hoping to add something to their conversation.

Nirvana seemed to step forward, approaching the two.

"Hmm? Ada?" Carl wondered, watching his 'sister' approach the two 'Heroes.'

Hazama turned towards the Nox Nyctores and chuckled, "Still don't trust me, eh? Ah well, I never said you had to. After all, this is just a temporary truce."

"I'll be coming with you then." Said Rita, dragging Carl forward towards Nirvana. "I need to make sure someone keeps an eye on that guy. Not just you, Hakumen. No offense." She continued.

"The first thing to do would be to evacuate the residents of this city. I'm quite certain the Black Beast will be passing through here." Hakumen said, keeping his gaze locked on Hazama. "We'll be staying here and keep it from moving."

"Yipes, this is what's been going on while I was away?"

The whole group turned, spotting Raven and three others following him. "You took your time." Yuri said, grinning at the 'old man.'

"Yeah well, I was sidetracked by these three." Raven said, looking back at the ones following him. The twins, Gauche and Droite and a certain young, pirate-looking girl.

"He wasn't side-tracked. We found him first while spying on us." The red-haired twin, Gauche said. "Can't believe he's being made the new leader of Leviathan's Claw." She muttered.

"Better him leading than having the whole Guild disbanded though. And besides, we have a bone to pick with the creature that defiled Yeager's grave." Said Droite, "But...what the heck is going on here anyways?"

"Nothing that Yuri can't handle right?" Patty grinned, tipping her little hat. "I just went with them to see what's happening. Somehow we're only allowed to sail the ships from Capua Torim or Capua Nor but not allowed to sail anywhere else."

"Children such as yourselves really shouldn't be getting involved with this. Now before we waste any more time..." Hakumen started, pointing at Yuri and Estelle. "You and that girl will be the ones to get the residents of this city out of here. I don't care where, just not anywhere that leads to Tarqaron." Then he looked at Duke, and Rita. "You should be in charge of activating Tarqaron as soon as possible." Said Hakumen.

Hazama was...bored. All this time to plan their line of defense? No wonder he preferred to work alone. So, it was Hakumen, himself, Nirvana, and that boy who will be staying here and fight then. The others are either helping to evacuate this tiny city, or doing something with whatever plan they had. Hell, the four newcomers aren't even needed.

"Go. We don't have much time." Hakumen ordered, turning around.

"Well, whatever." Rita frowned. "Carl, keep an eye on that guy." She said, glaring at Hazama, who also promptly turned around to avoid her gaze.

"Oh before I forget..." Hazama smiled, tossing something to Rita. "I really couldn't find much use for this thing." It was the Fell Arm, Ouroborus. "You need this don't you?"

"Why you little..." Rita muttered, turning around to leave. "There's going to be a lot of explanations once this whole thing finishes."

* * *

"Is it me, or is that thing getting bigger?" Sodia asked, looking down at the Black Beast.

Jin frowned. How the heck was he supposed to know the answer to that? The Beast was something he only actually heard about, not seen directly until a few moments ago.

"Just the fact that it passed by one of those rock-covered aer krenes and then suddenly growing bigger? That's not a good thing." Said Flynn, wincing at a few more bandages that Witcher used to wrap around his broken arm.

"Once we pass these mountains, that's it. We won't be able to head anywhere else. Any way we travel and we're going to run into a major population center." Judith said. "What do you suggest we do then?"

"In that case, we'll have no choice but to actually fight it. From what I know, we probably have no chance of winning." Replied Jin. "Or would you rather suggest that we continue running away?"

"I guess that's it then." Flynn sighed. "Unless Duke's plan works, it's all over."

Jin was quick to interrupt. "For a Commandant, your lack of faith is rather disturbing. I only said we have no chance of winning. We don't, but the others may have a way. After all, we're not the ones going to win this fight." He frowned, looking down at Flynn. "And you are not in a position to fight anyways."

Flynn knew it was true. Even if he managed to perform his Mystic Arte back at Heliord, that really did just drain him of everything he had. Maybe if he could use both his arms, he can stay but that would take a while to heal.

"We've passed the mountains." Judith said. "I guess we're going to have to land and prepare?"

"Land by Halure." Said Jin. "Hopefully we can get some of the others and ask for their help. And to tell them to do whatever it takes to further their original intention in beating the Black Beast."

"I think they already know." Judith said as they started to descent. Right outside Halure, she can make out the images of five individuals. There were also a large group of people heading away from the city, straight towards Deidon Hold. "I'm going to guess the city's being evacuated then."

"They're..." Jin whispered, staring down at the ones who stayed. Three of them, he didn't care about that much. But Hakumen and Hazama? What the hell's going on?!

Once they landed, Jin got off of the Fierta, walking over to Hakumen and his group with his hand on the handle of Yukianesa. "What the hell is he doing here?!" he asked, pointing at Hazama. His existence at close proximity was giving him an annoying headache. His face even, and it's not the first time they met either. Whatever it was, Jin knew that something about Hazama was tied to his own past.

"As one of the original Six Heroes, Terumi will be helping us in our fight against the Black Beast. This is only a temporary truce with him and he will answer for his crimes once we get rid of the primary threat." Hakumen replied.

"Whoa, Whoa...he's not one of the good guys?" Raven asked.

"Raven, you decided to stay then?" asked Judith, approaching with Flynn and the rest of his brigade. And a few of the knights who had no choice but to go with them.

"I volunteered. The others are going to be waiting at Tarqaron in hopes of speeding up the process of whatever it is that Duke has there. Yuri and Estelle lead the inhabitants of Halure out so this place is probably going to be a battleground pretty soon." Raven answered.

"Commandant, you should be heading to Deidon Hold as well." Said Sodia, looking back at Flynn. "Like Jin said, you won't be able to fight properly in that condition." She continued with a worried expression.

"It's not you 'should' stay away. It's you 'have' to leave." Frowned Jin, still glaring at Hazama. "But I can assume that our strategy is basically to buy time by providing the Black Beast a distraction then?" he asked Hakumen.

"That is correct. You two will have to act as our aerial support then." Said Hakumen, looking at Raven and Judith. "The rest of us will be staying here on the ground. Just one thing, me and Terumi are the only ones capable of incapacitating the Beast's heads individually. The rest of you will have to focus all your attention on each individual head. Do not be separated from each other and don't even expect to do any lasting damage."

Hazama yawned before clapping his hands. "Good way for a strategy as always. I can't believe I've forgotten the reason why you were chosen to lead the Six." He smiled. "But you can sense it can't you? Any time now, and the Beast is going to burst right over those mountains and attack. I sure hope anyone who can't fight will be gone by then."

"..." Flynn was hesitant, but he did have no choice. "Sodia." He said, removing the replacement blastia from his gauntlet. "You take this." He continued, handing the sphere to the young captain.

"Commandant." Sodia whispered.

"I'll catch up with Yuri and Lady Estellise." Flynn continued, saluting the other knights with them before heading off. "Take care."

A few minutes after Flynn was gone from sight, they heard it.

"And now it finally begins." Hakumen said. "Brace yourselves, and once it begins...try not to get killed." He continued, drawing his Nox Nyctores.

Seconds after he said that, part of a far mountain range that was visible was drilled right through by the head of a dark creature. Another head also appeared, tearing right through a portion of the Quoi Woods. Before long, the rest of the heads showed up as well, before the body appeared.

"We're only buying time...we're only buying time..." Sodia shuddered nervously, staring at the Beast before it roared a challenge at the small group. Hakumen and Hazama were the only ones who didn't flinch.

Ba'ul flew up, Judith and Raven looking down at the Beast with determination in their eyes.

With its opponents not backing down, the Beast saw it fit to charge now. It's heads roaring and snapping as it approached. It only looked slow, but it was definitely gaining momentum as it moved. A giant snake-like beast with eight heads.

"Larger than ever, Ragna the Bloodedge." Hakumen frowned.

"Brother!" Jin shouted.


	27. Part 1: Black Onslaught

**Major Boss Battle: The Black Beast**

**Statistics:**

**HP: Unlimited (Regenerates)**

**TP: Unlimited**

**P. ATK: ????**

**P. DEF: ????**

**M. ATK: ????**

**M. DEF: ????**

**AGL: ????**

* * *

**Head**

**HP: 2, 500 000 (Regenerates)**

**TP: Unlimited**

**P. ATK: ????**

**P. DEF: ????**

**M. ATK: ????**

**M. DEF: ????**

**AGL: ????**

* * *

**Claws**

**HP: 2, 000 000**

**TP: 0**

**P. ATK: ????**

**P. DEF: ????**

**M. ATK: ????**

**M. DEF: ????**

* * *

**EXP: 0**

**Gald: 0**

**Resistance: Dark**

**Weakness: Light**

* * *

Though Hakumen told them to stay together, they had no choice but to split when the Beast approached. The closest head lunged at Carl, Nirvana responding quickly by grabbing the boy and jumping away a far enough distance for safety.

"Volante!" Carl shouted, Nirvana firing a dark sphere-like object from its chest that collided with the head, though dealing little damage. The head, growled in annoyance, before turning its attention towards the others around it.

Another head started digging its way underneath the ground, but had to stop when Hakumen stabbed through its neck with his sword. A thick, black, liquid poured out of the wound before the white knight jumped back, quickly enough to avoid the following lunge by the injured head. Terumi was fighting another head as well, the Ouroborus Chain restricting some of its movements and dealing miniscule damage in return. It does add up though, but not exactly enough to negate its regeneration.

"It would be far easier if the others were here wouldn't you agree?" Hazama asked, landing right besides Hakumen. By 'others,' he meant the rest of the six heroes. "This world doesn't exactly have the right magical capability to do much against that failure."

Hakumen did not say anything in response. Right now they were up against a common enemy, but he's not forgetting that Terumi was an enemy as well. "I'm far more worried about the others." Hakumen said quietly, turning around briefly to look at how well the others are doing. No casualties so far but...

They were tired already. That's the main problem here. They hadn't made a proper damaging attack and the group had spent most of their time

"Absolute Zero!" Jin shouted, firing an arrow ice at one head, freezing it for a brief moment before it shattered due to the Beast's tremendous strength. The rest of the attack was just cancelled as a result before the head lunged forwards again.

"Damn..." Jin muttered, running as fast as he could to avoid the attack. Even as the head passed by, the others were quick to capitalize on the opening.

"Sonic Thrust!" Sodia shouted, driving part of her sword into the passing head with a few of the other knights who were fighting. Almost immediately, they pulled their blades out, a black liquid spewing out of the wound as the Beast's head reared up again.

As usual, their attacks were barely doing any damage. The holes in the Beast's head seemed to close up quickly enough, and another head joined in to face them. This wasn't surprising, one head alone was larger than anything they have fought in the past.

In the air, on Ba'ul, was Raven and Judith. They were low enough that Ba'ul can make accurate shots with blasts from his mouth but even still, it only hindered the Beast's heads for a few moments. Certainly more damaging than the regular attacks that the others were performing, but three of the heads were snaking up in an attempt to pull the Entelexeia out of the air. They had a hard enough time dodging, and Ba'ul was getting tired very rapidly.

"At this rate, we won't even last the hour." Hazama said, leaping back from a striking head of the Beast. Three heads were being occupied by himself and Hakumen. Another three were reaching up to take down their aerial opponents while two heads focused on the rest.

* * *

"Yuri..." Estelle whispered, looking at her companion. The dark-haired young man could see it too. Even this far away from Halure, they can still see most of the Black Beast.

"They're going to need a lot of help there." Said Yuri, looking back at Flynn. "You've gathered up the knights here who are willing to fight, right?" he asked.

Flynn nodded, looking back at the group of twenty knights. Still...he didn't think this would be enough to make a difference. "I should be there as well." Flynn said, frowning slightly. "Sodia, Jin, and Witcher are fighting with their lives, I can't stand feeling useless."

"Well, try to catch up when you're well healed. I'm sure Estelle can fix your broken bones in a few minutes." Yuri said, before making his way out of the entrance. The knights that Flynn gathered followed as well, on their way to support the others who are now currently facing the Black Beast.

"I'm going to have to join them once I finish healing you as well." Estelle said, starting her work on Flynn's arm.

"But Lady Estellise it's too..." Flynn sighed. She wasn't going to listen to him, this he knew. "I just hope we're not too late."

* * *

"Fermata!" Carl shouted, Nirvana's fist colliding with the stunned head of the Black Beast.

Well, at least it was lifted off the ground a little bit. Not even Carl's Nox Nyctores could put enough power to do any lasting damage. Blunt attacks are almost useless.

"Argh!" one of the knights shouted, a little too slow in dodging the second head that lashed out to grab them. The head swallowed up the knight, before turning to face the rest of the group.

It's getting harder to breath as well. They can all feel it, which caused their movements to falter even more. Jin and Carl had a slight resistance due to the nature of their Nox Nyctores. But Sodia, Witcher, and the knights are faring badly. The seithr coming out of the Black Beast was spreading, that much can be certain.

"Captain!" Jin shouted, tackling a tired Sodia as the head lunged forwards. He could see that she dodged into the wrong direction, and he was just in time to interrupt her, right as the Beast's head crashed into the space beside them. Why did he do that? In the past, if someone was about to die, Jin would have just attributed it as their own fault. Sodia dodged incorrectly, so it was her fault if she died.

Both of them had to get up quickly, the head of the Black Beast rearing up again...before the second head rushed straight underneath the first one. They didn't have time...they were going to die...they won't survive...

Hakumen was in front of them, dropping down and held out both his arms. "Retribution!" the white knight shouted, a barrier forming in front of him as the head of the Black Beast collided with it, Hakumen holding his ground as it did. "Perish Evil!" he shouted, thrusting his Nox Nyctores right into its throat.

There was a coruscating flash of energy, and in just a few blinks, the Beast's head had been ripped apart through the power of Hakumen's blade. It wasn't the first head than ended up that way. One of the heads on Terumi's side had been somewhat destroyed as well, along with another one caused by Ba'ul's energy attack.

That's three heads down. Two are still fighting Terumi, two are trying to catch Ba'ul, and one more is left against the rest. Hakumen knew it was a futile effort. In a few minutes, the heads will regenerate and the battle will begin anew. They don't have the privilege of an unlimited magic supply, only the Beast had that.

Just for a little bit, Jin looked back behind him. Reinforcements were arriving, and Yuri Lowell was the one leading them. "You actually came back?" Jin asked, watching them approach. This probably wouldn't do much against the Beast even with more people. In fact, the chances of there being another casualty increases.

"Can't exactly leave you guys alone while you fight that thing." Said Yuri, looking up at their opponent. He had to admit, it radiates a feeling of fear alright. But they do have to try and stop it.

The Beast's head lunged again, but Hakumen stood his ground, holding his blade in front of him and enduring the impact. Surprisingly enough, it was working. A head, many times the size of Hakumen was being held back.

"Scatter." Jin ordered the group. They can't stay packed up like this, and it is far easier to dodge the attacks if there weren't as many people in the way. "Yuri, need I remind you that this is something you will have to take seriously. Any wrong move, and you could die." He frowned.

"What makes you say I'm treating it like that? It's a battle, and we just need to stall until we win after all." Yuri replied, drawing his sword, the 'Second Star.'

"Tch." Jin muttered, getting back into his stance. Three heads temporarily taken care of for now, though none were actually caused by anyone normal here. Breathing is still getting even harder and he didn't know how long the others will last.

There was a deep rumbling, the ground seemed to shake before Yuri turned around. There in the distance was the ruin of Tarqaron, rising from the ground before heading up into the air. "They actually are almost ready." Said Yuri, before turning his head back to the Black Beast.

* * *

"Whoa!" Patty said, feeling the whole place around them heading straight up. "Whoa!" she said again, trying to keep her balance. They were at the top of Tarqaron so it was a bit odd to actually feel it start moving. In broad daylight as well.

"Stop moving around. You know what we're supposed to do, right?" Rita asked the young girl, who isn't really that young but it didn't really matter at the moment. Gauche, Droite, and Witcher were here as well and they looked nervous enough. Duke was ahead of them, he was the one in control of Tarqaron and Rita was the one about to start the formula for their plan.

Once they gained even more altitude, Rita could see a battle going on. She couldn't really see it clearly, but the outline of the gigantic beast could be seen even at the height when they stopped. "You're kidding me. They're actually fighting that on the ground?" she wondered.

"And that is why we have to prepare the formula as soon as possible. Rita Mordio, you know what to do." Said Duke, looking back at them.

"Right." She answered. "Patty, Gauche, Droite, Witcher, spread the Fell Arms around this area." She ordered, activating her replacement blastia. Once they were taken out, all pointing up, Rita held out her hands. "Witcher, synchronize our spells. Once you're done with the Fell Arms, give me support."

It was what she, Yuri, and the others used to destroy the Adephagos in the past. Though they don't have the power of all the blastia cores in the world, they should still have sufficient energy to take down the Black Beast. After all, it's not as large as the Adephagos so logically, it should take less energy to bring the thing down.

"Are you ready?" Duke asked, the Dein Nomos blade started to glow as it floated towards him. A second blade floated towards him as well. Originally something created by Rita and given to Yuri, Vesperia Number Two should also help in taking down the Black Beast.

Rita nodded, starting the spell. Duke raised the two swords, before pointing it down at the direction of the Black Beast. This should work...it has to work.

* * *

"Yuri!" Estelle called out, her and Flynn finally managing to catch up to the rest of the group. They had suffered casualties. Most of the knights sent in to help other than five have either been crushed or devoured by the Black Beast. Nirvana is at its limits. Sodia, Jin, and Carl were breathing heavily and only Hakumen and Hazama were the only ones left who are actually fighting properly. Even Ba'ul was getting tired and had to land some distance away from the Black Beast.

Their enemy meantime, was stronger than ever. The damaged heads had regenerated and they all reared up, ready to make one final strike.

From the look on all of their faces, they were genuinely afraid. Perhaps just activating Tarqaron wasn't enough to make sure they can destroy it in time.

Just then, Estelle looked down at her hands, before feeling a presence leave her body. "That's right...the spirits!" she cried out, watching the four bright lights speed off straight towards Tarqaron.

The Beast noticed it too, noticed their presence as extremely powerful beings. It roared as they sped away, as if to challenge them to return. Efreet, Sylph, Undine, and Gnome. The spirits of the four major Entelexeia in the past are now on top of Tarqaron, lending their power into the blades that Duke wielded.

"About time." Hakumen said quietly, looking back at the battle-weary group. "You two may have arrived late but there is no time to waste. Get away from this place as fast as you can." He ordered, looking at Estelle and Flynn first before motioning for the others to run away now.

Judith and Raven could see what they were doing in the distance and decided to make an exit as well. They didn't have long to respond, a blast of light from Tarqaron shot down, engulfing the Black Beast in its radiant glow.

The shockwave forced many of them down on the ground, unable to move.

"Damn it, what's going on?" asked Jin, gritting his teeth in annoyance. He could look back briefly, but the Black Beast was most certainly fighting back against the light that crashed into it. Unknowingly, his arms were wrapped around Sodia, as if to protect her from something else.

"It's what we used to defeat a worldly threat a few months ago." Yuri replied, trying to stand up. "But from the look of things, something is wrong." He continued, staring back at the now towering form of the Black Beast. It was in pain, anyone could tell that. But it was also filled with rage.

Hakumen and Hazama managed to stand up now, but no one could actually tell what they were thinking just from their expressions alone.

"This is something we hadn't seen before." The white knight whispered, Hazama nodding in approval. "A self-defense that it may have recently learned if there is a threat to its very existence."

Once the rest of the group could stand, they started walking away before watching the Black Beast suddenly implode into itself. A dark sphere that began pulling matter into itself as it collapsed.

"Shit!" Jin shouted, feeling himself get pulled into the sphere. Sodia tried to hold on to Jin, but she found herself being pulled in as well.

"Sodia!" Flynn cried out, reaching out with his hand...but he started to be pulled in as well. Even Hakumen himself was off the ground, all of them falling into the void that was originally the Black Beast.

The rest were barely holding on to the ground, Hazama using his chains to dig himself deep...along with ensnaring anyone else who was falling in. Either way, this was good for him. Jin and Hakumen were for now, gone. Nirvana was holding on to Carl and not letting go but it can be dealt with later.

It took a while before the situation stabilized. The pull from the dark sphere was gone, but it was still there, pulsating malevolently.

"What is it?" Estelle wondered, getting up on her feet and staring up.

"A compressed and still living mass that makes up the very essence of the Black Beast. I'd call it a ruined Cauldron, but that's stretching it." Hazama said, retracting the chains from all around him and started to laugh. "Oh this is perfect! Those two are trapped inside, possibly dead, and there's no one to stop me now." He continued, trying to hold his composure.

In an instant, the slightly relaxed atmosphere changes. Without anyone about to restrain Hazama, he really is free to do whatever he wants.

"You..." Yuri said, getting up and making a motion for Estelle to stand behind him. Raven and Judith were already rejoining them and could see that Hazama was smirking evilly. Or at least, they perceived him as a threat now.

"Guess that old man was right about him being an enemy then?" Raven sighed. "Where is he anyways?" he wondered, looking for Hakumen.

"Oh come now. All I said was, 'No one can stop me now.' That shouldn't be enough for you to pass judgment on a poor soul like me." Hazama continued, taking out two switchblades. "Of course, it's not like that matters anymore. I only need that girl. The so-called Child of the Full Moon." He said, pointing at Estelle.

"That again." Yuri frowned. "Listen pal, I don't know what you might want with Estelle but we're not about to let you do anything to her."

"Ahahaha! Really? Things are getting really interesting now don't you think? Do you people honestly think you can defeat me?" Hazama answered, circling them...and kicking down some of the knights daring enough to try and slash at him. "I guess I can play with you for a little while." He continued, placing both hands in his pockets and facing them.


	28. Part 1: False Azure

It was dark...he could barely see where he was. Where is Yukianesa anyways? Trying to clear his headache, Jin reached around with his hands. With enough time, maybe his eyes can adjust to the dark. But right now, he had to try and find his sword.

There's something soft he could feel, kind of like some squishy rounded...

"Ah!" someone shouted, slapping his hand away.

Then it dawned on him. "Sorry." He said simply, "I couldn't see a thing."

"If you could, I would have done more than slap your hand away." Said Sodia, trying to get up.

"Sodia? Jin? Is that you?" a third voice called out.

"Commandant!" Sodia responded, trying to look to where the voice came from. From what she could hear, the three of them were all close by. But where they were is the main problem.

Footsteps approached, before the voice of Hakumen reached them. She was unfamiliar to the man, even Flynn didn't know much about him but apparently he and Duke had been working together so he could be trusted.

"I see that you're all finally awake." Hakumen said. "Have your eyes adjusted to the dark yet?" he asked.

"A little." Said Jin, attempting to get up. "It would seem I've misplaced Yukianesa though. Maybe on the way here..." he started again, before finally noticing Hakumen's form. The white knight wasn't just holding on to his weapon, he was holding Yukianesa as well.

"I had to take your Nox Nyctores from you. Both mine and yours are the only ones keeping you three alive after all." Hakumen said, before tossing Yukianesa back at Jin. Even in the dark, at least he managed to catch it.

"What do you mean?" asked Jin, drawing the blade slightly before returning it to its sheath. It felt like it had been tampered...somewhat.

"This place was filled with seithr when we arrived. I had to act quickly and make sure that our Nox Nyctores absorb the seithr into themselves to make the air slightly more breathable." Hakumen continued.

"Seithr?" Sodia wondered, standing up with Flynn. Their vision had at least grown accustomed to the dark as well, but the whole area was unfamiliar. "Where exactly are we in the first place?"

Hakumen did not say anything for a while, merely walked ahead of them. Of course, Jin, Sodia, and Flynn had no choice but to follow.

"Right now we are inside the concentrated mass of the Black Beast. A dimensional interference field is what allows us to walk, talk, and even breathe for now. I'd say we are very close to the core." Hakumen explained as they walked to...wherever it was they're going. It was becoming brighter though at least.

"Hold on. This place looks awfully familiar." Said Jin. This place is not part of the Black Beast. It was the Librarium complex! He recognized the door that should lead them directly towards the Cauldron underneath this place.

"I don't get it." Said Flynn. "If we are inside the body of that Beast, then how can these things exist?" he wondered. The detail of the walls and doors were certainly there.

"Do you not get it yet, Jin Kisaragi? This place is based on your brother's memories. He recognizes your existence here. He wants you to finish him off." said Hakumen, briefly pausing in his steps. This was their only chance to completely destroy the Black Beast. By eliminating the core, they eliminate the whole creature itself.

"Your brother?" Flynn asked.

"It's a very complicated story." Said Sodia. At least she knew aspects of Jin's life. Based on his explanations at least.

So this was their one chance to destroy the Black Beast. Certainly not the way Jin had hoped to do but a reunion with his brother is something he isn't looking forward to anymore. "Hakumen, once this is over I have an important question." Said Jin.

"Ask any time now. I will not be leaving this place once the core has been destroyed." The white knight replied, before noticing that Jin paused.

"I see. Then I have only one thing to ask." Said Jin. "How...how did I end up turning into you?"

A pause.

"What did he mean?" Flynn wondered. He turned to Sodia, who also had a confused reaction. Jin and Hakumen...there was definitely something they knew about each other. More specifically, she thought about something...but found it preposterous. Until Hakumen suddenly confirmed it.

"So you know then." Hakumen responded. "Thou art I. And I am thou. I am the personification of your false ideal, Jin Kisaragi. Your desire to be a hero by killing your brother ended up in the mistake that is myself." He said bitterly.

Jin could not say anything in response. Somehow, he had expected a bit more of a shock with this revelation. Perhaps being able to suspect it lessened the actual impact. He didn't press for any more information, that alone was enough to cause him to start thinking about something else entirely.

"Once this gate is opened, we will reach the core. Prepare yourselves. I doubt it will allow itself to be destroyed easily, even if it wants to." Hakumen said, leading the way and pushing the large gate open.

* * *

"So pathetically weak. I can see why you couldn't even do anything against the failure." Hazama laughed, kicking Yuri away and quickly jumping back from Judith.

"Why? What do you want with Estelle?" the Krityan asked, gazing at Hazama with grim determination. Raven had his bow aimed at him as well, while Carl and Nirvana were in front of Estelle in a defensive position. The various knights who had tried to stop him were down on the ground. Hazama didn't kill them...or at least, hadn't killed some of them.

He spun his two knives, showing off a bit before replying. "The power of the Child of the Full Moon. I didn't actually expect for it to be of much use to me, but right now...it is the only thing I can use to further the next step of my plan. The plan of course, is something that you do not need to know." He smiled, suddenly catching a fired arrow from Raven in mid-air. "Don't waste your energy. There is no way for you to beat me." Hazama continued.

"Oh yeah?" Yuri called out, jumping up and attempted to bring his sword down on Hazama. It was a brief flash, but his target suddenly disappeared, Yuri missing with his attack completely. "Where..."

"Here I go. Winged Snake – Crumbling Heaven Blade!" Hazama shouted, reappearing in front of Yuri and kicking him with enough impact to send him flying up.

"Ada, catch him as he falls." Carl cried out, turning his gaze back towards Hazama...who was now in front of the boy as well.

Judith thrust her spear straight at the grinning man, though he leaned back to avoid the blow, jumping back to avoid Raven's own slash with his short dagger. Those two aren't nearly as annoying, but Hazama still felt a bit entertained. The Krityan kicked forwards, Hazama using his arm to block the blow...dodging a sword stab from Estelle and then punching Raven away. He was fast, all of that happened in the span of less than a second.

"Damn, he's good." Raven said, picking himself up and drawing back his bowstring again. Again, he looked around. At least Ba'ul had left. Knowing that Entelexeia, it is likely to have flown off in search of help.

"Shining Dragon Swarm!"

"Rhapsody of Memories!"

As soon as Nirvana caught Yuri in mid-air and landed, both of them attacked Hazama. As always though, the grinning man was either blocking or dodging the attacks. He wasn't tiring, but the others certainly were.

A chain with a snake-like head appeared, pulling Carl away from Nirvana...and a second one grabbed on to Yuri, throwing him at Nirvana instead.

"Now then, princess. If you come with me, I can make sure that nothing too bad will happen to these fools." Hazama said, disappearing as Yuri slashed down at him again. Expecting another attack, Yuri raised his sword to defend himself. There was a clash, his sword kicked away to a very far distance as a result.

Estelle stabbed forward with her own sword, Hazama turning his head to the left to avoid it and stopping Yuri's sudden punch with the palm of his own hand.

"You just don't give up, do you boy?" Hazama asked, Estelle slashing down at Hazama from behind again, with the man subsequently moving part of his head to avoid it completely. Another fist from Yuri sped towards him, Hazama knocking his hand away with a wave of his own arm. Estelle slashed again, but he continued avoiding her attacks.

"I'm not letting you just take Estelle." Yuri said, trying to kick Hazama's side. As usual, Hazama was blocking everything, without using his weapon.

As Estelle thrust her sword at Hazama, the man quickly moved in between them, grabbing Estelle's hand and twisting it slightly to make her drop the weapon. Yuri's fist again tried to make its way straight into Hazama's face, but he grabbed it as well. With both of them stunned, Hazama let go and immediately sweeped a leg across the ground around him, tripping the two.

"Poor performance. Though I guess I didn't expect you to do much against me." Hazama smiled, flipping through the air to avoid Raven's sudden barrage of arrows. "Once you people are done, make sure to tell me. I'm really starting to get bored." Said Hazama, stepping back from Judith and Nirvana who had their sights set on him.

There was a quick roar, a massive shadow passing by over the group. Ba'ul had returned, this time Rita, Gauche, Droite, and Patty came down and faced Hazama.

"I knew it! You were plotting something like this!" Rita shouted, readying her spells. Gauche and Droite had their swords ready, pointing at Hazama with an odd look in their eyes. Well, they didn't really know what's happening so far.

"You better be filling us in later, Raven." The twins said, looking at the old man.

"No time to explain right now though." He sighed, his arrows still aimed at Hazama.

"Never seen him before." A young girl, Patty said, training the sights of her pistol at the man. "Let's hope I'm not too rusty."

"Ah, that annoying little mage arrives at last. I believe we have unfinished business." Hazama grinned, cracking his knuckles and looking at Rita. "Remember when I said I'm going to tear you into bloody strips, nice and slowly? I'll be getting to that part very soon." He chuckled. "Nothing more of a pain in the ass than a miniature version of Nine."

* * *

"Ragna." Jin said, looking straight ahead. There was a figure in front of them, standing right in front of the mouth of a large...cauldron-like object. The figure was unmistakeable, it was Ragna the Bloodedge.

"That's your brother?" Sodia asked. He didn't look like anyone out of the ordinary, but the tension in the air can be immediately felt. There was something else here she wasn't made aware of. Based on what Jin told them in Halure about his past, they never got along very well.

"Here before us, is our origin, Jin Kisaragi." Hakumen said, drawing his blade. "You know what we came here to do, Ragna the Bloodedge! To destroy evil, we must defeat it at the root, and that root is you!" he shouted.

Ragna seemed to acknowledge Hakumen's words. He knows what he had become...still...he was not in control of his body.

"Ragna, I'm not letting them keep us from destroying everything. Don't worry, I'm here too. Together, we can't fall." A soft, sickeningly sweet voice called out. From beside Ragna, a young woman appeared...blades floating behind her and a visor covering her eyes.

"Bitch." Jin whispered, staring back at the woman. He remembered her, the woman who refused to stay down no matter how many times he cut her or froze her. "You two, be careful around her. It's almost impossible to keep her dead." He said, looking at Flynn and Sodia.

"Leave the Murakumo unit to me. You three will have to take down Ragna the Bloodedge." Hakumen ordered, his gaze not leaving their opponents.

"Ready Ragna?" the woman asked, the man having no choice but to nod his head. They were merely representations of the original bodies of course. It may allow Jin and the others to destroy them but...it's not going to be easy.

"Restriction number 666 released. Dimensional interruption imaginary number formed..." both Nu and Ragna said simultaneously. The woman looked as if she was smiling though, darkness gathering all around her left eye...along with the darkness gathering around Ragna's right hand. "Azure Grimoire...activate!"

"Damn it...I don't think I've ever seen this part before." Jin muttered, an ill wind flowing from their opponents. "As I've said before...Captain, Commandant, try not to make any mistakes. Even if it is just my brother that's our enemy, we can't take him lightly with his power released like that."


	29. Part 1: Blood and Darkness

Sodia had already given Flynn the replacement Blastia, knowing that the Commandant was better adept at using it. At least she still had the rest of the supplies, or at least what's left of them.

"Hell's Fang!" Ragna shouted, his fist covered in darkness as he attempted to plow straight through the group.

"Demon Fang!" Flynn shouted, a blast of air shooting out from his sword and halting Ragna briefly. It wasn't long before their opponent was in their midst, kicking Flynn away and swinging his large sword straight at Sodia, who promptly stepped to the side, avoiding the blow narrowly.

Jin was immediately on the scene as well, clashing his katana with his brother's sword. "Ragna...I promised to kill you didn't I? I always wanted to make sure you died." He gritted his teeth, pushed away by Ragna's strength. He knew Ragna can't think clearly anymore, not in this state. It was their duty to end his misery. Seeing Flynn's sword come down behind Ragna, Jin leaped back...only for his brother to block Flynn's sword again.

Another push back and the trio of Flynn, Sodia, and Jin thrust out their blades at the same time. Two missed as Ragna spun, deflecting Flynn and Jin's attack before Sodia's blade hit its mark, Ragna's right arm. It was a minor injury, but it was something at least. In response, Ragna backhanded Sodia, sending her down to the ground.

Hakumen was not doing as well as the others. For all his increased speed and power, the manifestation of the Murakumo unit was at an advantage inside the Black Beast. Phantom Blades assaulted him from all sides, making it extremely hard to get in close. "How irritating." Hakumen muttered, the phantom blades were certainly taking a toll on the Susano'o meaning he had to make an attack soon. An opening...but the Anti-Sankishin Murakumo was playing smart, moving back even as he tried to make an approach. He can only hope to endure this until his opponent was cornered.

"Carnage Scissors!" Ragna shouted, already performing his Distortion Drives. The first hit knocked away Flynn's weapon from sheer force of impact, Sodia immediately standing in front of her captain to block the second hit. It wasn't enough, the darkness engulfing the two and sending them crashing against a wall.

"Freeze!" Jin shouted, an icy wolf-like head appearing in front of him and colliding directly with Ragna's back. "Arctic Dagger!" he shouted, following up his attack with his own Distortion Drive, the icy wind cutting right through the briefly frozen Ragna and injuring him even further. Down on the ground, Jin rushed over, attempting to finish him off before a sudden attack caught him by surprise.

"Inferno Divider!" Ragna shouted, Jin blocking the attack on the way up, before Ragna's fist collided with his stomach as a second attack. Stunned in mid-air, Jin felt his brother's foot colliding with his back, sending him crashing to the ground. He hadn't felt an attack this strong, his brother's amplified abilities certainly making it harder to fight him. Guess it really was fair with three against one. But was it even enough?

Flynn was already beside Jin as he fell, helping him get up as both of them looked at Ragna. "Your brother wasn't this powerful before was he?" he asked, watching Ragna's movements.

"I think he always was. It's just that he never used his Grimoire against me before." Jin muttered, using Yukianesa to prop himself up. The seithr level in this place was unbelievably high and he can only hope that the Armagus, Nox Nyctores, and Hakumen was taking in most of the seithr to give them a chance. Somehow it felt odd that it was easier fighting here than fighting against the Black Beast from the outside.

Ragna had again ran forward to attack them again, his right arm turning into something demonic as he attempted to grab Flynn. "Let Darkness consume you!" he said, Jin's eyes widening...knowing full well what this attack was capable of. And with Ragna's enhanced power, then...

"Commandant!" Sodia shouted, watching Flynn close his eyes...before suddenly activating his original Mystic Arte.

A bright light came up around him, cancelling Ragna's attack. "Ha!" Flynn cried out, holding his sword up and before aiming it at the stunned Ragna. "Light Dragon, Destruction!" he shouted, the radiant beam of light coming out of his sword plunged into Ragna, sending him high up into the air before dropping down to the ground.

On his knees, Flynn gasped for air. That attack certainly took a toll on him, but it should be worth it if they can do some damage. "Darn..." he whispered, watching Ragna's form rise up again. Certainly injured, but far from being beaten.

"Here." Said Sodia, handing Jin and Flynn the two gels that she carried with her. "We can't keep this up forever." She said, raising her sword and continuing to eye Ragna warily. What is this supposed to be, the second round? If it was, then they were barely doing anything at all.

"Stabbing him through the heart should be enough to kill him. Assuming he doesn't kill us with him." Jin said quietly, briefly closing his eyes. "Ha...hahaha..." he chuckled quietly to himself.

"What's so funny?" asked Flynn, noticing an odd look in Jin's eyes.

"Oh...it's nothing. I didn't think I'd be given my chance to kill my brother like this again." He grinned, memories of the past suddenly returning to his head. He cracked, laughing with insanity, his voice sending chills down Sodia's back.

"Jin, what's wrong?" said Sodia, placing a hand on his shoulder, only to be brushed away.

"Nothing's wrong, Captain." He grinned, his attention purely focused on Ragna. "But stay out of my way. I'm taking him down with me." Laughed Jin, running straight at Ragna.

"Wait, what do you mean?!" Flynn called out. He turned to Sodia, "We can't just let him fight by himself."

"I don't know." Sodia whispered. She saw Jin's eyes, and she didn't think he'd take kindly to any interference between him and his brother. "If he's about to lose, then we should help but I don't think he'd want that very much." She continued.

"He's not thinking clearly." Said Flynn, but neglected to do anything as he watched Jin's blade clash with Ragna's own.

"That fool." Hakumen whispered, noticing the other battle. He had to finish this quickly, otherwise his past self will get himself killed.

"Destruction." Nu said, a portal appearing in front of her and the various phantom blades appearing...but this was what Hakumen was waiting for.

"Judgment." Hakumen responded, a barrier appearing in front of him, and blocking the barrage. "Snowstorm!" he called out, dashing right through the remaining blades and straight towards Nu. The Murakumo unit instinctively dodged, but not quickly enough, its side being massively damage after being grazed by Hakumen's sword. And it didn't end there, Hakumen wasn't done just yet. "Judgment – Squall!" he shouted, turning around and bringing the Ookami down at Nu. At this, the Murakumo unit tried to doge again, only for the blade to destroy her entire right arm and part of her shoulder. It wasn't just a cut, the whole thing was left with no trace.

It didn't come without a heavy toll. Those two abilities consumed a lot of Hakumen's energy, and the woman was still trying to win, even with the horrendous damage it sustained. The blades on its back assaulted Hakumen, piercing right through the Susano'o unit...but through sheer force of will, Hakumen did not allow it to return, leaving the battered Murakumo unit almost defenceless. Its bladed feet came up, and Hakumen poured his remaining energy into one more technique.

"Retribution." He whispered, holding out both arms forward with his blade held horizontally. A barrier appearing again as Nu's feet collided with it. "Perish!" he said suddenly, thrusting the Ookami right through Nu's head, along with her half of the Azure Grimoire.

Nu's death seemed to echo the surroundings. The place beginning to collapse, but was still holding on due to the presence of Ragna's existence. Although the one who had controlled Ragna up to this point was gone, this only caused him to go berserk, attacking Jin with renewed ferocity, kicking him down to the ground, picking him up and punching him straight in the stomach, Ragna's sword beginning to transform into a scythe...

"Jin, watch out!" Sodia shouted, running towards their battle, intending to interrupt Ragna's almost certainly fatal attack.

It was a reflexive action. Jin could only watch his brother's weapon head straight for him before his own arms moved in response. "Judgment." He whispered forcing his Armagus to create a barrier in front of him...or rather, it was Yukianesa who wanted to create that barrier. Ragna's attack hit the barrier, "Snowstorm!" Jin shouted, slashing right through Ragna and freezing his brother briefly and returning Yukianesa in its sheath. The ice shattered, and Ragna fell to the ground.

Sodia took this opportunity to immediately bring her sword down on Ragna's chest. Jin looked at Ragna with a look of pure horror, pushing Sodia away from his brother shouting, "No! I was supposed to kill him!" Jin was atop Ragna now, his blade aimed down at his throat. His brother was deeply wounded, in the heart no less...but he still had some power left. Jin looked down at Ragna, almost certainly willing to end it now. They barely had the edge in the confrontation, and the only way they won was through sheer luck and surprising Ragna.

"J-Jin...is that you...?" his brother whispered, looking up at him absent-mindedly. How must Jin look to him? He's on top of him, Yukianesa was upraised.

Ragna's natural healing power is extraordinary, he'll regenerate unless Jin finished him off right now. They'll be killed unless he kills Ragna, who's injured and unable to fight back. Jin's fragmented mind is strangely clear right now, but the decision was still very hard even knowing what he must do.

There's no resistance, at the same time he plunged Yukianesa's blade into his brother's throat, Hakumen's blade came down and impaled Ragna's head as well.

Such a thing will never be forgiven...Jin wouldn't forgive himself, not after this. He chose this path, ever since that day when they were only children. Using his own hands, he finished off his own family. First Saya...then Ragna...neither regret nor a confession will be enough for forgiveness.

But...he was going to take responsibility for stealing their happiness away. Even if he was pathetic and his purpose, meaningless now. "Thank you...Ragna. My brother..." Jin whispered, tears threatening to show on his face.

The weight on his sword disappeared. Silent to the end, his brother dispersed into the surrounding darkness, his eyes fixed on Jin and leaving the only remnant behind, his half of the Azure Grimoire.

"It is finished then." Said Hakumen, stepping away from Jin. Based on what happened, this was more of a shock to his former self when compared to killing the Black Beast in the Susano'o. "This whole place is collapsing, you three need to leave." Hakumen ordered, a bright portal appearing right in front of Jin. It should be the way out of this place, and their only hope of escape.

Flynn and Sodia nodded, stepping into the portal, Sodia looking back at Jin once more before leaving.

"Hakumen...was this what you felt when you killed him the first time?" asked Jin, his eyes staring down at the Azure Grimoire.

"I cannot answer that question." The white knight replied, watching Jin stand and picking up the Azure Grimoire. Most likely a reminder of what happened here, a memento from his late brother. Jin turned around and looked at Hakumen's mask. The white knight's long hair shows no trace of what it used to be. It is cut everywhere, and the Susano'o unit is cracked and torn. His existence is rapidly weakening.

"Hakumen..." Jin whispered, looking up at his other self.

"Too bad, that is what happened." The white knight replied, "The power boost received from Tarqaron artificially amplified my abilities but it could never last this long." He continued, turning around. "This place will disappear soon, I suggest you return to your friends."

"Where are you going?" asked Jin.

"You know I can't exist here for too long now. The Black Beast is defeated, and I will return to the Edge due to my injuries." Hakumen answered. "There is one thing left to do."

Jin was taken aback, Hakumen's palm slamming right against his chest.

"The rest of the power left in this unit, I'm giving it to you. Destroy Terumi and live, Jin Kisaragi. We will meet again." Said Hakumen, before stopping and fading rapidly.

Jin nodded his head, feeling invigorated and ran through the portal. Hakumen must have a plan then, to be willingly going back to the Edge...

* * *

"Ah..." Rita groaned, her entire body constricted in chains, Hazama standing right behind her.

"I told you, I'm going to tear you into little bloody strips, and there's nothing to stop me." The man grinned, turning to the rest of his opponents. Yuri, Estelle, Carl, and Arakune are the only ones left standing. Even the dog who tried to outflank him had been knocked out. They called it Repede...or something. The old man and the Krityan were injured greatly, all because of his Nox Nyctores and the other three girls who appeared as support had no chance in hell to even endure his attacks.

"Guess that was a pretty good warmup. Couldn't exactly have you cast your spells and catching me by surprise now can you?" Hazama grinned, the chain still immobilizing Rita. "Hmm?" he wondered, looking at the pulsating sphere behind his opponents. "Interesting, so I guess the Black Beast really is destroyed from the inside out." Hazama told himself, before noticing a rift appearing where the sphere disappeared. Three figures emerged, Flynn, Sodia, and Jin...and it looked like they've been through hell and back. And just the three of them, the sphere of seithr imploded into itself, the sky clearing up. "So Hakumen didn't make it, that certainly makes things easier." Hazama smiled, turning towards Rita, only to come face to face with her outstretched palm.

"Fireball!" Rita shouted, ten balls of flame hitting Hazama directly in the face and sending him flying back. The chains around her disappeared, Carl and Ada immediately walking over to her to check on Rita's condition.

"What happened here?" Flynn asked, making his way to the group, approaching Yuri and Estelle.

"This guy's insane." Replied Yuri, pointing at Hazama, who was getting up, dusting himself off.

Again he started walking, a clap of thunder heard as rain began to fall down. "Bravo, Major. I'm surprised you're actually alive. Though I suppose I shouldn't expect less from the Hero of Ikaruga." Hazama laughed, his comment aimed at Jin.

"Step aside, Captain. Or should I say, Terumi." Jin replied, keeping his hand on the handle of Yukianesa.

"Guess old Haku was telling you a few things when you were gone. Ah well, not my concern." Grinned Hazama, "It's a shame you've outlived your purpose though. I never needed you anyways."

"!" Jin's grip on his sword tightened even more, again Yukianesa was showing him something...memories. "What...!? What was that...!? I thought I saw....!? Your face...your voice, you're pissing me off!" Jin glared at Hazama.

"Jin, calm down." Said Yuri.

"Well that's a little weird. I thought I wiped you pretty clean. No matter, I can only assume that it's Hakumen's doing." Shrugged Hazama, "So what are you going to do now, Major?"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Jin continued, a small part of his sword already being drawn.

"It's all take, take, take with you. Then just toss it aside when you don't need it anymore. What a selfish guy you are, Major. But you can't rely on your brother bailing you out of trouble this time you know?" Hazama taunted.

At this, Jin shouted, "Shut up! You bastard!" He drew Yukianesa fully, leaping straight at Hazama and attempting to cut him in two.

"I think he's the only one who can keep up with him right now. The rest of us are too battered." Yuri sighed, kneeling down on the ground and using his sword to prop himself up. "Estelle, you should try to get away."

"I'm not leaving you, Yuri. And everyone here is heavily wounded, I have to try and help." The princess replied.

"I never thought you were this strong, Major." Hazama laughed, avoiding Jin's attacks while holding on to his hat. "Certainly not enough to beat me but I have to applaud your determination."

Jin wasn't paying attention to his words. Hakumen said that his opponent was Terumi. Even if he's one of the Six Heroes, there's something about him that was still annoying him. It was the reason why he attacked Hazama back at Deidon Hold. But what was it? "Arctic Dagger!" he shouted, sending an icy wind straight at Hazama with a swing of his sword. His opponent dodged, only to be hit by a second icy wind as he swung Yukianesa a second time in continuation.

"Damn, that was annoying..." Hazama frowned, watching Jin approach and graze his arm with the blade. The fact that the blade just touched his skin enabled something that completely froze Hazama. It was not normal, coming from Jin at least. "Enough!" Hazama shouted, breaking free of the ice and kicking away the extremely offensive Jin. "I don't have time to waste, and this seriously bores me." Hazama muttered. "For all that power you have obtained, that's next to worthless now." He continued, a chain clamping down on Jin's arm, before Hazama pulled. "Come here, let's end this."

"Jin!" Sodia called out, running over to help again. But it was too late...

Trapped in the chain, Hazama took out both of his knives, cutting Jin in many different places as the silhouettes of three serpent-like creatures appeared behind him. "Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!" he shouted, the serpents collided with Jin and sending him down to the ground. Even worse, Hazama was on top of him, plunging his sword into Jin's chest, again, and again.

"No...No!" shouted Sodia, swinging her sword at Hazama, who promptly leaped back. "Jin, hold on!" she ordered. He wasn't moving. Judging from how Hazama struck, he had been impaled many times in the heart. Jin wasn't breathing and he had no pulse.

Hazama laughed, disappearing before suddenly reappearing behind Estelle. The princess could barely say anything before he clamped a hand down on her mouth. "I'm taking the Healer if you don't mind. Can't have you reviving Jin accidentally, impossible as it is now." He chuckled.

"Damn it, let go of Estelle!" Yuri shouted, standing up and readying his sword.

Hazama continued to grin, before he and Estelle disappeared as well, the others unable to do anything to stop him like he said.

"Lady Estellise is kidnapped and Jin is..." Flynn whispered, placing a hand on his forehead. These events were fast, and it wasn't a good thing.

"Azure...Azure...Azure..." Arakune repeated, approaching Jin. "But this...false Azure. Not needed." It continued, before heading back to Carl and Rita.

"He can't be dead..." Sodia whispered quietly, straddling Jin's fallen form. The rain mixing in with her tears as she cried.


	30. Part 1: Boundary of Emptiness

They had defeated the Black Beast, but the cost they were paying right now still didn't feel right. Their greatest ally had disappeared while the young man who was somehow related to Hakumen died trying to stop their most recent enemy. Worst of all, Lady Estellise had been kidnapped. For Flynn, this was something that he knew he couldn't handle even as Commandant. His best friend, Yuri and the mage from Aspio, Rita Mordio were the ones most affected by Estelle's absence. As for Jin's death, somehow it's Sodia and that young boy, Carl who were at a loss for words.

"Commandant, we believe that's everyone else all accounted for." A tall knight and a short knight said, approaching him.

Flynn didn't have time to rest, trying to think of how best to handle the situation so far. Duke was going to arrive soon, and they were very lucky that the city of Halure was untouched during the battle with the Black Beast. Maybe then, they can decide on what to do next. He nodded back to the two knights in front of him. Everyone who fought the Black Beast, including the knights who have died are now on a list in front of him. The ones who survived but were injured by Hazama had gone back to Deidon Hold while the ones who died were sent back to Zaphias. With the exception of Jin, Sodia did not want to see him get sent back to a place he could barely consider home. He sighed in silence. How much did Jin know about all these events anyways?

Hearing Yuri approach from behind, Flynn turned around to look.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" asked Flynn.

Yuri didn't respond, merely leaning back against a wall beside his friend. "I'm worried about Estelle." He said quietly, closing his eyes with a scowl on his face. "Hell, even I'm concerned about how your Second-in-Command is feeling right now after Jin died."

"Then our most important allies are all gone then." Flynn said darkly. Barely even meeting Hakumen, he was certain that the white knight was the most powerful one he saw. And they needed him badly now more than ever. Jin was a close second and both seemed to know their true opponent quite well.

Yuri punched one hand towards the wall, feeling annoyed by what's happening. "Damn it, what are we supposed to do now? We don't know where Estelle is or where that bastard who kidnapped her is hiding." He muttered.

"Yuri, calm down." A voice said, Rita Mordio stepping out of the inn. The brunette looked paler than usual, but she still had the same, almost authorative voice she always had. Carl was right behind her, along with that dark, blob-like creature with the mask. The tall puppet was nowhere to be seen, but Yuri could guess that it and Sodia stayed behind to watch Jin. "I know where Estelle is."

"What?!" Yuri asked incredulously. "You're serious, right? You know Estelle's location?"

"Yeah I know. Carl's sister can track where that 'seithr' thing is. As far as we know, Hakumen, Jin, and that bastard are the only ones left who actually have something related to it. And from what Ada can sense, she's still somewhere in Zaphias." Rita replied.

"But even if we are to find your friend, there's not much we can do." Carl said, shaking his head. "Cadet Kisaragi might be able to, but you saw how he ended up."

"Well we can't just stand here and do nothing." Yuri answered, feeling a little more depressed by the second.

"That's where Jin is going to help. He's going to help us make a plan to get Estelle back." Rita said, taking out an odd, red and black sphere. "Carl and this thing called it the Azure Grimoire. I see it as a possible blastia heart." She continued.

"Azure...Azure...Useless, useless, useless! Ahaha!" Arakune laughed to himself, Rita giving it a quick glare before it quieted down. "Giv..of...ife. Com....tly possible. False...nough as ...t is."

"What he said." Rita replied. "This Azure Grimoire is supposedly a really weak one, but it should still be comparable to the old man's blastia heart in keeping someone alive. Assuming my formula works that is." She sighed.

"You can understand it?" Flynn asked the mage. The words coming out of that creature's...mouth? Regardless, the words were barely something he could understand but Carl and Rita didn't seem to mind. It's almost as if it was easy enough to communicate with.

"Partially. Being able to recognize barely audible speech isn't too hard. This guy's a bit borderline though." She frowned, staring back at the now silent Arakune. "Anyways, go find Raven. I'm going to need him once we start the procedure." She told Yuri.

* * *

Death wasn't all as he expected. He was aware of it, for a start, even if that awareness was of a fragmentary, ethereal sort. His consciousness came and went with waves, drifting in and out as if he was in the middle of the ocean. Was this perhaps what they call the Boundary, or the Edge? He sank and surfaced at the whim of forces he couldn't comprehend. All he could do was ride with them and hope that death wouldn't be like this forever.

There was a surprising amount of pain, considering that he didn't feel his body anymore, lurking at the edge of his consciousness like a reminder of something important he had forgotten. Was this some kind of punishment for the actions he had performed during his life? Were the people he killed getting their revenge from a more privileged position in the afterlife? Did it include Saya and Ragna?

That was a ridiculous thought, he told himself. Irrespective of whether this truly is the afterlife, privilege could not possibly exist for anyone. Why waste their time with him anyways? He could no more be tormented by his siblings than he could torment them too.

There were voices, too, and visions. They were harder to comprehend. Some were familiar, like Saya looking down at him and talking as if in a normal conversation. A happy memory when he was still young. Briefly, he wondered, they used to get along well until a few years after. What caused it all to become jealousy and general disinterest? Why had he forgotten in the first place?

Some of the visions were memories, such as of the time he and his Lieutenant took on a group of criminals without any backup. That idiot, Noel was pretty much useless as he froze most of their opponents. Happy times, being able to make his Lieutenant feel useless. And to a lesser extent, pity for the girl for some reason. He never would have felt that back then, but observing it all now in death, somehow it was really changing him.

In endless loops, he saw and felt Terumi's knife being brought down on his chest and the coldness of death sucking the air out of his lungs.

Many of the visions, however, were of things he could not possibly have seen while alive, featuring people both familiar and unfamiliar in times and places he could not always pin down.

* * *

He could see:

_...Lord Tenjo at the top of the Ikarugan building. His eyes were burning with resolve, and his stance was straight-backed from the recent victory by the Ikarugan insurgents. Flanked by armed ninjas, including that idiot who crossed his path in Kagutsuchi, and surrounded by the bodies of dead NOL troops, he lowered his weapon and began issuing orders. _

"_Lock down the gates and get our medical centre up and running. Tell our men to fan out and funnel any opposition towards us. You need to get back out there and rescue as many civilians as he can." He told that annoying ninja._

"_Yes master." Bang and the other insurgents began running in all directions._

"_Lord Tenjo! The second wave is approaching!" cried one._

_Tenjo quickly moved towards the closest window, watching the approaching troops of the NOL enter Ikaruga as another counter-assault. On seeing it, he smiled grimly. _

"_Their commanding officer isn't there. Which means..." he whispered, before turning towards one of the other ninjas."Lower the door to the east and tell the men to get into position. This wave is merely a diversion."_

"_Yes, Lord Tenjo." The ninja left the room to hurry about his errand. _

He saw:

_Ragna pacing about an odd-looking garden. The eyes of a bat, a cat, and a young lady turned eerily to follow his progress. _

"_How annoying," he wheezed. "Why can't you leave me alone, rabbit?"_

_He turned to face the young woman, as though she had just spoken._

"_Huh? Oh, yeah right. It's not like you care too much about my family matters. Haven't I suffered enough without you reminding me every time?" _

_The almost paranoid form of his brother continue to pace back and forth, passing the hilt of his large sword from hand to hand, as if debating whether or not to use it._

He saw:

_A red-haired young lady looking straight at a leaving airship, which he recognized as the one he was on before being sent to investigate something. Tsubaki Yayoi was the girl looking straight at it. Shading her eyes, she watched the ship glide overhead, visible as little more than a distortion in the light. She frowned and looked down at a young woman nearby, studying a different, approaching ship with concern._

"_You alright, Noel?" Tsubaki asked, "You're not nervous are you?"_

"_I always am." The young woman replied, turning to look at Tsubaki. "Don't you miss him though, Tsubaki? Every time he leaves, there's a chance he may not even come back."_

_Tsubaki smiled, shaking his head. "He's strong. A little bit questionable in how he acts now, but he'll always return." She said sadly. "You're going to be promoted soon as well aren't you?"_

_Noel nodded, looking up at the empty sky. Once she becomes part of Jin's squad, it only gets harder from here._

* * *

He saw the past. That was what he assumed. He was at one with the afterlife, the Boundary....or whatever it was that other people called it. He didn't even know if the Boundary really was the afterlife, or something else entirely. He had returned to the source of the river, the spiral of origin that ran steadily through everything, invigorating and sweeping up the dead as it passed. The current tumbled and turned him to face all aspects of his life, even including the single memory he detested the most. The burning church, his little sister, the man who made him perform those actions. This time, unclouded by doubt and shown bare, Jin was beginning to understand himself.

Some fragments were, however, much harder to comprehend.

* * *

He saw:

_...a sad-eyed young woman, Sodia, standing by a large port window, looking out over the ocean. In the distance, a fiery line stretched up into the night sky, to a point in low orbit where a cluster of lights and a gigantic creature seemed to try and envelop the world. _

_...Lady Estellise trapped in some sphere with an older looking knight looking far ahead. A small lamp shone in front of her. Her hands hung free, but her wrists were tightly bound. She was trapped in the sphere, and had no choice but to move forwards when it moved with no control over the situation._

_...Hakumen, his armoured suit rent to the inside in a dozen places, standing in the wreckage of a mighty battle. Dead soldiers lay in pieces on the bloody floor surrounded by fragments of shattered rock and twisted metal. Was this the aftermath of the battle with his previous encounter with the Black Beast, or something else entirely?_

Did it show even more of the past, or perhaps a glimpse of the future? In his deathly state of semi-consciousness, Jin couldn't really tell. He could only watch as he would a blurry, fragmented drama, in the hope that at some point, perhaps when he had more of the pieces before him, the sense of it would start to emerge.

If anything, however, it only became more complicated. Beyond the light and darkness, beyond past and future, beyond life and death, he saw a face that may have been his own. Older, and wiser. Perhaps what he would have looked like if he hadn't died or become encased in Hakumen's shell. A shadow loomed over the vision, as if the clouds had blocked out the sun. He wanted to look away, but he didn't. He couldn't. Whatever kind of dream this was, it wouldn't let him move. He was trapped within it, fixed tight by something else. Was this a fantasy or something more sinister? Was someone trying to tell him something?

It came less as a surprise, more of a relief, when he finally awoke. At first, anyway.

His first clue that he had returned from the dead came when darkness truly fell. The visions evaporated, and the voices went with them. For a very welcome period, there was nothing to see or hear, or even think. He could just rest.

Then new noises began to intrude on the peaceful silence. Familiar voices that he recognizes as those of his companions in that world he was in before. He tried to move against invisible bonds to move the limbs he couldn't feel. The babble of noises faded for a moment, then returned, this time with light and sensation accompanying it.

"Ah..." he whispered quietly, opening his eyes.

"He's awake! The plan worked!" the voice of a young woman cried out, slapping her palm against someone else.

"Jin, is that really you? You're really alive?" another voice asked, before he could see the faint image of another woman looking down at his face.

"Captain...Sodia...wasn't it?" he said quietly, still unable to move his limbs. Even so, the left side of his chest was really hurting. What happened to him anyways.

"His heart blastia is working properly. Thanks for the help old man." Rita said, looking up at Raven.

Ah, so that was it. They had replaced his heart somehow. But wait...considering the technological level of this world...he found it hard to believe. He closed his eyes briefly, before opening them up again. He could feel his limbs again, barely, but there was something really odd. "What did you do to my heart?" he frowned, trying to look at the girl who was most likely to have performed the operation.

"We had to cut it out and replace it with that orb you had with you. Rita had to add some modifications in the formula to make it work." Yuri said, looking down at Jin. "We need you alive, Jin. And you're the only one here who actually knows anything about that guy who kidnapped Estelle."

He wasn't listening anymore. The orb he had? They used it to replace his heart? "Impossible. A grimoire like that shouldn't have been used that way." He frowned, still unable to get up properly. "Why? Why the hell would you use that just to bring me back to life?! Do you have any idea what it can do?!" Jin shouted hoarsely, coughing out blood soon after. He felt weak, and now he felt a headache building up. It wasn't long before he fell unconscious again. He was still alive alright, but he wasn't going to be in a good mood anytime soon.

"He's really taking this hard." Carl said. "I would have thought he'd be at least grateful to us for saving his life but I should have expected this from him."

"Jin is just disoriented, that's all." Sodia said quietly. "He needs to rest now. Before we ask him what we need."


	31. Part 1: Everpresent Feeling

Why? Why did this have to happen? He was perfectly content with accepting the punishment in death, rather than the current punishment he was suffering for continuing to live on.

It was night again, and somehow the others didn't make a move to do anything just yet. Were they waiting for Jin to interact properly or were they just hesitant again? Either way, he didn't care. He had gotten out of the inn, trying to clear his own thoughts about all of this and started walking away.

"....!"

His chest hurts. The sweat on his forehead drips down to his eyes and his vision wavers. Even walking was a considerable pain still. It hurts every time he took a step, and his strides are getting shorter.

Walking even more slowly, Jin made his way up a small hill, walking up towards the Great Tree of Halure. Last time he was here, he had expected that tree to be destroyed by the Black Beast in a simple manner. He couldn't believe that it was still standing after all that's happened. There was someone standing there as Jin approached. The man turned around, noticing Jin approach and acknowledged his presence. "You are Jin, correct?" the man asked.

Jin had seen him before, the man who was Hakumen's companion before the fight with the Black Beast. He made no motion to reply, merely staring straight at the man's red eyes. There was a brief moment of silence, before Jin nodded his head afterwards.

He heard more footsteps behind him, noticing another man head up the hill.

"Hey, you're finally awake again." Raven grinned, waving his hand in greeting as he approached. "Rita actually thought your new heart was having problems which is the reason why it's hard for you to wake up, but I guess Sodia was right in that you were just tired." He continued.

Jin shook his head. "I'd rather stay dead than have this Grimoire inside of me." He replied, placing a hand on the left side of his chest.

Duke was next to reply. "You were brought back from the brink of death because of the faith everyone has in you, don't waste it."

"Faith?" Jin replied bitterly, glaring at Duke. "This world is nothing but corruption, treachery, and lies. What meaning is there in 'faith?'"

"Not exactly much of a happy guy are you? A bit too focused on something, to the total exclusion of almost everything else." Sighed Raven. "Careful with how you act though. You might lose your friends if you reject them like this."

"They are my friends out of necessity. Nothing more, nothing less." Answered Jin as he looked down at the ground. "The lies I've been forced to endure all my life. Trust, love, respect, hate, jealousy..." he paused, raising his head and looking back at Raven, "...nothing more than lies. The only truths in this world are life and death."

"So you regret still living?" Raven asked, giving a small frown.

Jin nodded his head. "I didn't ask to be brought back to life like this."

Duke began walking away, shaking his head. If he had any hope that Jin was going to be anything like Hakumen, it must have disappeared by now.

"Oh look, you made him go away." Raven sighed. "You know kid, you should really learn to lighten up a bit. I didn't ask to be brought back to life either but I still enjoy myself."

"What do you mean?" Jin asked, narrowing his eyes. Brought back to life as well? Then that must mean...

Raven smiled, moving the fabric covering the left side of his chest for a brief moment to show Jin his own heart. The heart that was replaced by a blastia years ago. Not by Rita, but by the previous Commandant, Alexei. Jin watched it for a brief moment, before Raven covered it up again.

"I see, so at the very least, I'm not the only one who has had their heart replaced." He said quietly.

"You and I are similar in that I suppose. My heart is a blastia though, while yours is something that even Rita herself wasn't very sure of. Sure, it has blastia-like properties, but we had to convert it a bit in order to make sure it works properly. You should probably thank her at least if you do meet her." Said Raven.

Jin didn't like this. It felt like he was indebted to someone for being saved. But he didn't ask to be saved in the first place so that really was something that annoyed him to no end. It just didn't feel right.

"Yuri told me you're not that bad of a person." Said Raven. "Think of it this way, try and let the old you disappear. I don't know what you may have done in the past but you should have been able to atone for those things by now."

Jin's frown disappears. After coldly staring at Raven, Jin tilted his head back and laughed. He started to laugh like a madman, as if it was the funniest thing he heard.

"Hahaha! Wow, that is great old man. Atone for what I've done?" asked Jin, briefly pausing his laugh. "Don't be stupid. I don't care what sins I've done that needed to be atoned for, nor have I forced something meaningless like that on anyone. "

Jin calmly goes mad. He spoke in a small voice, but his laughter echoes around and sent out chills towards anyone who may be close by.

"You alright, kid?" Raven asked, definitely concerned about Jin's sanity at the moment. Then again, he was quite used to working with people who had problems of their own.

Jin nodded his head, stepping back from Raven and leaning his back against one of the large roots of Halure's tree. "You are right in one thing, old man." He said quietly, closing his eyes. "The old me died along with my brother. What is left, is a fool whose only reason to live is to tie up the loose ends that my old self could not. And that starts..." he paused, drawing Yukianesa from its sheath, "...with me trying to eliminate the person who made my life a living hell. I'll make sure he won't involve any one of my new 'friends' anymore." He grinned, inspecting his reflection on the blade of his sword.

"Oookay...." Raven started, stepping back from Jin. "Not exactly the answer I was looking for but...glad to know you're feeling better." He continued, turning around and walking away from Jin. "You kind of act like that guy stalking Yuri before though. Hope you don't end up like him." Raven told himself quietly.

Watching Raven decide to leave him alone, Jin dropped down to the ground, feeling even more frustrated with himself. What the hell was he saying? His old self dying and replaced with someone who had no true motivation? That was a lie, and he knew it. "Yukianesa, you've grown silent for a while now." He whispered, staring at his sword, before letting his green eyes stare vacantly at the night sky. "Ridiculous. For them to even think of saving my life in hopes of me providing some assistance, it's inconceivable." He said, hearing the sound of footsteps approaching again. "You've been listening in, weren't you?" he called out in a dull tone.

Abruptly, the footsteps stopped, before hearing the familiar sigh of his Captain.

"Well, I was worried when I checked your room and you weren't there." Sodia said, appearing in Jin's view and stood before him. "You should get back. Staying here can't be good for your health."

"Don't worry about me." Jin waved her off. "It's not like I was poisoned or anything. I just can't stand being cooped up in a room for a long amount of time." He turned away from Sodia, and stared to the side, watching the roofs of a few houses close by.

"Jin..." sighed Sodia, beginning to walk away but decided against it. She turned back to face Jin again and asked, "Why do you dismiss everyone who tries to help you? It's almost as if you'd rather wallow in your own self-despair rather than telling anyone else about what's troubling you!" she scolded him. Her usual coolness isn't there and she's acting very emotional.

Jin couldn't help but chuckle at how she acted. "I didn't think you cared so much." He said quietly, staring back at the young Captain. "You're the one acting all hurt about how I'm rejecting everyone else after all." He muttered.

"But it's more painful for you, isn't it?" Sodia replied, dropping her gaze.

"!"

"Jin, let's go back. I told you before, you shouldn't be out here in the middle of the night." She said softly, kneeling down beside him and helping him up.

That's why she wanted to bring Jin back inside the inn. He doesn't have to act like the cold-hearted person that he usually is. But even she knows that he realizes that it truly is painful for him to involve anyone in his affairs. He doesn't want anyone helping him, at risk of getting people involved. She'd like to believe that he wouldn't admit something like that, but it may be a little too much to hope for.

Without resisting, Jin nodded his head, taking Sodia's hand as she lead the way back to the inn. They didn't say anything as they walked, and once they reached the room he had been resting in, she told him to sit down on the bed.

"Turn your back to me." She ordered, sitting down behind Jin. "Don't turn this way, okay? I'll get really mad if you look at my face."

He didn't get why she was doing this. There was nothing to do, and she wasn't even saying anything else after he followed her order.

The warmth of Jin's body on her back doesn't bother her as she looked straight at an open window. She frowned. Though no one would probably be looking in through there, it was still letting in the cold air.

How long had they been sitting like this?

Jin broke the silence with a calm voice. "I think, I may have made a mistake." He said quietly, not turning around like Sodia ordered. "Maybe Hakumen did not intend for me to fight that man immediately after he lent me some of his power. I wasn't worried about making any sacrifice and was singled out to be the one eliminated instead." He said quietly, closing his eyes.

He keeps talking. Perhaps Jin was probably whining, but he's not saying this because anyone told him to. In short, he didn't want to comtemplate his actions by himself. Sodia coming to get him was convenient enough for him to talk to about how he feels about the situation.

"I'm not complaining or anything..." Jin continued, "...But I've always had a single-mindedness that allows little interference. If anything goes wrong, the rest of my own mind crumbles somehow. I try to plan ahead, but it has really begun getting out of control." He sighed, pausing yet again to catch his breath. "It's not your friend's fault that they replaced my heart with the Grimoire. It's my fault for getting myself killed in the first place."

Another pause, Sodia was thinking about how odd it was for Jin to be opening up like this. Even when he explained his past, he never looked so...fragile. Was it something he saw during the brief moment when he was biologically deceased? She could hear his contempt for everyone when she listened in to his conversation with Duke and Raven but did he really mean it?

"...Hey, I think this is where you make a comment." said Jin, briefly turning his head, but making sure not to look all the way back at Sodia.

She replied, "I'm getting the feeling that you think you have no right to continue living."

Jin nodded in response, closing his eyes again. "I'm not the type to regret my actions no matter how wrong they may be. But I'm even more depressed now knowing that I was fully prepared to die, then someone brings me back to life. It's like a higher power wishes for me to face the reality of what I've done and pay for it with guilt and regret."

"I know that feeling." Sodia answered, re-remembering the incident at Zaude yet again. She didn't understand him too well, but Jin is correct. He's not the type to regret his actions until the very end. "To be honest, even with the questionable things you've claimed to do, you've always shined for me at least." She nodded, continuing on, "So far, my life is full of stitches. But you're different."

"Oh?" wondered Jin, feeling Sodia reach back and take hold of his hand.

"You're the type that will eventually regret something, then go back and retaliate. I'm deceiving myself by hiding what I've done underneath the stitches, but you'd be the type who would destroy it and try to start anew." Sodia chuckled, "You're breaking even. It's rare for you to get depressed, but you become a bit scary soon after. I think you'd go to the one that got you depressed and get them to be even more depressed."

"That's a little too accurate to be comfortable." Jin said quietly, gripping Sodia's hands tightly now.

Sodia smiled. "Well, isn't it true?" she asked, "I'm sure you don't intend to give up anything now."

And silence soon follows. Jin must have said everything he needed to get off of his chest, as he stops talking.

...She should be leaving him alone now to rest. But neither one of them could stand up to break the moment, so they just kept their backs to each other.

"Oh yeah, they told me that you never left my side during the whole time I was dead. I'll ask just one more thing I suppose. Do you have any feelings for me?" asked Jin.

She can't explain. The question caught her off guard. There were many reasons and it would be far too annoying to explain each one. So she just said the simplest answer for her at the moment. "I think I did fall in love with you. Ever since our date at Halure, I don't know if it's the same feeling I have for the Commandant but I think it's similar enough."

Her answer caught Jin off guard as well. "!! ---- H-hey now. Don't say it so directly! You'll create misunderstandings if you talk without thinking!" he responded nervously.

Sodia shook her head. "I won't create a misunderstanding. I really do like you." She obstinately replied at once. "I've admired you for a while ever since I saw you acting as a knight."

He did not say anything else after that. Merely let the moment pass as they continued sitting back against each other. Once Sodia stood up, Jin knew that he's allowed to look back properly at her again. She was facing him as well, a smile on her face while her right hand played with the single braid on the right side of her face.

"I haven't actually seen you smile like that." Said Jin, his voice somehow softer than all the other times.

"Well, you're the first person who made me this happy before." Sodia replied, walking towards the exit of the room. "Go get some rest Jin. We can talk with everyone else tomorrow."

He nodded. Before she left, Jin walked over to his Captain and muttered, "...Thanks for listening to me, Sodia. Umm, it really did help me out."

A compliment, coming from Jin? That's rare enough as well.

"You've been more than fair when you listened to me the first time." Sodia replied quickly, walking up to Jin and pressing her lips against his. They kept the kiss brief, Sodia breaking off first as she made her exit soon after.

"Maybe I've fallen in love with you as well." Jin whispered, laying down on the bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

(Author's Notes: Made a reference to F/SN. You should be able to recognize it if you played the Visual Novel and not just the anime. Also, one of the main pairings for this fanfic has changed from what I've originally intended. Easy enough to guess.)


	32. Part 1: Iconoclast

(Author's Notes: This is a Blazblue-centric chapter. If you don't know what Blazblue is, it might get confusing. However it is a good part of the setting so it might prove to be a little useful even if you don't know.)

* * *

He was back in the Edge again. How convenient. Hakumen didn't know how long it would take before the Grimalkin figured out he was back here, but he can wait. The only concern he had would be what happened to his past self. He had to admit, the only reason he gave Jin part of his own power was to spite Terumi, knowing full well it wouldn't make that much of a difference.

How long must he wait in the Edge before the Grimalkin finally noticed his presence? Not very long, apparently. Sheer strength of will kept him sane in this place for decades. His next waiting period will not last that long.

...

"Hey...Can you hear me? If you can hear me, talk to me." The familiar voice of a woman told him.

It is time then. "It is you then, Kokonoe?" he asked. He didn't bother using 'Grimalkin' to address her. This time, he was sure he needed her help in getting out of this place.

"That's a surprise." Kokonoe said. "Tager was observing your battle with the Black Beast in that other plane of existence. I hate to admit it, but since Terumi is there, I need to take you back there."

"That is what I'm aiming for." Hakumen replied. "Your ability to evaluate my position is most certainly needed to bring me back from this place."

"Don't think you can just get away with complimenting me. I don't like you, and you sure as hell don't like me. But I need you to take him down." Kokonoe called out. "I'm gonna retrieve you now. But at my best, I could transfer part of you into the remains of Kagutsuchi. I'm doing something else here as well. It will be up to you to find your way back to where I am. Tager should be heading to Kagutsuchi to retrieve you so wait there."

Hakumen didn't say anything anymore, feeling Kokonoe's manipulation begin to pull him out of the Edge. Still, something she said was quite troubling. Something else in the Edge with him that he didn't know about?

* * *

When his 'vision' cleared, Hakumen found himself in the ruins of the Thirteenth Hierarchical City. Judging by how it looked, at least part of the Lower Quarter was intact. Above was where most of the damage was. If Take-Mikazuchi had fired properly, then this whole area would have been destroyed as well, along with the rest of the mountain. Fortunately enough, that Nox Nyctores had disappeared from this world.

"!"

He heard footsteps behind and Hakumen immediately turned around to look behind him. The two standing there seemed to be very surprised at seeing him.

"You...aren't you...Hakumen?" the woman asked, stepping in front of the cat-like creature in front of her. She seemed vaguely familiar, but not important enough to be a major part of his memory.

"Oh, so you know me? You must have something to do with the Grimalkin." Hakumen answered, the two 'eyes' on the chest of his armor seemingly staring right back at the woman's eyes.

"'Grimalkin?' Are you talking about the professor? That's terrible..." she replied, still nervous at the presence of one of the Six Heroes.

"That is just a little concern of mine. If you know the creature known as Kokonoe, then you know where Sector Seven is, correct?" Hakumen asked.

"Nyaa...this is boring me. Boobie Lady, can we find the other kakas?" the cat-thing behind the woman asked.

"Ah, I see. You two are trying to find the others of her species." Said Hakumen. "I wouldn't worry about them. Her kind are very resilient. Even if Take-Mikazuchi destroyed this entire mountain, I'm willing to bet some of them would have survived."

"That's a relief." The woman told him, before motioning for Tao to continue on.

As the two passed Hakumen, he had one thing left to say. "You still have taken something from the Boundary. I would advise you to be careful with that power, or at least return it if you still can." Once he finished, he started walking away, leaving the woman to ponder his words.

There were quite a few survivors, considering how much of the Hierarchical City was destroyed. Of course by survivors, he meant people that barely stayed alive. The ruined buildings and debris were visible and the multitude of people who got killed must have been a staggering amount.

"Reminiscing about the past, Mr. Hero?" a voice asked him.

He did not bother turning around to see who it was. "You...why have you come here?"

"You are still the same as ever, I see." The vampire said, materializing right behind him. "It is very hard trying to observe that world on my end. But I have to admit, it is slowly drifting away."

"What?" asked Hakumen. This was news, bad news though. "Explain yourself."

"The rift in space-time caused by the collision of forces in this place was apparently, enough to connect this world somewhere else. It is faint, but I believe you still have a strong connection with it, unlike everyone here." She answered.

"Rachel, how long then?" Hakumen asked.

"Oh? You actually used my name. That's nice of you Mr. Hero. But as far as I know, the link from this world to the other one should disappear within a few days. Materializing directly from here to there is hard enough as it is. Why do you think Kokonoe needs you?" Rachel continued, holding her cat-like umbrella up above her as the rain started to pour. "Before I forget, the 'Eye' is somewhere in that world as well. Her body has been technically killed by your previous self before it got sent there, and I believe Terumi has her."

"Ah...now I see what Terumi is planning." Said Hakumen, walking away from the vampire. "This information was rather helpful, but you aren't going to be observing anymore are you?"

"Only for a while. That world is really no concern of mine. Kokonoe is only interested there because of Terumi's presence." Replied the vampire, before disappearing into the shadows. Maybe if Ragna had survived, she'd be slightly more interested but...

Again, he continued to wander the ruins of Kagutsuchi. The majestic city, reduced to this. The NOL will be rebuilding this place, but the scars left here will take time to heal.

He stopped. Just ahead of him were a few NOL officers, one of them being someone he knew quite well in his ex-existence. A scouting force perhaps? "It is a little late to be offering help to these people don't you think?" he asked as he approached.

It wasn't very surprising when the group of three trained their weapons on him. One gun-like object for each shoulder, while their squad leader wielded a sword and what looked to be a spellbook.

A pause...

"That's..." one of the lower-ranked soldiers said quietly, "...one of the Six Heroes. I know! I've read about Hakumen before!"

"Hakumen?" the squad leader asked, taking hold of the mask like object underneath her hood. Removing her mask, Hakumen took a step back. Long, red hair and dark blue eyes...even if he chose to forget his past, he can still remember Tsubaki. Unfortunately though, she doesn't 'know' him.

"The one and only." He replied underneath his own mask. Something felt odd though, why was she using that Armagus? "No matter. Do you know what that thing in your hand is?" asked Hakumen.

Looking up at Hakumen with a confused expression, Tsubaki replied, "This is the Armagus, Izayoi.

"A cursed weapon that steals the light of one who wields it. Don't tell me you've already..." paused Hakumen.

"It was granted to me when I was promoted to Major due to the disappearances of Major Jin Kisaragi and Lieutenant Noel Vermillion. Sent here to investigate the cause of their disappearance and help anyone who may be in need." Tsubaki frowned, trying to look strong in front of the so-called Hero.

"That's not important, Tsubaki! Why do you have something so dangerous?" asked Hakumen, obviously displeased.

"How...How did you know my name?" Tsubaki responded, stepping back from Hakumen.

"Major, are you alright?!" her subordinates asked, stepping in front of Tsubaki to protect her.

Now would be a good time as any. He had no intention of returning to this world so it would only be fair for her to know at least. Much like what Tsubaki did earlier, Hakumen took hold of his own mask and took it off slowly. Tsubaki's eyes widened as she saw what...or who was underneath. It was only for a few seconds before Hakumen placed his mask back on.

"Jin...why...how...?" Tsubaki whispered, approaching Hakumen. "How is that even possible?"

"That was my name then. It has been decades ever since I used that happen, but I am different from the one you knew." Hakumen answered. "The one you know has left this world."

The three NOL officers, including Tsubaki were left speechless almost immediately.

"You will not mention anything to your superiors I hope? Otherwise, I will be forced to cut you down." He told them, before walking away. That was one burden out of his chest. Even if they do report what they know, he doubted if the Librarium could even properly follow him into that other world.

Once he was at a far enough distance, he paused. He was in another part of the ruined city, but a place that was vaguely familiar. Perhaps he had 'visited' this place in his memories with the Grimalkin's help? There was still something odd though, he felt people here...but he could see nothing.

A scrap of cloth flutters in the wind, perhaps a reminder of what this place used to be.

"Oh?" Hakumen asked himself. He knew something was amiss the moment he entered this area, but now... he can most certainly sense several people approaching from behind. Their reasons did not interest him, but he had a feeling that they did not intend to let him pass.

"Toh!" a voice cried out, before a scruffy-looking man jumped down and landed in front of him.

"Why him?" Hakumen sighed.

"I have overheard your conversation with the NOL officers earlier. To think that you, Jin Kisaragi, is masquerading as the hero known as Hakumen, that is a crime that I cannot forgive! I, Bang Shishigami, will bring you to justice!" the ninja shouted.

"If you're after me for revenge, then do it quickly. Strike me down with all you have. I will not move from my spot." Hakumen replied in a dull tone. He can't deny that the man in front of him was determined to do this. It is only fitting to let him know how much he can actually do. Spirit and determination can only get one so far.

Bang Shishigami frowned. "I do not trust your intentions, but if you are willing to die with honor, the least I can do is make it painless. Prepare yourself!" he called out, his fist seemingly blazing with energy.

Another voice called out. "Stop, you don't need to..."

At that instant, the ninja moves. Bang must have taken the woman's voice as a signal, as he rushed Hakumen in a flash and lashes out with all his power at the mask.

Any ordinary person would have died from that punch, but Hakumen did not dodge it. His head merely moved from the impact, the knight in white took the ninja's blow and sweeped his feet to trip the man soon after. Hakumen wasn't done yet. Even as the ninja fell, he kicked again and collided straight with the man's chest. The impact sent Bang flying away and into a nearby wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Fool." Hakumen whispered, before turning away, leaving Bang's followers to help their fallen leader. If this were any other day, perhaps he could have gone a little easier. The man's ideal was in the right place, but his sense of justice was far too ideal.

"Jin, wait!" the voice from earlier called out to him.

"Why do you follow me, Tsubaki? Don't you have a job to do?" asked Hakumen.

"I want to know what happened to the Jin I knew. Not the Jin who became one of the Six, but the one I grew up with." She said quietly. "Please...I will leave the NOL just to know."

"Sector Seven." Hakumen replied swiftly, sensing the approach of someone else. The one he was waiting for. "If you want to know what happened to him, then you may need to ask one of the leaders in Sector Seven. Are you willing to abandon the life you knew in the Librarium though?" he asked her.

"I just want to know the truth." Tsubaki answered, staring at Hakumen with grim determination.

Even as the rain fell down in droves around them, he could see that Tsubaki was not going to back down. "Heh." Hakumen let out a low chuckle, before the Red Devil of Sector Seven stood behind him. "You don't mind another person do you?" he asked Tager.

"She is part of the Librarium, an enemy of Sector Seven. But if she is willing to abandon it, then I see no reason why not." The giant replied, before pulling out a communicator. "Kokonoe, can you transport three people to where you are?"

"_Yeah, whatever. If something happens, I'm holding Hakumen accountable." _The voice from Tager's communicator blared out. _"Hold still, this shouldn't take too long."_

* * *

There was a brief feeling of non-existence before the three were transported right into the Grimalkin's laboratory. Kokonoe was waiting impatiently, tapping her claws on the wall with an annoyed expression on her face.

"About time you arrived." She said, looking straight at Hakumen. "Sending Tager to that world will take too much time and resources from what we have. Thanks to your life-link there, you and Lambda will have a much easier time."

"Lambda?" Hakumen asked.

"We've retrieved the soul of the thirteenth Murakumo unit and placed it in the eleventh unit. Kokonoe wiped the memory clean so it should be safe to act as your partner for the moment." Tager explained.

"You are treading into the realm of gods, Grimalkin. Normally I would be against your plan, but I am accepting help when offered. Who am I to look at a gift horse in the mouth?" Hakumen replied with a laugh.

Frowning, Kokonoe snapped her fingers. "Lambda, get out here." She said, the Murakumo unit teleporting right in front of her. "Just letting you know, Hakumen. She's acting as my eyes in that world. It's hard to do with Tager since he has no link there." Kokonoe continued.

"Before I forget, that vampire told me something." Hakumen replied. "We only have a few days before the link from here to that world is separated. If Terumi does not know about it, then we can trap him there and make sure he doesn't return here."

"Interesting theory." Kokonoe replied. "Well, we better get you back there as soon as possible. Your new friends there should be more than happy to see you after their humiliating defeat at the hands of Terumi."

"You observed their battle with him, huh?"

"Yeah, and that ice idiot got himself killed in the process." Kokonoe answered without showing any signs of concern. "Hard to believe that guy beat Tager in their earlier meeting but he was fighting Terumi after all. There was no chance for him to win."

"Ice...so Jin was alive?" Tsubaki asked.

They almost forgot that she was there with the rest of them. Kokonoe turned around and narrowed her eyes. "I'll try to explain eventually, but I suggest you remove your Armagus first." She nodded, before turning to look back at Hakumen and Lambda. "You two, step into there." She pointed at a large room close to an odd machine. "Don't lose track of who you are. Hakumen, once I send you back there, you're on your own. I can influence Lambda's actions and see what she sees, but you have to rely on yourself again."

"I have no intention of doing anything else." Hakumen nodded his head, following the Murakumo unit into Kokonoe's experimental room. Unlike how Kokonoe sent Tager to the other world with part of his consciousness and a difficulty to interact with physical objects, this was fully transferring their body and mind there. This was to ensure that Hakumen was at the peak of his condition when he eventually fights Terumi.

"Get ready." Kokonoe said, flipping a little switch on the machine besides the room. Part science, part magic from her own skills. This is an impossibility made possible, if only for a brief moment. "That should do it. Tager, don't interrupt me. I'm going to see where they are now." She sighed, taking a seat on a rotating chair and closing her eyes. "You try explaining what's happening right now to that girl there. I'm not in the mood." She pointed at Tsubaki.


	33. Part 1 Finale: Novus Orbis Librarium

Preparations to return to Zaphias are all ready. With everyone rested up for the trip to find Estelle, they had to make up a plan. At Jin's suggestion, they split up into groups of four or fewer.

Rita, Carl, Ada, and Arakune are going to look for Estelle once they reach Zaphias. Once Ada figures out her location, one of them will have to tell the closest group to sneak in and rescue her.

Flynn, Sodia, Jin and Witcher are going to be following closely since Jin is the one who owns the weapon that might be able to help against Hazama if they do meet him again. It would be a rematch of sorts...but with more backup with everyone at full strength to make the field more even.

Yuri, Repede, Judith, and Duke are another group who should be providing another means of support once everyone else is in position.

Raven, Patty, Gauche, and Droite will be on their own reconnaissance to spy on anything out of the ordinary.

Leblanc, Adecor, and Boccos are going to be patrolling the areas of escape and will raise an alarm once they find something.

With all the teams set up, it was time to head straight to Zaphias itself.

* * *

"Oh wow...this place is huge..." Carl whispered, looking everywhere at once. He had almost forgotten how large cities were. Compared to Halure or Aurnion, he hadn't exactly been to a large city like the Imperial Capital of Zaphias before. Well, in this world at least. Kagutsuchi was still far larger but Zaphias had its own advantages.

"Hey, we're not here to go sightseeing. A friend of ours is in danger so you should be pulling your weight." Rita looked back at him, picking up a rock and throwing it at the black blob that was their 'companion' for the time being. "Hey slimeball! Do you understand what inconspicuous even is? Stop thrashing around like that." She ordered.

"Umm, Rita? People are staring." Carl said quietly.

They'd certainly be an odd group to watch. Rita and Carl were the only ones who looked normal. Ada looked like a walking puppet, that people thought must certainly have another person inside. Arakune's qualities were a pain to explain though.

"You....rd enough...track the...sality weapon." Arakune replied, laying down even lower before clinging on to Ada's back. "...Strange....I sense...more th...one. One...one...one...no...two!"

Looking at Arakune and frowning, Rita lead the way up the stairs towards the Noble Quarter. Of course, the way to the actual houses owned by the nobles were blocked by two guards. How annoying. If Estelle were here, she'd have no trouble convincing them to let them pass. "Carl, how good are you at throwing a rock?" she asked him.

"Not very good." The boy replied, adjusting his hat. "But if all we need to get past those guards is to throw something at them, I think there's an easier way to knock them out." He nodded, looking up at Ada.

"Seithr...two-hundred thirty metres ahead..." Arakune said.

"Volante!" Carl shouted, before the guards' heads turned towards their direction. Only to be met by a sphere that was shot out from Ada, exploding in between them and knocking them back against the walls.

"Well, they're unconscious." Rita chuckled. "Good job, Ada."

"She says 'Thank you.'" Carl replied, following Rita as she went past the guards laying down on the ground.

"Assuming that the slimeball is right, Estelle should be somewhere in the third or fourth house here." Rita said, trying to think. "But if they passed through here, someone should have seen them. Wait, that's a wrong assumption. That guy who kidnapped Estelle had a habit of disappearing and reappearing somewhere else. He probably would have reappeared without even going through here." She frowned.

"Underground." Arakune said simply, getting off of Ada's back and made a quick crawl forwards. "Seithr element used...ternal...worthl...two. Yes, two. Two!"

"Ada, you can feel it too?" asked Carl, looking back at his 'sister.' "Two Nox Nyctores? That might be a problem then."

"Hurry...vival of...specim...nearing to...close." continued Arakune, leading the way forward now to look for the source of the seithr. Two more houses away and Arakune stopped. "There...nside...demons..."

* * *

The clock was ticking, Hazama watching the princess continue to try her hardest to use her power on a large spherical container. There was something inside, but he refused to say anything about what it might be. Leaning back against the wall, Hazama stared back at his pale companion, Merem.

Apparently that young man was surprised when Hazama brought Estelle here. Even he didn't expect a kidnapping to actually occur. This was where Merem's usefulness came to an end. It was fun though, knowing that his experiments with the dead can yield some results. But in order to preserve the Azure in a different, dead person, the power of the Child of the Full Moon was needed. And they were close, he could feel it.

Seeing the princess pause, Hazama moved from his spot, tilting his hat and walking over to Estelle. "No time for rest princess, keep doing what you've been doing the past few days and nothing bad will happen. I promise." He grinned.

Glaring at Hazama, Estelle obliged and attempted to perform her healing artes on the sphere again. She was lucky enough not to be harmed. Not too much at least. She'd have to thank Merem for that later, for stopping Hazama from torturing her with whatever he had. A few slaps on the face and some cuts, yes, but it was nothing major. Using her power and draining most of her energy was taking a toll on her though. Hazama did not give her much time to rest for the past few days and she can't exactly fight back now can she? There was a block that was preventing her from summoning the elemental spirits, and she had a feeling Hazama was behind it as well. This was far different from what Alexei was doing.

"It seems we have guests." Hazama smiled, looking up at the ceiling. "Four people I think? Wow, they took this long to even mount a rescue?"

Estelle's heartbeat fluttered as she heard. Four people...were they here for her? Was Yuri one of the four?

"Nero, stall them." Hazama whispered.

Estelle froze. She had almost forgotten about Hazama's current 'enforcer.' From what she heard, he was a result of Merem's experiment with a dead body and something else that Hazama did to it. Details are vague, but he follows Hazama's orders without question. A man whose body had been mixed with those of monsters. Even Merem was uneasy around him.

"I didn't tell you to stop." Said Hazama, looking down at Estelle. "Keep healing. As I've said before, it's close to completion. Just a few more minutes and I won't need you anymore."

* * *

"That slimeball will be back soon, don't worry. I just hope it finds Flynn or Yuri's group and leads them to this place quickly. I'd rather not stay here for too long." Rita whispered. Her, Carl, and Ada had already snuck in and began looking around the house. And by snuck in, it meant Ada forcing the door open, unhinging it and attempting to return it to the original position.

"It said the seithr was underground. There must be something here that leads to a basement...a hidden switch or some stairs maybe." Said Carl, trying to look around even with the lack of light. Why did the guy living here have so little light?

Reaching a corner, Rita stumbled a bit, pressing a little indentation on the wall. It looked out of place, which usually meant a hidden 'something.' And what do you know? She's right. "Found something!" Rita called out, before she was suddenly pulled back, just in time as five sharp tendrils rushed out from the entrance of the newly opened wall and barely missed their mark.

"Damn, I missed." Nero said, walking up the stairs with his long, dark coat flowing behind him.

"Thanks Ada." Rita whispered. Before getting off of her arms and glaring at the man standing in front of them. "I don't know who you are but back off! We're here for a friend of ours so go away."

"I doubt he's going to move, Rita. If he came out of that stairwell, he's probably acting as a guard." Said Carl, moving defensively in between the mage and Ada.

"Perceptive boy." Nero chuckled, "But I believe introductions are in order. I am, Nero."

And with that, the lower part of his body exploded into a mass of flailing roots and bladed vines. Some of them sticking and burrowing their way through the floor or ceiling while the rest of him blocked the entrance down to the basement.

"What the hell?!" Rita cried out, backing off and immediately shifting to a spellcasting stance. "I had my doubts about hurting someone like you but since you're more of a monster than a human, I'm not holding back. It's not like you're one of the good kind either." She frowned, beginning to chant.

"Brio!" Carl shouted, Ada extending the nail-like protrusions on her fingers and aiming them straight at Nero.

Again, their opponent smirked. One of his arms transformed into a knotted claw, blocking Ada before being burnt to a crisp with Rita's fireball. "Tch, fire." He didn't even care what happened, cutting off the burning part before regenerating the lost limb. "You two have no way to defeat me no matter how hard you try."

"Oh yeah?!" Rita shouted, beginning another chant.

"As if I'm letting you continue on." Nero frowned, his arm extending forwards to knock Rita down. Ada, fortunately enough, moved in front of her and grabbed the arm, twisting it right off before it regenerated again. "How irritating." Nero said quietly.

"_Oh incandescent locus, annihilate the vulgar before me. Spiral Flare!" _Rita finished, the twisting beam of fire making a beeline for Nero.

"Volante!" Carl cried out again, the sphere of energy being formed by Ada and shooting it at Nero as backup to Rita's spell.

"Another spell?" Nero wondered, more vines taking place in front of him and being incinerated in turn. The sphere shot after, barely got past and destroyed another chunk of the vines that made up his body. "As I've said before, that won't help. And don't think keeping away will help either." He chuckled, cutting off the burning vines and regenerating them yet again. "Now playtime is over."

Roots and vines erupted from the floor behind Carl, lashing out at him even as Ada struggled to protect him. One grabbed Carl's leg, before tossing him and sending him crashing against a wall.

"Carl!" Rita shouted, another tangled mass of vines erupting from the floor and lashed out with blinding speed at her. She dodged most, but failed to avoid one that pierced her shoulder. The pain was almost unbearable. Gritting her teeth to prevent herself from crying out, she saw Ada extend her metallic nails, cutting off the vine that pierced her. Rita pulling out the rest soon after.

"Not good." Carl whispered. The impact with the wall broke his right arm, and they were at a tremendous disadvantage. Rita was bleeding from her shoulder and as of right now, only Ada can fight properly. And they didn't exactly have much of a gel supply to begin with.

"It's really too bad." Nero said. "Children are not even worthy of my time." Raising his claw-like arm, he looked for the most tempting target. "You." He chuckled, attempting to bring it down on Carl.

A dark blur moved quickly, grabbing Carl right before the arm was brought down.

"Duke!" Rita called out, before she turned out. "Yuri! Judith! Dog!"

"Sorry we're late." The dark-haired young man said at the front door. "We can't exactly understand what your friend here was saying." He continued, looking down behind him.

"...rry..." Arakune whispered, before floating over towards Rita.

"I count...eight people now." Nero whispered. "Even so, I can still..."

"No, that's enough." A voice said behind him. "Also you're in the way. Move, I need to greet them." He ordered.

"Of course." Nero replied, the roots and vines turning back into his limbs as he made way for the man who came out of the stairwell.

"Bravo, bravo. That was some nice entertainment." Hazama said, stepping out and clapping his hands. "Sending in the first team as a distraction and having someone else warn another group. A splendid job everyone."

"You..." Yuri said, stepping forwards and readying his sword.

"Relax, boy. It's not like I harmed your little princess much." Hazama smiled, opening one eye. "A little late though. If you were here earlier, maybe Merem's house wouldn't have been so messed up. Though I guess it's Nero's fault here, not any of yours." He shrugged.

"What are you plotting this time?" Duke asked, setting Carl down and stood beside Yuri.

"My plan?" Hazama wondered. "Oh I don't know. Let's say...World Domination? No, too extreme. What's a good word for it?"

"You're outnumbered here. I suggest you choose your words carefully, Hazama." Judith said, approaching as well.

"I was outnumbered last time as well, don't you remember?" he grinned. "Ah, but we're actually done here. It took quite a while to get everything in motion but it all worked out in the end. That's what truly mattered." Nodded Hazama. "Oh yeah, your princess is downstairs if you want her back. I already took what I need."

"You bastard..." Yuri said, stepping forward.

"Oh don't think this is the last time we're meeting each other. I still have quite a bit to go through." Hazama continued snapping his fingers. With a dark flash, he and Nero disappeared.

"What a coward." Rita muttered, holding onto her shoulder. "Come on. I don't trust him one bit, but Estelle should be downstairs." She continued.

Yuri lead the way down the steps, wary of potential traps that Hazama may have refused to mention. It didn't seem like there was any, but the place was dark and their enemy did say he was done here. Feeling the walls, Yuri frowned. To let Hazama use this place as his hideout must be an idiot if he didn't know what he was getting into.

"Yuri?" a voice called.

Immediately, he stopped, looking towards the direction where the voice came from and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Yuri!" Estelle cried out, rushing over and almost looked like she threw herself at him. "It's really you, right? You're not a ghost or anything, right? Oh good, you have a shadow." She said, hugging him tightly.

"This is really nostalgic." Yuri said, looking down and returning Estelle's embrace. "You're alright I hope? Sorry we kept you waiting for a while."

"I'm fine. It wasn't anything I couldn't handle. There were problems, but I knew you'd come." She said softly.

It took a while before she finally realized that everyone else was there as well, watching the two.

"Rita! Judith! Repede! Duke!" Estelle said happily.

"Ahh..." Carl started, raising his hand but Rita forced it down.

"She doesn't know you that well, don't feel bad about being left out." Rita told him, nodding towards Estelle. She frowned soon after, noticing two figures at the corner of the room. "Estelle, who are they?" she asked.

The princess turned around and gasped. She knew who Merem was of course, but the young, blonde-haired woman wearing a blue uniform hadn't been there before. Her eyes trailed towards the back, it looked like she came from that sphere Hazama was forcing her to heal earlier.

"Merem had been manipulated. He wanted to change the Empire, but not in the way Hazama had planned." She told them. "Don't hold him accountable, he didn't know anything about kidnapping me." She nodded.

"I am at least accountable for one thing." The pale young man said, rising from his spot. "I was the one who created your opponent earlier. The one who calls himself 'Nero.'"

"You do have an explanation about what you know so far, I hope?" asked Duke, staring right at Merem.

"Of course. I'll try to explain what I know. It may not be much, but it is the least I could do to atone for what I've done." Merem replied.

"Alright then, now we just have to figure out what to do with her." Rita pointed at the unconscious girl. She looked somewhat familiar though, or was it just her imagination.

"That's..." Carl started, mentally slapping his forehead after realizing who it was. "That's Lieutenant Noel Vermillion. She was Jin's direct subordinate if I remember correctly." he continued, walking over to her. "She's still clinging on to her weapons, Bolverk too."

"Didn't Jin say he...you know...?" Yuri looked at Estelle. As far as he knew, Jin only told Yuri, Sodia, and Estelle about the things he did in the past. Including, but not limited to, killing his own Lieutenant in cold blood. That, they're going to have to keep a secret.

"Let's get everyone back to the castle. We should be able to sort this all out there." Estelle suggested. "And by everyone, I mean everyone who helped so far."

"Right." Everyone else answered, Ada picking up the unconscious Noel with Carl and Rita standing beside her.

"I don't suppose my house will be fixed anytime soon?" Merem sighed.

**End of Part 1**

* * *

(Author's Note: Refer to Chapters 23 and 24 for Merem and Nero's introductions. They're the only characters I actually made for this fanfic.)


	34. Interlude: Teach Me, Jin Kisaragi!

The room is always the same.

A white room. Everything's white... the floor, the ceiling, the walls, the bed.

She's waiting there, but she wasn't sure why. This sensation was familiar, but she didn't even know what to do. How could she? She never knew what was going on. It has always been like this, and it scared her.

That's when...they appear again, the visions that continue to assault her mind.

* * *

"_Major...Kisaragi..." Noel whispered._

_Her direct superior stared back at her, seeing the wounds covering her body. _

"_Don't look at me like that! Those eyes are...! The same as hers!" Jin said angrily, his blade stabbing through the right side of her chest. "Why... Why do you...! Why do you look just like HER!"_

"_...M-Major? I'm..." Noel coughed out. _

_He wasn't listening. "That's right... I need to destroy you...! Just like... Last time...!" he continued, stabbing her again. "Die! Die! I don't want to look at you!"_

"_Agh... agh..." Noel cried out in pain, before Jin's sword pierced through her heart..._

* * *

"Ah!" Noel cried out, sitting up with a fearful expression on her face. Breathing heavily, it took a while before she finally calmed down. "Where...am I?" she wondered again. This wasn't the white room from earlier, but it had a bit of elegance in it. Like some of those old rooms she saw in books. Turning her gaze towards the right side of the bed, Noel's eyes widened upon seeing her weapons, the two guns known as Bolverk laid down on the table.

"That's a relief." She sighed, pulling off the blanket covering her and attempted to get off the bed. Noticing that she was still in her uniform, Noel again looked around. "What was that dream?" she asked herself, taking Bolverk from the table as she tried to remember. There was still a pain in her chest where Jin's blade went right through her heart but did it really happen? "If it did, I should have died already." She continued, letting her eyes wander the room. Hearing the door open, she turned around, ready to thank her rescuer until...

"You're finally awake, Lieutenant Vermillion." Jin said coldly. He watched as Noel cringed backwards, obviously still a bit afraid of him before she regained her composure.

"Y-Yes...And ah...Th-Thank you for making sure I was alright." Noel said quietly.

"Ha! Don't be so thankful. I wasn't the one who brought you here." Jin continued. "There are a lot of things that need to be discussed, and potentially, you might get a bit lost trying to catch up with what happened."

"What...happened?" Noel asked, following Jin outside of the room. "I remember being in Kagutsuchi and you being there as well..." she paused. She didn't want to mention the vision where Jin tried to kill her. It was just a vision, nothing more.

"So you remembered." He replied darkly. "And you're still following me? What does it take to get rid of you?"

Partially confirming her thoughts, Jin's words still stung. Was she really that...unwanted? "You are still my superior, Jin. And there's no one I know who's around to talk to." She said quietly, looking down at the floor before they entered a different, much larger room. Within the room was a rectangular conference table large enough for a few dozen people.

"It looks like everyone is here." Jin muttered, walking over to a small group.

"So, your Lieutenant finally woke up?" Yuri asked him.

Hiding behind Jin, Noel took a quick look at the people in the room. He didn't know any of them, and they were dressed oddly. Strange...why does Jin seem to know all these people?

"We know the reason why we're gathered all here, right?" Jin asked, the rest of the other people nodded their heads and took their seats. "Hard enough to find a lecture room in this castle, it's a wonder you all could fit." He sighed.

"Why are we in a lecture room?" Noel whispered.

"It's really quite complicated, Noel. With the most stressful annoyances gone, we can finally get to explaining ourselves, where we came from, and various other things like that." A voice said behind her. "It's good to see you again."

"Carl? You're here too?" Noel asked him.

"I've been here helping out. It seems like you, me and Cadet Kisaragi are the only ones who actually know each other." Carl sighed. "So we have to be working together."

"I'm lost..." Noel said quietly.

"Well, we didn't think you'd actually be here so it's only natural for you to have missed lots of major events." Said Carl. "But don't worry, I'm sure you're a fast learner."

"I'm helping out as well." Another voice said behind Noel. "Name's Rita. Carl's girlfriend." The brunette with the goggles said.

Immediately everyone paused, staring right at Rita.

"What?" she asked, frowning at the others. "Oh, like that's supposed to be a surprise."

Carl looked stunned. "When did I..."

"Oh hush. I'll talk to you later." Rita said, clapping her hands. "Come on people. Derailing what we're here for isn't something we should be doing." She said.

"Just hold on a second. Where are Gauche and Droite?" Raven asked.

"Ah, they're under the watch of Leblanc's Brigade. Those two and Miss Patty Fleur as well." Flynn responded.

"Not the best idea." Said Yuri. "Anyways, let's all have a seat then. We can finally have everything explained to us without a time-limit for once."

"I didn't say I could explain everything." Said Jin, "But I'll try my best."

* * *

**Where did you come from?**

"Alright, I'm sure many of you are confused by what has happened so far. As most of you know, me and other people like myself aren't really from this world." Jin started. "Think of it as a parallel existence...no, that's not quite the right word. A separate realm altogether."

"We're in a different world?" Noel asked.

"It's a long story." Carl told her, looking back at Rita who was getting something ready with Ada's help. A chalkboard of sorts...or not.

"Question!" Estelle raised her hand. "I know that you're from a different world but there's something that's been bugging me. It was one of the first questions you asked me when we first met. I believe it was something about a Hierarchical City? Umm...what is that exactly?"

Jin sighed. This is going to be a long explanation. "Well, first off, to understand the reasons of being called a Hierarchical City, you will need to know quite a bit about the history of our world and the Dark War that stains our history. Again, it has something to do with the Black Beast we miraculously defeated a few days ago." He continued.

Noel perked up at his words. He...and the others defeated the Black Beast? "Carl, did they really...?" she asked.

"I know, hard to believe isn't it?" Carl replied. "At least know I know how it must feel to be one of the Six Heroes. Of course, the outcome is quite different from the original."

"Anyways..." Jin said, "...During the war with the Black Beast, humanity developed the Ars Magus to defeat the Black Beast. The Ars Magus consumes seithr, somewhat like a fuel that allowed it to work. In my case, the weapon I wield works similarly. It consumes seithr to activate its abilities, but in this world, aer can act as a replacement as well."

"I'm adding to that." Rita interrupted, sliding the chalkboard behind Jin and calling over Arakune. "You, start writing down the formula for seithr manipulation. I'll write the one for aer and mana manipulation." She told it.

"...ousy....master....testable job...." Arakune muttered, one of its limbs grabbing a piece of chalk and began writing. Upon finishing the formula, the blob-like creature slid back into its spot while the rest had blank looks on their faces at the formulas written on the board.

"Anyways, this is what we know about aer. The first formula I've written is the most basic one here and enables us to use the old kind of blastia. The formula he wrote..." she pointed at Arakune, "...enables the use of Armagus. Now here's the funny part. The formulas are near identical. A few shifts based on the seithr formula, and we get the long-lost Rizomata Formula." The mage finished.

"That's impressive, Rita!" Estelle said, clapping a hand.

"Thanks, but I wouldn't have done it without his help." She looked at Carl. "And his sister's."

"Ehehe..." Carl grinned nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"I must admit, even I'm impressed." Jin nodded. "Regardless, continuing on with what I've said about the war with the Black Beast. During that time, the beast spread seithr all over the world. The reasons were unknown, but the Black Beast could only operate within this seithr. It's power was certainly overwhelming and humanity tried to do everything they could to eliminate the seithr,"

"Hold on there." Said Duke. "Getting rid of the seithr would make your Armagus useless wouldn't it? Why get rid of it?"

"That's true, but mankind probably thought that it would be safer and easier to eliminate the seithr than fighting the beast directly. And I messed up in what I've said. Armagus didn't appear until after the seithr. They didn't know what to do with the seithr and all they can do is try and remove it. However, even they failed at that. After a while, the Six Heroes led by Hakumen appeared and the situation took a turn. That's how it's written in our textbooks at least." He said.

"Ah, so that's when you began using the seithr itself as a weapon against the Black Beast, right?" asked Estelle.

"Partially correct." Said Jin. "The Six Heroes taught humanity the secrets of 'magic.' And from there, humans invented machinery that can utilize the seithr as a source of energy. This world is beyond that of ours in the application of magic. It is the reason why it had an easier time with the Black Beast." He breathed in deeply, closing his eyes. "After humans figured out how to use the Armagus, they fought alongside the Six Heroes and defeated the Black Beast. But after that happened, the surface of the planet was covered in seithr. In small doses, seithr is harmless to humans. But in large quantities, it has very negative side-effects." He said.

"Sound familiar?" Rita asked the group. "It's the same with aer. Low concentrations are harmless and can be used for blastia research. High concentrations can kill you."

Jin continued, "Humans were forced to move to high-altitude areas and create cities in mountains and the like. That is where the Hierarchical Cities come from." Jin finished.

Estelle nodded her head. "Well, that makes a lot of sense now. Hmm...how about the organization you come from? You were a high-ranking officer like Flynn weren't you?"

"Then you must be talking about the NOL." Carl interrupted, fixing his hat a bit. "I used to be a member of the Academy there until I dropped out to be a vigilante."

"A vigilante?" Flynn wondered, "Wouldn't that be a bad thing though?"

"Ah, that would be bad if we were to go to the traditional sense of the word. Where we come from, being a vigilante is actually a somewhat prestigious job." Said Carl.

"Not really." Jin replied.

"H-Hey...I had a question first about the NOL...place..." Estelle pouted.

"Come on, Estelle. You already had your first question answered. It's not like they're going to ignore that later." Yuri yawned.

* * *

**What's a Vigilante?**

"Alright." Said Carl, his turn to speak now. "The traditional definition of a vigilante is someone who punishes those against the law without authorization from the current government, right? Ever since the Dark War though, that kind of changed. If you're a vigilante, you capture people who are wanted the Librarium and turn them in for money."

"Keep in mind that the NOL is also known as the Librarium. Just so you don't get confused." Jin said.

"Uh, um...it's a risky job and you might die in the line of duty, but if you survive, the rewards are pretty significant." Carl replied.

"Hmm, so that's why you chose to be a vigilante then. For the rewards I guess?" asked Flynn.

Straightening his glasses, Carl turned away briefly. "I had...my own reasons. Some people do just want money, but not me. Even though I can't exactly be a vigilante in this world anymore, isn't that right Sis?" he turned towards the unmoving Ada. "She agrees."

"Interesting." Rita said quietly. "Hey, can anyone be a vigilante? No test or forms to sign?"

"Huh? Yes, I suppose it's true that anyone can be a vigilante. A vigilante just captures wanted people and brings them to the Librarium. It's not an official position or anything like that." Carl replied.

"Hmm...so I could tell people, 'I'm a mage, but I'm also a vigilante on the side.' and that would make sense? I mean hypothetically speaking of course." Rita asked him.

"Of course." Carl nodded. "Though I suppose there is an informal agreement between the Librarium and the vigilantes, sort of a promise to share information, although it's pretty one-sided. The Librarium has all the power, but it does come in handy from time to time."

"Is that what they think?" Jin wondered.

"So are you ready to explain your side of the spectrum?" Estelle grinned at him.

"I guess." Jin sighed.

* * *

**What is the Novus Orbis Librarium?**

"Alright, first thing you need to know would be the Novus Orbis Librarium. The last word there being the word that can be used to describe the world government. That, or the NOL." Jin said. "As you know, all three of us were part of that group." He looked at Carl and Noel.

"You don't really need to know the whole name. Nobody really calls it that." Carl said.

"It is the world's largest single organization. It keeps track of all information, everywhere." Jin continued.

"Umm..." Noel started, "You can think of us as a sort of...world-wide police force. Most people just call our group the 'Library.'" She said quietly.

"A world-wide what now?" Yuri asked.

"Think of it as the knighthood you have." Jin sighed. "And we don't like the name 'Library.'"

"Library...why are you called the Library anyways? If you keep the peace of your world, what exactly do books have to do with anything?" asked Rita.

"Again, that will have to do with the history of the NOL." Jin replied. "When the Black Beast was defeated, the people who figured out how to use the Ars Magus made the first grimoires so that anyone could use them. After the war ended, the NOL decided they should keep the grimoires and control who had access to them."

"They claimed it was to keep the Grimoires safe." Said Carl. "But after a while, people started to resent them for their tight control over the only that would let anyone use the Ars Magus. Eventually, 'Librarium' got shortened to 'Library.' It's not meant to be a friendly nickname." He continued darkly.

"Remind you of a certain Empire?" Yuri chuckled at Flynn.

"The Empire under his highness, Ioder isn't that monopolistic." Flynn responded.

Jin sighed yet again. "Well, I suppose there are people who see us as petty or monopolistic, but the NOL does not have a monopoly on the grimoires. Our purpose is to watch over and safeguard sources of dangerous power. If the grimoires were misused, the consequences would be dire."

"Hmm, so that's why you don't like having that grimoire in place of your heart." Said Raven, Jin immediately shooting him a hate-filled stare.

"Don't say anything more about that. I'm trying to forget that it ever happened." He said with frustration, confusing Noel a bit.

'The major's heart...is a grimoire?' Noel thought to herself.

"Regardless..." Carl said, trying to lighten the mood. "The NOL maintains balance in our world, and they do spend a lot of time rooting out and punishing dangerous criminals. Of course, like any large organization, they can often be pushy and alienated. Much of their business happen behind closed doors so it's normal for people to be suspicious."

"Ah, I think I get it now." Said Estelle. "It was definitely a bit confusing at first, but if I can just read through all of the notes I took so far, I think I'm good."

"Did you have to take notes?" Yuri asked her.

"I took notes." Duke said.

"We did too." Flynn, Sodia, and Witcher followed up.

"I didn't." Said Raven.

"Me neither." Judith said.

"There's no need to take notes. Anything you can't understand and I might be able to explain." Jin replied, taking the closest seat by the conference table. "Glad that's over though. It's tiring trying to explain."

"One last question though..." Flynn said, "What about her?" he looked at Noel.

"Huh?"

"What about her? She was my lieutenant in the past so I don't really care what happens now. Have her be part of the knights or join the guild or something..." Jin muttered, closing his eyes.

Sodia, Estelle, and Yuri briefly exchanged glances, looking back at a frightened-looking Noel.

Flynn closed his eyes, trying to think of the best way to handle this. "Hmm, Jin, how would you feel if I promote you to Captain? You've certainly proven yourself already after all. And Miss...?" he looked at Noel.

"Ah-umm....Vermillion. Noel Vermillion, Sir." She said quietly."

"...Miss Vermillion could be your Lieutenant again if you're fine with it?" said Flynn.

To be honest, he'd rather die. It's as if he can't escape 'her' face always watching him. Still, this wasn't the place to vent out his frustration. "I can cope with it." Jin replied.

"Then it's settled then." Flynn smiled. "Welcome to the knighthood Miss Vermillion." He stood up, extending his hand forward in greeting, Noel taking it and giving him a firm handshake.

"Thank you sir." Noel said quietly, her cheeks flushing pink.

That did not go unnoticed by the others, but surprisingly enough, no one made a comment about it. Most likely due to the fact that she's the newest member of their group.

"So Carl and Rita..." Judith grinned, "When did you start..." she paused. Those two, Ada and Arakune seemed to have slipped out the door. "Trying to hide from us perhaps?" she wondered.

"We could search for them, Judith-dear..." grinned Raven.

"So that's it then?" Jin asked. "Everyone's fine with what we've explained I hope?"

"Yeah, I think we got the most of it. Thanks for taking the time to explain." Estelle smiled at him. "You must be quite tired after that. So...how about reading a book?"

"Geez Estelle, someone's exhausted and you want him to read a book?" Yuri asked her.

"I'm fine with that." Jin replied, "As long as it's somewhat interesting."

"Ta-daa!" Estelle exclaimed, holding out a thick book from underneath the table. "Tales of Vesperia. I wrote and finished this just a few months ago. I'm sure you'd find some useful information here. It details a bit of history about this world if you're interested and our adventures in the past as well."

"I guess that would be good to pass the time." Jin sighed, taking the book from Estelle. "I can assume we are dismissed then."

"I guess so. Thanks again." Said Flynn.


	35. Part 2 Beginning: Troublesome Visitor

(A short chapter again, but it is the start of a new Part after all. Plus another original character introduced.)

* * *

**The Coliseum City - Nordopolica**

Facedown across a table at the Fomalhaut Inn in the coliseum city of Nordopolica slumped a woman who wanted to disappear. The new extension of the Inn was basically a bar, and it was a good place to make the attempt. Primarily a hangout for the participants of the Coliseum, it also attracted its fair share of people who engage in shadowy business.

An empty glass of wine rested near the slumped woman's shoulder. Her face was determinedly hidden from view, as if the only conscious desire she had left in her was to keep it that way. When she came up for a drink, which had happened with decreasing frequency in recent hours, she kept her face carefully averted from the bar's patrons. White hair protruded from what had once been a rigorously maintained appearance. Was it perhaps, dyed? Her robes were ill-fitting and stained.

No one in the bar knew who the woman was or what she had done. No one even remembered who brought her to Nordopolica a few months ago. They didn't care. They just wanted to be left alone until their next shift, or whenever the competitors of the Coliseum wanted to try out again.

The woman who wanted to disappear had turned her back on her past, but it hadn't turned its back on her. Despite her very best efforts, she had been noticed. Inevitably so. A beautiful woman who had stayed there for the past few months looking like a noble from the capital, but without doing anything at all ever since she arrived? Word had spread, and that word was _trouble._

Hazama walked slowly into the bar, tilting his hat down as his eyes peered into the corners, studying every face and figure he found there. The bar's atmosphere reeked of numerous negative emotions, but threat was not one of them. All eyes turned to him for a moment before their attention returned to frothing mugs, smoking pipes, and various food items.

The nearest bartender cocked an eyebrow. Hazama waved his hand, encouraging him to think of something else. He didn't want a drink. He had just one purpose.

"Are you certain she'd be willing to work under you?" Nero had asked him outside with an annoyed expression. "She had cut off her ties to the knighthood or nobility, and neither does she actually work for the guilds. What makes you think your offer would be something she'd even remotely care about?"

"Oh she will." Hazama had replied. "Based on what you've remembered about your past, I'm sure she wouldn't pass on this offer if what you told me is true."

Hazama was relieved that for everything that had happened, the woman was still there with her face on the table, showing no signs of alarm. He looked around the bar, making sure that attention had drifted away from him. Then he kicked the table, startling the woman awake.

She lifted her head with a jerk, revealing a dishevelled shadow of the person she used to be. Considering her long white hair, she looked awfully young. Perhaps, no more than twenty years old at most. A dirty bandage was wrapped around the left side of her head, hiding her left eye from view.

"Miss Dinoia?" Hazama asked.

The woman's voice was slurred. "I've paid for this table. So whoever you are, get lost." She stared up angrily.

"I've tracked you across..." Hazama started, the woman interrupting again.

"Who are you? A bounty hunter?" she frowned, brows tightening as she waved him off. "You have the wrong person."

Immediately, Hazama took a seat at a chair, leaning in close and lowering his voice. "Alexia Dinoia, daughter of the late Commandant of the Imperial Knights, Alexei Dinoia. I'm quite sure I'm not mistaken." He grinned.

"Like that makes any difference anymore. It's not like I ever had a privileged position." She muttered, leaning back.

"I think we can help each other out." Hazama replied. "You have been trained by the previous Commandant correct?"

Alexia pulled a face and gestured towards her left eye. "I'm no fighter anymore. Not since this." She glared with her other eye.

"Don't play games with me, Alexia. I know that bandage covering your left eye is just a ploy to catch people off-guard." Hazama responded. "Your father's notebook even said so."

"Tch, so when did you steal it?" Alexia growled, slumping back into her chair, looking more weary than drunk. Was she even of legal age to be intoxicated by the wine?

"I found it..." Hazama shrugged. "Anyways, you do have a blastia acting as your eye. And I'm sure you wouldn't pass up a chance to get revenge on your father's killers...right?"

"I'm listening." Alexia replied.

* * *

**The Imperial Capital - Zaphias**

"Hey! Let me through! My Guild members are in there!" the boy called out, his path blocked by two knights. "I wanna talk to Yuri! Raven? Judith? Maybe even Rita? Come on, I know they're there! Just tell them the guild boss is here."

"What's all that commotion?" Noel wondered, passing right by the castle gates. As the most recent recruit of the knights, she can't really do much...but her curiousity still forced her to know what was going on. Seeing a boy arguing with two knights at the front gate, she tilted her head, confused. "Ah...sorry for intruding but, what's happening here?" she asked.

"These two aren't letting me through. And they're not even calling for my friends, who I've named specifically." The boy replied, looking up at Noel. "Hey, you kind of look like Jin...or Carl...I think."

"Huh? You know them?" Noel asked.

"Oh sure! Out of those two, I can relate to Carl the best." The boy grinned.

"Move it, twerp." Rita said approaching from behind and pushing Karol away. The puppet-like Ada following close behind.

"Urgh...move..." Carl gasped for breath soon after, pulling on what seems to be a heavy cart up the steps to the castle.

"I'll help with that." Karol told him, both of them pulling on the cart together. At least this way, the guards had no choice but to let him pass considering that Noel and Carl knew him.

"Thanks." Carl told him. "It's a bit hard keeping up with Rita's demands but I'm fine with it."

Karol sighed at this. "So she made you her newest punching bag. Typical."

"Oh, I'm not complaining. She kind of reminds me of my sister sometimes so I'm fine being her so-called 'boyfriend.'" Carl shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess that's fine. It's...waaaaAAH?" Karol suddenly exclaimed. "You two are..."

"Ha!"

Karol was immediately knocked away by Rita's fist colliding with his face.

"I really don't like people who make it sound like it's that big of a deal." Rita frowned. "And Carl, don't tell anyone unless they're actually asking. It annoys me...a lot."

"Sorry." Carl nodded, looking back down at Karol. "You alright?"

"Why am I still her punching bag?" he sighed, picking himself up.

"You know where to find me when you finish setting those up around the castle. I'll be waiting there with Ada." Rita waved, walking away from the two.

"What's in this cart anyways?" Karol asked as soon as Rita was out of view.

"Just something for a new barrier network. That's what Rita said at least." Carl answered, pausing as he fixed his glasses. "It's actually a test run so I'm not very sure if it will work. We oversaw the formulas needed though, so it should be able to do something useful."

* * *

**Zaphias Castle**

"There really isn't much to do at the moment, is there?" Estelle asked, watching Jin's form as he sat on the chair, reading Tales of Vesperia. To think he'd be that interested in the book after reading the first chapter...

Jin merely raised his shoulders and shrugged, a bit unconcerned. "We're really just waiting for a move. I know me and my Lieutenant are going on a knightly pilgrimage...or something like that. The Commandant hasn't decided where yet."

"I don't think you really need to go on one. You are part of the group that saved Halure after all." Estelle smiled, the door to the meeting room opening as Flynn entered.

"It's just a formality I guess." Jin responded, flipping to another page of the book. "And why are you watching me anyways? You want me to give you a review of your book?"

"Yes." Said Estelle.

"It's going to take a while for him to finish, Lady Estellise." Flynn chuckled, approaching Jin. "Ah, Yuri met with his guild leader and they're going to Yumanju for some of their work. All of us are invited as well so I'm sure you and Noel should be able to find some good deeds to do there to make it count as your pilgrimage."

Immediately, Jin closed the book with a snap and stared up at Flynn. "You are a little too vague about this, Commandant. Doing good deeds outside the city? Is that really all there is to it?"

Estelle nodded her head. "That's really all there is to it. If you're lucky, your good deeds will be known by the people. I know you said before that you're not very good with others, but Yumanju would probably be a good place to go either way. It's a quiet place, not many people, and mostly just a place of relaxation...which I'm sure we all want after everything that's happened."

"The castle's not good enough to relax in?" Jin asked.

"Well, not if you've lived here all your life." Estelle replied. "Come on Jin, it'll be fun!" she exclaimed.

"What, you're coming too?" he wondered.

"Well, we're all invited according to Karol. I'm sure they wouldn't mind at all if Noel and Carl attended too." Flynn said.

"I guess." Jin sighed, closing his eyes. "How far away is it?"

"I think Judith's probably going to fly us over there with Ba'ul. Yes, it's in another continent but it should take us maybe...an hour at most?" Estelle replied.

* * *

(Vacation time next chapter! Or is it? Yeah, it is.)


	36. Part 2: Imperial Code

"Ah, Yumanju. You haven't been to the hot springs there have you?" Raven asked both Jin and Noel. He figured he may as well start some conversation while they were on the Fiertia. With Ba'ul flying them, it shouldn't take too long to reach their vacation spot. Again, the newest captain of the Imperial Knights was against the wall of the ship's cabin, reading that book Estelle gave him...with Noel peeking over his shoulder to read as well.

Both of them seemed to be ignoring him.

"You two really need to talk more. It gets creepy sometimes." Raven sighed.

"Yeah, creepy whenever the old man wants to talk to you." A voice said, Jin flipping his book closed as he looked down. A young girl with a pirate-like hat was looking up at him and smiling. "Name's Patty. Nice to meet you." She said, continuing to smile.

"Aww...she's so adorable..." Noel chuckled, reaching down instinctively and picking Patty up. "How old are you?"

"Ten." Patty replied.

"What a lie..." Yuri whispered, overhearing the conversation as he passed by. "She's older than the old man you know?"

"Eh?" Noel responded, looking back at Patty.

"That doesn't really matter much. Patty's still Patty. And I'm still adorable, right? Right?"

"Oh brother." Yuri sighed, before he felt someone tug on his arm and pull him away from view. "What the-!"

"Don't they look cute together?" Estelle asked him, peeking around the corner and looking at Jin and Noel. "What do you think, Yuri?"

"Now why would you be asking me that?" the young man responded, a bit confused. "It's not our place to say if they look cute together. Besides, Sodia looks better with Jin anyways." He shrugged.

Estelle turned back to him, raising an eyebrow at his words. "I say it would be more romantic with Jin and Noel. Imagine: two star-crossed lovers who are mending their relationship after being apart for so long..." she started.

"You think weird." Yuri chuckled, "But I still say it should be Jin and Sodia. Somehow it looks like they'd match up better."

"That depends." Estelle replied. "Judging by how they look, their colors match. From their clothes, to their hair, to their eyes..." she nodded.

"I don't know about you, but that sounds a bit creepy if they look the same. Like they're brother and sister...or something." Yuri shrugged.

"No, that can't be right. I seem to recall Jin telling us how he already killed his sister." Said Estelle, both of them shivering at the thought. It was still in the past of course, and they weren't going to hold him accountable like promised but still...creepy.

"Well, I'll see who he actually likes once the guys and girls separate at the hotsprings area." Yuri smirked, "I'm going to assume you're going to do the same to Noel?" he asked her.

"Well, she's the newest member of the group so it's best to be gentle with her. You saw her back at the castle, always looking so nervous..." Estelle replied.

A third voice interrupted, Yuri recognizing it as Judith immediately. "So you two have found another person to victimize?" she asked.

"You say it like we're going to do horrible things to Noel." Yuri said, opening the door to get inside the Fiertia, "And as I've said before, that's going to have to wait later. There are still quite a bit of preparations before any of us can actually relax properly."

As he walked down the steps to the bottom rooms, Yuri passed by Sodia, who was walking up the stairs. He may have learned to tolerate her presence after all this time, though that doesn't exactly mean much in regards to being able to talk to each other face to face without anyone else watching. Hence why he was letting Estelle talk to her later on, though the princess didn't need to be told that anyways. Presumably, Flynn was still downstairs so at least he had someone to talk to before they arrived.

"You're unusually active today, Yuri." Flynn greeted his best friend as he came down the steps.

"Whatever do you mean?" his friend replied with sarcasm. "I'm just the same as I've always been. But what about you, Flynn? Something on your mind?" he asked.

"Yes actually." Flynn sighed. "It's about you...and Sodia...and Zaude."

This can't be good. As far as Yuri knew, Sodia never told Flynn about what she did at Zaude. Judging by how Flynn referenced it though, Sodia must have told him about it just recently. "So she finally told you, didn't she?" Yuri asked.

Placing a hand on his forehead, Flynn nodded a yes. "Yuri, how come you never told me? It would have been much easier to handle the situation if you told me earlier, then I wouldn't have said those horrible things to Sodia."

Immediately, Yuri narrowed his eyes. "That's rare of you. So I guess you did yell at her?"

Again, Flynn nodded his head. "She took it quite well though, that's what troubles me. I could see the tears in her eyes, but it also felt like a huge load off of her mind. I shouldn't have yelled at her the way I did."

"What did you mean, 'She took it quite well?'" Yuri asked.

At this, Flynn looked up at the ceiling and smiled. "Sodia said she was sorry...and she thanked me by giving me a kiss on the cheek. But she did say it would be the first and last kiss I received from her." He said, turning his head to the floor. "She also told me to blame you for why this happened. Do you know anything about it?"

"Well, she did blame me for you almost dying against Alexei." Yuri said.

"I don't think that's it. She already explained why she tried to kill you in the first place. But when she said blame you, I think it has to do with something else." Flynn replied.

"Must be about Jin then...uh-oh..." Yuri paused.

"Uh-Oh? What do you mean, uh-oh? You know something, don't you Yuri? Otherwise you wouldn't have said, uh-oh..." Flynn said nervously.

"I heard you the first time." Said Yuri. "And I think I may have given her a little idea. I remember telling her about how she should find someone to talk about, regarding her feelings about what she did. I was kind of expecting her to tell you, but from what happened, I'd say she postponed it and told someone else first, instead. Someone more similar to her I guess." He shrugged.

"Guess I should have been more attentive of how she felt." Flynn sighed. "But why Jin though?" he wondered.

"Ask him yourself. We're going to the hot springs aren't we? We could pester him about those things later." Yuri grinned.

"I guess you're right." Replied Flynn, leaning his head back against the wall. "It is a really good thing we're taking a break. This is something I need...so very much."

* * *

Upon reaching their relaxation spot, soon after facing down a small group of monsters and a Giganto Griffin in the process, everyone sighed in relief. Yumanju had grown a lot larger, thanks to the resent influx of visiting nobles and anyone trying to go on vacation. All the extra gald meant the place had undergone its share of renovations. The whole place had nearly tripled in size, including the outdoor area with the hot springs.

"I'm not liking the warmth." Jin muttered.

"Oh come on. We know you like the cold but it's not like anyone could ever resist the hotsprings." Raven told him. "Come on boy, it will ease up your stress, I'm sure of it."

"I haven't actually been to a hot springs resort before." Said Carl, looking forward at the entrance. "I wish Ada could have been here though."

"Well, she's staying in the Fiertia." Rita shrugged. "I tried talking to her but for once, she actually ignored me. Maybe she just doesn't like the hot springs? Same with that blob...thing actually. At least I know your sister's keeping an eye on it."

"You three could probably get in by virtue of being friends of the Commandant." Judith told Jin, Carl, and Noel. "Flynn does have a free pass after all, so he could use his influence to allow your entry."

"Whatever gets this done quicker." Jin said, "Why don't you negotiate what's going to happen, Commandant? I'm sure even you could find something for me and my Lieutenant to do properly in this 'pilgrimage.'" He smirked.

"Vacation..." Yuri elbowed him. "No one really cares too much about the knightly pilgrimages anymore. As long as you do some good to people, it will probably count as finished. So just relax. From the looks of things, you haven't eased up for a long time."

"He's not really the type to do that though." Noel said quietly, everyone else a bit surprised that she was actually speaking. "I mean umm... the Major takes his job seriously."

Jin sighed. "I'm just a Captain, Lieutenant Vermillion. I think it should be you who should ease up." He smiled at her.

"Eh?" Noel looked up at him. He was smiling...and somehow it scared her. It just didn't look right. "Uh...right, I guess...maybe." she whispered.

Once the preparations have been made, along with the negotiations for the 'good deeds' Jin and Noel would have to do, everyone was ready for their day of relaxation. The original group comprised of Yuri, Flynn, Estelle, Rita, Karol, Raven, Judith and Patty all had their spa uniforms from their last visits. Repede doesn't really count of course. As for Jin, Noel, and Carl...they obtained new clothes to wear after performing their volunteer work of 'stocking' and 'inventory check.' Apparently the toy dispenser needed to be fixed, but it was nothing too important.

Jin now wore what looks to be a simple white tank-top and shorts. Carl basically had a towel wrapped around like Karol while Noel...got a short kimono-like thing. Not that they're going to be wearing that at the hot springs themselves once they bathed.

The divider separating the men's baths and the women's baths were still there, improved of course by making it taller and adding some extra material at the top...to the disappointment of Raven.

"Aww man...do you think people complained about it?" the so-called old man asked.

"Complained about what?" Yuri replied, easing himself down into the warm water. "If anyone complained, I think it's most likely about your actions." He told him.

He watched Jin, Karol, Flynn, and Carl get into the water with a relaxing, "_Aaaah..." _And yes, that included the supposedly coldest member of the group.

"Hey you two, c'mere for a second." Raven looked at Flynn and Jin, both a bit hesitant but obliged eventually. The two of them sat in front of him before Raven took dunked both their heads into the warm water for a second or so.

Both emerged, coughing and less than amused at what happened.

"What the hell was that for?" Jin glared at the old man, Flynn not saying anything since Jin took the words out of his mouth.

"Just having a little fun." Raven answered, his smiling widely. "Hey Yuri, which one's which?"

The dark-haired young man turned to look at the two, and almost laughed.

"Oh...they really do look similar." Said Carl, smiling as well.

"Yeah. If it wasn't for the color of the eyes and the expression on their faces, it would be hard to tell them apart." Karol nodded. "I wonder what it would look like if we changed their hairstyle to that of the other?"

"Not possible." Jin muttered. "The Commandant can copy my hair with some minor differences, but it would be impossible to straighten up mine like his."

"Well, that's no fun. Yuri, think up a different topic!" Raven called out.

"Oh, I definitely have one." He grinned, staring at Jin. "It's about how close our newest friend is to Flynn's ex-girlfriend."

"Wh-what?" Flynn replied. "Yuri, don't joke around."

Yuri sighed. "You two did break up, right? It's not like you had much of a hold over your Second-in-Command."

"Ooh, this is interesting." Raven grinned, all eyes on Jin now. Unlike other people though, Jin didn't even flinch when cornered like this, staying as calm as usual.

Letting his arms rest outside of the water and leaning his head back on them, Jin didn't say much to make a reply. "If Sodia wishes to pursue a relationship with me, I won't stop her. Not that I have much to offer in the first place. Besides, she started it first."

"And...there goes Flynn's worst fears being realized." Yuri chuckled.

"It's not that big of a deal as you make it out to be, Yuri." Flynn looked at his best friend. "I'm actually glad that Sodia's acting better than ever thanks to Jin's influence."

"I don't recall my presence being that helpful to anyone." Jin continued, raising an eyebrow at the statement.

"It's probably your charisma." Nodded Yuri. "I mean come on, compared to many knights I know, you're already far above them. It's probably from your previous experience, but it really works well in your favour." He grinned.

"Well, that's really quite enough bothering Jin. I'm sure some of us have other secrets to hide." Said Flynn, getting down lower into the warm water. "Like a certain ex-knight and her highness..." he looked at Yuri.

"I don't really think that counts as a secret." Raven said. "If you think it is, then you've been missing out on various hints for the past few months. Or you're wilfully ignoring them." He continued.

"It's not that simple, old man. Estelle agreed just a few days ago so it didn't really take place over the past few months." Yuri replied. "Besides, we're not going to deny our relationship if anyone asks. But it's not like we're going to just tell everyone in public."

"Smart choice." Carl said. "Most relationships shouldn't be flaunted about. Especially when people love to ask you about them." He nodded.

"Speaking of which, you and Rita are kind of going out aren't you?" Karol asked him. "Did she suggest it first or did you?"

"Miss Mordio fixed my sister, so I kind of owe her...a lot. I couldn't just say no." Carl replied, "And I was going to ask her out eventually but she beat me to it." He smiled nervously.

"Funny, I never really saw you as the type to even ask anyone out." Jin smirked, "You were always polite and nervous around other people. Did you really change that much?" he wondered.

"If I've changed that much, then you've changed much more, Cadet Kisaragi." Said Carl, looking up at him. "You never would have gotten along with anyone like this back at the academy. Much less with Noel."

"Speaking of Noel..." said Yuri, "Were you two ever close before something bad happened in your experience?" he asked Jin...who didn't respond, merely closing his eyes. Not the best topic for him, and he refused to say anything else. "Alright, so no comment."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the divider...

With the lower part of her face in the water, Noel looked around at the others. Everyone seemed to be having fun at least, but she didn't know how to start up a conversation with them.

"Hey Noel, are you alright there?" Estelle asked. Both her and Sodia were looking at her, and it made Noel just a little bit uncomfortable with the sudden attention given to her.

"I'm fine." She said politely, continuing to look around. "Just a little bit nervous with everyone around. I've never really gotten the chance to introduce myself properly." Noel continued quietly.

"Oh? Then why not start now?" Judith asked her.

"Ah...introduce myself? Right now...ah...hold on, I need to think a bit so I don't mess up what I say." Noel replied.

"Don't worry, me and Sodia already heard quite a bit about you from Jin actually so, you don't really need to." Estelle smiled, Sodia just flinching just a little bit.

"The major...was talking about me?" Noel wondered. That's a first, Jin never really cared too much about introducing her to anyone before. Even at the academy or out in the field, she was just someone who followed him around. "Umm...anyways, yes...I was Jin's lieutenant in the past. And his personal secretary as well thanks to the mission given to me by our superiors." She said. Well, that was the shortest introduction ever...but it should be enough to satisfy their curiousity.

"Ooh...secretary." Patty grinned. "So, are you two...you know..."

"Me and Jin?" Noel asked. "Oh, nononono! He would never even get close to me like that. Sometimes I think it's because my breasts aren't big enough."

...

"What did that have to do with anything?" Judith wondered. "It seems like you're just looking too much into it. Size doesn't matter." She said, trying to make Noel feel better.

"Easy for you to say, Judith." Said Estelle. "Yours are the largest ones here."

"I wouldn't say mine are the largest." The Krityan smiled back. "I think me and Sodia are tied."

"!" Sodia coughed out. "What? I don't compare sizes so don't look at me." She said, her cheeks flushing red.

"That doesn't really change much of the fact that mine are the smallest." Noel said, her face going back into the water.

"Oh don't feel bad." Estelle told her. They're bigger than Rita or Patty's."

"Hey!" the two said in unison, not amused at all.

"Sorry, but it's true." Estelle laughed.

* * *

By the time dinner was ready, everyone had definitely loosened up. Sodia was relieved no one asked her about Jin or Flynn. Most of the teasing went to Noel instead, but she seemed used to things like that.

Yuri, Flynn, and Jin were quickly becoming an odd trio whenever they're seen together. Sitting down by the dinner table, the rest were surprised at how...well, civil they were. It almost looked like three aspects of a person. Yuri, the ex-knight who may or may not go up against the law...Flynn, the paragon of justice who makes sure everything is in order...and Jin, the dark knight who is kind of in the middle-ground. Of course, Jin's also the most unstable one out of the three.

"You three are getting along well." Raven said, sitting down at another part of the table.

"Well, we're all around the same age after all. Just with a one or two-year difference really." Jin said. "And it's not like there's anything to hate."

"Jin really has made a lot of friends in his stay here didn't he?" Noel whispered to Estelle.

"Oh yes. I was his first friend here." The princess nodded. "Then Sodia, then Yuri, and then the rest came along soon after." She continued.

"You need to work on your Social skills too, Noel. It's fine right now since you're new but interact more. You can't be like at the academy where you had like...what, three friends?" Carl asked.

"Three good friends if I may add." Jin interrupted. "Having more friends doesn't necessarily make things much better. One or two who are close is usually good enough. There's no need for more."

"Well, that really all depends on how willing one is in nurturing those friendships. If you work on them hard enough, they can almost be seen as family." Estelle told him, watching with confusion as Jin placed a hand on his forehead.

"Family...huh?" he whispered, closing his eyes. "Pardon me, I need to excuse myself." Said Jin, standing up quickly and heading out.

"Where's he going?" Yuri wondered.

"When you gotta go. You gotta go..." Raven shrugged. "He'll be back. There's no way anyone would miss a dinner like this." The old man grinned.

"Most of these are meat dishes though. Jin doesn't eat that kind of food." Noel said. "Umm...I need to excuse myself as well. Just to make sure Jin is alright." She apologized, standing up from her spot and heading out as well.

* * *

He was outside, away from everyone else. Somehow, after Estelle's comment about family, Jin just couldn't stand being there a second longer. Outside this resort, it was starting to rain again. It didn't bother him too much, but Jin still found it mildly annoying. Continuing to walk forwards, Jin stopped right before the entrance to the forest. "Why..." he whispered. Hearing footsteps behind him, Jin turned around...frowning at the sight of Noel approaching. "Lieutenant Vermillion..." he said bitterly.

"Major, you shouldn't be out in the rain like this. You're going to worry the others." Noel told him, continuing to approach.

"Shut up." Jin replied, making Noel stop in her tracks.

"Major...?" Noel asked him.

"Shut up, Noel Vermillion! Isn't there... something else you should be doing? Why did you follow me?" Jin asked her, obviously quite mad.

"I-It's my duty... sir..." she replied.

"Duty? Hah! That again!" he glared.

"Ah... that's... that's not the only reason." Noel started, "I respect you, as my superior, and uh... that's why..."

"...That's why?"

"I want you to do the right thing, Major." Noel finished, looking down at the ground.

Again, Jin glared at her. "Hah! Since when were you important enough to give me orders?"

"O-Oh... Oh! I'm sorry! What I meant was... ah... I mean..."

"You never change, do you?" Jin asked her calmly.

"Huh?" Noel replied, a bit perplexed by the situation.

"From the time we first met..." Jin continued, before suddenly dropping down on his knees. "Ah... What is this? Yukianesa...?" he wondered, looking down at his sword. "Ugh! Aaagh!" he grunted in pain.

"Major?" Noel asked, highly concerned as she suddenly approached him to see what was going on.

"Die... you're in my way!" he yelled at her, taking the hilt of his blade and attempting to slash Noel.

She managed to get away in time, but looking down at her arm, Noel found it wounded a little bit. Jin wasn't joking. He was going to kill her if this keeps up. Instinctively summoning her weapons, Bolverk, Noel stepped back and maintained a defensive position. "Major... what are you...?" she asked before Jin attacked again, forcing her to jump back to avoid his slash. She didn't want to fight him, it would be just a repeat of what happened at Kagutsuchi. She didn't want to let the others know either, so she took the only option available.

She ran. Away from Jin. Away from Yumanju, and headed straight into the forest.

"You won't escape, Noel Vermillion." Jin whispered, running after her as well.

It didn't take too long before they reached a small clearing, Noel tired from running away as she turned to face him. "Major... why are you doing this?" she asked.

He didn't respond, merely walking towards her and attempted to slash through her yet again.

"I don't want to fight!" Noel cried out, pointing Bolverk at Jin and fired the trigger.

Stepping to the side, Jin avoided the attack and continued to approach. Noel continued to step backwards, seriously afraid and pulled the trigger of her weapon, again and again. All of them missing. She wasn't even aiming at Jin. It looked more like the warning shots of a paranoid person who didn't want to hurt whoever she was aiming at.

"Ah!" Noel yelped, tripping backwards and falling on the ground. Before she could do anything, Jin was on her...pinning her arms down to the side. The rain didn't let up, falling down in droves through the trees. She was defenseless, Jin could end her life right now if he wished it. Noel saw Jin's mouth start to move, as if to tell her something.

"...Vermillion..." he whispered.

Noel was breathing heavily. She knew that a wrong turn of event could end her life again. She was scared of him, what he might do to her.

"Saya!" Jin shouted, shaking her shoulders.

Again, a moment of silence. Who was Saya? "Major... ah!" she paused, Jin bringind Yukianesa's blade close to her throat.

"What do you want, Saya...?" he asked her.

Again, she was hyperventilating. She didn't know what to say. Who was Saya? Why was Jin asking him that question? It took quite a while before her breathing relaxed, calming down with Jin waiting patiently.

"I don't..." Noel started, looking up at his cold eyes. "I don't want to die..."

And after that, Jin smiled warmly, pressing the blade even closer to Noel's throat. "I want to kill you." He whispered, before the tears started to flow from his eyes. The rain did little in hiding them, he was definitely crying, even Noel could see that. He pulled Yukianesa away from Noel and let it drop to the ground.

Looking up at Jin, Noel couldn't help but feel sorry for her would-be murderer.

She survived...but seeing Jin crying like this, vulnerable in this condition, it made her feel uneasy. Pulling herself out from under him, Noel sat back up. She had been so scared, but still... she was beginning to blame herself again. "I'm sorry." She told Jin, wrapping her arms around him and cried on his shoulder. "I'm sorry..."

To her surprise, Jin's arms wrapped around her as well. This is possibly something that could only happen once, ever. Noel wasn't willing to break away just yet.

"Let's go back." Jin whispered, wiping the tears from his face. "I... want to talk to you later... in private. About the secrets I kept from you, and to apologize for treating you the way I did."

Noel nodded her head, finally pulling away and helping Jin to get back up on his feet. Both had been more than shaken about what happened, but at least Noel thought it was a way to understand what was going on. Knowing Jin didn't go through with his plan of killing her was surprising enough. He had changed, far more than she thought. And she was grateful for it.

Picking up Yukianesa, Jin sheathed the blade, letting Noel lead the way back. The desire to kill her had left him. He neither knew the reason, nor did he care. Either way, he had nothing against his Lieutenant. Not anymore. Tears threatened to flow again, but Noel seemed to sense it, pausing as she looked back up at him.

"No, you're about to cry again." Noel whispered, wiping his eyes. "I don't know what happened, but it'd be too bad for you if I hate you. So I'll always stick by you, supporting you, no matter what you did." She told him.

"Thank you." He replied simply, looking down at the ground as they continued to walk back again.

* * *

(Well, that was a relaxing vacation. _ I referenced something else again, but it may be a bit hard to find. No need to know though. Life's getting better for them...kind of. Also, insert the Imperial Code theme when Jin tells Noel to shut up. It kind of works very well considering that scene's taken from Continuum Shift.)


	37. Part 2: Symbolic Domination

_Hypocrisy is the homage that vice pays to virtue_

* * *

It really didn't take too long for them to get back. The little incident where he just recently tried to kill Noel was just a dark stain that the two would rather forget by now. Jin had calmed down, and as much as it pains him to admit it, Carl was correct when he mentioned that he had changed in more ways than one. This did not sit well with him, though he was powerless to stop the change in the first place.

Opening the door to the resort, both of them turned a corner towards the dining hall, all eyes instantly upon them.

"Geez, where have you two been? It's like everything became so disorganized when you left." Estelle looked at them, before staring back at the small commotion at the edge of the table where Rita had Raven in a headlock. Apparently the old man had been teasing Rita about something and this was his punishment. "And you two are soaked. You can't join us here at dinner with those!" Estelle continued urgently, "Come on, rooms are prepared. All your new uniforms are ready to use so at least try those on." She told them.

"I guess that's a private time to talk about things." Jin whispered to his Lieutenant, nodding at Estelle and heading out the door.

"You know..." Raven peeked his head up, "...Their stuff are in the same room. And they may be there for a while... changing. Think we could try listening in to what they may be doing?" Raven asked.

"Ha!"

And Raven's face was sent crashing down to the floor as Rita let go. "Ow!" the old man cried out.

"Give them some privacy. Not everything has to revolve around your sick mind." Rita looked down at him, cracking her knuckles. "Something must have happened outside. I mean, look at how odd they were acting."

"I am interested in what they might be doing there. Any kind of information is good information." said Carl, looking at Rita for permission. "I mean, if no one else could go. I'm 'innocent' enough not to get noticed peeking around and I could probably relay any information to Rita."

"I'm... coming too then." Sodia said suddenly, hearing Estelle giggle for obvious reasons. Ugh...

"I doubt there's anything important you two will find out there, but it probably wouldn't hurt to spy on them." Said Rita. "You two are taking full responsibility if you get caught." She smirked, watching Carl lead Sodia out the door and presumably, towards a way to spy on their close friends.

"Isn't Sodia acting a bit out of character to agree on spying?" Yuri looked at Flynn, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, like Carl said, people have been changing a lot in terms of attitude. And well, you know... love interest." Flynn shrugged.

He wasn't jealous. Okay, maybe just a little bit... but it wasn't something a Commandant of the Imperial Knights should worry about. Flynn reminded himself that this was Sodia's decision, and they are on vacation after all. Responsibilities and order can be kept at a minimum for now.

* * *

"You can go ahead and change if you want. I won't look." Jin said, sitting on the opposite bed with his back turned. Even as a member of the Imperial Knights, Noel hadn't been here long enough to get a custom-made outfit yet so Sodia offered to lend her one of her own uniforms a day or so ago.

Slipping out of her own wet, NOL uniform, Noel turned around briefly to look at Jin and sighed before reaching down for the uniform of the Imperial Knights. It's pretty much going to be the same clothes that Sodia is wearing right now, just without the armor to impede her movement.

"Hey Jin?" Noel asked, taking her time to put on the strange uniform.

"Yes?"

What was she supposed to say again? Noel kind of forgot. "It's nothing. Just... thanks again, I guess..." she said quietly.

"I haven't exactly done anything to be thanked properly. But at least by now, I can mend the relationship I have with my little sister." Jin told her.

"Sister?" Noel wondered, trying to get the stockings to come on properly. "So, wait... you saw me as your little sister?"

"I did say I'm going to explain everything I know to you. But yes, that's right. I may not remember much about my sister, Saya anymore, but you have her face. You look exactly like her." Said Jin.

Once Noel finished up with the rest of the uniform, it was her turn to look away as Jin started to change instead. She sighed, again, as she contemplated the events that had been happening. All these twists and turns, information she didn't even know about until now. It wasn't confusing for some reason, but there was still something she was dreading about all this.

"I never had an older sibling before." Noel said quietly, noting that Jin was silent as he changed into a dry set of clothes. He really wasn't the type to strike up a good conversation, with her at least. Once he finished, they both turned around, Noel chuckling lightly upon seeing him.

Jin was pretty much wearing the same NOL uniform he always wore... just colored differently to match that of the knighthood. The majority of it was white now instead of blue, and the yellow trimmings were now the color of the Azure.

"You may not be my sister, but the least I can do is treat you like my own family. Just know that doesn't mean I'm going to shower you with praises and act nice all the time. As your older brother, I'm just going to make sure you don't get into too much trouble in this world." Jin explained, sitting down on the closest bed.

"So... you're not going to call me names anymore?" Noel smiled.

"Don't push your luck. It all depends on what you do from here on out. Not because of any grudges I may have against you." Jin replied, standing up again and placing a hand on the top of Noel's head, just on her beret. "Come on, let's get back to the others, 'little sister'" he smiled at her, causing a bit of a blush to appear on Noel's face as she nodded in response.

Opening the door to head back out, they paused, seeing Sodia and Carl on the other side of the doorway.

"Oh... ahh... we were sent to look for you." Carl blurted out. Obviously that wasn't the case considering how fast his response was.

"No, you two were spying on us." Jin frowned. "How much of it did you hear anyways?" he asked.

"You didn't even say much, Jin." Sodia looked at him. "And saying someone is like your little sister isn't exactly that important to be kept a secret now is it?" she continued.

"Touché," replied Jin, walking past them before suddenly stopping in his tracks, "What?"

At first, Noel was confused by Jin's action. It wasn't until she noticed something about her own weapons, Bolverk, emitting a strange glow. "What's happening?" she asked Jin.

"I'm not sure." He responded, looking at his sword as well.

* * *

"Timespace warp, complete." A voice whispered.

Appearing from what appears to be a dark, spherical portal, two figures emerged. The smaller of the two, a young, blonde-haired woman straightened out, a visor covering her eyes. "Scanning area. Performing dimensional equalization." She continued.

"Grimalkin, do you even know what you're dealing with here?" the masked man asked.

'_Shut it Hakumen. I know exactly what I'm doing. Stranding you and Terumi in this world would be something I'd gladly do, but I have to make sure he goes down first.' _A voice told him in his mind.

"And what would you have me do right now then?" Hakumen asked.

'_I'm not that familiar with this world. But from Tager's analysis, combat level should still be the same. How about you start with a little one-on-one? Lambda, go ahead.' _

"Processing command... initiating." The girl said in a monotone voice.

"A cobbled-together doll with an imitation causality weapon. Very courageous, Grimalkin." Hakumen laughed, "Do you truly believe that toy can stand against Terumi?" Hakumen asked, bringing out his long blade.

'_It's still a weapon to use. Even if it doesn't survive, why do you think I have you as backup?'_

"Even so much as a facsimile of that abomination shouldn't be allowed to exist. Know that I will destroy it in due time." Hakumen said.

"Switching to emergency defense mode." Lambda whispered, the blades hovering around the girl began to rise up and spin around her.

The spar was short, swift, and quite brutal. For all of Lambda's long-range support with her floating swords and phantom blades, even Kokonoe knew what it meant if a critical swipe of Hakumen's sword managed to get through to Lambda: damage that would be hard to repair unless she returned.

As soon as Hakumen's blade pierced through the right side of Lambda's body, Kokonoe called it off.

'_All right, that's enough. It's more or less within parameters. Knock it off, Lambda.' _Said Kokonoe.

"Exiting combat mode. Terminating experiment." The girl said, again with the monotone voice as she backed off from Hakumen.

"How did it go, Grimalkin?" Hakumen asked.

'_Yeah, I got some data to use for upgrading purposes later on. I'm going to have to leave you two alone for a bit. Just look around and gather information if you want. If possible you could try...' she paused, 'Hold on a bit, readings of three causality weapons are close-by... to the south.'_

"Ah, so they are close to the area." Said Hakumen looking at the forest where south is supposed to be. "Perhaps we should greet them?"

'_Do whatever the hell you want. Just remember that we're after Terumi here. If your friends have any information on his whereabouts, then that would be good enough information.'_

"Very well, Grimalkin. You do not have to worry much about the integrity of the people here. They're willing to help, that much I know." Hakumen said, walking forwards with Lambda following close behind. Once he was certain that Kokonoe's will temporarily left, Hakumen whispered, "So you have survived, Jin Kisaragi. It would be interesting to see if you even changed at all." He chuckled lightly.

* * *

(To the anonymous reviewer who guessed Kara no Kyoukai from last chapter, yes you were correct. :3 Also, another short chapter, but I can assure you, next ones are going to be quite interesting. )


	38. Part 2: Heads or Tails

_Hope often deludes the foolish man_

* * *

"Mmm... that's not like you, major..." Noel whispered, turning on the bed before falling onto the floor face first. "Eek!" she cried out, as if the quick thud didn't snap her out of her sleep. "Owww..." she muttered, picking herself up. It's morning already, but outside the window, the sun wasn't even in the sky yet. In fact, she wondered if it really is morning already. "Major?" she turned around. Everyone else seemed to be sleeping and there are only two empty beds so she was probably the second one up. Jin, Sodia, and Carl were still fast asleep with a peaceful expression on their faces. "Probably shouldn't wake them up." Noel continued, tiptoeing her way out the room and walking down the hall.

It was there that Carl's eyes snapped open. He had been awake a few minutes earlier actually, but Noel's moaning sounds on the bed woke him up. And it was freaky listening to her like that. "I did not know she still feels that way about him." He looked at Jin, before sighing and getting off the bed. He also tiptoed his way out the room, hiding right behind the door and peeking his head out of the hallway. As soon as he saw Noel turn and head down the closest flight of stairs, Carl followed quietly, trying to... well... spy again. It's not like he has anything else to do.

Where was she going anyways? It's not like she can get lost in this place. It's not at all as large as some of the places like the academy so perhaps, just a time for herself to explore? Hearing voices, she turned a corner again before somehow making her way to the entrance. The Commandant of the Imperial Knights, Flynn Scifo was right outside, talking with two eerie-looking people. She gasped, upon getting a closer look. One of them was a girl, her long, blonde ponytail immediately recognizable, but it was her face that somehow didn't sit well with Noel. Her companion, the man in the white mask was what caught most of her attention, however. He felt... familiar.

Their attention suddenly turned to Noel as she approached, but she at least did not sense any hostility from them. That's a relief.

"Oh... is that the Nox Nyctores?" the masked man asked, instantly causing Noel to be a bit wary. Assuming he knew about the Nox Nyctores, then there really is more to him.

"Who are you?" Noel asked, standing behind Flynn just in case.

"I am Hakumen." The masked man replied. Flynn seemed to know him at least. Perhaps an earlier meeting?

Something snapped at the back of Noel's mind. "Hakumen? I think I've seen you somewhere before... No... Impossible!" Noel replied, staring right at the white mask. "You're... you're one of the Six Heroes!"

Flynn looked back at her. He thought she at least knew who Hakumen was. After all, she did come from the same world as him... right?

"Now it's time for me to ask a question. Who are you?" Hakumen responded, seemingly staring back at her.

"Ah... L-Lieutenant Noel Vermillion, Praetorian Guard... Fourth Division." Noel instinctively answered, realizing that didn't exactly apply to her anymore. "I mean umm... just a Lieutenant. I'm not in any d-division right n-now." She stuttered nervously.

Hakumen waited before suddenly replying, "I am not interested in whatever you call yourself. I was questioning your existence."

"M-My existence?" Noel wondered.

"I don't 'know' you." Hakumen continued.

"W-what are you talking about?" Noel asked.

"Do you not sense it? The weapons of causality that you wield, a limiter to your own power, Child of the Azure." Hakumen replied, turning away. "Now I see why I sensed three. Yours are activated, Nirvana is a bit further away, but Yukianesa has begun to deactivate itself."

"The Major's sword?" Noel asked.

"Regardless of that, I have nothing else to say. I will wait for the rest of you at your method of transport out of this area. Where is that?" Hakumen asked Flynn.

"Our only method of transport out of here is Ba'ul and the Fiertia actually." The young Commandant replied. "I believe they should be to the east of here."

"East is where the location of Nirvana is. I can assume she is waiting there." Hakumen nodded, walking away, his companion following silently.

Once the two left, Noel breathed out a sigh of relief and leaned back against a wall. "Too confusing..." she said quietly, hearing a chuckle come out from the Commandant. "Oh, ah... sorry... I didn't mean to complain." She continued.

"Oh, I wasn't laughing about that." Said Flynn. "It's something else completely unrelated to what's happening."

"Guess I'm just paranoid then." Noel sighed, still staring back at Flynn. "Just ignore me, Mr I mean umm... Commandant... umm, Scifo, Sir..."

"You don't have to act all formal around me Miss Vermillion." Smiled Flynn. "You are a member of the knights after all. And Carl did say you need a lot more friends."

Placing a palm on her forehead, Noel continued, "I'm sure he doesn't mean it like everyone should try to befriend me. It's not as if I'm going to be much help anyways in terms of what all of you are planning."

"None of us are actually planning anything at the moment. Didn't Lady Estellise say this was just a break? So, just relax. You're always so nervous everytime we see you." Flynn chuckled.

"I really don't think I'm that cut out for being a knight though. It's just that I really don't know what else I can do." She replied, beginning to walk back into the inn with Flynn following closely behind. "I'll never be as good as Jin."

"It's not necessary to compare yourself to a superior. Assuming Jin's stories are true, you are quite the fighter back in your world." Flynn smiled.

"Really?" Noel asked, slightly amused that Jin talked that way about her. Or... maybe it was when he related the fact that he nearly... probably did... kill her. "When I'm fighting, I don't really think about anything. I guess that's because when I'm fighting, it's not really... me fighting." She looked down at the ground and summoned up her weapons in her hands. "The weapon in my hands, Bolverk, it does all the fighting. Without it, I'd be pretty useless." She murmured.

"You don't really need to be a good fighter to be part of the knights." Flynn told her, nodding his head. "Just as long as you have a willingness to do good and serve the populace, you're all set. Even if it's as simple as helping out the common people." He continued.

"That's nice." Noel smiled. "And it's not a different division, right?" she asked him.

"No, not really. But if you were a captain of the knights, you can choose which aspects of the Empire you want to try and help out." Flynn replied, watching Noel continue to walk forwards before tripping accidentally. Immediately, he caught her arm, preventing her from falling down further.

"Thanks." Noel said, getting back up and looking around. Why does everyone seem busy at the moment? None of her other 'new friends' were up yet as far as she knew. "What's going on?" she wondered.

"Oh, it's just that our chef has injured himself, breaking an arm and a leg after slipping on something." One of the workers said, approaching the pair. "We'd appreciate any extra help, please?"

"Cooking huh?" Flynn said quietly. "Say, Miss Vermillion, how good are you at cooking?" he asked her.

"Me? Umm...Average, I guess?" Noel said.

"I guess that's good enough. We can help with cooking breakfast for everyone else? What do you say?" Flynn smiled at her.

"That'd be great!" Noel replied.

* * *

"Oh no..." Carl whispered, still spying on them as a finger touched the back of his neck, causing him to jump up in alarm. "Wha - !"

"Hello." The little girl smiled at him. She definitely looked younger than him by a few years, but after what Yuri and the others told him, she was much older than she looked. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing much." Carl replied, straightening his glasses, "Spying on a friend of mine I guess."

"Why are you suddenly teasing him all of a sudden, Patty?" Raven said as he approached the two. He seemed to have woken up quite early as well. Or at least, earlier than the others. "Hey Carl, what'cha up to?" he asked.

"He's spying." Patty told him.

"Really now? Ain't that nice?" Raven smirked, peeking over a corner and watched as Flynn and Noel entered the cooking area. "Oh ho... this looks like good dirt for information. Why did those two enter together?" he grinned.

"To cook us breakfast, obviously." Said Carl, giving out a quick sigh when the door to the cooking area closed. "Unfortunately, I won't be able to attend breakfast. Before everyone else is awake, I plan to go to Ba'ul and check on Ada. I'm sure she must be lonely without me." He continued.

"Not gonna take Rita with you?" Raven asked him.

"Nah, she'd probably get bored waiting for the others to get back." Carl answered quite calmly, stretching his arms behind him. In truth, the only reason he wanted to go back was because he'd rather not be here to taste Noel's cooking. He didn't know how good of a cook Flynn was but it's best not to take chances. "Anyways, I'll have to take my leave now. Say 'Hi' to everyone else for me." He nodded, beginning to walk away before feeling a tug on his neck.

"Can't go alone. There are monsters out there after all." Patty grinned. "I'll accompany you if you don't mind." She told him.

"Ah...b-b-but..." Carl started as Patty started pushing him out the door. "Alright... but only if you don't have anything to do." He continued.

"Oh don't worry, I'm gonna take good care of you on the way." The little girl grinned.

* * *

It took maybe another hour before everyone else finally woke up and was able to gather around the kitchen area. The baths and hot springs are all finished, so this would be the last meal they'll have here unless they return at a later date. The good news is, everyone was feeling quite relaxed. A vacation to Yumanju was indeed, much needed refreshment for all of them.

Jin was acting with slight disinterest, though that's not necessarily a bad thing. He was able to get along well with others in the past, but at least now he was actually actively making new friends. Out of necessity as he liked to tell himself, but there was something missing that he couldn't quite put a finger to just yet.

"Anyone here want to check on Flynn? I'm sure we've had experience with his cooking so... it may not be a good thing if he's involved in making breakfast." Yuri called out, with no one raising their hands.

"Since my Lieutenant is supposedly cooking as well, I don't think you have to worry too much." Said Jin, calm and collected as usual.

"And how good is Noel at cooking?" Sodia asked.

"I don't know. I never tried her cooking but I assume it can't be too bad." Jin replied with a smirk. "She is from a Noble family after all so she must have been taught how to cook proper meals." He nodded.

"Yeah... about that..." Estelle said quietly, though decided not to pursue the topic any further. She's royalty, but she hadn't exactly learned how to cook until she met Yuri. This however, did not change the fact that Flynn was cooking breakfast for them as well. Whether it's going to be very tasty, or destructively bad, that's not something they can predict by now.

"Why do I have a feeling Carl knows something about this?" Rita said, resting her chin on the table.

"Probably because your boyfriend knew Noel for a while and didn't want to stay and taste her cooking." Karol chuckled on his seat besides Rita, only to have her fist collide with his face. "Argh!" he cried out.

"Things still aren't changing." Raven sighed, looking at the two youngest members of the group.

"Breakfast is ready!" Noel called out from the cooking area, bringing out a small tray with Flynn. Apparently they were working on two dishe. Not much, but there's no need to make a lot anyways. "Tadaa!" she exclaimed, opening the first set that she and Flynn made. The two fish-like dishes... cut into a few sashimi-like strips on Noel's end, while Flynn seemed to use the same type of fish for soup.

"You seem a little too happy for some reason." Jin looked at Noel. "Where'd all your nervousness go?" he asked.

"Oh... umm... I'm trying to fit in with all of you." Noel replied, taking a seat besides Jin.

"That's wonderful then!" Estelle smiled, nodding at Noel. "So now we can officially make you part of the group of Brave Vesperia!" she exclaimed. "No, not the guild. Just the nickname for everyone here."

"It is?" Yuri asked her.

"Jin and Noel would make good additions for the guild though." Karol said, rubbing his cheek where Rita punched it.

"A little too late though." Jin said, "The knights got to us first."

"Well, that's enough talk about all that." Flynn said, taking the other seat besides Sodia. "As you can see, me and Noel prepared these dishes with all our heart and soul."

"Don't copy me, Flynn. Just because my secret ingredient is 'love' doesn't mean you should find something similar to it." Yuri said, before looking at Jin. "Mind taking the first bite?" he asked him.

"Why?" Jin looked back.

"Just as a precaution." Yuri grinned at him.

"Tch, not trusting your best friends cooking is weird. At least I wouldn't complain... much... if Noel gave me something to eat." Said Jin, taking small pieces from both dishes prepared by Flynn and Noel, setting them on his plate and bowl respectively. Soup and Sashimi... can't be that bad, right? And it's not technically meat... right?

Oh well, it didn't look like the others were going to eat unless he ate first. He took a spoon and dipped it into the soup, swallowing the lifted contents, closing his eyes, and nodding his head at Yuri.

"Alright, the soup is safe."

Next would be the sashimi. With a fork, Jin took a small piece and placed it in his mouth, chewing on it briefly before swallowing it. "They're both quite good actually. I'm surprised." He nodded.

The group collectively sighed in relief before finally deciding to actually eat the meal prepared for them.

"Well, it looks like pairing our worst cook with someone wasn't such a bad idea after all. Thanks Noel for helping out Flynn." Yuri looked at her.

"Oh... umm... it's nothing really. He was actually helping me a lot with preparations." Noel replied, watching everyone else take portions of the meals.

"Alright! Let's eat!" Karol called out.

It took a few minutes before everyone finished their portions, seemingly content with their breakfast.

"By the way Noel, what kind of fish did you two use anyways?" Estelle asked her.

"Umm... I think it was some large fish... err... puffer fish I think?" she replied.

At this, everyone paused. Puffer fish? Non-professional chefs shouldn't even try cooking something like that. An ill-prepared puffer fish is very toxic. Which means...

"My lips are feeling numb." Jin whispered.

"Mine too." Estelle said.

"Puffer fish... oh man..." Karol whispered, "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

"Numb lips are the symptoms of something much worse." Rita groaned, resting her head on the table. "Estelle, I think you should heal yourself first before the rest of us go down."

"B-b-but..." Noel looked down. But their preparation was perfect!

"Seriously, we're going to need treatment very soon." Rita continued.

* * *

Waiting at the Fiertia, and to an extention, Ba'ul, Patty started talking with Hakumen while Carl went back into the ship to talk with his sister.

"Shouldn't your friends be here by now?" Hakumen asked the girl, staring down oddly with his mask. She didn't seem too intimidated at the very least.

"Oh, me and Carl got out early. The others are probably either waking up or just finishing breakfast." Patty said, removing her hat and looking back out to the Fiertia.

Arakune, the blob-like, bug thing was still in the same spot watched over by Nirvana, Carl leaning back against the side of the ship, watching Arakune continue reading the book it picked up off of the floor. "Tales of Vesperia, huh?" Carl sighed, staring back out to the west. "I wonder how well they're doing with her cooking?"

"They'll probably be fine." Patty said. "We've dealt with bad cooking before." She nodded.

"Ah, if meals could kill..." Carl chuckled.


	39. Part 2: Reason

_A guilty conscience feels continual fear_

* * *

"Next time, someone should watch them if they even try cooking anything." Yuri said as the group made their way out of Yumanju. "Nice healing by the way, Estelle. I doubt we would've survived without you." He looked back at her.

"It's not like anyone was actually going to die..." Karol said, though still relieved nothing too bad happened. Without any poison bottles nearby, it wouldn't have ended so well.

"All in favour of not letting either of them cook again, raise your hands." Yuri started.

"Aye." The rest of the group raised their hands promptly. Well, everyone other than Flynn and Noel.

Looking at Noel, Flynn smiled at her and said, "Don't mind them. They just love teasing everyone whenever these sort of things happen."

"Still, it kind of feels like it's my fault." Noel sighed, taking another look around. At the very least, she's part of their travelling group and is treated as such so quickly. Being teased around, but still very much partially enjoying the time they were spending with all together. It's actually quite nice when one thinks about it.

Such a shame that this relatively short vacation is already over almost as soon as it began. The way back to where Ba'ul was isn't a very long trip, but that would mean they'll have to get back to work properly and figure out their next move.

* * *

"Brio!"

"Ha!"

"Fuoco!"

"Sei!"

"I can see why you're one of the Six Heroes." Carl said, breathing heavily and stared ahead at Hakumen. "Having an opportunity like this to face someone like you is really, invigorating for some reason."

"Stop hiding behind Nirvana." Hakumen said, sheathing his blade. "Your power is much more than what you're showing me. Having the ability to take down dangerous people alone doesn't mean you can just hide behind your weapon when faced with a much more powerful adversary. You know, this. And yet you're greatly holding back against me."

"That's not her name..." Carl muttered, hearing some noises behind them and turned around. With the rest of the group approaching, and Rita looking like she's in a bad mood, there was only one option for him. "Ah, I'll be waiting in the ship." He said, beginning to walk away before something grabbed the back of his cape. "Ah... Ada..." he tried to struggle free.

"You. Big trouble." Rita pointed at Carl as she approached, the Nox Nyctores letting go of Carl, only for him to be dragged into the Fiertia by the mage instead.

"Why's he in trouble again?" Noel asked Jin. Maybe he knew something about this.

Jin merely shrugged in response. That was Carl's business not his. Though if he could make a guess, it would probably be because of his absence at breakfast. That... or because he left breakfast with another girl. Though why Rita would get jealous of that, he won't be able to comment on.

"You're late." Hakumen said, the eyes on his suit seemingly staring at the members of their group. "Did you really think now is a good time to go on a 'vacation?'" he asked them.

"Lighten up man. After everything that has happened, and with nothing left to do, we had to plan a vacation. Besides, we didn't even know you'd be here." Yuri responded, a bit unconcerned, though mildly curious at the lady standing behind Hakumen. "Who's..."

"You..." Jin glared, immediately drawing his sword, only to have both the woman and Hakumen get into a defensive stance and point their respective weapons at him as a result. For the lady, it was the various blades floating behind her. "That creature was supposed to have died. You know this, Hakumen." He said.

"I can say the same thing for you." Hakumen replied, the eyes on his suit staring right back at Jin. "Why did you show up again?"

"Again?" Jin wondered. "What are you talking about?"

There is a killing intent that Estelle could sense. But that wasn't right. No one here is opposing someone... right? "Hold on, can't we just talk about this properly. And umm, inside?"

"I wasn't talking to you." Hakumen said, briefly turning towards Estelle, though the rest of his 'eyes' kept a passive watch on Jin. "The remnants of the Black Beast is something I can sense, and it stems from you." He pointed the tip of his sword straight at Jin. "I may not know what happened here during my absence, but you better explain, fast."

"I think... I know what he's talking about." Raven piped up, raising his hand from the back of the group. "It's his heart isn't it? The Azure Grimoire we used to replace his heart?"

"What?" Hakumen replied in outrage. "Do you even have any idea what that thing is? I don't care if it was used to save his life, it must be destroyed. It is the center of darkness, and a source of evil. The very fact that it still exists is this world's worst nightmare." Focusing on Jin again, he continued, "Only your death can put an end to this nightmare."

"Are you mocking me?" said Jin, keeping a hand on the hilt of his blade. "I never asked to have this... thing... placed inside of me. But at the very least, I can use it for whatever means necessary to take down who caused this in the first place." He glared.

"And you still seem to be unaware of your true strength." Hakumen responded, everyone else immediately falling silent. It was obvious now that he was displeased, and the volatile atmosphere could turn into a fight at any second. Words must be chosen carefully here. "The power of Order is not to be combined with the power of Destruction. If something gets too powerful, equality is placed out of balance, and the world creates something new that can stand up to it. That's where we get Order. It isn't good, and it isn't evil, but you had the audacity to have the power of Order, and the power of Destruction, and have both in your own body! The imbalance caused by that act threatens you and everyone else around you. Surely even you can understand that!" he stared at Jin.

"That means nothing to me." Jin answered. "Order? Balance? Why the hell should I give a damn?"

He heard a snarl from underneath Hakumen's mask. "As I thought, you are pathetic. Little more than trash. I was wrong in thinking that I could allow you to continue existing."

"ME? Pathetic? Trash?" Jin shouted. "You go too far. If you think I'm gonna let such insults slide, you are sadly mistaken. One of the Six Heroes or not, I will make you pay for those words!" he finished, drawing his blade completely from its sheath, glinting in the light as he pointed it at Hakumen.

"Your arrogance blinds you to the true strength of your opponent. Or perhaps you are attempting a bluff? It matters little, you cannot defeat me. Even you must have discerned as much from our last battle days ago." Hakumen replied calmly, drawing his own sword. "You think even the power of Yukianesa is yours to wield as you wish. Very well, I will cut you down before you can cause a disruption in this world."

"I don't care. Order or Destruction, those concepts exist where we come from. That should have no bearing on this world." Jin replied, immediately raising his sword as soon as Hakumen dashed towards him. He had expected to block and counter-attack at the very least, but the man didn't even give him a chance. Yukianesa was flung away, the frozen blade shattering upon the full force of Hakumen's strike before Jin was kicked away by a fluid motion from Hakumen's foot.

He couldn't even get back up before he could see Hakumen's form dashing right through the air itself to finish him off.

"Azure Storm!"

"Fenrir!"

Yuri's blast of wind knocked Hakumen out of the air. Combined with Noel's bullets pelting his armor, Hakumen immediately got on the defensive.

"So much for a relaxing vacation. I didn't think everything would turn so... well, bad as soon as it's over." Yuri sighed, glancing at Jin. "You alright?"

"Yeah..." Jin replied, a bit shaken by what just happened. Yukianesa... broke. He felt the power behind Hakumen's attack at that point, a glimpse of his true power and the intent to kill him. Was the difference in their power just that great? If it was, then no one here would have the capacity to beat him at this point.

"_Alright, break it up!" _a voice shouted in all their heads, Hakumen immediately getting down on his knees as if overcome by a wave of weakness.

"Gah! How dare you interrupt me, Grimalkin!" Hakumen said angrily.

"_Hey! I leave you and Lambda alone for a while, and you're already causing trouble. Chill out. We have bigger problems than whatever it is you're doing." _The voice continued, confusing the rest of the group.

"Who's... talking?" Raven wondered.

"_Alright Lambda, go introduce yourself." _The voice in their heads said as the rest of the group watched the woman with the visor approach. _"Just letting you know, she's not the one talking in your heads. I'm just the one giving her orders."_

"And are you going to introduce yourself yet?" Yuri asked with some sarcasm. This was a bit confusing. With Hakumen back, he thought things would be a bit easier, but now it just got more complicated with the arrival of the woman, and the one talking inside their heads.

She sighed. _"Alright, my name's Kokonoe. I'm a scientist from Sector Seven."_

"Sector Seven? Then it was you who sent the Red Devil to this world days ago..." Jin muttered, picking himself up, watching the weakened Hakumen walk away before turning back towards him. Noel at least, immediately walked forward and took the hilt of Yukianesa, handing it back silently towards Jin.

"_Well, whatever. The only reason I'm actually here talking to all of you would be what I could observe in that world. It's not that I'm helping any of you or anything, but we do have a common enemy that needs to be taken care of." _The woman continued.

"Umm, can we get a proper explanation inside the Fiertia? I mean... just standing out here doesn't seem to be the best place for this kind of conversation." Estelle blurted out, everyone immediately looking at her.

"She's right. We can't just stay out here and just continue talking, and talking, and talking..." Yuri nodded his head, noting the agreement of everyone else. Sure, talking with the voice in their heads isn't too bad. But Hakumen's recent actions made all of them uneasy.

* * *

"You're a cat?" Rita cried out.

With Rita joining in, and Carl looking noticeably paler than normal through whatever punishment Rita performed, things got a bit hectic.

"_Half. And that has nothing to do with what we're trying to do now are we? I still haven't explained what we need to do for our little operation." _Kokonoe said. _"I'm still getting Tager and the ex-First Lieutenant ready to assist you there as well."_

"What kind of operation are we even planning anyways?" Yuri asked.

"_What do you think? I said 'common enemy' earlier. It's beating the crap out of Terumi in that world." _Kokonoe replied. _"He's probably planning something else already, but I plan to destroy him before our two world's permanently separate from each other."_

"So you're just stalling for time?" Flynn wondered.

"_Hell no! This is a personal thing. He's going to die either way without an Observer once the rift closes." _came the response. _"Which reminds me..." _Lambda then looked towards Noel. _"Noel Vermillion, stand in front of Lambda please. There's something I've been curious about." _

"M...Me?" Noel wondered, staring around and stepping forward.

"_Just one thing though, don't touch Lambda. I'm using her as my eyes to observe something you have." _Kokonoe said. Too late though, something unexpected immediately happened.

"Target's existence, impossible. Initiating termination protocol." Lambda immediately said, taking hold of Noel's shoulders.

"Eh? I... no... stop!" Noel cried out.

"_Shit! This is not good. The timing is all wrong! Lambda! Stop! Stop, goddammit!" _Kokonoe called out. _"Well, don't just stand there. Get Lambda off of her!" _she told the rest of the group. Flynn and Jin immediately springing into action, pulling the two away.

"Emergency shutdown signal received. Powering down all systems." Lambda whispered, staying silent soon after.

"_Damn it. She touched you..." _Kokonoe whispered.

"Ah...! No... Nooo! No, stop. The data is being transferred... Ahhh...!" Noel cried out, as if in pain with Jin still holding onto her. She wrapped her arms around her head and looks up at the ceiling with blank, empty eyes before collapsing to the ground like a marionette whose strings have been cut.

"_She really has obtained the eyes of the Azure. She's seen it then." _Kokonoe said.

"Lieutenant Vermillion. Hey! Snap out of it!" Jin ordered.

"I-It can't be..." Noel said quietly. "Is that... what I am? I don't want... to think... of myself like that. But I'm..."

"This is pointless." Hakumen muttered.

"I'm... not human." Noel whispered, sobbing uncontrollably, tears streaming down her face.

A sudden slap to the cheek forced Noel out of her self-pity. Jin obviously quite annoyed by what has happened. "Shut up. So what if you're not human? That changes nothing. You're still yourself. One more outbreak of self-pity like that, and you'll force me to kill you." He glared.

"That's a little harsh, Jin." Flynn told him, letting go of the immobile Lambda.

"Whatever." Jin replied, before turning towards Hakumen. "You know something about this don't you?"

"Other than the fact that the one you call Noel Vermillion is the child of the Azure, no, there is nothing else I can say. In fact, I don't believe I've ever met a girl known as Noel Vermillion in my lifetime. Her existence is a curious one at the very least." Hakumen said, tensions seemingly easing up for now. "Perhaps her existence is something that Terumi plans to use."

"What are you talking about?" Jin asked.

"Think, fool. Before I disappeared, Noel Vermillion wasn't part of the group that defeated the Black Beast. I've only met her recently, but I already know something is amiss." Replied Hakumen.

Estelle spoke up immediately. "I think I understand what he's saying. Umm... the man named Hazama was forcing me to heal something when I was captured. That was Noel, I believe. I'm actually quite surprised that he left without taking her when I finished."

"_I don't know what Terumi's planning, but it can't be anything good. If you're able, keep Noel Vermillion away from Terumi. We can't be sure what's going to happen if they meet." _Kokonoe said.

"Terumi shouldn't even be able to exist in the first place. He has no Observer." Hakumen said quietly.

"_None of you should be able to exist in that place either. It's still a phenomenon I can't explain properly, but I have a hunch that there's something in that world that interferes with the causality phenomena. Jin Kisaragi, Noel Vermillion, and that boy who owns Nirvana shouldn't even be able to stand there, really." _Kokonoe sighed. _"Well, anyways. I'm still working on a few projects here. Hakumen, you're in charge of Lambda. And don't you dare do anything stupid like last time."_

"There's the problem. The Azure Grimoire is inside Jin Kisaragi. That thing must be destroyed." Hakumen replied.

"_Or we can use it against Terumi. Just wait, Hakumen. It's not like it's doing any notable damage. Sure, it's killing him slowly, but that should give us enough time to prepare." _Kokonoe responded. _"Oh yeah, before I forget, Arakune is in that world isn't he?"_

"Well, at least someone remembers you." Carl said quietly, looking back towards the black, blob-like creature.

"_Get him to come here. I wanna check something out." _Kokonoe ordered.

Surprisingly enough, Arakune complied, slithering into proper view and approached Lambda.

"_It's been a long time, Lotte." _Kokonoe whispered.

"..."

"_You probably won't like it, but I'm going to get Lambda to transport your form here." _She continued.

"..."

"_I know you can hear me. Say something."_

"Taka...ra... rest...rting...Ph...se. Time... wil... re-c...rse...tself. This world...parated." Arakune said suddenly.

"_Yeah, I know that. It doesn't really give us much time, but at the very least, I can look through what has happened in that place. I may not be able to bring you back, but at least I can try before everything resets." _Said Kokonoe. _"Lambda, initiate the time-space warp."_

"Initiating." Lambda said, her systems rebooting as she held out both hands, a dark sphere forming around Arakune.

"_I don't know how long you actually knew him, but with what he knows, I may be able to add help on your side later on." _Kokonoe continued, the black sphere disappearing with Arakune inside it. _"Now that that's over, I'm gonna leave for a while. Hakumen, like I said, don't do anything stupid."_

As the voice disappeared, all eyes turned towards Hakumen, who laid silent and motionless.

"I wish to talk to Jin Kisaragi, alone." Hakumen muttered, making his way out. "Not to worry, I will not try to kill him. Not now." He said.

"I really don't think you should go." Flynn looked at Jin. "Perhaps have someone watch over you. This isn't something that you can just attend to alone, not after what happened. At the very least, bring a weapon with you since your sword broke." He suggested.

"This should be good." Yuri said, taking a katana from the supply cabinet and handed it to Jin.

Taking the hilt without a second glance, Jin turned and walked away. "Lieutenant Vermillion, you're coming with me. So stop that self-pity and get up." He ordered.

"Ah... yes... major." She said quietly, getting up slowly and following after him, keeping a hand on the walls for a bit of balance. Noel had more questions for Jin now, but he doubted that he'd be willing to answer much. And it's not like she felt the need for answers anyways. Not after what happened.

The door closed behind them, the rest of the group giving a quick sigh in response.

"I worry about them." Raven said. "Maybe we could have someone else watch them, instead of just hoping everything ends up alright." He suggested, staring around as everyone else looked at him. "What?"

"Your suggestion, your follow-up. Now get moving old man." Rita ordered.

"What?"

* * *

"I told you to come alone." Hakumen said displeasedly, turning around to face Jin and Noel. "Though perhaps I have been wrong in attacking you, Jin Kisaragi." He confessed, his tone still the same as always.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Jin questioned, his eyes narrowed.

"Heh, you have matured quite a bit, haven't you? I didn't expect to see that side of you in that ship." Hakumen continued, nodding his head in response.

"Tch, that didn't count." Jin whispered. Once again, he grew dizzy and disoriented. Just what kind of torture was this?

Hakumen could sense Jin's irritation, and the fact that someone else was watching them. He had requested to talk to Jin alone, but with the current impossibility of this situation, he didn't have much of a choice now.

"Be mindful of your heart, Jin Kisaragi." Hakumen said bitterly. "Our existence may complement each other for now, but keep in mind that there will come a time when I may be forced to dispose of you. The Azure Grimoire is a tool you must never use. As the Grimalkin said, it's killing you even now."

"I know that." Jin replied. "If I'm fated to die at your hands, then so be it."

"Major..." Noel whispered.

"And what about your friends in this world?" Hakumen asked.

"They'd probably try to help me." Said Jin. "But still, I won't reject their offer to help me if the situation arises. Not anymore." He said quietly.

"Well said." Hakumen nodded again, turning around and looked up at the sky. The clouds covered the sun again, and the rain began to fall all around them. "Our target is Terumi." He said quietly. "I don't know what the Grimalkin is planning, but be prepared to follow up on her instructions. Her methods are questionable, you can see that with how she uses the Murakumo unit." He continued. "As for you..." he looked at Noel. "Stay away from Terumi. The fact that you're still alive means there's something he must have planned for you."

Noel immediately nodded in response.

"Assuming you know that Captain Hazama is Yuuki Terumi that is." Jin looked towards her, as if to reinforce that fact.

"He is?" Noel asked. That explains quite a bit then.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, that took a while for an update. Been busy with Continuum Shift and some vacations, ehehe. Still hope my readers enjoy though. It's a bit Blazblue-centric in this chapter, however.**


	40. Part 2: Silence

_A quiet conscience sleeps in thunder_

* * *

Scanning the ocean below as Ba'ul flew above, Jin gave out an exasperated sigh, closing his eyes at thoughts of the future. He leaned over at the edge and grasped the railings, slightly bored and looked to the right. There, at the front of the ship, stood Hakumen. His supposed future self, and leagues above him in terms of power. Even knowing that, Jin quite couldn't accept that fact.

Somehow they've been able to tolerate each other's presence, and it looked like they were on good terms with each other. But how long was that going to last? In terms of tolerance, it's only a matter of time before Hakumen would be forced to kill him. He knew it in his heart, literally. If he can just replace the Azure Grimoire with something else...

"You don't seem to be in a good mood." A voice called out behind him. Jin didn't even turn around before the woman stood beside him and leaned over the edge of the ship as well. It was the blue-haired woman who loved to tease others. "Out for a late night stroll?" she inquired.

"What do you want?" asked Jin, frowning ever so slightly and straightened his back.

"Not much, really. Both of us can't sleep right? So we may as well just talk until one of us gets too tired." Judith looked at him with a coy smile.

"Really now?" he stared back at her. "You do know that we aren't the only ones who couldn't sleep, right?" he continued, pointing towards Hakumen's direction.

"We're not going to make that much noise." The Krityan replied, looking down at the gentle waters of the ocean below as they flew over it. "At least you seem to be doing alright now. I don't believe I've ever seen you this calm even when irritated." She teased.

"We barely know each other and I don't even know your name. How could you say you've never seen me this calm before?" Jin questioned, expression unchanged.

"Stories from Estelle and Raven mostly." Came the response, "And I'm hurt that you didn't even bother learning my name. Everyone knows who you are, Jin." She continued with a smirk. "Well, anyways, my name is Judith."

"Ah, so you're the Krityan who's supposed to be leading your people right now." Jin replied. "After everything that's happened, I'm quite surprised that you're still saner than most people I know."

"That's a compliment, right?" Judith asked him, watching as Jin merely shrugged in response. "Well, you're not totally wrong. This may be a time of hardship for the Krityans, but we can manage." She nodded, staring back down at the waters below. "And do you really think someone like me is fit to lead the rest of the Krityans? I've always been a free spirit. And I really don't look much like an elder now do I?" she grinned at him.

"Tch, again, you're always acting so happy." Said Jin. "Why are you talking to me anyways?"

"I'm bored."

"Yes, but couldn't you talk to someone else instead?"

"You're the only one awake."

"Hakumen's awake."

"He doesn't seem to be the type to like friendly chatter."

"Oh, and I am?" Jin sighed, walking away from the edge of the ship and leaned back against the closest wall. "I have to admit though, this at least eases my boredom. And I can assume that you're going to ask me even more questions?"

"No, I'm good." Judith told him, stretching her arms above her. "But please do lighten up. I'm sure worrying too much is bad for your health."

"Of course..." Jin replied, closing his eyes. "Thanks for the concern."

"Ah see? You can be very nice." The Krityan smiled. "I'm sure girls love the 'cold as ice' personality of yours, but warming up now does make you a bit more charming."

Again, Jin opened his eyes, staring back at the woman looking towards him. "Are you flirting with me?" he asked.

"You are so... direct in your accusations aren't you?" Judith chuckled quietly. "But no. I'm just checking to see your reactions. You act like Yuri, but a bit more blunt about how you handle things. Certainly not like Raven or the Commandant who do act flustered whenever I talk that way to them."

"And I don't blame them." Said Jin, moving into his own little case of genuine laughter. "I do have to thank you for trying making me feel better. It did succeed... kind of."

"Well since there really isn't much for me to talk about... why not tell me about..." Judith thought for a bit, before she grinned again. "Why do you like Sodia? Yuri finds her annoying. Flynn seems oblivious to her affections in the past, while you seem to fit really, really well."

"What kind of information do you want from me, anyways? You're just as inquisitive as the princess." Jin muttered. Talk about personal relationships were always uncomfortable, and he'd rather share them with people he's actually close to. "Let's just say she reminds me of someone dear to me in the past and leave it at that."

"An old flame then?"

"I thought I told you to leave it at that?" Jin responded, somewhat annoyed.

"Oh alright. Dropping that then." Judith sighed, disappointed.

The quiet atmosphere that followed soon after was quite refreshing, the pair of them just waiting outside for a sign of a different topic to break the silence. Or for the other to head back inside.

"That's strange." Jin murmured, noticing an odd sensation from the broken weapon, Yukianesa. He drew the handle and stared at it, noting a strange glow that seemed to radiate from it.

"Do you not sense the Nox Nyctores above us?" Hakumen's voice asked them as he approached. "Nox Nyctores Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi." He pointed up at the sky. "It shouldn't be doing much at the moment, and I doubt it will be able to continue its existence in this world much longer."

"The Nox Nyctores..." Judith told herself quietly, looking up at the stars. A particularly bright one stood out, though not quite on the same scale of brightness as Brave Vesperia. She assumed that was the Nox Nyctores that Hakumen was talking about. "The one that destroyed the ruins of Zaude." She continued, frowning just a little bit before walking over to the edge of the ship again and looked down. "That can't be right. I saw Zaude incinerated by the beam of light from the skies before the Beast attacked Myorzo. How is it still there?"

"I don't know enough about the mysteries of your world to make a guess." Said Jin.

"Stranger and stranger..." Judith continued quietly, heading back inside the Fiertia.

Alone with Hakumen, the sense of nausea and displacement assaulted Jin again. "Ridiculous." Jin muttered, clutching his chest.

"What are you so afraid of?" Hakumen asked, the white mask gazing towards him with cold determination.

"Me... afraid?" Jin passed the thought off with a wave of his hand. "I don't care what you call it, but I'm not afraid of anything the future may hold for me. Not you, not my brother, and certainly not Terumi." He glared right back at one of the eyes on Hakumen's armor. "Just... stay away from me. I'm trying to think." He continued, heading back inside to escape this sense of distortion.

Hakumen stayed on the same spot after a few more minutes of silence before he called out to the side. "I know you've been hiding there for a while now, sorceress." Hakumen said, not even bothering to turn his head.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" Rita answered from her hiding spot, removing a few supplies out of the way and stepped out into the open. "Frankly, I probably guessed that you would have spotted me sneaking about for some time now, but you didn't bother to call me out on that."

"What reason would I have to care?" asked Hakumen.

"Yeah, whatever. I actually wanted to talk to you myself." She replied. "It's about that weapon you wield. "Carl and I... well, mostly me... have already analyzed the data from Ada and Jin's sword. We've been able to mimic the effects of the Rizomata formula, but only for short bursts so what we have isn't too useful. Especially not in making barriers." She mumbled.

"You want to analyze my weapon next don't you?" Hakumen said, somehow unsurprised.

Rita shook her head. "Not your weapon per se... but you as a whole. My replacement blastia is partially infused with a magic lens so I can see some details on other people. Your energy just seems to constantly rise without you doing anything. That's just... well, interesting."

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request." Came the response, confusing Rita. "That means 'no.' The Susano'o unit is not something to be trifled with. I can give you information about it, but I cannot let you investigate it thouroughly." Hakumen stated, though it didn't look like it had much effect on Rita. On the contrary, this intrigued her.

"Go on." She said.

"What?"

"You did say you were going to give me information about... well, whatever it is you have that allows the generation of nearly limitless amounts of energy. So, yeah... I'm just waiting for your explanation." Rita answered, crossing her arms.

"You are an odd girl." Hakumen replied. Somehow she reminded him of a certain other magic-wielder. He'd say she's somehow comparable to the Grimalkin but in fact, he could honestly compare her to someone much more powerful as well. "Heh." He chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Be careful young sorceress. Your pursuit of knowledge is admirable, but I do hope you don't end up like another sorceress I know." Hakumen said ominously, the girl not caring as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, just hurry up with the information. I'd be sleeping right now, but I can't."

"I'm not giving you something in-depth. Just the basics of what I'm encased in. You can try figuring out the rest with your sorcery later on." He stated, a bit amused. "What I'm, no... what my soul is encased in is known as the Susano'o unit, one of the three Sacred Treasures in the world I come from. I doubt it is something that you can replicate in this world, and even I'm not too sure how the mechanisms behind this suit works. You would probably be better off asking the Grimalkin about this."

"That's your only explanation?" Rita yawned. "I was expecting something a bit more but... oh well." She sighed. "When that woman who can talk to your mind speaks again, I'll try and see what I can get from her."

"Where are we heading right now anyways?" Hakumen asked as Rita turned to leave.

"Oh, well... we're going back to Zaphias. Me and Carl still need to make a few more fixes to our little barrier project. Yuri and the others are going to be discussing their next plans, You're probably going to be discussing with them as well but hey, at least it's as normal as you can get at this time." Rita continued, opening the doorway back inside the ship. "Are you just going to stay out there?"

Hakumen nodded his head.

"Suit yourself." Rita shrugged her shoulders, closing the door behind her and leaving Hakumen truly alone on the deck of the ship. Well, him and Ba'ul technically.

* * *

**(AN: Short Chapter for that long of a wait. Ugh. Well, College is a bit annoying. And... just to let my readers know, I've finished summarizing the plot and it's estimated to be around Four to Five Parts in length with some Parts longer than the others. Since we're basically in Part Two, this... is going to take a while. Bare with me.)**


	41. Part 2: Reunion

_Things past cannot be recalled but may be repented_

_

* * *

_

The return to Zaphias after their supposed vacation was a welcome change of pace. At the very least, it meant there was time for Carl and Rita to do their work with improving the prototype replacement blastia given to everyone and the barrier they were supposed to be working on. The others can focus on keeping a defence up for whatever Terumi may have planned... which from the information they have, is pretty much unknown at this point. They had to act cautiously in light of these recent events.

The castle courtyard was a nice place to relax at this time. For Noel, this is much needed way for her to clear her head. As if she didn't have enough of those during the vacation at Yumanju.

With a disgruntled sigh, she walked around a small pond, still very much confused about everything going on. Jin was getting a few members of the knighthood added to his brigade as Captain, on Flynn's suggestions actually. Captain Sodia was helping him pick out a few knights who were to form part of his brigade, though apparently his standards were a little too high.

Uniforms were also an issue, but apparently Jin has a collection of his newest ones now, courtesy of the tailors from Heliord. She unfortunately, had to revert to her old uniform after washing it. The armor on female knights restricted far too much of her movements so she had to place an order on making copies of her current uniform as well.

But that wasn't really something her mind cared about too much. She continued to slowly pace her way back and forth across this area. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked herself. Tinged with sadness, Noel's voice carried through the air to the small area she's in. She didn't really hear or notice anyone close by. Lost in her own thoughts, she kicked at a small stone before resting her back against the closest wall.

What measure is being called 'human?' Ever since her skin briefly touched that other girl, Lambda, that vision had scared her to the point that it was really hard to think of something else. And the words Noel spoke, why did she call herself 'not human?'

"Argh! Enough of this! I need to focus on something else." Noel cried out, annoyed. "Speaking of something else, why is Major... no, Captain Kisaragi still so worked up? He said he's going to be nicer to me, but it still feels like he treats me the same way as he always did." She mumbled to herself, kicking another small stone on the ground and still remembering the little slap he gave her before they left Yumanju. "There's something strange about him to. His heart being that of a Grimoire... I just don't get it at all." Noel continued. "Since when did all this start happening? What should I do?"

Even as she thought this, someone had already noticed her alone in the courtyard. Flynn was a bit tired too, already bombarded by work, documents, and incident reports from Zaphias alone. Organizing the knightly formations all around the world was a hard task and Sodia wasn't exactly his assistant anymore ever since she became her own Captain. He needed a new one for a bit more order. Surprisingly enough, it was Jin who recommended his own Lieutenant for that position.

Seeing Noel push herself off the wall and start wandering around in a circle again, Flynn followed her silently before tapping her shoulders with a 'Hi!'

The response was certainly unexpected. Noel immediately whipped around and slammed her knees straight at the perceived intruder. In this case, Flynn felt the full force of a kick to the stomach as he crumpled down to the ground.

Upon realizing who it was that she attacked with little provocation, her mouth was wide open, apologizing as Flynn struggled to get up.

"AAAHHH! Ohmygod ohmygod... Please forgive me for hurting you like that, Major... Captain... Commandant... Sir! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I didn't know it was you!" she cried out.

To those who knew her, she was naturally a klutz and prone to emotional outbursts like right now. But that's what made her endearing... to most. These qualities were awkward for a member of the Praetorian Guard, or at least the knighthood considering she's not exactly part of them anymore.

"That's... alright." Flynn wheezed, trying to catch his breath. "I should have said something before I tapped your shoulder. Sorry," he said, "But ah... Miss Vermillion?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know if you've been consulted but... Captain Jin volunteered you for a position he thought might be something you'd be good at. Well, it's actually more of my secretary I guess? Organizing a few files and letting me know of events?" he laughed nervously.

"That's the same job I had under Jin." She sighed. "I think he volunteered me just to get rid of me... not that I'm complaining or anything. You're a lot nicer... I think?"

"You and Jin have a strange love and hate relationship." Flynn said.

"Jin's not normally so mean to people other than me, really. Sure, he's a bit cold... and cruel... and he really dislikes my face... but we already made up, I think? Well, he said he was going to be treating me properly like a little sister now but I still feel like nothing at all," she sighed. "Sorry again. It must be awkward listening to me telling you all this. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Flynn said, "I'd guess that he may have been treating you like a little sister in the past already, you just haven't figured it out yet."

"You're mean." Noel said.

"Oh, sorry." Flynn apologized, scratching the back of his head with a sheepish grin on his face. "Anyways, what do you think of Jin's suggestion that you be moved under me?"

Noel giggled to herself, the phrase itself just a bit funny... to her. "Ah, I have nothing against it, no. But it may take me a while to get used to the things I need to do. I'm a bit of a slow learner." She said, calming herself down.

"That won't be a problem at all," Flynn said, "After all, we have a lot of time for you to get used to all this. Do you want to just hang out for a bit? Get something to eat?"

"Hmm, why does it feel like you're asking me out...?" Noel asked, causing an awkward silence to fall over the two. Her thoughts drifted back to a time when she was still a member of the Librarium. During her free time, she usually just wrote poetry and generally daydream. Like, right, now...

"Well, if you put it that way," Flynn started, shaking his head with a chuckle. "I don't suppose there's anything wrong with that?"

* * *

Blades clashed, clear notes ringing against metal as Yuri and Jin's weapons struck against each other with looks of awe from the spectators: Estelle and a few Imperial Knights.

It was a mere sparring session for demonstration, no activation of replacement blastia or anything of the sort. And it's not like Jin had much of a choice. With his sword, Yukianesa being broken, the katana Yuri was letting him use can't possibly be a good enough replacement. Of course, that's not stopping Jin from holding his own.

"You didn't fight like this last time at Halure." Yuri grunted, flipping over and bringing his weapon down at Jin, who promptly stepped to the side not taking his blade out of its sheathe until the last moment, swinging it once and disarming Yuri. This was met by Yuri jumping back and catching his own weapon right before it fell to the ground.

"I'm a bit more wary if I can't fight to my full potential." Jin replied, returning to the defensive, returning the sword to its sheathe again.

This was just a style Yuri can't get used to. A technique that only fully draws the blade at certain times only for a retaliatory attack, but is still partially out for defense. Unlike their last skirmish at Halure, Yuri can actually see just how different his style was without any arcane enhacements and it wasn't something that anyone from the knights or the guilds actually practiced in the present.

Again, Yuri went on the offensive, shifting his weight to the left where Jin was just slightly less able to move fast enough to defend himself. A miscalculation on his part, because Jin immediately took the next action in the air, crossing over above Yuri and seemed to spin, hitting Yuri's face with the sleeve of his uniform and then kicked him down to the ground. But not before Yuri grabbed hold of the passing sleeve and brought Jin down as well.

"Those two are really good." Estelle told herself, continuing to watch the sparring session from the sidelines. Even with Jin's technique revealed like this, Yuri learned quickly and they were still dead even in a situation like this.

To those still questioning Jin's inclusion into the knights, this sparring session was proof that he'd definitely be a valuable addition.

The end of the session left a disinterested Jin back against a wall, beaten... though it looked as if he threw the match anyways.

"Guess that's what I get for missing too many." He muttered, staring around and sighed. Had he been relying too much on the powers of his old weapon? Without Yukianesa, his focus was less than satisfactory, and it was hard for him to think properly in a fight.

"At least you're better than Flynn." Yuri replied reaching down with his hand to help him up. "Still could use a bit more seriousness from you though. Ah well, at least your presence here is stopping me from being arrested." He grinned.

"Yeah, whatever." Jin said, taking Yuri's hand and stood up. "I need a lot of work."

"Nah, you're one of the top swordsmen I've ever seen. Even without that weapon of yours. At least I can see you've practiced a lot." Yuri nodded with a grin on his face.

Seeing this happy scenery all around, Jin felt a little nostalgic. There's something about this place that he could remember, and it certainly wasn't all the other times when he was in his own training sessions with his 'family.' Lost in thought, he felt a strange rocking of the castle before it subsided.

"What was that all about?" Yuri wondered, a little disoriented as well. Where did the shaking come from anyways?

* * *

"_Crap! Damn it! Son of a –"_

"Hey, Kokonoe! Calm down. The teleportation was fine, just a stray magnetic field interrupted the surroundings and communication. We're all fine." The large, red man replied before turning his head to the right. "You're fine as well I hope?" he asked one of his companions.

"Yes, I'm fine." The young woman replied, shaking her head to get rid of the disorienting sensation and turned her attention towards another figure behind her. "Makoto, you're alright as well I hope?" she asked.

"Yep, I'm good. Teleporting is strange though." Came the response, a second young woman getting up with an attempt to balance herself as she stood. The two women looked to be of similar age, one with long red hair and a hat with wings and an eye on it, while the other one had short, chestnut hair... with furry ears and a long bushy tail. Tsubaki Yayoi and Makoto Nanaya.

"Hey Tsubaki." Makoto said, "Are you sure you want to do this? This is a lot you're giving up just working for Sector Seven after all." She told her friend.

"I know." Her friend replied. "But you know I can't let this one go. To be honest, I'm actually surprised that you're working for 'her' too. It's going to be pretty hard for anything to surprise me at this point." Tsubaki nodded.

"Nor would I." A voice said, Jin walking down towards the summoning area. "So that woman has decided to bring you in as well." His eyes turned towards Tsubaki before he sighed and continued on. "It's nice to see you again... I've... missed you." He said quietly.

At that moment, Makoto's jaw dropped. "Wait... I'm missing something here." She said. "Jin acting this nice without reason, what kind of sick world have we been placed in?"

"Where's Noel when you need her." Jin muttered, turning back around. "If that cat hadn't given you an explanation already, then I guess we have a lot to explain." He said, walking up the steps as Tsubaki, Makoto, and Tager followed him. "It's about time we have a proper introduction to some of our new 'friends.'"

"New friends, huh?" Makoto chuckled, "Who are you and what have you done to Jin?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**Shortness. :3 Like I said in a previous story, very busy on my end. **


End file.
